Opposites Attract
by CanYouLoveTheImaginary
Summary: [HIATUS] Ginny's world is crashing down around her. She doesn't know if the prejudice enforced on her since childhood, had been true. Will she have to side with the other side and learn a secret so deep it could control the outcome of the war? DG
1. Dark crystal

_Authors note: Hey people, this is my third Harry Potter story(and no, I don't own it :P)I'm really hoping to get reviews and also I know Ginny's name is Ginevra...but I like Virginia better:)...oh yeah...and this is going to be Ginny's sixth year, but Snape is still going to be there...so I'm just going to forget the sixth book...Because you cant write a fanfic if (sorry, I don't want to spoil the book)well for those of you who read the book you know which person I'm talking about, isn't there!_

_**Chapter 1**_

Ginny was sitting in the common room watching the new first years. Today was their first day back at school and everyone had just got back from the great feast. This year, five new students were welcomed into the Gryffindor population. Ginny was watching them experimenting with their new wands and it always brought a smile to her face to see such young people laughing and fooling about despite the war that the entire wizarding world was anticipating. Ginny, who was now in her sixth year had grown weary and almost wished the war would come sooner. She hated to wait on the edge of a battle knowing what would happen, knowing the death that would come, knowing nothing would ever be the same, even if the light side won, she just couldn't take it. Her smile soon turned into a frown, and she decided she might as well go have some sleep before her classes start. She knew it was going to be a hard year, plus, she had advanced potions with Snape.

One of the things that no one ever knew about her was that she admired Snape. She loved potions, and she was actually very good at them, but his class would still be hard on her because she was a Gryffindor, a Weasley, and probably one of the _only_ Gryffindors who are even going to be in this class so that will make him go harder on her. But she could tell that he never really disliked her like he did her brothers, he wouldn't take pints off her and she had only gotten a detention once because she threw a poisonous ingredient that was extremely rare and expensive, at another Slytherin's face. Her brothers were highly amused by that.

Like usual, when she walked up the stairs to her dorm, no on even noticed. None of her supposed friends even batted an eyelash. She sighed and kept on walking. She went to the bed that had all her things at the bottom and plopped down with all her clothes on, and fell into a pleasant sleep.

Ginny didn't mind the girls in her dorm, there were only four others, they never talked to her and she wouldn't talk to them, they were still cautious of her even from her first year, all those years ago.

When Ginny was little, she used to wake up and go outside into the forest near her home, no one ever knew of these little escapades until she was nine years old, her brother Percy came back from an escapade of his own, with one of the girls from the town near by. Ginny was very surprised that night because she would never have expected _him_ to be with a _girl_, but she soon got over it. They decided to keep each others secret, and since that day they had grown closer, knowing that they could trust each other. Sure Ginny loved her family, but she would always feel like the one who was the odd one out, or the one who was always left behind. So she learned to fend for herself and to be strong even in tough times. She would always like to play with Bill and Charlie because they were the oldest of the seven children, and they wouldn't single her out because of her gender, but the one who she really talked to with her heart was Percy. He was also the odd one out, and wasn't really a physical type of person. Both of them shared a fond passion of reading, which was very rare in the Weasley house hold. Percy would always teach Ginny knew things about life and nature; it was him who had encouraged her to keep up her visits to the forest. When he picked Fudge's side over the family, she was truly heart broken. Of course she could never remain angry with him, he had been the most understanding person in her life, and she figured this would be a time when he would need someone's support. They remained in contact for his entire time apart from the family, but after Voldemort made an appearance in her fourth year, he came back pleading his apologies, and he was welcomed back with open hearts form both her parents. The entire night Molly outdid herself in the kitchen and Ginny and Percy had their long awaited reunion, filled with tears on both sides.

Tonight was another of Ginny's odd nights. She woke when the sky was the lightest blue, almost a dull white colour, and put on her warmest cloak, which incidentally was a hand-me-down from Percy. She then walked out of the common room to the quiet halls. She made her way to the front doors and quietly pushed them open. The fresh air always awakened her and made her feel right at home. She decided to go for a little walk around the lake. She walked about a half way round, when she just couldn't resist and she climbed up a tree and onto its thick branch, over looking the water. She sighed a happy note and closed her eyes. Sometimes she would imaging herself as one of the mythical woman in the stories her parents would tell her when she was a young girl. She knew them to be foolish thoughts for a sixteen year old, but she couldn't resist. She wished she could swim in the lake and command the fish or be free in the sky, with no boundaries and be queen of the birds, but these were mere fantasies, nothing more. After a long time, the light was now clear and starting to warm her up, so she got down and walked the rest of the way around the lake and then back all the way up to Gryffindor tower to get ready for her first classes this year.

When she got down to the Great hall there were few students there, so she found herself a seat closest to the head table and started filling her plate full of bacon and eggs. In one way, she was a lot like her brothers. She liked her food, but she liked it in a little more refined matter. Professor McGonagall came around with the schedules and then she bid her student farewell. She looked over her timetable to see which class she had first. Divination.

"Oh boy." She muttered silently under her breath. She finished her breakfast and began the long walk up to the Divination tower. By the time she got there, she was surprised to see that a few students had actually got there before her, but of course, none of them had been in her house. She only knew one of them by name and that was Melissa Flint, one of the Slytherin graduates' sister. Fortunate for Ginny, she wasn't as bad, or as scary as the other one. She said a polite hello, and then continued to stare off into space. Fifteen minutes later, the rest of the class began to arrive and the famous ladder dropped from the ceiling. Ginny didn't mind this class; she just thought the teacher was an old crack pot. She climbed up the ladder and took her usual seat near the back and took out her text for this class.

"Hello, hello my dear students! It makes me feel so joyous that you could all come back to this class! Now, today we will be looking into crystal balls for review, and if you have forgotten how to use your inner eye, do not worry, it will come back to you as soon as you let it!" She said with that misty look that never leaves her eyes. Many of the students snickered at her, but every one soon got up to take a crystal ball. Ginny would always wait until every one had gotten theirs before she would get hers, due to the time in her third year, when she got shoved my some other student, and knocked an entire shelf of tea cups onto the ground causing them to shatter. Luckily for her, she only got one detention for that little incident. When she got her ball and took her seat again Professor Trelawney started up again.

"Every one, grasp your balls tightly," the whole class burst into fits of laughter, including Ginny, "and pear into the white mist and then look up the shape you see in the crystal!"

The whole class then proceeded to "grasp their balls", and gaze into the mist. The ruffling of papers, silent whispers and giggles could be heard through out the room. Ginny barely even touched the ball with the tips of her fingers, when it turned a jet black colour and drained the light from her corner of the class. She gave and abrupt shriek and let it fall onto the table, it gave a loud thunk and the class went silent as they all turned to look at her. Ginny was not one to make a commotion in class. She was oblivious to the stares and used the tip of her index finger to touch the now light blue orb. The same phenomena happened again, and she let out a strangled cry. She looked up to see the teacher looking at her in the most intense stare she had seen on the face of the normally misty eyes teacher. Every one in the class was wide eyed and staring with their mouths open. There was not a sound to be heard in the divinations class. Until the Trelawney broke the silence, ever head snapped towards her.

"Um...uh...did you...? How did...Can you show me again?" Ginny raised a shaking arm and touched the ball, this time it drained more light and faster. She quickly took her hand off and paled even more than anyone thought possible. "I-I'm terribly sorry, but this h-has to be reported to the Headmaster!" Ginny barely nodded before she was being led down the ladder, through halls, past classes, until they reached a stone gargoyle that Ginny remembered all too clearly from her first year.

"Smarties!" She said, and then the statue moved aside and let them through to the door of the Headmaster's office. They both walked up to the door and Trelawney knocked three times.

"Come in." Said the warm voice of the old Professor. "Ah, what can I do for you Sybil? And what is this, Miss Weasley? What is this about?" He said with that sparkle of humor in his eyes.

"Miss Weasley, why don't you show him why we are hear!" She said while almost going into hysterics. Ginny didn't even realize that the professor had brought the crystal ball until she laid it out onto his desk.

Ginny was hesitant, because she did not want to see what happened once again, but she looked up to see them both gazing intently at her so she once again raised her shaky hand and touched the ball. By doing so, the ball went black and a black mist formed around the ball and Ginny jumped back in fear. She looked down at her hand and saw that there was a dark tinged to her finger but it looked as if all her pores absorbed it, she looked at the ball and it had gone back to its blue colour, but was now covered in this thick black substance. Ginny felt her knees give out as she fainted.

_Authors note: Draco will be coming in the next chapter, don't worry. I hope you guys like it and if you do please review...even if you don't like it, review anyways to tell me what I should change...because if I get more reviews...then you will get more writing! It makes sense. _


	2. Screaming tears

_Authors note: I haven't gotten any reviews...because I just posted my first chapter mere minutes ago...but I'm really into it...so please review..._

_**Chapter 2**_

"Enervate!"

Ginny's eyes slowly opened and she gave a little high pitched noise from the back of her throat. She sat up and looked around; she was lying in a bed at the hospital wing with the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey standing over her. She sat up quickly and blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the bright lighting.

"It's a pleasure to have you back with us Miss Weasley; you gave us quite a scare!" Dumbledore said with that twinkle back in his eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" Asked a bewildered Ginny.

"Well, we aren't entirely sure, we still don't know what happened with that crystal ball and well, we figured you fainted because of the strangeness of it all. Unfortunately, we can find no reason as to why the crystal acted the way it did and seeing as how we know nothing about it, we can do nothing to solve it. So since it's dinner time and you haven't eaten since this morning, we believe you should go down to have your dinner in the great hall with the rest of the students." He said with a smile.

"Albus, I wont let her leave without having some chocolate!" Yelled a disgruntled Madam Pomfrey, while she then proceeded to shove a chunk of chocolate down Ginny's throat, causing her to practically choke, which cause Dumbledore to suppress a laugh. Then Madam Pomfrey went and busied her self with the cleaning of beds, and Professor Dumbledore led Ginny out of the hospital wing, all the way down to the Great hall.

They walked in almost unnoticed, until Ginny took her seat and the whole Gryffindor table turned to look at her. Then suddenly the voice of Colin Creevy shouted.

"Didn't your mothers tell you starring is rude!" then every one turned away slightly embarrassed. "Yeah! That's what I thought!" Then he came and plopped right down beside Ginny. "Hey Gin, What's up? I heard you scared the hell out of the people in your divinations class." He said with a little laugh.

Colin had been Ginny's best and only true friend, other than her brothers, since her first year. They had always shared the same interests, during their first year, it was Harry, but they both out grew that long ago. Colin was always a short little skinny boy, but over the years he had a growth spurt, and took up running, which filled out his body to a lean and muscular build. For his fourteenth birthday, his parents finally bought him contact lenses, which show his bright blue eyes far clearer. He let his hair grow out into a sort of shag, but since his hair is perfectly straight, it just sort of flops about his face, in a highly attractive way. Over the years of being made fun of and picked on, Ginny finally showed him to stick up for himself, ever since then people have now actually become intimidated by him, and now it seems, that almost every girl in the school swoons over him. Even through all his changes, Ginny is still his number one concern. Those two have become inseparable and will be there through all the rough patches, they always have a shoulder to cry on, whether it's from relationship troubles or deaths, they are always there.

"Oh God Colin, I don't know what happened! You know crystal gazing? Well when I touched the crystal ball, it turned black! Didn't we do a lesson on how crystal ball can not change colour? No matter what! Then I tried it again! Same thing! So then Trelawney took me to Dumbledore, and I had to do it again! Same damn thing! And then I fainted! They don't know why I fainted, so they just let me leave! God, if I didn't have you hear, I would be in the kitchens drowning myself in ice cream!" She finished with a little smile.

"I'm not sure about what happened Gin, but I'm sure a little drowning wouldn't be such a bad thing right now." He said with a grin. "Let's get some ice cream and got eat by the lake. We can get some bread too, to feed to the squid!"

"Did you know that I love you?" Ginny said while laughing. They both got up and went down to the kitchen to get their ice cream and bread and then they went to the lake to have their snack.

They finally found a perfect spot by the edge of the lake, right against a tree, where they could lazily throw pieces of bread to the giant squid and finish of the ice cream. They conjured up blankets and lay against the tree, with Ginny's head on Colin's lap, she would have fallen asleep if someone hadn't came stopping over in a fit.

"VIRGINIA!" Yelled a red faced Ron. "MOVE YOUR HEAD FROM THERE RIGHT AWAY! THAT IS COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY. SOME SIXTH YEAR SAID THAT YOU HAD BEEN TAKEN TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE! WELL ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN?" Ginny looked to see behind him and saw that Harry and Hermione would standing there, trying as hard as they could to bite back their laughter and finally they snapped and they were practically on the ground laughing. This caused Colin to burst into fits of laughter, and then finally Ginny couldn't take it any longer and burst into a peal of laughter along with the other three. Ron's face went an even deeper shade of red as he walked away mumbling such words under his breath as "inappropriate", "lack of respect", "betrayers"...and so on...

Once he was finally in the castle, their laughter had finally stopped.

"Oh Gods, that was funny, I think we got him a little upset though." Hermione said with a lingering smile on her face.

"Oh well, that great oaf needs to learn to calm down and be my big brother, not my mother." Ginny said.

"Well you both have the Weasley temper in you, he just doesn't have much control, ah well. I guess we better get back and try to apologies he should be calm soon." Harry said while wiping the tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, we'll be up soon, we're just going to return these dished to the kitchen. See you up there." Colin said. Then the two were left alone to clean their stuff up and walked in a comfortable silence all the way to the kitchen. Then thanked the elves and headed up towards the common room, then separated with a quick goodnight and they headed off to their own dorms.

Tonight Ginny couldn't even get a wink of sleep, she had been unconscious most of the day, and wasn't the least bit tired anymore. So she got changed, grabbed her wand and headed outside.

The cold air bit ate her face, but she didn't mind, she was used to it in a matter of seconds. She thought that she would have a little walk around the edge of the forest, seeing as how she was not aloud in it. She wanted to feel reminded of home. She walked around the edge for a good period of time, until she looked back towards the castle, which was now farther off in the background than she thought it would be. She stood there mesmerized by it, until she heard a quiet slithering sound. She figured it was a small snake, so she didn't bother to look away from the castle. Then suddenly something tied around her ankle, and she was being pulled off the ground and into the forest and immense speed. The trees were blurred as they passed and her screams were carried away before she even tried, she was being whip lashed by small branches and leaves. Then before she knew it, she was dropped on the ground and with the speed of her landing; she bounced and rolled a few extra yards.

By the looks of it, she was deep in the forest, but she was in a small clearing. She looked around for a few moments until she heard the sound of something being dragged through the trees, just as she was. Only this time, she could hear the screams of someone coming closer. Then all of a sudden a body was thrown into the clearing, much the same way as she had, and rolled and bounced in the same manner as her. As she looked where the person came through, she saw a thick vine, slowly creeping away into the darkness.

She looked back at the new person, and then she noticed that they hadn't gotten up, or moved at all. She cautiously walked over to see if they were all right, but when she was a mere step away she heard them speak.

"Holy Mother of Fuck!" _He_ yelled. Ginny jumped back in alarm and tripped over the hem of her robe. The young man on the ground turned over and when he saw Ginny, he gave a small yell and also jumped back, then doubled over in pain and gave out a moan of pain. Then she heard the silent slither again, and looked behind her. Vines of all shapes and sizes were knitting together to for a wall, she snapped her head to the other side and saw that the vines were closing them into a small circular area wit ha circumference of about five meters across. Ginny's face, by now, was covered in dirt and tears falling nonstop from her eyes she started to try to run out of the area, but every time she would try, the vines would push her back in. She then fell down and screamed. The walls were now about thirty feet high and she screamed louder. The out of nowhere, a hand covered her mouth and held her around the stomach to prevent her from moving. She almost fainted in fright when it whispered to her.

"Shh, you are going to have to be quiet. We don't want to alert then entire forest that there is a lost girl who is vulnerable now do we?" Said the voice of the person whom she had never wanted to be near, let alone in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, trapped in some type of enclosure. Draco Malfoy.

Ginny began to cry harder, but stopped squirming and screaming. She was let go and she scooted into a corner, trying to find her wand. She sat there fumbling around for a minute before she heard him speak again.

"They have your wand." The he was silent again. Then very suddenly the light, or dime glow they had from the moon, was gone, and when they looked up, they saw the vines closing in the top of the enclosure until there was not a ray of light to be seen. It was complete blackness. Ginny was more afraid now to be alone in this place than to be with a Malfoy, so she was merely acting upon impulse now.

"M-Malf-foy? She asked while breathing raggedly.

"What?" He said in a dry whisper. What scared Ginny more than anything right now was that she could feel the fear radiating off of him. If this were any different situation, she would have thought his fear comical, but she did not dwell on it.

"W-where are y-you?" She asked, trying to quiet her voice.

"H-here Weasley." He said. Trying to keep the scorn in is voice, but instead letting his fear get through. Ginny went to the sound of his voice and when she practically ran into him, she latched onto his arm. She could feel him shaking and she knew that she was probably shaking more. They both sort of slid down the wall onto the ground and Ginny practically unconscious because of the cold and fear. She could feel Draco's coat, and could tell that he was at least somewhat warm. Then he did something she did not expect. He took his coat off and put it around her shoulders, then put his arm around her.

"Both of us will die if we can't keep warm." He said in a quiet dry voice was almost unintelligible.

Then before they both fell into the real of unconsciousness, the vine began to move and an archway was created, filling the area with dim, morning light, they could see each others' faces clearly for the first time, both had many small scratches and were covered with dirt and tears, both had swollen red, bloodshot eyes, and both had running noses and their skin was almost blue, they were sitting huddled together in a ball, trying to keep whatever heat they had. They both looked up to see the beautiful creatures that came into the small enclosure. Half horse, half man. Centaurs.

Draco and Ginny were too weak to even think about resisting these magnificent beasts, so they were each carried by a different one into a clearing that appeared to be full of sunlight and warmth, when the entered it, they were welcomed by the warmth, that was indeed real.

They were placed on the ground where vines appeared out of the ground and raised them up onto natural chairs. Their bodies now seemed to be healing; they could even feel the small cuts on their faces sew back together and their skin becoming lifelike. Then a voice of wisdom and power spoke from every where; the trees, the leaves, the ground, the vines, the sky, the creatures all around... Then a woman, but was it really a woman? Her flesh seemed to shine like the scaled of snakes, her nails seemed to point like the claws of felines, Her eyes seemed to watch like those of eagles, her hair flowed down her back like a cascade of water and her movements were like that of the mysterious vines that had held them captive. Then she said to them.

"Welcome my children."

_Authors note: If you have read my story called the "pain inside" then yes it is the same place as their visions take place, in fact, I changed my story so that this one will continue with what I was going to originally do in that story, but I didn't like how the start played out ,and I like Colin:)...so yeah...Please review...it would make me so happy and I would update even faster than I'm doing now:P _


	3. Forgetting importance

_Authors note: Hey people, this is my third chapter today! YAY ME! Yeah ,so anyways, I'm really liking the way this story is going so even I don't get any reviews I'm probably going to keep writing :P...but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review...plus, it's march break, it's not like you have anything better to do! So please review...it makes me feel special:P:P_

_**Chapter 3**_

They sat still as stones staring at this amazing being, even if they wanted to move, it's not like they could. They were tied down to there vine like seats, by their arms, wrists, legs, waists and ankles. Then it began to speak again.

"My Children, do not be afraid. I am here to help you and give you extraordinary gifts beyond your wildest imagination. You have been chosen specifically because of whom you are and the true, raw magic you possess. You two can truly be the saviors of this world, or you can destroy it, you can except my gift, or you can be sent on your way, back to the life you hate, whether you know you hate it or not, if you do chose that path, you will remember nothing of this and you will never be contacted again. This is your one chance, I know it may seem like a hard decision, and you may think you need time to think about it. Your lives will not change, you will still be Virginia Weasley and Draconius Malfoy, in time, yes your lives will be drastically changed and you will have heavy burdens to carry, but that is only if you make the wrong choice. What are you going to do with that choice?" She finished in a whisper.

"Who are you?" They both said in unison.

"I am Clywynn, Goddess of life and you are my Earth Children. Bound to me by force of blood and life spirit in you."

They both continued to stare not being able to find the right words, let alone actually speak, as they continued to stare she burst into laughter that filled there ears with beautiful music, wind blowing through grass, laughter of children and a small stream flowing through the forest.

"You two are truly my own, I see you will be needing time to think this through so when I contact you in one days time, you will have I will have my answer. I am sending you back now and you will remember none of this until I contact you for my answer. Here are your wands and off you go.

Ginny woke up minutes later in her bed, she vaguely remembered having an odd dream, but forgot about it as soon as she looked at her clock. She had about twenty minutes to get ready, then another five to get down to the Great hall for breakfast. She ran to get all of her clothes on, when she realized she was already wearing them.

"Must have worn them to sleep." She muttered. So she threw on a pair of shoes and ran down to the Great hall. She must not have been watching where she was going, because as she was running, she ran straight into a solid body. Both people were knocked to the floor, and she looked around to see who she hit and apologize immediately. When she saw that she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy, she stopped instantly, she didn't know why, but she felt like there was something important she needed to tell him. She knew that wasn't true, but it kept coming back to the front of her mind. She sat there on the ground, and from the looks of it he was making no move to get up whatsoever. The continued to stare. Then he got up at the same time as her and simply said.

"Watch where you're going Weasley." Then he walked straight into the hall as if nothing had happened. Ginny followed right after then took up her seat at the Gryffindor table between, Colin and Neville.

"Hey Col, hey Nev, how are you this morning?"

"Oh I'm great! I have Herbology first period. I can't wait to see what we will be learning this year!" Rambled Neville.

"Hey Col, stop eating and talk! I want to know what you have this morning!" Stated Ginny in an exasperated sigh that was lost on him.

"Mywahposures!" Colin said while spitting his food all over Ginny.

"UGH! You really are a freak! You are so lucky that I love you, or I would kill you!" Said Ginny trying to be angry but smiling none the less. "Now swallow your food, then speak!"

"I said, I've got potions! Now can you please let me eat?"

"Like I said, you are lucky that I love you. Now you can eat to your heart's content." She said, causing Neville to laugh. "Hey, guess what? We both have potions first. At leas I have one class with you already! Now stuff that food down faster or I will! Hurry up! We don't want to be late for Snape's class now do you?" After hearing that. Colin swallowed his mouthful of food in one gulp and grabbed his bag and hurried off with Ginny, right after they said their goodbyes.

They were literally one second before Snape arrived. He opened the door and told the class to enter. They did as followed without any noise. Much to Colin's protests, the sat in the very front desk, closest to the board. Like usual, he told them to copy the instructions given, then to get their ingredients and start the potion. This potion was fairly simple owing the fact that it was their first class this year. The potion they were making today was one to change your voice to whatever you wanted it to sound like. Fortunately, this was advanced potions class, which meant that all the students who never got the grasp of potions wouldn't be blowing anything up. So the class would be a lot quieter and a lot safer. By then end of class, only five points total were deducted from each house. Those houses being Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. This year was Ginny's first year not having a potions class with the Slytherins, and for this she was grateful. She next had Herbology and Colin had Care of Magical Creatures, so they went their separate ways. That class was uneventful, it was with the Hufflepuffs, and all they did was talk about all the things they have learned over the years. Then finally came lunch. Colin and Ginny re-met at the front hall and the held hands as they walked into the hall.

Of course during their time as friends, so many rumors passed that the two were in a relationship of some kind, but of course they would just laugh and tell people not to listen to stupid gossip. Sure they had thought about going out, but there wouldn't be any intimacy, they were friends, they thought of each other like close siblings. There was no point in trying to make something out of something completely different. They liked things the way they were and wouldn't change that for that world. They decided they would sit with Harry, Ron and Hermione today, so they sat down on the bench across form the trio and said there greetings.

After everyone had eaten their lunch, Dumbledore stood up and waited for the students to quiet down. Once the entire hall quieted he began his speech.

"Today the teachers have to meet about important businesses and are going to be unable to teach for the remainder of your day!" He finished over the cries of joy. Then he began to laugh as everyone rushed out of the hall to go do whatever things they now have planned.

Ginny asked Colin if he wanted to go flying and he agreed. So they ran out of the hall with everyone else, they went straight to the broom cupboard because they would have had to run all the way to the Gryffindor tower, then all the way back down to the pitch, so they just grabbed the best school brooms they could find and headed out to pitch.

_Authors note: I'm sorry for cutting this chapter so short, but I wanted to get on with it until they get to tomorrow night...and I'm being kicked off the computer because it's 12 in the morning:P_


	4. Water and Burns

_Authors note: Hey guys, since last chapter was so short, I'm going to make up with this one :P...please review!_

_**Chapter 4**_

They raced around the entire field, before they noticed the three dots coming towards them. They recognized them immediately by the tall one's flaming red hair. So they flew down to meet them.

"Hey Gin, you wanna play a little two on two?" Asked Ron, who acted as if yesterday's scene didn't happen at all.

"Well what about Hermione? Don't you want to play?" Asked Ginny.

"Oh Heavens no! I hate flying, it makes me nauseous, and I'm studying for my exams. Which you four should be doing, but no one ever listens to me!" She said with a dramatic wave of her hands. She then proceeded to walk over to the side benches.

"Okay, so let's make the teams! Gin, you can be on my team, and Colin, you can be on Ron's. We don't have even close to enough players, so we will be playing just with the quaffle, okay?" Harry explained. Then once the collected agreements were heard, they kicked off the ground. Harry gave first ball to Ron, who then past to Colin. Colin tried to pass around Ginny to Ron, but she caught it and sped off in the other direction. She passed the ball right in front of the net, then Harry came up and kicked it in. The game went on until dinner that evening, the score being Harry and Ginny won, 120 to 100. After the came inside, Harry and Ron split up with the rest of the three because they had to bring their brooms up to the tower. The rest of them went down for dinner. The hall was unexpectedly empty, there was only a few students from each house, the three figured it was because they had the day off, and most of them must have lost the time. But as Ginny looked around, she saw that there was only one Slytherin at the entire table. Draco Malfoy. Ginny remembered their little encounter this morning, and so she decided to take a seat facing that table. She was getting a little unnerved by the empty ness. But as she looked around, more and more students were coming in to the hall. They were all laughing and were rosy cheeked. Ginny sighed and turned her head back to her plate. She really needed to get a good night of sleep tonight or her paranoia would soon get the better of her.

"GIN! Can you pass the corn!" Yelled her brother across the table. Ginny shook her head and smiled then gave him the food. She went back to picking at hers.

"Gin? The cow is already dead Hun, you don't have to skewer it some more with your fork." Smiled Colin sweetly.

"Ew, I really do not like sitting beside _you_ while eating anything! Nah, it's just I'm not all that hungry right now." She said with a little smile. "Actually I'm not even feeling that good, I think I'm going to go for a rest, I'll probably be up in an hour or so." She said, then grabbed all her books and things from this morning and headed up towards the Gryffindor tower. What she didn't notice was that a certain Slytherin(_A.N.NOT DRACO MUHAHAHA...back with the story:_)get up and leave at the exact same time. Once Ginny had walked out of the hall and up one of the stair cases, she heard the sound of footsteps a few yards behind her. Since her paranoia was still on high, she got her want out and had it in her hand before she heard another student yell out.

"ZABINI! Not this one!" There was no reply and the footsteps stopped. She didn't even bother to look behind her, she just ran all the way up to the portrait, said the password and ran up to her dorm then flung herself across her bed. She drifted into a light sleep until a loud clicking noise awoke her.

She looked around to find the source of it, and looked at the window and saw her family owl standing on the window cell, clicking his beak against the glass. She opened the window and the owl flew in happily. She untied the letter from its leg and began to read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I have missed my little sister already and it's only your third day at school. I have written to you to tell you amazing news. Penelope and I are engaged! We are going to get married over the Christmas holidays, because I want you and Ron to be there! Your can even invite your friend Colin. And of course Harry and Hermione need to be there! I can't wait to see you again! Tell Ron that I say hello, and please write me a letter! Oh yes, Fred and George said that you and Ron should go visit their joke shop in Hogsmede as soon as you can. Remember, write me! I'm lonely!_

_Your favorite brother,_

_Percy._

Ginny was so happy for the two of them that she was almost in tears, she ran down the stairs into the common room to find Ron and everyone else. When she spotted him, she ran over and gave him the good news.

"RON! PENELOPE AND PERCY ARE GETTING MARRIED! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" Ginny yelled while jumping around. Practically tackling Ron to the ground.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful Gin, when are they getting married?" Asked Hermione.

They're doing it this Christmas holiday, and all you guys are invited! Oooh I'm so excited! They're finally getting married! Mum must be so thrilled!" She said while jumping off Ron.

"I always knew they would hook up, I just didn't expect it to be this soon, I mean they have only been dating for what? Five months?" Asked Ron.

"Ron, knucklehead, they have been dating for two years! God, you really aren't perceptive are you?" She said, while still laughing.

"Ginny, that's great news! Well does anyone want to have a game of exploding snap?" Asked Harry. Everyone agreed, even Colin who was sitting on the other side of the room with a book and a fire, decided to come on over and join in. After a few more games, and a few burnt off eyebrows, they all agreed to get some sleep. Ginny was so happy, that she slept the entire night through.

Ginny woke up on time, for once, so she went and had a shower then got dressed, grabbed her books and headed down to he common room to see if anyone else was up. When she got downstairs, she met up with Colin, who was starving and would not let Ginny wait for anyone else. Colin dragged Ginny all the way down to the Great hall, where he sat down and started shoveling food onto his plate. She laughed and soon followed. Then the post came and while Ginny was eating, a large owl of gold and silver feathers came and landed right in front of her. It was such a beautiful creature, that Ginny couldn't help but stare at, until it raised its leg up and showed her and rough edged piece of parchment that looked as if it were tied with a long piece of grass. She slowly undid the tie, and opened the crisp paper. It said only one small phrase in the center of the page.

_The Choice Is yours_

All of a sudden, her head was full of all the things that happened that night and her head filled with all the things that could happen and things that wouldn't. Suddenly she knew her choice. She didn't know how she came to this decision, or why. She hadn't even thought about it, but she figured it was in the magic of the Goddess.

Ginny quickly asked Colin for a quill and ink, and he handed it over without question, because he was still in awe at this magnificent creature. Ginny quickly wrote down the simple word "yes", then sent the bird off. She automatically turned towards the Slytherin table where she saw another one of the beautiful golden and silver owls fly up and out the window. She quickly gave Colin his quill back, then she got up and ran outside.

Today the clouds covered the sky and there was a light drizzle, Ginny loved the rain. When she was little, her brother Charlie would always tell her the story of the rain whenever she would cry. He said whenever you were feeling sad, the Gods above would shed their own tears to was away your sorrow, and then their tears would bring light and joy and life to the things around them. Ginny thought of this while she ran. She felt like sitting down in some dark place where no one could find her, where she could be alone with her thoughts. She ran halfway around the lake, when she found her favorite tree, with the branch over looking the water. She climbed up it and lay down. Ginny felt so lost in despair because she was scared. The Clywynn person said she was the Goddess of Life, and that in Ginny's blood flowed the blood of this strange being. Not to mention that the same blood flows through Malfoy's veins. Ginny was confused, she wanted to tell Colin, but she didn't think she could. She didn't even know why she was so confused, all this being wanted, was to give her extraordinary gifts, she didn't even know what they were yet.

Ginny never got to sort out her thoughts because the rain had made the branch so wet, that she slipped right off the side and fell straight into the lake. Ginny never was that great of a swimmer, and she was wearing all her clothes. She struggled to get above the surface of the water, but kept getting pulled back under, every time she would reach the surface, she would attempt to get a breath full of air, only to result in swallowing even more water. Her arms were getting tired and her head was getting clogged. Then suddenly she was above the surface of the water, and was being pulled up onto the side of the lake. She lay there coughing up water for a good few minutes, until her head cleared and she was able to sit up.

When she looked up, she looked into the silver eyes of her rescuer, who was currently looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked with his calm and cool voice.

"Malfoy?" Ginny said, while still trying to breathe properly. Then suddenly, she grabbed her stomach, and bent over in pain. Then as soon as it begun it was over, and it finished with her lunch all over his shirt.

"Bloody Hell, I save your life and this is how you repay me? Very Weasley like. Come on, I'll take you up to the hospital wing." He said with a friendly sort of smirk, which did not look normal on his face to Ginny's point of view. He then muttered the cleaning spell and put his arm underneath hers, to hold her for support. The walked up to the castle in silence and luckily the Great hall was still full for lunch and no one saw this strange pair walking up to the hospital wing.

"When they finally opened the hospital wing door, they were met with the scorning of Madam Pomfrey.

"What is it now Mr. Malfoy, did you scrap your knee?" She said in annoyance.

Draco glared at her with loathing and replied. "No, I didn't. Now if you don't have anything better to do, she needs help!" He said while gesturing the semi-conscious Ginny that he was now fully supporting. "She fell into the lake and swallowed a lot of water, she nearly drowned. Now what can you do for her?"

"Well put her on the bed, and we will have to pump the water out of her lungs. So you wait here with her, and I will get the potion." She quickly hurried off into her office, than came back seconds later carrying a small vial full of purple liquid. "This will probably burn a bit going down your throat, but it will remove any unwanted water from the lungs. Here, tilt her head back and open her mouth." Then she poured the purple liquid down the girl's throat.

Ginny cried out in pain, and opened her eyes as wide as they could go. She started coughing violently, but Madam Pomfrey just stood by and watched, so Draco figured this was all supposed to happen.

When she finally stopped coughing, Madam Pomfrey poured another potion down her throat.

"It's to stop the burning." She said.

Ginny's eyes went back into focus as she sat up and looked at Draco.

"Thank you for pulling me out, and I'm sorry to have thrown up all over you."

"Don't worry about it Weasel, I have quite enough money to not worry about one shirt." He replied. In earlier times, she would have taken offence to his comments about his money or her last name, but under recent circumstances, she really didn't care. At least there was some piece of normalcy. She sighed and flopped back onto her pillow. Today was definitely not going as well as she would have hoped.

"Well Miss Weasley, it seems that in the past three days, you have been in here twice. Now, what I am wondering is, is it all coincidence? Or are you just accident prone I wonder?"

"HEY! I'm not accident prone! And the last time I was in here, I can't be blamed for that! Crystal balls aren't supposed to turn black! And I fell into a lake! Gods, why are people so freaking judgmental? Guh, today has not been my day." she said while rubbing her fingers on her temples.

It seems that whatever she said caught Draco's attention. He gazed at her suspiciously, the looked a Madam Pomfrey. "Well I really should be going know, I am already late for class, so if you don't mind writing me a note, I would appreciate it." He said. Then he got his note, and left.

Despite Madam Pomfrey's many protests, Ginny finally got to leave. But not before eating a chunk of chocolate. She had double potions right now, and the first one was already half over. With her clothes now dried and her books retrieved, she opened the door and walked in. Ever head in the room turned to her, no one walked into potions class without a good excuse.

"Now, what could be the reason that you had to disrupt my class this time Miss Weasley?" Asked the harsh voice of Professor Snape.

"I-uh, I had to go to the hospital wing, here is my note." She said while walking over to him and handing out the parchment. He scanned it quickly, than looked her over to make sure she wasn't lying, then he told her to take her seat and begin the assignment. He quickly walked to his desk and wrote something down on a piece of parchment. He then gave it to the owl that had a small perch on his desk. She looked around to try and find Colin, but he was sitting with another Gryffindor boy, he looked up at her and gave her a little apologetic smile, before he put his head back down and began to work. She then looked around for another seat, and found the only empty one left was at the very back of the class.

She took out her text book and began writing the answers for the assigned questions. Then when the bell rang to signify the end of first period, the handed in their work and began to complete the potion written on the board. At the end of class, Ginny handed in her vial and while she was walking back to her desk, the boy's cauldron who she was working beside, collapsed, and its contents spilled all over Ginny's hands and arms. Her arms began to blister from the heat, and her fingers were peeling. By now she was screaming in pain.

Professor Snape came glidding over, he held Ginny by the shoulder and yelled for the class to move out of the way as he led her to the front of the class. He went into his cupboard and pulled out a vial full of something clear. He put a drop of it on all the major wounds, Ginny watched as they began to heal instantly and the pain left. The only evidence left of an injury was the red tinge to her newly healed skin. The bell rang and all the students shuffled out of the class.

"Phoenix tears." He said, while looking into her eyes. Ginny remembered in her fourth year when Harry told her about Snape's ability to read minds. She was always nervous about that, so she muttered her thanks and grabbed her books. She practically knocked Colin to the floor when she rushed out of class. She didn't think he would be waiting for her outside the door. She smiled at him through teary eyes, and they walked to lunch in silence.

_Authors note: I hope you like this chapter, it took me all day to write! I was sort of running out of ideas. Next chapter will reveal more about the Goddess, Clywynn. Hope you enjoy! **PLEASE REVIEW!**_****


	5. Realizations

_Authors note: This chapter is going to explain some stuff incase you aren't really getting it :P...this is my fifth chapter and I still don't have any reviews...I hope that's not a sign! I'm not sure if this is going to be a long chapter or not...it will probably be long-ish :P_

_**Chapter 5**_

Ginny suddenly stopped walking. "Colin? Can we eat in the kitchen today? I have just been having the worst day of my life and I don't feel like sharing it with the entire school." She explained.

"Of course Gin, especially after that potions class." He said with a knowing smile. One thing Ginny loved about Colin was that he would always smile. The walked all the way down to the painting with the bowl of fruit, and Colin tickled the pear. The door opened and he walked in first, Ginny followed right after, but as she stepped into the kitchen, she stepped on the hem of her robes and fell face first onto the floor. She couldn't take it anymore. Ginny was always the one to look on the bright side of things, the one who would laugh and smile even when everything looked hopeless. So when she sat down a cried, Colin knew she needed as much support as she could get. Instead of helping her up, Colin sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong Ginger?" He used her old nickname in hopes of making her smile.

"Life sucks." Was all she said, with her head buried in his shoulder. By now, they were being surrounded by house elves, so Colin told them to bring a box of tissues and some lemon tea, which was always Ginny's favorite.

"Aw, come on Gin, you haven't been happy at all today since you got that letter. Now are you going to tell me what it was or am I going to tickle it out of you?" He said with a sly smile.

"NO! You are not going to tickle me you fiend! I don't know how to tell you, I mean, you will find it so ludicrously funny, that you will laugh and call me naïve." The ending was muffled because she put her head back into his shoulder. "I'm just scared."

"Gin? If you think it's something serious, then I couldn't laugh! You are the smartest girl I know, and we have both been there for each other. You can trust me." By now the elves had brought the tissues and tea, so Ginny raised her head, sniffled a few times, wiped her eyes, then she blew her nose with the tissue. She took a sip of her tea, and then told Colin everything that has happened since a few nights ago. When she finished she looked up at him and he was quiet for a few minutes.

"Wow, Malfoy saved your life? And this "Goddess" person, you said you accepted? Did she even say what would happen to you? Ginny you know I trust you beyond belief, but are you sure you made the right choice?"

"No, I'm not, but I know she isn't evil, I can't tell you why I know, but I do. I trust her Colin. She said that Malfoy and I are the only ones that carry the blood magic that can control her gifts. And she said these gifts could decide the winning side to the war, I would give up my life to let our side win. And she's not asking me to die, she is asking me to, well I don't even know what she's asking, but I am going to do it!" She said looking straight into Colin's eyes. " And right now, I really need someone to understand that." Colin placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I understand. I'm just worried. You might not like this, but I really believe we should talk to Dumbledore." All Ginny had to do was look into his pleading eyes to agree.

"Fine. But not right now. I don't think I'm ready for it just yet." They sat there for a moment longer before getting up and walking out into the hallway.

"Ginny, I have an idea! Let's go up to the astronomy tower and look at the stars! I know you love to do that! What do you say?" He suggested.

Ginny looked at him skeptically before saying, "By the time we get up there, it will be close to curfew, and I'm not in the mood to get into trouble." She looked over at Colin and he was giving her his sweetest puppy eyed face he could muster up. "I hate you, did you know that?" She said while punching him playfully in the arm. "You win, alright?" Then they continued up through the halls laughing, and in Ginny's case, giggling, all the way up to the tower door. Ginny opened the door slowly since she was actually tired from having to walk to the tallest tower in the school, and when she did, she noticed the room seemed to have a red glow to it. By the time her eyes adjusted to it, she looked down on the ground and saw a red, liquid trail, flowing towards the wall nearest to the balcony. Before Ginny realized what she was doing, she had her wand drawn and was running to the outside area. When she got there, she had to turn away for a moment before letting her stomach settle. There, lying at the edge of the balcony was Draco.

The only real reason she could tell it was him, was by the streaks of platinum blond hair, poking through the red of his blood. From what she could tell he was lying in a pool of his own blood, which was coming from the welts in each of his wrists. She didn't even notice Colin standing beside her. Soon Ginny's mind was in action, and she hurried over to the body in hopes of finding a pulse. As soon as she found one, she muttered the healing spells to seal the wounds back together. Before she could even tell Colin to run and get help, he was already halfway gone, he turned and gave her a small nod of understanding, before he was off again. She turned back to the body and started thinking of anything she could do that might help.

She cautiously knelt down beside him, her robes soaking through with blood, and she checked his pulse once again. It was barely there, let alone in a beat. She quickly said a prayer for Colin, before picking up Draco's head and cradling it on her lap.

"Malfoy? Come on, I may hate you, a lot, but well, you can't be as unfeeling as I think. I mean, only people with feelings would want to, uh, do _this_ to themselves. What could have drove you this far?" She said as a small tear rolled down her cheek and landing on his. Then a voice so pained and quiet, that she thought she was imagining it, spoke one word before going back into total unconsciousness.

"Lucius." And that was all.

She sat there for a few minutes longer, holding his head to her chest, before she heard the unmistakable sound of someone running up the hard, stone steps. She looked to see who had finally come to her aid, when she saw the on person she would never have thought could make her so happy in her entire life. Severus Snape. He glided over in that manner in only which he could do, then he knelt down on the other side of Draco's body. He didn't even so much as glance at Ginny before taking bottles out of the small case he was carrying. Ginny sat there too stunned to move, and merely watched what he was taking out of his bag. Blood replenishing potion, a pepper-up potion and a pain relief potion. When Ginny saw all the things she finally spoke up.

"You cant give him a pepper-up potion! He is unconscious! That could kill him couldn't it?" She asked. He didn't even look up, but merely continued to pour the potions down his throat.

"His body is drained of blood, yes he is unconscious, if I give him a pepper-up potion, his heart will beat faster, therefore he will receive a greater amount of blood, yes that would normally kill a healthy person because the body can only sustain so much while it is defenseless." He said while finally looking up at her.

Then seconds later, Colin ran through the door, huffing and puffing.

"He moves fast when he's in a hurry." He said while gesturing towards Snape. Snape merely smirked.

"I will take him to the hospital wing, now you two, you will go back to your dormitories and you will speak of this to no one. Is that clear?" He said with a voice implying that if this news got around school, they would face a punishment far worse than house points and cleaning desks. The nodded mutely as the watched there normally cool and calculated professor bend down and lift their cool and calculated peer off the ground. Both students were shocked by this, but no nearly as much as they were when they saw a tear slide down the ,normally menacing, face of their teacher. As soon as he started for the stairs, they both followed quickly after. When they looked back to see if they should do anything about the blood everywhere, they realized he had already solved that with a quick and simple banishing charm.

When they finally split up to go to their common room, they gave each other a look that meant they wouldn't talk about it to each other until the time was right. But when they walked in, the heard the loud voice of Ron, talking.

"That heartless bastard! No wonder the Slytherins love him so much, he and them are one in the same. Cold, unfeeling and great, big, gits the lot of them!" Colin knew who he was talking about, and knowing Ginny, her Weasley temper was ready to burst.

"Ginny..." He whispered warningly. She looked at him and then through her hands up in the air.

"You owe me big time." She whispered into his ear. Then her face went blank as a slate. She walked over to the group of three and plunked herself down on the sofa. "What's up Ron's butt this time?" She asked.

"Well, he is on his daily "I hate Snape and all people in Slytherin" rant." Harry said with a smirk. Ron glared at them all and continued his "rant".

"He took 78 points from Gryffindor, and then set all us Gryffindors extra homework!" He yelled.

"And that's new? Come on Ron, give it a rest, he isn't that bad. I mean honestly." She said looking around as the entire common room went dead silent. Some people even dropped the things they were holding. "Oh quit being so melodramatic! You people are even worse than Slytherin! Look at yourselves! Don't look at me you dolts! Have you even given one of them a single chance! They at least have good reasons to be closed off and secretive, but you know what? I bet they never take anyone down in their house or exclude and ignore members of their house! At the start of the year when Professor McGonagall told us all that our houses would be like our family for our remaining years at Hogwarts, I have yet to see that family in this house! I bet they truly stick up for each other, the whole of Slytherin is like one person, you attack one you attack them all. Now look at yourselves, if someone insulted me, would every single one stand up for me and protect me? No you wouldn't." Ginny once again looked around at the crowd of people as they all stood staring at her mouths wide open. She was probably a shocked as the next person there, but she would not let it show. She realized how much of that statement had actually been from her heart. And now she could only see the blood draining from the cuts on his wrists and the pained look on the face of Malfoy being cradled in her arms. She stood up and left the room in a dignified manner. She knew that her being around would be rather uncomfortable and even a little unwanted by most people in there, so she figured she would just get some rest. She was about to slip into bed, when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over slowly, not really wanting to face any of the girls in her dorm. But when she opened the door, she was pleasantly shocked to see a smiling Colin standing there.

"You cant get up here!" Stated a bewildered Ginny.

"Unless I am invited. I asked one of the girls to take me up." He said still smiling like a madman.

"Well then, make yourself at home!" She said while moving aside to let him in. She went and sat down on her bed, while he chose a seat on the bed across form her.

"I don't think she will mind. Do you?" He asked while pointing to the bed he was currently sitting on.

"Nah, so why did you want to come up here?" She asked.

"Isn't seeing you enough? No? Well it was getting a little heated down there thanks to you. But man, to see you pull that off without so much as a raised voice or even a twitch in the eyes, I mean, that was a thing of pure beauty Gin! I mean, after you left some first year stood up and openly agreed with you that you were right, than one of his friends disagreed with him, then Hermione told everyone that they should be getting to bed, then everyone started talking about it, agreeing or disagreeing...I am sorry to say though, that the majority vote is against you. But well, you have my vote Hun." Then all of sudden a loud voice was heard from the common room.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! I WANT WHOEVER IS RESPONSIBLE TO STEP FOREWARD THIS INSTANT!" Yelled the unmistakable voice of the Gryffindor house head. Professor McGonagall.

"There's my queue." Said Ginny as she headed out the door and down the stairs, followed quickly by Colin. When the two of them got into the common room, the noticed how disordered it was, and they even noticed two girls being held back from one another.

"Professor, I think I am the guilty one here." Came Ginny's voice as she tried to make it through the crowd.

The teacher looked at her skeptically before questioning her.

"What drove you to start such a reckless behavior?"

"She was showing us what assholes we really are!" Yelled the voice of the small Denis Creevy. The look on Colin's face couldn't have become any more proud at that moment. Then everyone started murmuring again.

"QUIET! Mr. Creevy, I will not tolerate such language! Now I will hear the explanation from Miss Weasley and _only _Miss Weasley. Now start explaining before I deduct house points!" Her lips tightened and her eyes narrowed.

"Well you see, one of the students were talking poorly about the Slytherins in general and calling them emotionless, and I told them off and said that we are just as cruel as them and probably even less understanding, and how they at least have a reason and some other stuff, but it was just going along with the flow, and then I left." She said looking her straight in the eyes. She had left out some things, but she figured you couldn't lie if you didn't say anything at all. And right now she was thinking about how lucky her brother was that she wasn't really pissed off.

"Well, is there anyone who would like to disagree with this statement? No? Well then Miss Weasley, Mr. Creevy would you come to me please?" When she looked at the two Creevys trying to figure out which one of them should go, she clarified it for them. "_Colin!"_ He quickly recovered from his confusion with his brother, then followed them both out of the common room.

"I talked to Professor Snape a few minutes ago." She said with a knowing look. "And I want you to know that you are thanked in many ways. Young Mr. Malfoy would not have made it if it weren't for you. But as you both know, because I'm sure Severus, I'm sorry, Professor Snape has talked to you, I do not want to hear one word of this, if anyone finds out, I am afraid your punishment will be severe. Ad as I can see you are very curious as to his well being, and it would do you good to know, that you indeed did save his life, and he will make a recovery all in good time. I am rather impressed by what you said in the common room tonight, it wont go unnoticed by many of the staff. And you might have a rough week ahead, news spreads quickly in this school. And since you have been through a bit today, I think I will award you 25 points for attempting to promote house unity. Now get to bed, the both of you." She said with a little smile, than walked off to get some sleep of her own.

"Well that was, let's say, unexpected." Said Colin. "let's go inside now, I'm freezing my arse off!"

They both walked into a surprisingly empty common room, the only occupants were Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ginny tried to get by them as quickly as possible, but was cut off by the sound of her brother's voice.

"How could you do that to me Gin? You don't know how disappointed I am." He said, in a voice that made it sound as if Ginny had been the one to kill their grandfather. Colin could sense Ginny's annoyance, but this time he only backed away a little, Ginny tended to make large arm gestures when she was angry, and he didn't want to be hit.

"Disappointed Ron? Did I disappoint you? I'm sorry your Royal Highness I completely forgot myself!" She said while bowing down, dramatically low. "How could I have done such a thing in your presence? I guess now, I will have to go on a strict diet of bread and water because I am deeply ashamed of myself. I don't think I can go on!" She heard Colin laughing silently behind her and that gave her even more confidence. "Ronald, I don't give a flying turd about your "honor", I don't care if you are disappointed! Any thing I said to you, to this whole house, was true! If you cant see that, than you should be disappointed in yourself my old friend. Because I stand by every syllable I uttered and for now on, there is nothing you can do. I could go bloody well shag some Slytherin, and if you have something to say about it, you will be sorry. I am taking the reins in my life, and I'm going to do what I damn well feel like. Stay out of my way, and out of my life."

"You know what Ginny? You couldn't take over your life if you wanted to! You have always been dependant on someone! Ever since that diary and Tom Riddle, he messed with your mind!" He yelled back at her. Harry and Hermione looked as if he had just told them that Voldemort was his lover. But what they did not expect was laughter coming from the opposition.

"Hey Colin! HA! Did you hear what he said! I mean, blaming Voldemort on his insecurity! Wow, you just sank to a new low my brother! Now, you better hope you were kidding." Ginny looked at him with as much loathing as she could muster up, and then suddenly every torch, candle and even the fire went out, the only light left in the room was coming from Ginny herself. Her normally chocolate brown eyes, looked like burning red embers. As soon as it started it was over. Ginny looked around a little confused. "What the fuck did you do?" She said.

"We didn't do anything Gin." Said a cautious Hermione.

"Pfft! Well I'm going to go to sleep now. Night Col."

"Night Gin." he said with a little wave. Then he went to bed himself.

"How could you say that?" Asked a not too happy Harry Potter. "She was 11 years old and we practically ignored her! How could you throw that back in her face?"

"I-I didn't mean to! I swear! It just slipped out of my mouth before I could even stop it! But didn't you two see what happened with the lights and her eyes! That isn't normal, they were ON FIRE!"

"Ron, we all saw it, and I don't have an explanation for what happened, and if you don't apologies, well, we may never find out, and she needs sometime to cool down, then you better go give a SINCERE apology or else your going to have to start actually DOING homework! Now I am tired and we have probably a long week ahead of us. So goodnight." Hermione said, then walked up to her room and went to sleep.

"I'm not taking your side on this one, you're going to have to apologies and you better make it soon because if Hermione wont let you copy off her homework, than she probably wont let me either!" He said with a smile then went off to bed. Ron sat looking into the fire for a few more minutes, before calling it a night.

That night, Ginny had a strange dream.

_"Hello Virginia, Daughter of Earth." Said the beautiful voice of Clywynn. "You have experienced your gifts for the first time. Do not look so lost. The candles and the fire. That was you. You now have the gifts of controlling any type of fire, whether it be a burning forest, of the tiny flame of a candle, you can control temperature, but unfortunately you can only make rooms hotter or reducing them to their original temperature, you can not make a room any cooler than it already is. And last but certainly not least, you can heal any burn whether it be from a burning forest, or it be the tip of a finger on the tiny flame of a candle. Do you get what I am saying? Good. In time your gifts will advance and become more complex, and in time you will be able to heal everything and anything. You could reduce the temperature by controlling the heat in the air. But we wont get into that. You will want to control your emotions also, that is when your power peaks and that wouldn't be good at all in the presence of and entire school. You will want to practice with candles or other small flames. Now, I believe that you have a potions class to attend."_

Ginny woke with a start, then looked at her timetable and realized she did indeed have a potions class. She got showered, fixed her hair, put on her clothes and grabbed all her necessary books of her table. She hurried down stairs then waited for Colin, when she waited for 10 minutes, she just left like he had down many times to her in previous years.

Ginny knew people from every house would eventually find out about what happened, but she didn't think it would spread that quickly. When she walked into the Great hall, she heard her name whispered so many times from different places at different tables, some people smiling, some people glaring, some turning away from her and some simply not caring. She sat down at the end of her table and looked it up and down to see if she could spot Colin, but instead ended up sitting with his little brother. When she chose the spot beside him, he lit up like light bulb. Ginny always had speculations on whether he had a crush on her, and now she new she had been right. With the looks and whispers she was getting, she ate her food as quickly as she could and left without even trying to find Colin. She looked at her time table again, and saw that this class was going to be with the Slytherins, she couldn't tell whether to be happy or anxious. So she walked into Snape's class and waited for the rest of them to arrive. Upon seeing her as they walked in, many of them gave an almost smile to her, so she figured she was safe for now. When Snape came in he acted as if nothing had happened last night and that was the way she liked it. She did notice however, that he would say that she brewed her potion too fast, or not long enough, or forgot this, instead of his usual "cant you do anything right?", "only a fool would put that in first!"...so on...But funnily enough, he actually seemed to be a little harsher on the other Gryffindors.

Ginny dreaded going to her next class, it was with Ravenclaw, and none of them were too fond Harry, Hermione or Ron, but she couldn't ell if that was in her favor or not. When she got to Divinations, she realized that the Ravenclaws were actually neutral in the whole ordeal, but they leaned a little more towards her side. The other thing she remembered from this class, was that damned black crystal. She seemed almost to fear coming back there.

Today they were doing tea leaves. She sighed, then waited for the people to get their cups then she could get hers. She sat down and poured in the water with the leaves. She drank the cup and then looked in the bottom at what shapes the mushy leaves resembled. When she looked in, she almost wanted to cry. Where the leaves should have been, was a tiny, electric blue flame. It seems Professor Trelawney still remembered their last class together, and was still a little hesitant to come over, but when she finally did, she looked into the cup and fainted. Everyone quickly rushed over to her and started to try and waken her. Ginny quickly slide by them all, and made her way out of the class room, and took the long trek up to Dumbledore's office. She wanted answers right now and she was going to get them. That was her very last thought before she blacked out halfway up the stairs. She fell the last half, possibly breaking several bones and was now bleeding by a gash in her side. The only sound to be heard, was the paintings frantically running about different canvases trying to find someone to help this poor helpless girl.

_Authors note: I don't know what's going on with fanfiction, but it wont let me read any stories or post any new chapters! So I tried to at least make this on a tiny bit longer! And I really thank **Ginny-and-Draco-fan** for my first review on this story :P...Even though I only have one review...I'm still happy...and I put at the start of this chapter that you would be learning more about ...stuff...BUT I LIED...I didn't mean to though...the stuff I had before was so boring...I mean, the went to Dumbledore and he told them everything...and that would have been the end...so I just hit my backspace button a bunch of times and tada ... Funny though...because at the start I thought this was going to be a short chapter...but it my longest one yet...and to my readers(if I even have any), I only have a skeleton for where this story is going...everything else is just made up on the spot :P...well **PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE YOU ARE NICE PEOPLE!**_


	6. Their stories

_Author's note: Hey people, this will be sort of a Draco POV...except not, because it's in third person...but he will be the main character...And the two of them will be interacting more...hopefully, knowing me it will not happen :P:P_

_**Chapter 6**_

Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Snape were all standing around the boy's bed, they were arguing over what course of action needed to be done under the present circumstances. After five minutes of argue, they agreed that they could only wait until the boy had woken up.

They stood there looking at the now sleeping, form of Draco until they heard the shouts outside the room.

Then came the banging on the door to the hospital wing. The three staff had locked it for a little privacy. The knocking sounded urgent and almost frantic.

"MADAM POMFREY? ARE YOU THERE?" Came the cries of one of the Hogwarts student. "PLEASE LET US IN!" Dumbledore hurried over and unlocked the door; it practically nailed him in the face, because three students barreled into the room. The three of them we carrying the body of a red haired girl, and sadly, Dumbledore already knew who it was. They ran over and placed her on the bed closest to them without even bothering to ask. They seemed oblivious to the sleeping body of Draco.

"We found her at the bottom of the divination tower! One of the portraits came running down the halls yelling and so we followed it and found her, she was bleeding and her bones seemed out of joint! So we healed her as best we could and brought her here immediately!" Said the one who had apparently been yelling at the door. She told her explanation quickly and without hesitation. They were all looking at the slightly disfigured shape of Ginny's body, until she gave a loud groan and attempted to turn onto her side. This got everyone back into action, as Madam Pomfrey went about cleaning wounds and healing the smaller ones, then Snape went to the potions cupboard and got out healing potions and bone salve. Then Professor Dumbledore took the three students aside and started asking questions.

"Now what are all your names?" He said looking kindly at them, seeing that they were visibly shaken.

"Melissa Flint." Said the one who did most of the talking. Unlike her brother, her teeth were immaculately straight and her face was visibly less gaunt.

"Anna Bullstrode." Said the short, yet lean one of the three, with her dark brown, almost black eyes.

"Kate Vella." Said the noticeably taller one, with straight black hair pulled into a neat bun at the back. Each one of these girls, Dumbledore noticed, were all in Slytherin. Dumbledore had a feeling things were going to be changing this year, the house unity was growing between the Slytherins and certain Gryffindors. "Is she going to be alright? I heard that she was in here earlier yesterday!" Asked Kate looking generally concerned.

"Well I am sure she will be absolutely fine, now since I know you three could only have been in the vicinity if you weren't in you class, so I am going to give you a note, and you will take it to your class where you are supposed to be." He said, smiling.

They all stared at him blankly for a moment, before accepting his note and leaving quickly. He looked down at the now cleaned up and sleeping girl, and sighed a sad sigh. He then left his two staff members to finish up their work.

They quickly rubbed the bone salve on all the possible brakes they saw, causing the bones to shift back into place and/or move back together. Once they were actually finished with everything, Madam Pomfrey broke the silence.

"This poor girl, she had been in here _three _times, and the first week is only half over. And two of these times she was "accompanied" by this young man. And look at this poor boy, he could have died had her and Mr. Creevy not found him." she said, with unshed tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Something strange is going on, in the past few days, these two have been in situations that no one could have ever predicted. It's like there lives have turned upside down. I think I'm going to stay here for a while longer, I already have a replacement for my class, no point coming in halfway through." Said the normally composed teacher. Madam Pomfrey took that as her leave.

Snape was always a closed off man. He had always been that way, from his parenting and his previous occupation. In his entire life, he had let a grand total of three people into his emotional covering: His mother, Draco and Draco's mother. Of course, over the years he had grown rather fond of the little Weasley (A.N. not in a pedophilic type way.--), and funnily enough, she was one of his best students he has had in a long time. Of course he could never tell, or show it, but over the years, he watched as she drew farther and farther back. She suffered in her first year more than anyone could have imagined and he could see the pain in her eyes. She was like him in a few ways, she would mask her emotions and she would always have a strong face, even when things were wrong. Many people would never notice the small things about other people, until they learned that the small things were the only things that were there. He respected the girl, because she knew that sugar coating everything would be your downfall in the end. But this year, she seemed different, less drawn back from the world. This year she seemed as if she was finally going to start something that not many people would even think of doing. "Not to mention that I can read thoughts." He thought with a smirk, but was soon brought out of his thoughts by a prickling sensation in the back of his head. He was being watched.

He turned to see the pale face of the now awake Draco. Who was looking straight at him with his silver eyes.

"I'm hungry." He said with a growing smirk.

"Well, it's good to see you are fully operational." Snape replied, then suddenly the small smile on the teacher's face turned into a small frown. "Draco, when we found you, it looked almost one hundred percent that you did that to yourself. I'm not saying you did, but can I ask what happened?"

"Well it seems to me that you just did. I don't even know what exactly happened to the last detail, but, let's just say I had a visit from Lucius." He refused to call him his father. "The meeting was to take place at curfew, in the astronomy tower. When I got there, he was standing there already waiting. We talked for a while about my "future" as he put it, Snape, he wanted me to get the dark mark. This upcoming Christmas. So, naturally I flat out refused him. We talked a bit more, using some "not-so-nice words", then I turned to walk away, and he cursed me! That cowardly bastard hit me form behind! Then I don't remember a thing, I was unconscious the next minute. All I can remember is feeling a great sensation of pain for a long period of time, then it went away. I heard someone talking, I couldn't understand what they were saying. I thought they were asking what happened. And I vaguely remember saying the bastard's name." He said looking at his teacher. Snape and Draco had always been very close, so close that if someone were to ask him who his father was, he would always think of Snape before Lucius. It was because of him, that he and his mother had been able to keep so well after his father was sent to Azkaban. He was the closest and most trusted friend and mentor, Draco ever had.

"You were found with you wrists slit, and bleeding everywhere. You were on the brink of death, if you hadn't been found in time, you wouldn't be here." Said Snape in a somber tone.

"Oh, and who did you say found me?" He asked in a surprisingly light tone, for someone who had just realized that he almost died.

"I didn't." He said while turning his head to face the other occupied bed. Draco followed his gaze, until his eyes landed on Ginny.

"Holy Mother of God! Please don't tell me my father did that!" He said almost looking as if he was the cause of her pain.

"No, no. She was found minutes earlier, I'm surprised you didn't hear that. Her and her friend found you, and luckily one of them ran for help and ran right into me. She was the person who healed you and probably the one you heard talking." He said in the same somber tone.

"Oh..." He replied.

"Madam Pomfrey said your blood is almost fully filled and you should be able to leave by breakfast tomorrow." He asked while turning his attention away from Ginny, but when he looked back he was now looking at the boy's sleeping form. He sighed and left.

When Draco heard the door close, he opened his eyes again. Sure he loved his old potions teacher like a father, but right now he really did not want to talk. He sat up a little in his bed, then looked around at the room. On a chair beside his bed were his clothes that he was wearing earlier, he could see that the nurse had attempted to clean all the blood off, but even with magic, blood was hard to remove. On the inside of his sleeves he could see that it was crusted over with crimson. He closed his eyes and looked away. When he opened them he was looking at Ginny.

It didn't look like she had much attention put onto her, in fact she was still in her dirty robes that were torn in her side. He looked around to see if Madam Pomfrey was there, and when she wasn't, he shook his head and attempted to stand up.

At first his legs were wobbly, then the started to sting because of the blood that was now flowing very quickly into them. He walked around the room three times, before he finally did it without grabbing onto things for support. He walked past Ginny's bed to go over to his own, and when he did, he almost had a heart attack when he realized her eyes were open. He jumped back a little from being startled. He then quickly regained his composure and started to speak.

"Holy crap Weasley!" When she didn't respond, or let alone blink, he got a little suspicious. "Weasley!" He said in a loud whisper. Once again she didn't move a muscle.

He walked over to her bed and looked her in the eyes. They were looking straight up to the ceiling and looked highly out of focus. He waved a hand in front of them, and got the same reaction. He decided that maybe she was one of those weird people that could sleep with their eyes open, so he went to his bed and lay down feeling tired from walking around. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was off in slumber.

When he awoke, he heard many people rushing around the room, he could here their muffled voices, but with his head still groggy he couldn't make any of them out. He looked over the Ginny's bed and saw that the curtain had been drawn around it. Then the voices got clearer, and he could make them out.

"She's gone into shock Albus! Look at the pupils in her eyes! They are almost covering her entire iris. My medicine won't work on something as serious as this. We can't use magic to fix this problem. I don't even know how she could have had this happen to her, she only fell down a flight of stairs! The potions we gave her should have fixed her right up." Came the high pitched voice of Madam Pomfrey.

"One of her bones must have shattered into her blood, the salve you put on only puts the bones back into place, but if the piece is missing entirely, nothing can be done about it." Came an unknown voice.

"Right now is not the time to worry about the reasons, she is going cold she needs help right now. If the piece of bone _is _in fact in her blood, we need to locate is and get it out, before it either punctured her vein or travels back to her heart." Came another unknown voice.

Draco heard the door open then close. Then the new arrival began to speak. "I have contacted St. Mungos, we can't take any risks Poppy, and she needs to be helped before she is beyond receiving it. They should be here in a matter of seconds." Explained Dumbledore. As if on cue, Draco saw three medi-wizards pop out of the fire place and quickly walk over to the concealed bed. He heard some weird noises, like the clinking of metal, and then three different teachers walked out from behind the curtain. Professor Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey. They all looked a little shaken. Then quite suddenly the curtains around Ginny's bed closed completely. Then they were left listening to the very silent whispers of the three men. Then the whispers stopped, and they were left in silence for almost five minutes. Then the voices came back and they heard three different healing spells muttered from each of their mouths. They walked out and started giving a diagnostic.

"We found the missing section of her bone, in her left shoulder. The fragment came unfortunately from her lower let arm. The piece has been removed and we gave her a small bit of skelegrow directly into her blood. We healed all incisions and she will make a speedy recovery." They handed over a paper to Dumbledore, and flooed back to the wizards' hospital. They all turned towards Draco's bed, but he was too quick for them. He laid his head down, closed his eyes and regulated his breathing. They all assumed he was still asleep.

"What about him? How is he fairing up?" Asked McGonagall.

"He is fine, his blood has regulated and he has stopped needing blood replenishing potions. He should be up and about by tomorrow at the latest." Replied Pomfrey.

They all nodded their heads and looked back at Ginny.

"Well I think I should go tell her brother of what has happened. He would be liking to know where she is." Said Dumbledore, then he left as abruptly as he came.

"Very well, I'm going to look over Miss Weasley again, and you; Severus and Minerva, you have done as much as can be done. Now go get your sleep!" Stated Pomfrey. Draco knew Snape did not take orders lightly from any one, so he squinted his eyes open to see his face. He smirked when he saw that his teacher was staring at her with wide eyes, and a snarl on his face. Then McGonagall caught on, and said.

"Yes Sevy, even _you _need your beauty sleep." She said as she patted him on the cheek. His face went bright red with indignation, and Draco couldn't help letting out a quiet laughter. It appeared as if only Snape actually heard. Snape glared at him, but that only made his grin go wider. He threw his hands up into the air and left without another word.

"Good gracious boy! It's about time you woke up! Here, have some food!" The nurse said, while dropping a large tray full of all kinds of food, onto his lap. "Eat up!".

After not eating for a whole day, not to mention losing a good load of blood, he had worked up quite a famine. He ravaged all his food in a matter of minutes, and that seemed to please his caretaker. She smiled sweetly at him, which was something not many people ever have done to him, and took his tray away. Then when he looked outside, he saw that the sky was pitch black and he could see numerous stars.

When Draco was little, whenever his father would yell at him or get angry, Draco would always go to his room, where he could climb off of his balcony and onto a portion of his roof, he would always stare at the stars. The would bring him peace, he loved to imagine worlds where everything was happy and bright. Those were the days when he wished there were worlds full of love. But that was before he learned of love, learned the pain it caused all the strings attached to it. It was before his father him down the path that he had no choice in, nor once he started, had no escape from. That his fate had been decided by someone else. That he never would have the chance to be happy. But one night, three years ago, he got lost in the insignificance of it all. He was going to die, so was his mother, so was his father and even Voldemort would die. Every single person on this little planet was bound for the same destiny. And that was death. When he realized the real significance of that, he realized what that meant. He would rather live his life and be killed, than be enslaved in eternal darkness. He started standing up to his father. Eventually he paid for his choice, by being at the end of the Cruciatus curse. That only fed Draco's resolve. After that, he was a little less opposing, but inside he was burning. During those times, Draco learned to be an occlumen and a leggimen. He started reading more of his father's books, which would have once frightened him away. He learned spells and curses that weren't entirely "Ministry Approved". Every tike he would come back to school, he would often hope that his actions weren't going to be the death of his mother. The only reason he could have lasted so long was because of her. When he said he didn't believe in love, he could always think of her and have a flicker of happiness. She and Snape, were the only people he cared for. Unfortunately for him, his father knew of his love for his mother, and he was always afraid that would someday be both their downfalls. But every year, the weekly letters would come, and every end of school year, she would always meet him. There was no doubt in Draco's mind that he wanted to kill that man. In fact he has been planning to form the very start. The war was coming and Draco knew he would be against his father and everything he stood for, but that did not mean he was going to be on the other side. Draco was on his side, and that was it. And whenever Draco looked at the stars, his resolve grew even more.

"Whatever are you looking at?" Asked Madam Pomfrey, whom Draco had completely forgotten.

And Draco being such a quick thinker came up with a lie instantly. "Oh, I was just looking outside to see what time of day it is." He said smoothly.

"Well you could have asked. It is currently one in the morning, and if you want to leave tomorrow morning, you better get to sleep." She said while returning to her normal attitude towards her patient. Draco normally didn't take orders from any one, but he really did not want to stay in here any longer than he already was.

He, unfortunately wasn't the least bit tired, so he asked for a sleeping potion and fell right back to sleep. He then began to have a strange dream.

_"Hello Draconius, Son of Earth." Said the beautiful voice of Clywynn. "You have yet to experience your gifts for the first time, do not despair. I know that you will be experiencing them shortly. You have the gifts of ice, whether it be a freezing a lake, or a cooling a glass. You can control temperature, you can only make rooms cooler or raising them to their original temperature, you can not make a room any warmer than it already is. And last but certainly not least, you have the power of illusion, you can bend perceptive, in people's thoughts or physically, these gifts will not come to you at once, but be certain, in time you might even be able to freeze the oxygen in the air. Do you get what I am saying? Good. In time your gifts will advance and become more complex. At the start, high peaks in emotion will trigger something in you, you may make a room cooler or freeze a glass, but nothing serious will come of it. You will need to control your emotions. You will want to practice with a glass of water or other small objects. I have also realized, when you use your gifts, it alters some physical appearances: eyes, hair, things like that. So I would be even more careful in public areas. Now it is time for you to wake up."_

He opened his eyes and was assaulted by the bright morning light. He winced and lifted the blanket over his head while grumbling. As soon as he tried to go back to sleep, he heard a strange sound: a laughing, and chocking sound, coming from the girl's bed. He lifted his head from under the blanket, then looked at the source of the noise. Half lying, half sitting was Ginny laughing at him, but she seemed to be having troubled because she was coughing as well. Her eyes were half open, and she was looking at him with a smile/grimace on her face.

"What are you laughing at Weasel?" He asked, taking her laughter rather personally.

"You." Was all she said before lying back down and closing her eyes. "You looked funny." Was all she could say before Madam Pomfrey came back in with a fresh pair of Draco's clothes and she said that he could leave right after eating chocolate. It took all of Draco's strength not to tell her to stuff it down her own throat for once. But he put his clothes on behind the privacy of his curtain. Apparently Snape had fetched them while he was sleeping and gave them to her to give to him. He also noticed the few textbooks and his bag on his bedside table. He picked them up and his timetable fell out of the front cover of his potions text. He smiled at Snape's thoughtfulness and put his books in his bag, then threw his bag over his shoulder, as he walked by her bed, he smirked at he face as she was getting potions by the dozen poured down her throat. After one last look her left. He figured he might as well go down to the Great hall, seeing as how he had forty five minutes to kill, and he was already bored. That's what happens when you grow up being a Malfoy. When he walked in and took his place at the Slytherin table, he could see many people whispering behind their hands, as if trying to make it less noticeable, he looked up at his table and noted the many questioning gazes. He quickly looked up to the head table to see if anyone was watching and he turned quickly and made a circular motion with his hand and made an imaginary line through the imaginary circle. For the people that noticed, the turned and told the people that weren't watching. Then everyone went about their business as usual.

Of course everyone in Slytherin was somehow connected to the high pureblood families, who were all deep in the circle of Voldemort. Most everyone in the Slytherin house hold hated their fathers, and even some, their mothers. There were many people who had many reasons for hating the "Dark Lord", but the three high ones were: they didn't like half-blood or muggle borns, but to be in control of a half-blood bent on destroying the other half-bloods while claiming that he is pureblood. Then there was because he was a sick psychotic freak and didn't deserve to be alive. Or he destroyed their lives and lives of loved ones, for mere amusement. Most Slytherins have sad stories of their own, and almost every one seemed somehow connected. They knew of each others' past and they would share their own to show them that they aren't the only ones. Draco being one of the highest bloodlines, was a very high leader in that house, in his sixth grade he decided to organize meetings, whenever he would feel the need to have one, he would signal them at meal time, like he just did. He also knew that the younger of the house shouldn't be able to com to these meetings for various reasons. So fifth year and up were aloud. Draco knew that even though "his" house was against Voldemort in everyway, there would still be many that would join his ranks, out of fear or forcefully. He just hoped they would have their hatred kindled like his. Also, the ones in Slytherin who opposed Voldemort and would not dare to join his ranks, they are all on the same side as Draco. They will kill the dark side, but they will never become part of the light side. Maybe Draco will find enough people to have an official side in this war. When ever he thought of that he would always laugh at his own naivety. But he could imagine the headings in newspapers all around the world; THE THREE SIDED WARS HAD BEGUN!

When the bell finally rang, he grabbed his bags, and went to his first class of the day. Herbology.

He almost wanted to scream when he saw who was already standing in the greenhouse. The golden trio. He sometimes thought that he hated them even more than Voldemort himself, but of course that wasn't true and he knew it. When he walked in, he realized that he was the only Slytherin there, and decided that today was not going to be a good one.

"Well look who decided to show up for class, King Ferret himself." Said the redheaded one.

"Don't worry Weasel, I already know I am the king, you don't need to point it out to everyone." He said with his false smirk. These three were so dimwitted, that he actually had to dumb down his insults for them. And not to mention, he really was not in a good mood.

"Shove off Malfoy, or would you _like us _to turn you into a ferret all over again?" Said the stupid un-killable boy.

"First of all, I got turned into a ferret. I know that, and I quite like being a ferret so I wouldn't mind having ago at it again. Second of all, the only reason I was turned into a ferret was because the evil wizard didn't want me to hurt you because he was trying to save you for Voldie. Yeah, you remember that now don't you. Third of all, knowing your skill in transfiguration, I really doubt you could even come close to making me a ferret." That shut them up. They were all gapping at him with open mouths and wide eyes. "Now stay the fuck away from me before I hurt you."

"Well, uh...You couldn't hurt us! You would have to get your precious daddy to do anything to me! You don't have the guts!" Said Potter rather proudly that he had managed to get that out.

"Remember when I said that if you didn't shut up I would hurt you? Oh yeah that was five seconds ago. And I am not one to back up on a promise." He pulled out his want, and suddenly the room started going frigidly cold. The went quiet and Potter stopped midway pulling his want out, he was looking straight at Draco, and he wasn't doing a damn thing. Draco paused to look at him with one raised eyebrow, and the room grew rapidly warmer (back to its original heat :P) and he quickly stupefied Potter right as the teacher walked into the greenhouse.

_Author's note: Well there was a little Draco/Ginny interaction:)...Also I call Harry, Potter because this is using Draco as the main character, so I'm writing it sort of the way he would think about it... if you get what I'm saying?...but yeah, and I was wondering if people think my chapters should be any longer...because if you think so, then I will have to take longer to update :P...so if you review and tell me your opinion, that would be very helpful.** PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. You were right

_Author's note: OMG! With this chapter done, I will have 20000 words! YAY ME! Okay, this chapter, I think Ginny and Draco will actually have a small talk, just a little one...I wont get your hopes up, but it will probably be a bigger one...especially if I add this twist that is formulating in my mind as I write these words. So I will get on with the story!...:P:P...oh yeah... I will be alternating between calling him "Harry" and "Potter"...on with the story!_

_**Chapter 7**_

"What is going on here!" Yelled Professor Sprout. "What happened to him?" She asked while looking at Harry's body, which was currently on the ground. When Ron and Hermione, mixed with the newly arrived Slytherins started defending their sides, the teacher told them all to be quiet. She quickly walked over to Harry and took the curse off. He woke up and started trying to blame Draco, but as soon as he started he was shushed by Sprout. "Now, I am going to ask one member from each house, and they are going to tell me exactly what happened! Only they will be permitted to speak." She quickly scanned the room and picked out the two people. "Parkinson. Longbottom. Did both of you see what happened." When the both nodded, she continued. "Okay, Mr. Longbottom, you can go first." The whole class looked at him expectantly, and he started to retell what happened in a quiet voice.

"Well, most of us were in here waiting for you to come, and then Malfoy walked in, and then well, um, Ron started making comments about him." When he said this he looked to the floor and blushed. "Then, naturally, he snapped back, and told them to bugger off or he would uh, hurt them. Then Harry said something about Malfoy's dad, and he got pissed and stunned him." He said, not daring to look up. And if he did, he would have met the bewildered stares of an entire class, the Gryffindors seemed to stunned to say anything at all and they all looked over at the golden trio, and noted Ron's fuming face and Harry's look of disbelief. And if he looked over at the Slytherins, he would have noticed the small smiles creeping up onto each and everyone of their faces.

"Very well, Miss Parkinson have you got anything to add?"

"Um...no." She said in a very surprised tone.

"Well, do _you _have anything to add to their statements Mr. Potter?"

"Well, uh...Why, did...He cursed me! Aren't you going to give him a punishment?" He cried.

"Not unless he tells me that he attacked you without reason. Have you got anything to add Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I would like to tell Potter and his little friends, that this is a big castle, and if he talks about my _father _one more time, I have plenty places to hide the bodies." He said looking right into Potter's eyes. He backed away from Malfoy in shock.

"MR. MALFOY! I will not tolerate such threats in my classroom! Five points from Slytherin, now keep your mouth shut, unless you want to join Mr. Potter for detention! Also, five points from Gryffindor from the both of you!" She said while pointing at Harry and Ron.

"He threatened to kill me and you're still not going to punish him?" Yelled Harry.

"I don't make threats, I make promises." Said a cool and collected Draco.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut. Now, do you really believe that he would actually kill you?" She asked in an impatient tone.

"YES!" He yelled, causing the entire Slytherin half of the class to burst out into laughter, even some Gryffindors laughed.

"Well then, it would do you good to shut your mouth about Malfoy Senior, now wouldn't it?" Yelled one of Draco's close "acquaintances". Blaise Zambini.

"MALFOY! Shut. Your. Mouth!" Professor Sprout yelled at him. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"You are being completely unfair!" Yelled Ron. "He has done more than I have and he still hasn't gotten a detention! Has this world gone barkers?"

"Mr. Weasley! I will tell you what is fair and what is unfair in my classroom and right now, I see you worrying more about mine and Mr. Malfoy's affairs than yours. If you would like to meet me again for another detention to talk about this, that can be arranged. Now, seeing as how you all are not going to settle down and actually DO SOME WORK! You can all go run a muck outside before my head implodes!" The all saw the look on the normally cheerful and bubbly teacher, and even the Slytherins left without another word. As soon as they got out of hearing distance, the fight continued.

"Malfoy, you stay away from Harry or I swear I will-

"Don't worry Mudblood, I have no intention of being near that." He said while motioning towards Potter. "By the way, next time you see Longbottom, thank him for me!" He sad while walking off with the rest of the Slytherins.

----------- (_A.N.This line means that I am going to be changing main characters...so now I'm back to Ginny.)_

This morning Ginny had been told that Dumbledore contacted her family, so the would be able to know how she was doing. Ginny was actually really thankful of that because she wouldn't know how to put it in one of her monthly letters to mum. Unfortunately, she was really bored. She had been sitting in her bed for a little more than an hour and she was already bored out of her mind, she wished Colin could be there.

She sat in her bed with her eyes closed, hoping perhaps sleep would reclaim her until a huge owl landed right on her chest, causing her to out right scream. It wasn't a very long scream, but it was loud. Madam Pomfrey ran in full speed looking around for the culprit, until she spotted the owl on her chest. Ginny blushed in embarrassment and shooed the owl away once it dropped the rectangular box it was carrying. Madam Pomfrey looked at her sternly before leaving again.

Ginny quickly untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was Ginny's favorite book of all times. Alice in Wonderland. She had always wanted to get a copy, but could never afford one, so she would frequently go to the muggle town to borrow their library copy. She was smiling so big now, that she could feel the muscles in her face tightening.

She opened the envelope that came with it and read:

_Dear Gin,_

_Dumbledore flooed us the other night to tell us you had been injured! He said that you would have had to go to St. Mungos had they not sent medi-wizards to the school! The whole family was so worried, thankfully Dumbledore contacted us again this morning to tell us that you were going to make a full recovery. Now, me, Bill and Charlie got this book specially for you! It cost us a pretty penny that one did. It's not like the library copy you always have Gin, we got this one from a wizarding library! And all the pictures are just like wizards pictures. We even got this one with special spells on it, here is a list of some of them: No tear no wear, no fading, no crumpling, it will always remember your page and this one was made specially for you, meaning you can look at it this way, or if sometimes you feel like you want something homely like you're used to, you can spell it to look like the identical copy from the library, every little rip will be identical. Now, don't thank me, it was Bill's idea in the first place, I only found the bookshop, I hope you like it and please write me a letter you little scoundrel, I haven't got your input on my wedding! I'll have you know I am highly offended! But since you will probably be in the hospital wing bed for sometime, you have all the time in the world to write me! HA! Well tata for now my deary, cant wait to see you and Colin this Christmas!_

_Love your favorite bro,_

_Percy._

_P.S. I sent this by ministry owl because I wanted you to have it as quickly as possible, Mom's and Dad's should be arriving soon along with the twins'._

Ginny couldn't help but flip through the entire book and look at each and everyone of the moving pictures. She was so happy she practically had tears in her eyes. The door to the infirmary opened and in came two students whom Ginny vaguely recognized as sixth years Ravenclaws. One of them was holding the other one up by their shoulder, the right behind them came Madam Pomfrey.

"Come on Miss Westrerm, take Mr. Realen over to that bed." She ordered.

Suddenly, Ginny remembered these two, they were prefects, Jane Westrerm and Daniel Realen, but that was about all she knew of them.

"I'm sorry Ms. Pomfrey. This is all my fault. We were in potions class you see, and we were working in pairs, and I accidentally added too much shark fang powder, and he was the one who was supposed to test it first, then me, but the extra powder is really bad for stomachs so Professor Snape told me to take him up here before I did anything else." She said quickly. Madam Pomfrey walked away muttering something like "never been this busy in my entire life." When she walked away, the two turned to Ginny.

"Hey! Your Ginny Weasley! My friend told me about you, said you caused quite a stir in your common room the other night!" She said with a big smile. "Said you stood up for the Slytherins against your brother! Man, our house was talking about that for sometime yesterday. But don't you worry, most of us agree with you completely, it's about time the Slytherins have someone else to stick up for them than themselves! Isn't that right Dan?" She asked while still holding her smile in place.

"Of course, I always did feel pretty bad for them. Oooh, hold that thought! He said while running towards the nearest garbage pale and emptying his stomach. He walked back over and sat right back down on the bed. "Heh, sorry 'bout that." He said while flashing a smile. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you know we have been trying to get some people to realize that people are the way they are because they reflect people's attitudes. Me and Daniel here, we want to be human scientists when we get older. We are going to study the way they act and everything about them. We have three other people that are going to join us if they ever get the chance." She said with a flicker of sadness.

"Oh, that sounds great, who are the other three if I might ask?" Asked Ginny.

"Um, you might know them, possibly, funny enough they are all in Slytherin. Melissa Flint, Kate Vella and Anna Bullstrode." Said Daniel, but then he ran back over to the garbage can.

They were soon silenced because Madam Pomfrey walked back in with a bottle of stomach relief potion and once she gave it to him, he felt instantly better.

"Well it was great talking to you Ginny Weasley, and I hope we can talk again soon!" Jane said with a wave as they were ushered out of the room.

"Well aren't they social?" She muttered to herself. "Hmm, Slytherins and Ravenclaws best friends? Working together? What is going on this year. I mean sure I didn't see the world as white and black, I saw it in grays. But this is like creating third and fourth dimensions. Damn, I practically started it! Oh God! I. Am. Screwed." She said while falling back onto her pillow with a little too much force and not enough aim. Unfortunately for her, the back bar of the infirmary beds are solid, metal, poles. And when you hit them with your head, your first reaction is to yell out the profanity that starts with the letter F and ends with UCK. And that is just what she did. She sat there wincing in pain, while clutching her head. For about three minutes before she decided that she would like some head ache relief potion, so she walked around the room until she reached the Medicine Cupboard and wrenched it open. She looked around and found what she needed, drank a bit, put it back on the shelf where she found it and went back to her bed. She would be feeling that in the morning. She lay back again, this time looking for the pillow and slowly putting her head onto it. She took the rest of her sleeping potion that was on her bedside table, and went off to sleep.

"Ginny?" She heard a faint voice whisper. "Ginny?" It grew louder. Then out of nowhere, the person thought it would be funny to dump a glass full of water onto her head. "Wakie, wakie!"

"Go away!" Said the groggy voice of Ginny. Then Ginny opened her eyes a crack, to see the grinning faces of Colin and Neville. "Guh, hi."

"Well aren't we a cheerful one today?" Colin said in his sing song voice.

"Guuuuuhhh!"

"Hey Gin." Said Neville.

"Hiiiiiii! What time is it?" She said, slowly sitting up. "Ah GODDAMNIT!" She yelled while instead clutching her head and falling back onto the pillow.

"Well princess, it is dinner time, and we brought you some food." Said Colin while lifting up a food tray for her to see.

"Thank God, I haven't eaten real food in, it's been so long I cant remember!" She said while putting a hand on her forehead and falling back again rather dramatically.

"So Gin, you feeling any better?" Asked a very concerned looking Neville.

"Oh Neville, I'm fine. They just want me to stay here and recover my strength. I'm really happy you guys came, you are my first visitors in two freaking days! Not even my good for all brother has visited." She said, sounding much like she didn't actually care that he hadn't been there.

"Well I definitely know that he isn't going to be coming tonight that's for sure." Colin said with a mischievous smile. Ginny looked over in confusion while Neville's face turned a deep red.

"Okay, what do you know that I don't?" She asked impatiently.

"Well your brother and Harry landed themselves a pretty nice detention, got ten points taken off our house total." Colin started, he could tell that Ginny was starting to get irritable so he figured he should start speeding things up. "Well, apparently when Malfoy walked into herbology this morning, the started bad mouthing him, then knowing Malfoy he got them back with his own. Then Harry said something about Malfoy's father and Malfoy blew it, and stunned him. Then Professor Sprout came in a started yelling and stuff and, well I'm going to have to tell you this word per word. Well first off she asked for one eye witness from each house to come up and confess what they saw happened. So she picked Pansy Parkinson and our Neville. Neville came up and told the whole story like how it happened, no sugar coating for Harry, good job for that Nev! You did good. Then when she asked Parkinson what happened, she just said that nothing else could be said. So then she asked Harry if he had anything to add and he was yelling at how he got cursed and he was the innocent victim. And Sprout practically told him to put a cork in it, then when she asked if Malfoy had anything to say, oh God, Nev I'm gonna need you to ay it like he said it." He said while waiting for Neville to continue where he left off.

"He told Harry that this is a big castle, and if he talked out his father one more time, he had many places to hide the body." He said with his head still lowered.

"Yeah, so what Sprout did was tell him to shut up and then... (_A.N. He just retells everything word per word of what happened :P_)

Back when Colin was in his first year with Ginny, he had an obsession with none other than Harry Potter, it was one of the things they shared, but after a few years he lost his obsession and started realizing that he really wasn't great at all. Sure he was the one that reflected the curse back when he was a baby, but that could very well have been a pineapple. Harry's mother deserves every single piece of credit he has ever been given. And in his first year, he was saved by Dumbledore who by chance had been right on time, to save his life. In second year, he would have died in minutes had the phoenix not come and cried on his wound. Third year, Snape and Lupin saved him (_A.N. Remember, only Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius, and Dumbledore actually knew hat happened, but Snape did have his suspicion, and in the fourth year only few knew what happened.) _And in fourth year, who knows how he escaped then and in fifth year, Dumbledore saved his butt again. So Colin thought Harry was a great big pushover. And not to mention the fact that he ignored Ginny, his best friend, for four years, he would always push her away saying she was "too young" or "it's for your protection". Colin couldn't remember all the nights Ginny had spent crying over his shoulder. But the fact was, that Colin really didn't like Harry. At all. So naturally, he found this whole situation highly amusing. Of course there are times when Colin would pretend to be nice and like him, but that was only when he thought more about Ginny than himself, because Ginny still held him like a friend and he had to at least respect that!

"Colin, wipe that smirk off your face! Neville, you did a good thing! You stood up for what you thought was right and even though it went against your judgments. I'm proud Nev, you did real good. It's people like you that are going to really help the school see that we are all equal." She said beaming at him.

"Well I didn't do as much as you did, you told the whole common room that you thought they were weak and that the Slytherins were the strong ones in this school. You told the lions that you like the snakes. Now that was something! And you know what Gin? You were right, every word, you were right." Neville said.

_Author's note: Sorry for making this a short chapter, but I'm really tired and I want to sleep...I don't think I'm going to be using Neville for much longer, he served his purpose. The reason Draco didn't get in trouble with Sprout, was because all the teachers had been briefed on what happened between Draco and his father, so she figured he had a right to be pissed. I know that Ginny knew what happened between Harry and Sirius, but I don't think she would have told Colin. I still love him though, so it's not like this is going to cause a hitch in their friendship...so yeah...what did I tell you, I lied about Ginny's and Draco's talk that they were going to have, because I needed to get Draco out of the hospital, and Ginny needed to stay. **PLEASE REVIEW!I WROTE TWO FULL CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!** _


	8. Lost prophesies

_Author's note: You know what, I think I'm going to stop putting these at the start...because I'm probably getting really annoying by attempting to make predictions on what will happen...so tata :P..._

_**Chapter 8**_

--------

Draco was sitting in his favorite leather chair in front of the common room fire; he was waiting for the last few Slytherins to show up. When the last few took their seats on the floor, he began.

"Now, I am assuming most of you would like to know where I have been the past few days. I'm not sure what the teachers told you, but they probably told you I was sick. But the fact was that I nearly died a few nights ago. I was found soon enough and Snape came and fixed me up and brought me to the hospital wing. My father came to pay me a visit that night, we had words, then I flat out refused getting the dark mark, he got pissed, I turned around, he cursed me and I woke up in the hospital wing one day later." He said as if it were the last thing on his mind right now, and quite coincidentally it was.

"Who found you?" Asked Pansy curiously.

"Now I'm just going to put it bluntly, Virginia Weasley and her friend, what is it? Connor? Colin? That's it, is the reason I am still alive." He said while smirking a little at the common room's reaction. There were a few collected gasps sand some people started to whisper to their friends.

"Virginia Weasley? So that's what that was about. She caused quite a commotion in her common room the night you went missing." Said one of the fifth years, Tommy Milter. When Draco raised one eye brow quizzically, he took that as a sign to continue. "Well, I learned from a "source", that she told Potty and Weasel off when they were mouthing off about us. She told them that she thought them weak." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, and the morning you weren't there, me, Katy and Ann found her at the bottom of the north tower, she was bloodied up pretty bad, we brought her to the infirmary, but the curtain must have been draw, because we didn't see you in there." She said sadly.

"Well it wouldn't have really mattered, I was asleep then anyways. But we owe the little Weasley and her friend. We leave the both of them alone. If you see the two of them being mistreated, you know what to do. She stood up for us, and now we can do the same. Okay, I'm done talking, so does anyone else have anything to say?"

"Yeah, we need to start thinking about our quidditch practices!" Yelled one of the sixth years.

"Yes, we do. But we will leave that for another meeting. Right now I think I'm going to sleep." He said while standing up and walking over to Blaise. "Blaise." He said in a quiet whisper, so that they were the only two that could hear. "I need your help. I want you to find me a book."

"Wow, never in my life have I ever been asked such a question by Draco Malfoy himself. What book do you need, as you know, I have millions." He said with a smirk.

"I want to know about the Goddess, by the name of Clywynn. I don't want you to tell anyone about this. This is between us." He said hen walked away into his room. He lay down on his bed and let his tired muscles relax as he fell into a deep slumber.

When Draco woke up the next morning, had a long needed shower and went to the common room in search of Blaise. Blaise of course was lounging back on a couch and looking highly amused. Draco went over and was about to ask a question when Blaise cut in. "Yeah, I got your book. It's called _Prophesies of the Past. _Don't know why you need it, but here it is." He said lazily while handing Draco a thick, hard cover book. The book was visibly old. It was covered in dust, no matter how hard Blaise had tried to clean it, the pages looked ruffled and brownish. The cover itself was covered with an old, deteriorating silk cloth that may have once been a dark blue, now looked brown and gray. Much like the rest of the book.

Draco took the book carefully in his hands; afraid it might fall apart, and said his thank you, then went into his room to put the book in a safe place. He came back out and sat down beside Blaise.

"So. Where did you get it anyways?"

"The restricted section of the school library." He said flashing Draco a toothy grin. "Where else?"

"You know, someday you are going to be the death of me. If I get caught with that..."

"Oh, even if someone saw you with that, they would assume you got it from Lucius. Plus, I doubt that book has seen the light of day for a long, long time. And plus, it's not like you're going to strut down the hall with the ancient book now are you?"

"Fine. Now let's get some food." He said while walking away, no even bothering to see if Blaise was following.

When the two of them walked into the great hall they were met with a large commotion. At the Gryffindor table, there was a large crowd and everyone was talking. They got close enough to see that the group was formed around the red headed girl. They heard the constant questioning of their entire table, and Draco vaguely heard someone yell out.

"Sit your asses down and leave her alone you prats!" The group then cleared a bit, and some people went back to their seats. Draco and Blaise could now have a clear view of Ginny sitting their smiling at, who Draco assumed was Colin.

"So, she finally got out then. You would think that they would keep her longer." Said Blaise. Draco shrugged his shoulders and went to his seat between Blaise and Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey Pans." He said while putting his bag behind him on the ground.

"Hey, look over at the Gryffindor table and tell me what you see." She said very out of character for her.

Draco looked and saw that there was still a small group of people around the girl, but then he looked up the rest of the table. There were people who seemed to want to sit on the opposite end of the table in which Ginny was sitting at. They kept throwing her withering glances. Then he looked around some more and found the trio. They were sitting at the farthest seat possible away from her, and her brother was glaring out right at her and Potter was poking at his food with his fork. Granger was reading a book like usual. "Well, a lot of people do not seem too happy to have her back in their mist. Potter and Weasel aren't looking too pleased either." He said turning his attention back to Pansy.

"My point exactly. I think most of them are still miffed about what she said to them a few nights ago. And you know Gryffindors; they are the only house that still really cares about the animosity between these two houses. They would see what she did as a betrayal to her house her friends and her family. But still, it seems that she got through to some of them, because they are all gathering around her. And now Longbottom seems to be staying close to her because he is afraid of the others. He cant stand up for himself, he has no confidence. But Virginia is full of it, so he figures he is better off with those two, than with his other "friends"."

"Well you certainly put a lot of thought into this, but you are right. It is going to be rough for them if their house is turning against them. Gryffindors may be incredibly stupid, but they can be the cruelest of all the houses. They are for sure the most dysfunctional." Draco sighed and put some cereal and milk into his bowl and started eating. He quickly glanced over at the Gryffindor table, and saw McGonagall telling everyone to leave Virginia alone. He went back to eating his cereal.

---------

"Finally, cant people tell I am not in the mood to talk to them?" Ginny said while putting a small piece of egg in her mouth.

"Well, you were missing for a few days, and there were a lot of rumors going around." Colin said as if he was angry at the gossipers in the school. "Come on, eat up. You need to eat to get your strength."

"Sorry Col, I'm just not hungry." She said while sipping a little bit of her pumpkin juice. "Well see ya Colin; I'm going to go to the library and study."

"But Gin, it's Monday, don't you have Divination?" He asked.

"I used to, but I talked to Dumbledore and Trelawney, and they both agreed that I didn't have to go to that class any more, as it almost resulted in me going to St. Mungos. Dumbledore says that I might be having a class with him to make up with it, but he has to arrange it. So, see ya later! You to Nev, see ya!" She said while walking away.

Ginny spent a good half an hour looking for a book; until she got so fed up she went and asked Madam Pince.

"Excuse me, but could you help me find a book?"

"Of course dear, what book are you looking for?" She asked politely.

"Um, I don't know, but I wanted to find a book with information about an old Goddess." She said, trying to sound casual.

"And which Goddess would that be?" She asked once again.

"Um, Clywynn?" She said, trying to keep her face neutral.

"Well we do have a book concerning her, but it is in the restricted section and I can't let you in their without a teacher's signature."

"Please, I don't want it for school work, I want it for curiosity. I swear I won't do anything, you can even go get the book and open it to the page I want and you can sit their looking over my shoulder the entire time. I really, uh, want to learn about her, my mother told me something about her, and my family, and I want to see what she was talking about." Ginny was grimacing internally for coming up with such a lame lie, but she kept her face straight and kept looking straight into her eyes. She heard Madam Pince's sigh, and she really thought she was going to be refused. Then she surprised her by smiling.

"I'll see if I can find it. Now you shouldn't tell people about this, because I would get into a lot of trouble with hall the other students wanting to get into the restricted section." She turned around and went to the far side of the library, then out of sight.

A few minutes later, she returned empty handed. "I'm afraid that the book isn't there anymore. I must have let another student have it." She smiled sadly.

"Well, if it isn't a problem, could you look to see who signed it out?" She asked, trying to make her voice as sweet as possible.

"Okay, now let me go check and I'll be back again soon." As she walked away again, Ginny stood wit her hands on her hips, and tapping her foot on the stone floor, causing it to echo in the empty library. When she came back, she looked even more distressed.

"Well, it doesn't seem to have been signed out by _anyone_! It could have either been taken by one of the teachers, or a student has taken it. I'm sorry, but if I ever find it, you will be the first to know!"

"Well I appreciate that, but could you tell me the name of the book, so if I ever find it, I will be sure to hand it in to you?"

"You're such a sweet girl, it is called _Prophesies of the Past_, oh dear, it is almost time for second period, and you had better get going! Now I will remember to tell you if I see it." She said while ushering Ginny out the doors.

Ginny walked to her next class, History of Magic. She got there just as the previous class was crowding out to move to their next classes. She sighed and leaned against the wall until she could finally walk into the now empty class. She sat down and pulled out her textbook. Professor Binns seemed oblivious to the fact that Ginny was sitting there. Not until more students arrived, did he look up. Once the whole class was there, all Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, he began droning on and on. By the end of class the only thing Ginny learned, was that she was running low on ink, there was gum on the bottom of her desk and one of the Hufflepuffs dyed their hair. She hurried out of the door as soon as the period was over. She went to the Great hall and sat down at a bench closest to the back doors. When Colin walked in, she flagged him down.

"Well how was your first morning back?" He asked.

"Fine, boring, but there were no "incidents"." She said with a humorous smile. She put a piece of bread on her plate and began to butter it. When she looked up, she noticed Colin staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" He said in a serious tone.

"Possibly, what's it to you?" She replied.

"Gin, you need to eat. You have been sick for a while and you body _needs _the food. Eat some more Gin, please?" She was really shocked by his pleadings so she grabbed a bowl and filled it with brothy soup. She ate it slowly and in small spoonfuls and when she finished that, she looked at him again.

"Are you happy now?" She said.

"Mildly." He said with a smirk. Then whapped him across the head with a bagel she stole form his plate. They burst out laughing and then they continued to goof off, until Professor McGonagall told lectured them on how they were disgracing the Gryffindor name. That sent them into fits of laughter, and she walked away shaking her head. When they had finally settled down, Ginny told Colin that she had to leave for her herbology class; he smiled and told her that he had herbology too. So they both went grabbed their books and bags, then they walked outside to the greenhouses.

When they got to the greenhouse, Colin stopped and started talking. "This is going to be an interesting class, we share it with Slytherins." He said looking around. When the two of them walked by, some of them smile at her, a few of them even said hello. It was a little unnerving in her point of view, but she didn't really mind. When the class finally settled down, Professor Sprout walked in and said.

"Okay students, today is going to be a special class, I am going to take you into the Forbidden Forest and show you some of the rare and wild plants that grow there!" She said with such a happy smile that they couldn't help wonder if she was in a sane mind.

_**IMPORTANT!**-I will not be continuing this story unless I get some more reviews to tell me that I am not wasting my time writing...because I really want to start a new fanfic, but I'm going to wait because I don't want to be writing two stories at once...but I will write one more chapter, because I am already half done it..._

_Author's note: I'm sorry for making this one a short chapter as well, but you see, when you don't have a mouse, it takes a long time to do things on a computer...my mouse kind of stopped working and I am getting really tired of pressing TAB and ALT all the time...so hopefully I will get a new mouse and I will make my next chapter really long! **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Talking

_Author's note: YAY! I found an old mouse from my old computer and I hooked it up to my new one, so now I'm back in business...Okay, I promised you guys a long chapter so here it is...:P_

_**Chapter 9**_

The class looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh, quite looking at me like that! I'm not saying we are going to go camp out in the center of the forest, I'm going to take you onto a short path of about one hundred meters and then I will take you to a large clearing with lots of sun and light. Now, you won't be needing your books or quills and ink, just take your wands and follow me!" She said while walking out of the greenhouse and not bothering to look back to see who was following.

The class walked in silence as they reached the path she was talking about, and then slowly they all proceeded to walk into the forest in pairs. As she said, they walked for no more than five minutes and they were at the clearing. The class all sort of huddled together in the middle while Professor Sprout walked around looking at all the different plants and herbs.

"Now, now students, come here, have a closer look!" She said while pointing to a purple leaved plant, with red and yellow veins. "This plant is a highly poisonous plant, you see the red and the yellow is the poison, but if I were to touch the leaf right now, nothing would happen, because the purple exterior holds the poison in. So if an animal were to eat this plant, they would probably die very quickly. But, even though this plant is poisonous, it is also used in many potions, but most of those you wouldn't be learning about in school, because they would be far too complicated. Now, can anyone name this plant?" She said looking around hopefully.

"The _Mulbaiya _plant." Said Colin.

"Oh, very good! Five points for Gryffindor! Now if you would come over here and see look at the pattern on this plant..." She went on for the rest of the class, examining and explaining almost every single living thing in the clearing.

Once the class was over, they were walking back through the trail, when suddenly a crack of thunder loudly sounded right above them; it was then followed by a bolt of lightning. As soon as the sound started, the downpour of rain came down horrendously and the students ran all the way back into the greenhouse, grabbed their books and ran all the way back up to the castle. Once everyone was inside, everyone took out their wands and muttered their drying spells on their hair, books and clothes. They then all separated to go to their next class. Ginny went to Defense against the Dark Arts class and Colin went to History of Magic. This year their new teacher was Kinsley Shacklebot from the ministry. In the time Ginny had spent in Grimmauld place, she had come to know him a little better. She couldn't say she was fond of him, but she did nowhere near dislike him. She just found him a little boring. He talked about the unforgivable curses today, Ginny found them fascinating, but she was really tired of having them every single year, they knew what they were, and knew the incantations (because of Moody) and well everyone with half a brain knew what they did, it just lost it's appeal after a while. Once class was over, Ginny headed up to the common room to put all her books away and head down for dinner. When she came back down from her dorm, she saw that Ron, Hermione and Harry were all about to leave at the same time. They were about to walk out of the portrait when she was spotted. She put her shoulders back, raised her chin and kept walking. When she walked past them she stopped a few feet a head.

"Oh yeah Ron, forgot to thank you for you know, sending me a get well card, coming to visit me, for making sure I wasn't _dead_, and stuff like that. That's what truly makes you my sibling." She said in a sweet but poisonous voice. She really did not care at all that they had not visited her, and if they did, she probably would have told Madam Pomfrey to make them go away, but she just felt like dealing that blow to him, to make sure he knew she was tired of his attitude towards her. She started walking again, noting the temperature in the hall being a lot warmer. Then she remembered that it was her that was doing that, and she needed to stop that right now.

She was almost at the door, when she realized she was not in the mood to eat, she hadn't really eaten anything all day, but she figured it was because she had been sick for some time and her body was used to not eating. So she decided she would go out side. She thought the heavy rain would relieve her mind. When she got out, the rain was cold and thick, so she smiled and went out father onto the grounds. She was in the middle of the grassy plain with her heating charm cast on her and then she lay down and let the rain beat against her face. She lay there for a long time with her eyes closed. She seemed to lose her sense of time. Ginny sighed and knew it was time to go in. It was now actually dark, not just overcast, but nighttime darkness. She walked as quickly as anyone could while wearing sopping wet clothes, and when she got in the halls were empty. She silently sloshed her way up to the Gryffindor tower she still couldn't see anyone around and she thought that it might be past curfew, but she seriously doubted that she had been outside for four hours. When she walked into the common room, she saw Colin, Ron, Harry and Hermione talking to Professor McGonagall. They all seemed deeply worried about something and were talking in hurried voices.

Ginny was curious. so she walked up behind Colin and said. "What are you guys talking about?" Colin jumped at hearing her voice, and turned around to look at her, wide eyed.

"Good Heavens child! Where on Earth have you been!" She yelled at her.

"I was outside." She said. Then the five others looked out the window, and saw the rain slamming against the window and the wind slamming the windows the windows even more.

There was an odd silence as they all looked at her as if she were mad. "...So...What were you talking about?" She asked trying to remain aloof.

"We were trying to figure out where you ran off to!" Yelled Ron. "You could have been abducted by a deatheater like Malfoy!"

"Malfoy? Why the hell would I get abducted by Draco Malfoy!

"THE OTHER MALFOY!"

"Oh yeah, him." Ginny said while smiling at her stupidity.

"Mr. Weasley, close your mouth."

"But!"

"I said close it! Yes Miss Weasley, your brother does have reason to worry; Lucius Malfoy has been spotted near the castle. That is why we have been worried about your absence. Now, seeing as how everyone is alright, no one has been _abducted_," She said while glaring at Ron. "We can all go about our own business!" She said, and then left curtly.

"Maybe Malfoy senior abducted Ginny and used polyjuice potion and is now in the common room!" He said while looking right into Ginny's eyes. "Because the Ginny I know isn't such a bitch." He yelled for the whole common room to hear.

"Hey Ron! You better watch what you say about peoples' fathers, because I don't have to remind you, this is a big castle, and Malfoy could hide your body in many, many places!" Yelled Colin, no one would insult Colin's best friend while he was around. He looked at Colin a little stunned that he used Malfoy as a threat.

"I wasn't talking to you _Creevy!_ I was talking to Virginia!"

"Oh, shut up Ron, you really want to know what happened to me? NOTHING! YOU ARE JUST A FUCKING RETARD!" She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "If you plan on having children, stay away from me." She said venomously. Then out of nowhere, she shoved him hard in the chest and he fell right over the footrest that he was conveniently standing in front of. He toppled over onto his head, and lay there looking at her with pure loathing in his eyes. A thin aura around Ginny started to glow red, and crackle with energy. She walked by a table with a candle on it, and the flame spat out sparks. She looked at it momentarily then went up to her room smiling. This was the second time this had happened, and now she left Colin back down there alone. She felt a little guilty, but her resolve was to stay up here and not come down until morning.

She sat in her bed, trying to calm her anger, and after a while, she finally cooled down. She picked up the book her three brothers had gotten her and started reading it. After a long time, she figured it had been two hours, her dorm mates still didn't come up. She figured they were going to wait for her to fall asleep before they would come near her. Right now she was thinking about how terrible tomorrow was going to be. By now, the people she might have been on her side last time were probably scared shitless. They would all become wary of her and she would be shunned and ignored. She knew Colin would stay with her, because he had a slight knowledge of what was going on. But the more she thought about it, the more she didn't care, no one other than Colin had ever really cared about her, so why should this be any different. She could face them, and if they tried to mess with her, she would most certainly, openly retaliate. Those were her thoughts as she drifted off into sleep.

_"Virginia! You have not been doing anything I have told you! I told you to control your emotions and at least attempt to practice your power! Not to mention, you have been burying all about your gifts and about the other one, Draconius, into the back of your head. You are going to have to realize and except the greatness of this. You do not have the luxury of time because the war is coming. You need to be ready. Now I will not come again to you, you are going to be on your own until I feel you are ready to proceed with your partner to the next level of your task." Said Clywynn in a strangely humanish voice. Then the small forest they were standing in became a blur, and Ginny went back to her unimportant dreams._

---------

Draco had been looking over every page in the entire book, unfortunately for him, this book was incredibly old, and they hadn't thought of making a table of contents or index, so he had to read every page to see if her name was mentioned. He had been looking all night and was now into the early hours of the morning. He looked out his window and saw that the sky was getting lighter ever so slowly. He looked back down at the book and realized that he wasn't even close to half done. He sighed, put in a small piece of parchment to keep his place, and he went into his bed. He fell asleep instantly.

_Earth Child! You have not headed my instructions. You will learn, in later times, who I am and what I have done in my time, but now is not it. You must realize that when I say you learning your gifts quickly, I do not lie. You must also realize that if you don't hurry and learn, you will never be any help to anyone in this war. You need to stop pushing your duties to the back of your head! There is someone else who is doing just the same thing; she tries to push you out of her mind, as you are trying. Virginia and you will only reach your potential when you come together as one. Now, listen to what I say, because this will be the last time you hear of me if you do not learn. I will come back once I can see you are ready." As with Ginny, the world blurred around him, and he was left with his dreamless sleep_

He woke with a jolt, as he realized he had his third meeting with the mystery Goddess. He spent five minutes thinking it over until he came to a decision. He opened his door to see who was awake, and when he saw that the common room was still fairly dark, and no one was about, he put on his cloak and walked out of his room then out of his the common room carrying a small piece of parchment.

----------

Ginny's resolution was at its strongest. She had a job to do, and she was not going to back down. She got out of her bed as silently as possible, and slipped out the door down to the common room. She saw that it was clearly empty, so she left without another hesitation. All she had was her light cloak that her brother had given her and the small note in her hand.

-----------

Draco was entering the south entry to the owlery, when he managed to see the dark blue sky had grown lighter while he walked. He looked around, then after a bit, he stuck his tongue to his two front teeth while blowing air through. It made a high pitched sound, before a large barn owl came and flew down to meet him, before landing on his shoulder. His scratched its neck with the side of his index finger and it replied with a soft hoot.

It let Draco pet it until its head stiffened and swerved towards the north entrance. "What is it girl?" He asked while following her gaze.

His silver eyes met with chocolate brown ones.

---------

Ginny knew she had been seen, her heart was hammering in her chest. Her resolve was dropping every second. Sending him a note that they needed to talk sometime in the near future was different than actually coming face to face with him, not really knowing what she would say or what they even needed to figure out. She felt like, as muggles say, a dear trapped in headlights.

She stood paralyzed for a few minutes, not knowing if she should turn around and leave, or walk in and come here to finish what she was originally going to start.

"I already saw you, come out." He said in a voice she had never heard him use. It sounded almost warn out and tired, not like his usual lazy drawl.

Ginny opened the door wider and walked cautiously in. She stopped when she was about five feet away from him and started fiddling with her parchment behind her back.

Draco looked his owl in the eyes, and it flew off to join the others once again. They stood there for awhile, both no knowing how to start. Then finally Draco sighed and broke the remaining silence.

"Okay, someone is going to have to start this, and since I am incredibly impatient, it's going to be me. Frankly, I am here because I was going to send a note to you, telling you we need to talk. And hopefully you at least have a small inclination as to why we need to talk. Now, I am going to presume that that letter you have in your hand is very similar to the one in mine." He said while pausing to let her nod slowly. "Now, is there anything you would particularly like to talk about, or do you want to just cover the whole general thing?"

Suddenly gaining a little of her confidence back, she began to speak. "I want to know why _we_ of all people were chosen. What is so special about are blood and why has she given us powers that, well I don't know about you, can control!" Ginny could tell that she needed to calm down a bit, because Draco was looking at her like everyone did when she had been angry recently.

----------

Draco looked into her eyes, and saw that they were no longer the brown he had looked into earlier. They were now orange and red. He shook his head, knowing that this was not going to be easy on them.

_**IMPORTANT!**-This is my last chapter until I can get 15 reviews... I know I promised a long one, but well, I'm not in a good mood and this story is too happy for me. So I will just end it abruptly here, and hope you like it enough to want to know what will happen in the end! **REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, REVIEW TO SHOW ME THAT AT LEAST PEOPLE ARE READING IT!**_


	10. Unspoken truce

_**IMPORTANT! **Author's note: Okay, I will write more because you people are making me feel guilty! But I am going to be writing another story, so my updates will probably be smaller and less frequent, but hey, my predictions are almost never correct. So you may be getting short but fast chapters or you may be getting long and really, really slow chapters. Hey, here is an idea YOU tell ME what YOU want, so that way I can have an idea of where to go. And hey, if I do stop, at least this will make it a nice round 10 chapters in total._

_And as I said to one of my reviewers, if I do indeed stop writing this one all together, I will continue writing my new one, but after, I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS STORY ONCE I AM DONE MY OTHER STORY! Thank you **shelly90317 **and **lilyLOVESwb **for making me guilty. I'm writing this chapter for you guys...and all my other earlier reviewers. On with the show...or story...however you feel, it's all good._

_**Chapter 10**_

Neither people had an answer for each other's questions. They figured that staying in the owlery wasn't going to work to their advantages too. They decided it would be good to walk the grounds. Get some fresh air. Coincidentally they ended up at Ginny's favorite tree.

They both picked spots on the tree, sat down and leaned their backs against it. The could early morning air didn't seem to bother either of them. "So, you and I are at a slight dilemma. We have no answers for each other, because we are on the same level of knowledge. So I figure we should just get to know about each other. Maybe there will be some kind of link we have yet to notice." Ginny said, her confidence long regained, and her being in her natural environment made things that much easier. Draco looked at her as the corners of his lips twitched up slightly.

"You're right, what can I say. Well, let's start with _your_ family."

"Okay, names and a little background would be a pretty simple start." When he gave her a nod to continue, she did just that. "Okay, me, I am the youngest, then there is Ron, as you know is Harry's loyal follower. Then comes the twins, Fred and George, you probably remember them from last year. When they left with their big bang." She said, raising one eyebrow, causing him to do the same in return, she then continued. "They run two joke shops, on up in Diagon Alley, and another up near here in Hogsmead. They are actually doing amazing with both their little stores. Then comes Percy, the one I am the closest resemblance to, we share almost every interest and we share the same knowledge traits. He currently works as the Minister's assistant, not a very glamorous job, but it suits his needs and he gets a lot of benefits. After him would be Bill, the reckless one, and that is saying a lot with my family. He works with Gringotts, currently in Japan, there are a lot of strange Japanese curses that the goblins need his help with, he usually comes home for Christmas and parts of the summer. Last is Charlie, our dragon tamer. He's off in Romania, taming any kind of dragon imaginable, he sometimes reminds me of Hagrid. The more dangerous, the more attracted he is to them. Then my parents, Arthur, whom I'm sure you know plenty about, but he got a promotion to head of Muggle protection, which has obviously made him a very happy man, then my mother, Molly, stay at home mother, who figures that whenever her children come home, she must make a meal to stop poverty." She knew she was babbling, but for some reason, she couldn't put her finger on it, it felt good to talk about something that really had no point. It took her mind of things and made her feel a whole lot more at ease. She looked over to Draco, who was still listening to what she was saying. When she stopped she decided to ask him about himself. "So, what about your family," When she said this, his face turned into a frown, and he looked away, "what, does your mother do?" When she said this his forehead smoothed and his frown went back to an actual smile, well for Draco it counted as a smile, more of a tick above neutral face.

"Narcissa? You know, I don't know why I'm going to tell you this, you will probably laugh, but well, she really is the one person in my life that I love." He looked at Ginny straight in the eye, and when she didn't laugh, he gave her a slightly suspicious look, but continued. "She has done so many things that most people could not begin to imagine, I mean, she has been the wife of the most wanted deatheater around hasn't she." His eyes darkened as he gave a cruel chuckle, but he went back to normal and continued. "She is the reason am the way I am, and I know a lot of people think that I am a terrible person, but well, I could be a lot worse. A lot worse. Then there is Snape. No, he is not related to me in any biological way, but he is he father I have never had. He took care of my mother and I when Lucius was locked up, he has always been there for me when I just needed someone to listen to me complain, he has just done everything a real father should have done." He said while his eyes seemed to go out of focus as he looked out over the lake. "You know, you are actually one of his favorite students, he really doesn't dislike you, he just acts like he does because well, how would it look for an alleged deatheater to start being nice and favoring a Weasley? He was the one that told me what you, uh, did for me that night when you found me. And I am eternally grateful." He said looking her straight in the eyes.

"You mean you didn't do that to yourself!" She blurted out. Then her cheeks flamed red, but she still held her gaze.

"Of course not. I may not have much to live for, but what I have is worth it. Unfortunately, Lucius seems to think I would be a better son if I were deceased. But I have to live for my mother, and well, Snape would not be too happy. Not to mention that well I have some personal business to deal with, with Lucius. Funny enough, that was Snape's first question when I woke up."

Ginny's face relaxed as she finally realized that he was not a suicidal maniac bent on killing himself in the bloodiest way possible.

"Wow, I actually completely forgot about seeing you! You were not looking too good for a bit, it was really tense when the medi-wizards had to come. I heard you fell down a set of steps...is that what happened?"

"Yes, and no...I don't really know how to explain it. One second I am walking, the next a am almost dead." She said with a slight smirk on her face. That won a smile laugh out of Draco.

"Well I guess that about evens us out then doesn't it? I saved you from drowning, you saved me from turning the astronomy tower's floors permanently red. We probably shouldn't be laughing about this, but it has been about a week back to school and both of us have almost died...TWICE for you!" This sent Ginny into a fit of laughter that would not stop, until she was finally gasping for breath. Draco was sitting with a smile on his face, being highly amused.

When her erratic breathing had finally ceased, she leaned back against the tree, she looked over at Draco, and he was giving a questioning glace.

"What? Well it is funny if you _think_ about it...sort of...Well for me it just seems highly surreal, I mean, it's suppose to be Harry and my brother dying every other day of the week, it just seems a little odd, plus it isn't even Christmas break." Ginny sighed from having laughed so hard at her own misfortune. "OH MY GOD!" Draco almost jumped a foot in the air form fright. "MY BROTHER PERCY IS GETTING MARRIED THIS CHRISTMAS BREAK! I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" The look on Draco's face was still that of pure shock. "Oops?" She asked innocently.

"Well that's great, who may I ask is going to be the bride?"

"Penelope Clearwater, she was a prefect back when she and Percy still went to school, they started going out in my first year, but they sort of were separated? I mean they still liked each other, but they just weren't together? If that makes sense, but well they got back together about two years ago, and now they are finally engaged! It's really funny if you think about it, because he was always considered the nerd and the square, but he is the first of the Weasley's to be married!" Ginny said.

"I remember her, she would always get mad Crabbe and Goyle because they would eat so much, then they would walk around the halls after dinner, once everyone went to their common rooms." Said Draco, reminiscing over the past. "He looked up at the now light sky then back down at Ginny. "Well, if you want to get back in without anyone noticing you were gone, you best be going now. Not trying to sound rude or anything, but I would probably be better if this stayed between us and possibly close friends." He said thinking about Blaise. "Don't tell Potter and your brother though, I may not be as mean as I seem, but my hate for them isn't an act." He said looking at her seriously.

"Oh, don't worry, I only have one real close friend anyways, plus, I wouldn't tell those two morons anything, there heads would probably explode if I told then about this. I will only tell Colin, I swear." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, Colin. Tell him that I thank him for getting Snape of all people that night!" He said with a lingering smile. They walked up to the castle in a comfortable silence, then when it was finally time for them to part, they only gave each other understanding nods, before heading to their proper dorms.

When Ginny walked into the common room she threw the small note in her hand, into the burning embers and watched it shrivel up. She walked up to her room, to get an extra hour of sleep before classes started again.

_Author's note: Very, very short. I told you, but this chapter took me less than an hour, so that is a good thing. Plus I thought I would end it at that cute little part, and leave this as a happy chapter with just those two the whole was through. So send in the review to tell me whether you like the long but slow updates, or the short and quick ones! **REVIEW, REVIEW and you named it MORE REVIEWING! **I kind of want to go on a big rant because I want this chapter to go up to 30000 words! Just to make it all evened off, I mean this is the nice round chapter 10...so it should be the nice round 30000...so please review and word word word...look, three more!...I really hope this is going to cover it...and for those of you reading this...if anyone is reading it...it is currently 12:36am at my house and I am really hyper so yeah...WORD WORD WORD...I don't know why any of you are still reading this...blah...fly lamp pig orange pickle popcorn DVD plant cat horse shoe...is that enough? Holy crap...that like did nothing! It like went up by 40...pfft...well then...I will have to write another chapter that wont I! la la la la la la la la la la _


	11. Missing

_Author's note: Okay, I have posted my other story, so now I am going to start on this chapter:)...hope you like it...but remember, it will be another short one :P_

_**Chapter 11**_

Ginny woke up to the gigglings of the other girls in the room, she was used to it, so she pulled her pillow over her head and pressed it so she would block out the noise. After she heard them close the door and leave, she finally got up. She went to have a quick shower to wake her up more. So she went into the washroom, she took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. When she got out, she wrapped a towel around herself, and used a drying spell to dry her hair. She walked out into the empty dorm and looked in her trunk for some clothes. When she opened her trunk she almost let out a scream. Every single item of clothing in her wardrobe was florescent pink. Growing up with six brothers, Ginny never really learned to become a girlie girl, she was a tomboy and she knew it, and she hated the colour pink beyond anything. She luckily had her wand in her hand, so she said the reversing charms she knew. None of them would work, and she was starting to be late for class.

"Fuck it." She muttered while putting on her now pink clothes. She couldn't put her clothes back to normal colour, she figured she would just act as if everything were normal. Play it aloof. Then they will get pissed!" She said while rolling her eyes. She walked out into the common room, and all the girls in her dorm burst out into a loud giggle fit. Ginny raised one eyebrow at them questioningly.

"Hey everyone! Check out Ginny's new clothes!" Yelled the leader of the freaks. Samantha Sloanel. Everyone turned to look at what the commotion was, but Ginny soon upstaged her.

"Yeah, everyone! Look over here! I'm soo happy you could see what a great person Samantha is! I mean she took all of my clothes and dyed them my very favorite colour! PINK! I mean Sam, that was probably the nicest thing anyone has every done for me! See you all later, I have to go for class now!" She said waving, then just as she was about to leave, she turned and blew the girls a kiss. They all looked like they just swallowed a lemon each.

Colin came down right as he saw her leave, he ran out after her and looked at her in a bemused look. "I thought you didn't like pink!"

"Oh, shut up! Those skanks! God, I am going to be like a huge as piece of pink fluff in the middle of the Great Hall! LOOK AT ME! Everyone's uniforms are jet black and I have to parade around in this." She said, making Colin laugh at her. They walked the rest of the way down to the hall in silence, making sure Ginny could muster up the darkest glare for anyone who even thought about laughing at her clothes.

They walked in and took their seats. So many people were looking at her and laughing out right, so she just smiled at them and waved, but secretly inside, wishing they would suffer greatly.

"Miss Weasley, what on earth are you wearing!" Asked the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Pink. I am wearing pink!" Was all she said.

"Well, you cannot wear that around all day, the school rules specifically say, your robes all have to be black. Now, change the colour back instantly!"

"You don't think I have tried?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't do this, the girls in my dorm did, why don't you go ask them for the reversal spell, because I am about to kill them with my bare hands!"

"Don't make such threats! Now, I will go talk to them." They both watched her walk away to the culprits. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but finally they heard Professor McGonagall yell, "RONALD WEASLEY! GET OVER HERE!" Then all heads in the Great Hall swerved towards the red headed boy. His face turned red as he walked over to the professor.

"What you have done to your sister is despicably low. You are going to reverse the spell immediately and you will serve detention with me tonight."

He looked up in surprise. "But, I don't know how to reverse it! Hermione was the one to tell me the spell in the first place! Ask her!" Then Hermione stomped over and gave _her _darkest glare at Ginny's brother.

"I gave him the spell because he said he had a stain on HIS robes, then when I came downstairs this morning, I sow why he needed it so badly! The reverse is _revertum louer_, she said pointing her wand at Ginny. Her clothes instantly changed back to their normal colour, and she stomped back over to Harry who was sitting at the far end of the table.

Ginny sighed with relief. She and Colin ate their food in silence and then they went off to their separate classes. Ginny of course, had double potions this morning, so she walked down to the dungeons and found a spot against the wall to lean on while she waited for Snape to arrive. The rest of the class slowly arrived after her, and the chattered away. Ginny had been there for a while, wondering when he would get there.

Five minutes later, he still had not arrived. It seemed as if the rest of the class could care less, but she was getting impatient. It wasn't like him to be late for his own class. The minutes kept going by, and two or three people had already left to go do something else and then quickly after many other people followed their lead. By the time class was halfway done, Ginny was the only one standing there. She stayed for a few extra minutes, then finally accepted that he wasn't coming. She decided to go to the library with her small break, and see if Madam Pince had found the book.

She walked into the library in search of the librarian. She walked around the empty library, checking between shelves, and behind tables, but she still couldn't find her. She gave up and left. It was almost time for second period, and she figured she would check if Snape was there yet. When she got there, she saw that two or three people had done the same as her, but when they all noticed he wasn't there, they all just walked away.

She sighed and decided she would go to the common room and finish any left over homework from the previous night. When she got up to the portrait, she heard the clattering sound of quick paced shoes hitting the stone floor.

"GINNY!" Came the loud voice of Hermione, she ran right up to Ginny, and waited a bit to continue after catching her breath. "Ginny! I'm glad I found you! Have you seen Madam Pomfrey? She isn't in the hospital wing, and we looked in her office, and I web tot ask the other teachers, but no one knows where she is! I figured, maybe you could help me!"

"Well, what do you need help with, why do you need to find her so badly?" She asked.

"Well, let's just say Harry and Malfoy got paired together in DADA, which should be enough, but they both need medical attention. Now come on, we have to find her." She said, while grabbing onto Ginny's arm and pulling her down the hall. They went to the transfiguration classroom, in hopes of Professor McGonagall knowing where they could find the nurse. When they walked in, the teacher looked slightly peeved at being interrupted during her class.

"What do you two girls want?" She asked.

"We need to know where to find Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said before Hermione could answer.

"Well, she should be in the infirmary, or either her office."

"I already looked there!" Stated Hermione.

"Well what do you need her for?"

"Um, well Harry and Draco Malfoy were partnered in DADA, and well things got a little out of hand. They need medical attention now, or else they might do something they both regret." Hermione answered looking away.

"And what might that be?"

"Well, uh, Harry currently believes he is a canary and is trying to fly off of the hospital wing beds, and Malfoy is a blind, deaf, mute."

"Really?" Asked a bemused Ginny.

"Oh God. You are lucky I know the reverse spells. For Potter, it is _moretin canryn, _and for Malfoy, it's _revento sensium._ Okay? Now, if those don't work, you can come back here."

Both girls nodded and left the classroom. They ran all the way back to the infirmary, and when they opened the door, they couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

There was Harry Potter pecking his nose into Draco Malfoy's back, while Malfoy trying to swat him away, and Harry making strange _almost _bird like noises. Malfoy, who was deaf, could not hear them coming in, let alone see them, but as soon as they walked in, Harry jumped off the bed, while putting his arms out above his head. He ran over and greeted them by hitting his head onto their shoulders. Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and said the spell. Suddenly his posture change, his face muscles moved back into their normal position, and he looked around confused.

Ginny then took out her wand and pointed it at the helpless looking Draco, who had his arms out, and was feeling around in front of him. She said the incantation, and his eyes focused, and he also looked around in a confused manner. Ginny couldn't help but burst out into another round of laughter when they both looked absolutely hilarious. Draco was first to remember what happened. He stood up so suddenly, that he surprised Hermione, into jumping backwards into the door.

"You little piece of shit!" He said pointing at Harry. "You fucking attacked me when my back was turned! You cowardly bastard!"

"Well it was your fault for knocking me to the ground with that curse! I was using self defense!"

"MY back was fucking turned, how the hell is that self defense! You are so lucky that, that was in class or you would have been a lot worse off then thinking you are a bird!" He yelled back.

Harry gulped, then opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Oh both of you be quiet, you are acting like a bunch of three year olds. Now, I don't care who started it, I don't care who attacked whom from behind," Ginny said while giving a pointed look at Harry, "both of you are going to leave each other alone, until you feel like brawling again. Now leave because you are both being stupid." Ginny said, giving them both a look that made both of them shrink away from her like naughty little school boys. Draco walked out past them all while grumbling things under his breath. Ginny inconspicuously walked out after him, leaving the two others behind.

Once she was sure that the other two _weren't _following she jogged to catch up to Draco.

When she got close enough she called out to him. "Yo, Malfoy!" When he kept walking, but he turned his head around so he could see her, she continued. "Have you seen Snape, Madam Pince or Pomfrey this morning?"

He gave her a blank look, and then gave an equally helpful answer. "No?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Well all three of them have gone missing this morning, Snape didn't come to class this morning, and I have never known him to be even late for a class. Let alone not come! And well, with the two others missing, it all seems a little too coincidental." She explained.

Draco's face darkened as she explained what was in her head. "Well I don't know where they could be, maybe there is some kind of meeting with Dumbledore, or they all just kind of are somewhere else." He said, visibly trying to hide something. "Well I have to go check something out, so I guess I might talk to you later." He said while setting off at a brisk walk down the rest of the hall. Ginny soon lost sight of him, and decided to go down for an early lunch in the Great Hall.

_Author's note: OMG! What could have happened to the three staff members? Well I guess you will have to read to find out! MUHAHAHA! Please review and tell me how I am doing so I can write more chapters for you! **REVIEW! JUST PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS "GO" AND TYPE SOMETHING! **_


	12. The note

_Author's note: Thank you to **lilyLOVESwb**_ _for that_ _highly amusing review :P I actually now have more than 30000 words! GO ME! I stayed home from school today, so I actually finished another chapter, but I'm hopefully going to get this one posted tonight, because it's a weekend! I just reread my entire story, and I feel bad because there are soo many spelling errors:(...but that's only because I have no one to beta...but from now on I "might" try to fix the errors :P_

_**Chapter 12**_

She walked in, and the Great hall was empty, she sighed, but grabbed a seat in the center of the table. She got out her books, and started to read her Defense against the dark arts textbook. By the time she reached chapter two, the food magically appeared onto the tables, and she decided to start eating, and get back to her studying. She had only finished a bagel by the time the first people started coming in. Since there was no one from Gryffindor yet, she pushed her empty plate away, and opened her text again. After about twenty minutes, the tables were starting to get crowded, there were Gryffindors, but all of them avoided Ginny, she smirked and went back to her reading.

Soon after, Colin came and sat down in the empty bench beside her. "You eaten anything yet?" He asked while shoveling macaroni and cheese onto his plate.

"Yeah, had some food a few minutes ago. Had free periods, so I came here early." She said not looking up from her book.

"How did you get off double potions?" Asked the shocked Colin.

"I don't know, Snape never showed." She said, still concentrating on her book.

"Wonder where he is." Asked Colin with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, so do I." She said finally looking up and looking at the head table. It only took her a second to notice that he still wasn't present, but she also noticed the missing Headmaster. "Where's Dumbledore?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

"How should I know?" he asked. Ginny smiled and shook her head at him. She then glanced over at the Slytherin table, and took note of the missing faces. She couldn't name all the ones missing, but she saw Draco, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini weren't there. By now her suspicion was growing, and a frown crept onto her face.

After swallowing all the food in his mouth, he asked, "What's up Gin?"

Ginny's frown deepened, before her face relaxed slightly. "Oh, nothing, just thinking about something." When he excepted her excuse, he went back to stuffing his face. Watching him almost made Ginny want to be sick. "You are almost a bigger pig than my brothers, did you know that?" She said giving him a mock disgusted look. "Hey, that reminds me, did you ever owl your mom to see if you can come to Percy's wedding?"

"I didn't tell you? Oh...my bad! But yeah, she says it's cool, but she did ask if I could go over for Christmas day...is that okay with you guys?" He asked timidly.

"Course, you shouldn't have to ask to spend Christmas with your family! My dad could arrange for a tow way portkey to your house. He does have his connections. Now, I have to go to DADA, and hopefully it will not be as boring as last time. Tata!" She stated, then left quickly for her next class with the Hufflepuffs.

She walked in and the teacher said hello, she quickly took a seat at the back of the class, not wanting to cause to much attention drawn towards her.

She took out her text book, and looked to the board for further instructions. She looked down again for another moment, and saw that her teacher was looking straight at her.

"Miss Weasley, how far are you in the text?" He asked out of the blue.

"Um, chapter three?" Hoping that, that was the right answer.

"Okay, well it seems you are caught up, now would you mind if I asked you a favor, seeing as how you are the only one here?" He asked.

"Ginny looked at him suspiciously before answering slowly. "Sure..."

"Okay, I need you to take this note to Dumbledore. He should be in his office by now, and he will be wanting to get this as quickly as possible. Now, you can leave your books here, I'm sure it wont take long." He said while walking over and holding out a role of parchment. Ginny took it, and stood up. "Thank you." He said, then turned back to the front of the class. Just as she walked out of the room, she could see the rest of the class coming. She walked by them, then turned down an empty hall that led almost straight to the Headmaster's office. When she got to the Gargoyle, she realized that she didn't have the password, and mentally smacked herself in the forehead. Then she looked down at the parchment she was holding, and noticed the small writing of her teacher. All the little letters said was "Smores". She said it out loud, and the statue sprung out of her way.

She then walked up to his door, and knocked twice. It opened up for her, but she couldn't see anyone in the room. She walked in slowly, then stopped as she heard whispers coming from a room to the side. She looked over to the door at her left, and it was open a small crack. It was like somebody else was in control of her body, she knew she should leave the note on his desk and walk out, but she couldn't help having a closer look.

She walked up to the crack in the door, and opened it a little more with as mush stealth as she could muster up. At first she couldn't see anything because the room was pitch black, then her eyes grew accustom to the darkness and she could make out the voice of one of the missing staff.

"Dumbledore, I'm not sure if we can even help him, we need to brew a potion, but looking at this book, I can tell you, almost every ingredient is class non-tradable. It would be illegal to brew." Explained Madam Pince.

"I am willing to do that for Severus. He gave his life for us, and if I have the chance to give it back to him, I will do it, no matter the repercussions."

"But Albus, this is a complex potion, and seeing as how Severus was our potions master, not many people are at his skill level. We need professionals to do this." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"How long does he have before the effects are irreversible?" Albus asked.

"A month, tops." Said Madam Pince.

"I know some students that could make it. Under supervision of course. They are at the top of their class and Snape seems to be fond of them. They will be contacted immediately." He said in a somber tone.

"You are going to trust this task in the hands of mere children?" Asked Madam Pince.

"I would trust my students with my life. Now right now, I need to contact a few "people" to acquire some of the ingredients.

Ginny was about to step away from the door, when Fawkes gave a loud screech and started causing a commotion when he woke form his sleep after seeing Ginny. She could just see Madam Pomfrey turn around and look out the crack of the door. She was about to yell something, but Ginny was already on her feet, and she did the only logical thing in her head, she ran for it. She ran all the way out his office, past the statue, then all the way to her DADA class. She waited outside the door for a few moments, trying to catch her breath, hoping beyond all hopes that they hadn't recognized her.

She quickly smoothed her hair down with her hand, and walked into the class. The teacher looked at her for a second, then went back to talking about protective spells. She sat down at her seat in the back, and opened her text to the proper page. The rest of the class went by uneventfully. Same with her History of magic class, but nothing ever happens in that anyways. So after classes were over for the day, she went up to the common room, and put her books back. Her last few classes were so boring she felt as if she could fall asleep any instant, so she went to sit on the couch, but ended up lying down and quickly falling asleep. She finally woke up an hour later, and went up to the comfort of her bed. She was asleep again within seconds. She had a strange dream.

_She was running down an endless hall, she could tell the people chasing her were getting closer every second. She turned down halls after halls, then she was suddenly falling. She landed with a thump on he hard bottom, and when she looked up, she saw the face of a giant Dumbledore looking down on her. She looked around and noticed that she was inside a cauldron. She tried to jump out, but she was too small. So she jumped onto the broom that magically appeared, and she flew to the divinations tower. She met Draco, and he started to tell her, her future. She threw a teacup at him, and ran down the ladder and down the tower stairs, but she tripped and fell all the way down the rest of them._

She woke up being very confused by her random dream, but she soon forgot it as she fell back asleep.

_Author's note:_ _Here's another chapter for my loverly fans! It's short, but well it gives you things to think about...sort of...well hopefully I will have the next one posted soon :P:P **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. In the dark

_Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while, I have been writing a lot of other fics in the past months or so, and well I finally got another review, so I'm starting up again with this one! Special thanks to all those who reviewed my little author's note of a chapter, because you really got me back into writing!_

_**Chapter 13**_

She woke up, trying to label the feeling of unease in her mind. After the replay of her day yesterday, she couldn't help but let her jaw drop a little. The first thing that came to mind, was that she needed to tell Draco, but he was nowhere to be seen yesterday, and she didn't know if she would find him today. She got out of her bed, silently made to her trunk and changed, not wanting to wake her dorm mates. By now, breakfast was probably just starting. But no one really ever got up this early to eat on a school day...let alone any day. She grabbed her sandals, and made her way out of the dorm, and the common room. She made large detours through halls, incase she might meet him, because she had a feeling that he might be up now, because she just couldn't imagine him sleeping in, let alone him sleeping at all, even though she knew he had to. She smiled as she imagined him sleeping in, and groaning as someone came to wake him up. She didn't have any luck. She got many suspicious looks from teacher though, but she didn't care. She decided to finally risk it, and got down to the lower halls of the school which were of course the dominion of Slytherin.

She couldn't help but shiver as she made her way down to the lower levels of the school. She crossed her arms over her chest, pulling her thin cloak closer in a feeble attempt at gaining warmth.

As soon as she was about to give up hope at finding him, she turned the corner and caught a slight glimpse at the hem of a bottle green robe, and platinum blonde hair vanishing behind a door. She smiled as she found her mark.

She pulled her cloak even closer, and sped her steps up. She reached the door just as it clicked shut. She opened it cautiously and was surprised to see the room was pitch dark, but she continued in anyways. Just as she was about to whisper his name, she heard the sound of something being waved through the air, then a _lumos _spell was cast centimeters away from her neck.

"Virginia!" Said the unusually pale Draco face.

"Well yeah! Who did you think it was? Voldemort?" Draco lowered his wand and muttered _knox, _then looked around shiftily. She regretted saying that.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her farther into the darkened room. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! What else?" She said cautiously. "What's going on? Why are you acting so jumpy?" She said putting her hand on his still on her shoulder, arm.

"I've been contacted." This short simple phrase spread a fear through Ginny's heart.

"...By who...?"

"I don't know! That's just it!" He exclaimed, slowly losing his composure.

"...Well...What did they say?" She asked, her reason for coming long forgotten.

"They told me that they knew, and that the Greaters knew, and knew more than we knew. They told me to watch my back, and watch who I trust, for they are betrayers." He said dropping his arms from her shoulders then said quite loudly "LUMOS!" and pointed his wand right into Ginny's eyes. She slapped his wand away, and reflectively ducked.

"What the hell are you doing!" She yelled at him.

"Testing." was all he said.

"Well, are you satisfied with your results?" She said in a disgruntled tone and straightened herself.

"Yes."

"Guh, okay. Now could you repeat what you said about this mystery letter please?" Her voice now more serious. He repeated it word per word, leaving out his little "test".

"What did they mean "we knew"?" She asked skeptically.

"Meaning you and me." He sighed.

"How?"

"I don't know. I would figure that if we find out who the betrayer is, we might find the answer. But I'm not sure if the betrayer is one you trust, or one I trust. Because frankly I only trust three people, you, Snape and my mother, and I have not told Snape of you, nor my mother. It is only you and I that know this power, because none of the others would be able to identify it even if they saw it. The only other person I know who could know would be –

-Colin" Ginny stated. "But it couldn't be him, I know it couldn't." She said firmly. Leaving no room for argument.

"I'm not accusing, but it would be good if you were to keep a tab on him. Now, we must go our separate ways for now, because we can't let any one know, and the rest of the Slytherins should be awake by now." He said, leading her to the door.

"Wait!" Ginny said rather loudly. "I can't believe I forgot! Something's wrong with Snape, he's in Dumbledore's office and apparently he has a month to live if the potion isn't brewed properly but since he's the only potions master they need some of the students he likes to make it!"

"..." Draco couldn't help but look utterly confused. "...Slower please?"

"Snape has been seriously injured and if he doesn't get the antidote in one month, he will die!"

"SHIT! This is worse than I thought! Okay, I have things to look into, we have to split up, make sure you act like you still hate me, I will do the same. Not much though because I would feel bad. So I don't know when we will be able to talk in private anymore. But try to think of something, and I will do the same. If you want to talk, go to the owlery and use my owl. You can remember her I assume?" When he got the nod from Ginny, he opened the door and looked out, once he saw the hall was empty, he walked out and turned left without another word.

Ginny watched him leave a little stunned, but turned right and made her way to the Great Hall for an early breakfast.

_Author's note: I finally finished! Yay for me! Lol, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it's short, but well I'm currently working on like all of my other stories at once, and that takes mad skill :P I will hopefully have another one up by the end of this week latest, so pretty please review!_


	14. The incident

_Author's note: Hey, it's been awhile and I have been somewhat busy...at least that's my excuse :)...But yeah, I felt that it has been far too long since I updated this story and I should get to it...not to mention that I re-read the whole thing again and I have even more ideas as to what I should do with a few loose ends I have left...but I'll shut up so you can read on!_

_**Chapter 14**_

Ginny didn't know what to think. This new information upset her more than she wanted to admit. Could Colin have actually betrayed her? She tried to justify the conclusion, but facts were facts, and not meant for ignoring. And just the fact that someone out there that she may or may not know, seems to know a whole lot about her. And now something terrible has happened to Snape. "Why cant things remain simple for one day?" Ginny mumbles to no one as she finally made her way out of the room she was in.

She didn't waste anymore time as she heard footsteps coming from the left hall leading deeper to the castle, where she assumed the Slytherin common room was. She quickly hurried up to the main level of the school and found herself in front of the Great Hall. She wondered if it would look too suspicious for her to walk straight in this early in the morning, but she heard the footsteps once again and rushed inside and found a seat just as the Slytherins walked in. Thankfully none of them even gave her a second glance.

She sighed, then looked up her table and saw she was getting a few odd glances from some of the younger students. She smiled nervously at them, and then pretended to eat some toast. When everyone had finally looked away, she threw the piece of bread back onto the big plate in the centre of the table. Food was the last thing on her mind.

Once again, Dumbledore was absent from the head table, as was Snape, naturally. Ginny gave a large dramatic sigh and looked around the rest of the hall. Many people had finally arrived and were sitting talking with their friends, laughing, being carefree. She gave a small smile at them all and out of nowhere she got an immense head ache. The room had an odd smell and all the people around her began crying, some even started crying out n strangled pain. The hall got an intense red glow, and sparks started shooting from the ground, tables and even the air itself seemed to crackle with heat. The tables turned to a black dust and the stone ground turned to dirt. The peoples screams increased as many of them fell to the ground in searing pain. The flesh on their very bodies began to bubble and disintegrate into nothing. The smell could make any same human fall to their knees.

Ginny jumped up from the table as it began to catch on fire, and she started to run around away from the growing flames. If she could just find someone, anyone alive. But all she could see was ash and flames. She fell to her knees and covered her ears with her hands in a feeble attempt to remove the sounds of death about her. She let out a deathly loud scream of helplessness and closed her eyes and pressed her head to the ground.

The ground became cool, and the air became clean. She could hear strange murmuring around her and feel a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and saw everything was fine. There was no fire, or burning corpses. It was fine.

She was still sobbing and she couldn't breathe properly. She looked at the person whose hand was on her shoulder, and it belonged to Draco. He was looking at her with a look of pure understanding, and he even had a trace of an un-fallen tear in his eye.

"Virginia? Virginia! Ginny, say something!" He whispered, pulling her face lightly towards his. Ginny still completely horrified, wiped her nose with the hem of her robe's sleeve. But when she sniffed in, she could still smell the odor of burning flesh.

She threw up all over the stone floor before she managed to get some words out. "I need a-air!" She shuddered and Draco helped her to her feet and literally shoved a path through the crowd, getting many insults thrown his way.

He completely ignored them, and rushed Ginny out the front door to the castle. She breathed in long and deep and then sat down on the top step of the entrance stairs. Draco sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her mid back. He wanted to know exactly what happened, but he knew she would tell her, and it must have been horrific to display such a show of terror.

"W-what happened?" She asked, obviously not knowing what she just did.

"You were sitting at the table looking around at everyone when I walked in, you were half smiling, but then out of nowhere your face crumpled in fear and tears started streaming down your face. You were looking around frantically, you were now crying loud enough for people around you to start noticing. Someone tried to ask you what was wrong and you jumped so fast from the table as if it burnt you. You started running around the hall as if you were looking for something then you crouched down on the ground, covered your ears and gave the most pain filled scream I have ever heard. I knew you were obviously seeing things that no one else could but no one seemed to be doing anything about it, people formed a crowd around you, even the teachers were clueless as how to help you. So I figured you needed to be brought out of whatever you were seeing and I sat beside you and you seemed to have woken form whatever it was. It was really frightening to see you like that, let alone anyone. I couldn't help think that you were in excruciating pain." He said somberly.

"Th-the fire! They were burning, flames everywhere! Ash, the smell! I couldn't- I cant-"She quickly drew away from him and threw up on the steps below them.

"Ginny! Come one, you're alright!" She started shaking and her sobs started again. "Ginny, you're fine, you're fine! We're at Hogwarts, and everything is alright." She kept sobbing and he did the only thing he thought might help. He pulled her closer and pulled her into a tight embrace. He started rubbing her back comfortingly and that seemed to help a little.

"Everyone was dying! I could hear their screams! I COULD SMELL THEM!" She yelled into his chest.

Draco continued to try and get her to calm down, and reassure her that everything was fine. She was getting progressively better, that is until a strange voice from behind Draco startled them.

"I told you things like what you have just witnessed will come to pass if YOU REMAIN TO BE IGNORANT!" They both turned as quickly as possible and they came upon the site of a strange looking cat. It was larger than most domestic ones and held a purely magical aura around it. They knew it could be no other than Clywynn. "But you do not seem to be entirely ignorant. I see you have put aside your differences." they continued to stare blankly. "Your time is running out my children. Actions have already been set into motion as you have learned. But now you need not bother about those things. They are to come further along, but in the present YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR GIFTS! I cannot stretch the importance of it." They winced at the power behind the voice whenever its tone raised in volume. "If you over look your duties this one time too many, that scene you witnessed will become the harsh reality you once called Life." With that, the "cat" sprung up and ran down the stairs at a remarkable pace, soon it was only a small black form in the distance, that seemed to have changed shape for it leaped into the air and spread a newly formed pair of wings. It disappeared over the tree tops of the Forbidden Forest.

The only thing the two shocked children could utter was a small "oh." They both stood up and dazedly walked back inside.

"We have to..." Ginny started.

"...classes..." Draco finished.

"...books..."

"Yeah..."

They both sort of slowly made their way to their respective classes and managed to snap themselves out of their hypnotic state and pay attention. People seemed to be giving Ginny frightened looks, as if they expected her to blow up at any moment. She tried to disappear behind a book in the very back of the class, even the teacher was actually nervous to talk to her, which is a very bad thing because her teacher was dead. Prof. Binns.

-------------------

Draco's morning wasn't going much better at all. He had DADA with Gryffindor and it would seem Potter and his possy had been told about this morning's incident.

Potter and Weasley were giving him death glares while Granger was trying to make them pay attention to what the teacher was writing on the board. If he hadn't been too busy with his mind on other things, he probably would have smirked outright at them.

"Could I have a pair of volunteers?" The teacher asked suddenly. And Draco would have not even heard it if it had not been for Potter yelling right after.

"Me and Malfoy will go!" Draco looked up at the class who were looking back at him expectantly. Draco read the notes on the board and saw that they would be practicing a very simple offensive curse that Draco had probably learnt when he was ten.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The teacher asked, waiting for his confirmation.

"Sure, whatever." That seemed to make Potter even angrier.

The two of them walked up to the front of the class and took a dueling position (a somewhat lazy one coming from Draco). "Okay, on the count of three Harry, you are going to attack Malfoy here, and he can either block, or dodge and send the same one back. Alright, on the count of three...one...two-

Harry sent the curse straight at Draco. He easily blocked it and sent one straight back, knocking Potter to the ground. He yawned and went back to his desk.

"Well done Malfoy! Ten points to Slytherin. Harry, you can take your seat now...Now for the few remaining minutes of this class, you can all read up about on the next chapter, which we will be covering for the next class.

TBC

_Author's note: So there you have it. The plot of the story is moving along at a faster pace now, and no I haven't forgotten about Snape, he's still "dying". I hope you guys liked that one, and hopefully I am going to have another one for you in a few hours :) PLEASE REVIEW!_


	15. Searches and Naps

_Author's note: Hey, back again. I feel kind of bad because as I re-read my story I found SO many spelling errors and it wasn't cool. So I'm sorry about those to anyone and everyone who cares...but here's the new chapter I promised...hope you like!_

_**Chapter 15**_

-------------------

Ginny couldn't seem to concentrate one bit on what she was supposed to be doing, not that it really mattered in History of Magic. But for once she actually wanted to pay attention and get her mind off everything that has happened...and might happen. It didn't help that everyone was staring at her. She actually wanted to blow up at them, but knew she wouldn't.

The bell _finally _rang, and Ginny was free to leave and go to her next class, which hopefully would be far more promising. She walked out to the greenhouse for herbology, which she had with the Slytherins, and she actually seemed a little thankful for that, because they didn't seem to care much about anyone's abnormalities.

"GINNY!" Someone yelled form behind her. When she turned, she saw Colin running towards her.

"Hey Colin." She said wearily.

"Hey Gin, where were you this morning, I was looking all over for you and I actually missed breakfast!"

"I was" she stopped suddenly, remembering Draco's and her conversation earlier this morning, and their speculations about him, "outside. I went for a walk this morning to clear my head." she replied smoothly. That's not a complete lie she thought. There was walking involved.

The rest of the class went by uneventfully and once again, Ginny couldn't wait for it to be over so she could go up to the common room and have a nice hour of sleep...and she couldn't help but inwardly smile because she knew she would probably be longer. The bell rang and Ginny smiled widely.

"Why are you so happy?" Colin asked curiously.

"Oh nothing...I have to go now, so I'll see you at dinner...or possibly sooner! Okay?" She said eager to snuggle under her covers.

"Um...okay?"

With that she ran off back towards the school, leaving a very confused Colin behind.

It took her about five minutes to get to the common room, which was unsurprisingly empty, then she dashed up the stairs threw her bag onto the floor and was out before her head hit the pillow.

-------------------

Draco had finally gotten out of his Ancient Runes class, and he was feeling so lazy, that he just shrank his bag and put it into his pocket. He slowly made his way to the Great Hall and was soon accompanied by his "friend" Blaise Zabini who was exiting a class of his own.

"Knut for your thought?" He asked.

"Hmpf, you would have to pay me a lot more than a knut for MY thoughts." he replied with a smirk.

"What's eating you?" he asked.

"Well first off, your muggle sayings. You really need to stop reading those books." Draco informed humorously.

"And you need to stop changing the subject!" Blaise exclaimed. "But anyways, did that book help you any?"

"No." He simply stated. But saw the look Blaise was giving him and sighed, but continued. "I haven't had the time, I've been...busy."

"Yeah, so I've noticed. What's up with you and that Weasley girl? What were you two doing at lunch?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh her? I was just trying to get her to quiet down so I could have my meal in peace...that's about it."

"Uh yeah, sure buddy." He said in a tone that said he did not believe a word Draco had said. "Well I'm sorry, but I have to go, six more inches of transfiguration to write for this afternoon. I might see you in class after lunch!" He said as he turned down a different hall and went in the direction of the library.

Draco smirked and continued his slow way to the Great Hall.

Once he got there, he tried not to, but couldn't help looking around for the red-headed Ginny. She was nowhere in sight. He figured she must be taking a slow time as well. But as he sat down and waited for another few moments, decided to eat a bagel, but even after fifteen minutes she still wasn't there. He started to get a little worried when he saw the Golden-Trio was at the table, and so was that Colin kid, her best friend.

He figured he best look for her. Anything could have happened and right now was a really bad time for _something _to happen. He walked out of the Hall and his first guess was that she might be outside, he checked and she wasn't. Not even sitting by her favorite tree.

He tried the kitchen. No avail.

The library? Blip.

He was getting a little more worried by the minute. So he actually saw a little, what looked like a second year, quickly coming down the hall towards the Great Hall. He took note of the Gryffindor crest on their chest and stopped them.

If it had been another time, he would have sneered at their frightened expression, but he didn't have time.

"You! What's your name?"

"Ugh...I-it's Jenny...!" She stammered.

"Well...Jenny...I'm looking for someone and they are in your house. I need to get into your common room and check if their there." He said as calmly as he could, but it was evident he was losing patience.

"Ugh...I'm n-not supposed to..." she replied nervously. Draco's gaze darkened and the little girl shrank under it. "I-it's this way!" she said in a high pitched voice, and then took off in the direction she just came from.

Draco almost had a hard time catching up to the little squirt, and was fairly surprised at how fast she could move. But all thoughts like those were removed from his mind when they had arrived at a dead end.

"Don't tell me you're lost! Now we have to backtrack and-

He was cut off by the girl saying something he couldn't quite remember and the portrait on the wall blocking their way opened up and exposed the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't help but be a little shocked at how nice and worm it felt in there, but he got over it in seconds.

"I need you to take me to the sixth year girls' dorm." she quickly complied, knowing it was a command, not a choice.

She led him up a flight of stairs passing a door with each year on it, on each floor. After six floors, the reached their destination and Jenny stepped back.

Draco looked at her, and then knocked on the door. He heard a groan form inside, and opened it to go in. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but when he did, he could make out five four poster beds identical to the ones in his dorm, only scarlet hangings, not ink green. He also noticed one of the beds contained a lumpy shaped form that looked to be a person sleeping.

Draco walked up to them, and knew that it was Ginny by the red hair sticking out from under the blankets. He looked around at the doorway, and noticed the girl was gone. He turned back to the sleeping girl.

He placed a hand lightly on her head, and ran the tips of his fingers down her red hair. "Ginny?" He said lightly, while giving her shoulder a little shake.

At first he didn't get a response, but he did it again and that merited an annoyed groan from her.

"Draco Malfoy! Can you not see that I am sleeping?" Then there was a moment of silence and, she sat straight up, wide eyes and looked at him scandalously. "MALFOY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled, pulling the blanket around her chest. Then she looked down and remembered she was still wearing her clothes.

"I was looking for you." He said, obviously relieved that she hadn't been abducted or killed or something completely unlikely like that. And when he actually thought about his momentary panic about her disappearance, he felt a little ashamed.

"Well you found me!" She tried to be angry, but couldn't help feel something inside her when she saw he had been worried and had come to look for her. She was actually trying to place the feeling, she knew it wasn't bad, and she knew she liked it and that she had felt it before somewhere, but she couldn't place _that_! She decided to leave it, and come to present matters. "So, why were you looking for me?" she asked more softly.

"Well, first I wanted to talk to you again, you and I should meet tonight...late tonight...We really have to practice our "gifts". I know a place where we can go, my mother told me about it from her school years...It would be perfect." he explained.

"Yeah, we HAVE to start. I frankly don't want to have to relive that moment permanently." She said while shuddering at the memory. Then Draco put his hand onto of hers in a comforting manner. It seemed to have given them both a shock, but they both got over it, and couldn't help but give a small smile each. Then Ginny gave an immense yawn, ruining the moment. Draco chuckled at her, and she thought it sounded much better then his sarcastic laugh.

"Well I'm tired and I can keep my eyes open much longer so I am going to sleep." she said lightly.

"Oh I know how you feel. I would get to sleep, but I cant." he informed.

"Why not?"

"Well the fact my bed is twenty minutes away, and class starts in fifteen..."

"Pfft, screw class!" she said with an evilly humorous smirk.

"You are and evil child, you know that?"

"Meh, so they tell me! Plus you could just nap here!" He gave her an odd look. "What? It's not like we're going to DO anything, and plus, no one _should _be coming up here!"

"You are crazy."

"Get your arse in this bed and nap young man!...before I fall asleep!" He let out another small laugh and slid under the blankets. It took a few moments for them to arrange themselves to fit, but after a bit they finally settle in. They were both lying side to side, and Ginny's head somehow found its way onto his shoulder. Neither of them seemed to mind.

"See you in a few, Draco..." She said, by the time she was done, she had drifted off into one of the most peaceful sleeps she had had in a while.

Draco smiled and whispered a quite, almost unintelligible "of course..." before he too was off into a peace filled sleep.

TBC

_Author's note: AHH! Well wasn't that cute? Yeah, and now the romance commences! MUHAHAHA...I'm okay:)...This chapter had practically NO plot development, but it did have character development...which is also good! I really hope you guys liked this one, and hopefully next one will be longer, but until then, Cheers!...**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Quidditch and Colin?

_Author's note: Well here is another chapter, and maybe if I make it a REALLY long one, I will break the 40 000 word barrier! Now that would make me a very happy person! But anyways, I AM going to make this a long chapter because I can and I am really bored and have nothing else to do. So here you go!_

_**Chapter 16**_

Draco opened his eyes, trying to figure out just where he was. It took him a few minutes of looking at the red bed hangings then out through the window showing that they wee in one of the towers. Last but not least, the Virginia Weasley lying beside him, hands interlocked.

He remembered everything form the previous morning, and figured it was now about 5 o'clock in the evening. Meaning they had to get up and get something to eat, hopefully they wouldn't be badgered by teachers who noted their absence.

He woke Ginny again with a gentle shake, but this time she just slowly opened her eyes, and gave an immense yawn, while stretching her arms above her head.

"I'm hungry!" she informed in a fake whiny voice.

"Well then, let's go have some dinner." he suggested.

"It's dinner already?...Oh well!" she laughed.

"Come on!" Draco said, while getting up and pulling her along with him. They walked through the thankfully empty halls and Draco realized they still had to meet tonight and they needed to figure out a plan and place to meet. "If we were to meet tonight, we should meet in an empty corridor that no one, hardly ever goes in...Say the one near the old Charms classroom on the fourth floor?"

"Sounds good to me!" Ginny informed, they spent the rest of their walk, staying rather close to each other, in a comfortable silence. Once they got to the doors of the Great Hall, they decided to let Ginny go first, and then a few minutes later, Draco would follow. Ginny went in, and he was left outside alone...Or so he thought.

"What are you doing with Virginia?" a rather loud voice spoke up form behind him. He turned quickly, and came about six inches from Colin Creevy's face. He did not look too pleases in Draco's opinion.

"What?" Draco asked, a little confused by his question.

"You heard me Draco!" he hissed. Draco was getting more confused by the moment, but he held it in. He couldn't understand why this Creevy kid was acting this way, when he was certain that Ginny had told him everything and he had been cool about it earlier. So he decided to give Colin a dark look, substituting for a reply.

"What were you doing Draco _Malfoy_?"

"I was shagging her senseless...What the hell do you think I was doing?" he said, taking his accusing tone far more personally than was intended. Colin's face crumpled in indignation but got over it when he realized Draco wasn't serious.

"Don't you _dare _talk about things like that, you hear me? One day, you _will _learn your place!" he spat.

"Well sure, if it makes you feel better Pal." his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You remember that." Colin said, then he walked into the Great Hall.

"Huh?" Draco asked perplexed. Draco stared at where the kid was just standing, pushed his suspicions to the back of his mind, and walked into the hall to have some food. He would talk to Ginny about it tonight.

-------------------

Ginny sat down at the table and noticed Colin wasn't there. She didn't know whether that was a good thing or not, but she decided to worry about it later. Right now, Harry Potter was walking towards her, and he looked rather pleased about something.

"HEY GIN! Guess what!" he exclaimed, practically bouncing.

"Um...what Harry?" she asked.

"Quidditch has started! Try-outs are in an hour, I have to start picking the teams as early as possible. You going to try out this year?"

Ginny's mood couldn't get any better. "Of course I'm trying out! Chaser again, as you probably already know."

"Course! But don't worry, you are almost certainly on the team. You were one of our bests last year. And it will be helpful having you, because you know most of the routines we had, even though we're going to be making a lot of new ones this year..." they continued talking for a good half an hour about tactics, which teams they thought were going to win the Quidditch cup, who they thought the most likely to try-out for which position...and so on. Neither of them noticed Colin sit down beside them, and Ginny had momentarily forgot about Draco...(_A.N. I hope you don't think she was being mean!)_

"So, where is Ron and Hermione? I don't think I have seen them all day..." Ginny inquired.

"Oh, Hermione went to the "library" to finish some "homework" and I think Ron went to go "help" her..." he said smirking.

"So, he finally got the guts to ask her out?"

"Nah, they are just friends with major privileges...Even though they seem to be snogging in a lot...all the time...He is STILL afraid of being rejected...and Hermione thinks its far more proper for the male to ask the other out..." he laughed.

"Ha-ha! Well I'm going to go to the common room and get ready for practice...I haven't played in so long!" she explained humorously. "See you in a few!" she yelled over her shoulder as she walked away from the table.

She didn't notice Colin had followed her, until he came up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Um...Hi Colin?" she said, looking at his hand on her waist suspiciously.

"Hey Gin." he said casually. "How was your day?" he said in an odd voice that sounded almost the exact same as his normal one, but it was like he wasn't using it... (_A.N. If any of you know what I mean:)!) _

"Oh not much...um...How about you?" she asked, wanting to change the conversation away form herself.

"Oh the usual..." they continued to walk in what Ginny found to be a fairly uncomfortable silence.

Then Colin broke it, "So, you have any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm trying out for Quidditch again this year, so that should take up a good part of my night...then after I will be pretty much dead, so I figured I would go straight to sleep." Not having forgotten about her other plans to meet Draco tonight.

"Oh..." he said sounding a little disappointed. Even though Ginny was still being on guard with him, she couldn't help like maybe she was being harsh on him, after all, he is her number one friend...Well he might have a little competition for that title _now..._but he was still on the top of her list, and she was feeling guilty.

"Hey! Why don't you try out this year Col, you could easily beat anyone, and I've seen you fly, you're pretty good!" she asked, attempting to lighten him up.

"Nah, you know I HATE that game!" he said, not seeming to get any happier...If not, more sad.

"I'm sorry, why not come and watch the try-outs then? You don't have to do much...you could even bring some homework out to work on...No?" she asked, herself now feeling disappointed.

"Sorry Gin, I think I'll just finish it up in the common room." he told her, and just as he finished, they turned the corner and were at the portrait of the "fat lady".

Ginny said the password and it swung open. They both walked in, and Colin let go of her waist, gave her a peck on the lips and walked up the boys' staircase in silence.

Ginny stood there in shock for a moment or two. She didn't know what to think.

'Why was he acting like this? We already figured out the results of us trying to be an item...So he couldn't be trying now could he? And if so, why now? Nothing has changed between us...has it?' These were the questions floating threw her mind. But she didn't think she could even try to figure it out if she wanted, because all she wanted to do was go fly her broom and play quidditch. She got out of her now wrinkly school clothes, and changed into something actually wearable. She left the Gryffindor tower with her stuff on, broom in hand and had her playing face on. She got down to the pitch in what appeared to be perfect timing for the practice to begin.

TBC

_Author's note: Well that was somewhat productive. This chapter had a little bit of a "what-the-hell-is-going-on" theme to it...but hey? That means if you want to find out you have to keep reading!...and that also means I have to keep writing...Pfft...Well you all know...well those of you who read my "author's notes" know that I said this chapter was going to be a long one... But hey... I lied...because write now I am REALLY tired and I REALLY want to go get some sleep that I really need form not sleeping like at all for the past few days...not that I ever get enough sleep...but I have to stay up and make sure my wonderful fans have something to read!...if I have any fans...and for those of you who are reading this...some of you might have caught on to my devious ploy to get more words... I am only hoping that I would have to start listing a bunch like that time I was trying to get above 30 000...that was slightly amusing for me anyways... I'm not sure if it was for YOU...but hahahaha... I mean ha ha ha ha ha ha... So yes... You know you love me or else you wouldn't still be reading..._

_**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	17. Almost

_Author's note: 40 311 WORDS!...yay :)... Well I know my chapters have been getting a tad boring...maybe... I don't know if they actually are...hopefully they aren't...but ANYWAYS!... I have what I want in my head to happen, I just need to get there! And as it says in my summary, this will be a Draco/Ginny shipper so I need to establish their relationship, but I need to keep the flow of the story...well here you go, enjoy another chapter, hopefully this will satisfy...if I can, I might get to making this one ACTUALLY longer...might...possibly...but I'm leaving this weekend and I wont have time to write...at all...so maybe I will just make a few shorter chapters...but if I get on the computer later tonight, then this will definitely be a long chapter. Enjoy!_

_P.s. Sorry if it had taken so long for me to update, but I was gone last weekend, then the next day I left for our Quebec school trip for a week and next week I'm leaving to go to camp for another two weeks, so I will be pretty busy!_

_**Chapter 17**_

After a good three hours of practice, Ginny, Harry and Ron made their way up to the common room. It had rained that night, so they were plastered with mud from the exercises Harry had created. They had limited the list of people down greatly, but they would have to wait for next practice to figure out the final players, but of course, Ginny and Ron had already proved themselves, so they were automatically on the team. As they made their got into the common room, they could only give a small wave of their hand and they went their separate ways to their beds.

Ginny peeled her soaking wet clothes off and changed into some more comfortable clothes and fell back onto her bed. She figured it would be another night of instant slumber, and seeing as how she felt like she couldn't move from the quidditch practice, that assumption made sense. But when she lay on her bed, she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something. It kept nagging at the back of her mind until she jumped out of her bed, didn't bother pulling anything over her spaghetti strap shirt and her loose pajama bottoms, as she ran out of the dorm, out of the common room and down to the fourth floor corridor by the old charms classroom.

She ran as fast as she could, knowing she was probably half an hour late, and Draco was usually an impatient person. She got there in a good five minutes, and was met with an empty hall. She looked around making sure he wasn't hiding in the shadows or something then realized he wasn't there and must have left because she was late.

She was about to turn away, but she could hear a distinct cat mew coming from the hall she was about to retreat to, then the also distinctive voice of the Hogwarts care-taker, "What do you hear my darling?" he asked to his cat, Mrs. Norris. Ginny would have usually snorted at his senility, but the fact that she was out of her bed in the middle of a dark deserted corridor late at night probably would be a hard one to explain herself out of!

She was about to rush into the abandoned Charms classroom, when a hand covered her mouth, and she was wrapped in a silky material. She would have panicked had she not heard the familiar voice of Draco tell her to be still, she would have also panicked when Filch walked right by them in a vain attempt to find the student out of bed, but her common knowledge told her they were behind an invisibility cloak.

Once they were absolutely certain that he had passed, they got out from under the protective cover of the cloak. Ginny smiled and whispered quietly, "I thought you had gone..."

"Actually, I just got here... I accidentally fell asleep..." he smirked.

"...Well done!...Actually, I just go here too...But enough of that, we have to start practicing or _she _will be pissed! Have any ideas in mind?"

"Actually yeah, there is this place that I found last year..." He said giving her a pointed stare.

She was silent for a moment and then figured out what he was hinting. "Oooh! The Room of Requirements!"

"Yes, it would be perfect, so let's get going." He said in a light whisper, still cautious of whether Filch was still around. Ginny nodded her head and they silently made their way to the hidden room.

As they were walking, Ginny rested her hand on his forearm, causing a small smile to break out on his face.

In a matter of minutes, they were there. They looked at the plain, solid stone wall, and both thought of exactly what they wanted, and waited for a moment. A door appeared in place of the wall, and they smiled, then opened it and walked in.

The room was lit by hundreds of candles, icicles were hanging from the ceiling, and there were strange wine glasses scattered around on ledges here and there, along with the candles. The ground appeared to be a thin layer of ice, but when walked on, it was completely solid and you couldn't slide on it.

"Spiffy." Ginny stated in awe of the room's beauty.

"...Yeah..." Draco whispered. After two or three moments, they regained their senses and closed the door behind them. They walked around and had a look at everything. Then figured out they had better get started.

Ginny found a spot on the floor to sit down with her legs crossed and place one of the candles right in front of her.

In the meantime, Draco did pretty much the same thing. He grabbed one of the glasses of water and placed it on an empty ledge. It was about eye level to him when he kneeled, which is exactly what he was doing.

Ginny stared at the small flame and tried to force it to grow smaller. But after five minutes nothing worked, the flame wouldn't even flicker. She finally became so frustrated she hit the ground with her fist.

As she did that, the flame on the candle exploded and shot out a billion little sparks. After the heat subsided, she looked at the candle, and it had been flashed boiled to nothing but a waxy stump.

Ginny looked over to Draco, and he was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes. Then just like Ginny, his glass froze and then disintegrated into tiny grains of ice. He was so surprised he fell backwards.

Ginny burst in to a fit of giggles then stood up to help him to his feet. But just as she was held out a hand to pull him up, she quickly brought it back and placed it on her head, she began to wobble slowly on the spot and then she fell to her knees.

Draco stopped laughing, and crawled beside her. "Gin, you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah...Just felt a little light headed. It passed, I'm alright." She said, standing up.

"If you say so..." Draco answered, then stood up as well. They both found their respective spots and began practicing.

By the end of an hour, they both had practically perfected the simple task of freezing water or melting it/ lighting a candle or blowing it out with their minds.

"Let's call it a night!" Draco suggested, while standing up and stretching.

"Okay, but I'm not tired." Ginny exclaimed.

"Well I am."

"Oh poor baby. We're going for a walk."

"We'll get caught..."

"Well you have an invisibility cloak, stupid."

"You are lucky that people like you, you know that?" he said, giving up arguing.

"What can I say? People love me! Now let's go, I want a breath of fresh air!"

Draco groaned in protest, but Ginny was having none of that. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door of the R.o.R. As they stepped out into the empty hall, Draco threw the cloak over the two of them.

Ginny kept extra close to him, fearing that the cloak would not cover the two of them. They didn't say a word until they got outside.

"Isn't this fun!" Ginny said loudly in his ear, causing him to jump back in shock.

"Holy shit! Don't DO that!" he said, trying vainly to regain his composure. Ginny laughed outright in his face, but just kept walking, now that they didn't need the cloak. She was humming a light tune, while smiling brightly. She skipped around Draco as he walked, but stopped and linked arms with him. "Ship with me!" She said merrily.

"Us Malfoys don't skip!" he said in a mock arrogant tone, causing Ginny to giggle like mad.

"And you Malfoys certainly wouldn't prance around with unruly hair would you?" She said, leaving him no time to answer, and she reached up and messed his hair up, then bolted for her life. Draco followed her, and caught up quickly, being the athlete he was.

"You are going to pay for that!" he informed, then messed up her hair twice as badly. In a matter of minutes, they were on the ground play fighting like seven year olds, causing a lot of noise. It wasn't long before Ginny had Draco pinned on his back, with her arms holing his above his head, while she sat on his chest.

"I win." she whispered in his ear.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Ginny seemed hypnotized by Draco's eyes in the moonlight, and he was entranced by her against the starlight. Their faces seemed to inch closer, and closer. They were about two inches apart, when Ginny's face grew into a bright smile. As they almost touched lips, a square of lights turned on, not more than fifty yards from them. They had completely forgotten about Hagrid's hut. The door opened, and they could see him looking around. They didn't even pause to think, let alone remember they had an _invisibility _cloak with them, they just ran. They could hear Hagrid bellow out, having spotted them, but they kept running to the castle, and once they got to the door, they stopped to catch their breath.

Ginny was leaning on Draco for support, because she was in tears from silent laughter. She took in a few deep breaths of air to calm herself. But burst out into loud laughter at her attempt.

"Having fun are you?" Draco asked, noticing the now distant lights having been turned off. Ginny finally contained herself, then looked at Draco in disbelief.

"How can you not be laughing? I'm practically pissing myself laughing!" she informed.

"Come on, we should get back inside, and get to our dorms." he said a little coldly.

His tone sobered Ginny into a quiet mode. She felt a little sad and guilty now. "Right..." she said, then let him drape the cloak back over them. They walked in what was an uncomfortable silence to Ginny, until they reached the place where they had to go a separate way.

Draco took off the cloak and handed it to Ginny. "Here, use this to get back to your house." he said with a strange look in his eyes, at least it looked strange in the minimal lighting.

"But don't you need it?" she asked.

"No, my common room is much closer, you need it more." he replied.

"...Okay..." she said hesitantly.

Draco grabbed her hand lightly and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "See you tomorrow. Goodnight." he smiled.

She returned his smile and walked down the hall, concealing herself in the cloak. Draco waited until he couldn't hear the light tapping of her shoes on stone, then he turned and kicked the wall angrily. He then fell back and slid down the opposite wall until he was sitting. His legs were slightly apart, but his knees were pulled up to close to his chest. He had his elbows rested on his knees, and his head was resting in the palms of his hands.

"I almost kissed her!" he said quietly to himself. He spent a good half hour sitting there, contemplating his feelings for Ginny. Even before he had, he knew the answer, but he couldn't think it, let alone say it. But he knew. He felt for her more than he had anyone in his life, other than his mother, but those were different kinds of feelings... He decided he would just stop thinking about it, and make his way through the Slytherin entrance disguised a wall, and go sleep in his bed. It was tow in the morning, meaning he had five and a half hours of sleep until another day of classes.

TBC

**Author's note: **_I hope you liked it! Took me a while because I just started a new story called "LoveCan'tAlwaysPrevail", so I have been busy with that, but this chapter is relatively longer than some of them. Next one should be up in the next day or so. Not much else to say, so please review!_


	18. I'm Sorry

**Author's note: **_Hi people, I was a little disappointed for last chapter, because I have thirty people with this story on alert, and only one review... But, what can you do eh? And in this chapter, if the writing is in italics, that is what the character is thinking. Well, here it is, and I hope you like it! _

**C**_hapter _**E**_ighteen _

The next morning, Draco tried a few times to lock eyes with Ginny, but every time she looked at him, she pointedly looked away. Draco couldn't figure out _why_ she was acting this way. But he figured it had to do with the "almost-kiss" last night. He knew it was his fault and blamed himself entirely. He just stopped trying to catch her eye after a while.

In reality, Ginny was upset at the fact that she thought HE was upset with HER because of last night's cold goodbye. She couldn't think of anything that would cause him to be like this towards her, maybe it was the fact they had almost been caught by Hagrid? But she didn't actually believe that.

After a long time of thinking she grew a little frustrated after finding NO reason whatsoever. So she decided that if he didn't want to talk to her about it, she wouldn't be the first one to break. She left to her class with a frown on her face. Things did NOT help when Colin walked up to her and linked arms. "Hi Ginny!" he said in a cheery voice.

"Hello Colin." She said in a cold tone, hoping he would catch on and leave her alone. He didn't.

"You and Malfoy don't seem to bright this morning..." He said, trying to hide what seemed like glee.

"What's it to you Colin?" she snapped, not feeling one ounce of guilt as they kept walking in silence. Until Colin spoke again.

"So, you two still talking?" he asked bluntly.

"Colin..." she growled.

"I mean, I don't see what you saw in him. I think he's a right arse." he said, barely before being shoved into the wall harshly.

"I'm not in the fucking mood to be fucking messed with! Don't piss me off, because not even our friendship could stop me if you say the wrong thing!" She snarled with an open mouth, showing her clenched teeth.

She let go of him roughly and continued walking. When he looked down at his robes, he saw that where her hands had been minutes ago holding him down, there was only the faint smell of burning and the melted material of his robes. He looked at it and frowned in an uncharacteristically manner and then walked to class in a strangely calm way.

-------------------

Draco had been indeed having a similar morning. He was sitting in his Potions class being pestered greatly by Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco?" she said nudging him. "What's wrong with you? You were glaring intently at the Gryffindor table. Did Potter and his friends do something? Or does this have something to do with the Weasley girl, because if it did..." she said wanting to continue, but was interrupted by Draco's voice hissing.

"Parkinson, I'm trying to think. Please be quiet because I am NOT in the mood for interruptions!" She quieted down instantly knowing what he could be like when he was angry.

In fact he was telling her the truth, he was thinking about the problem with Snape.

_If what... Ginny... says is true, then either Dumbledore should have made an announcement or at least contacted people privately. Well, unless he was still _getting _the ingredients, judging by what Ginny said, they were class non-tradable goods, meaning it could take sometime for him to get them. The positive points of being a Malfoy, is that we can get almost anything. I'll need to talk to Dumbledore soon._

The rest of the potions class went by uneventfully slow. They spent it reading out of their textbooks. Draco was snapped out of his thoughts though, by the teacher telling them class was over.

Draco made his way to the DADA classroom, but when he got there, he saw the hall was filled with smoke and there was a large crowd standing in his way. He tried pushing through, but someone form what he thought was Ravenclaw was telling everyone that DADA was canceled because some of the first years didn't quite get the concept of a simple spell, causing the entire room to be in utter chaos.

Draco's mood lightened considerably as he walked away from the crowd. It didn't take him long to figure out what he was going to with is free time. He made his way up to Dumbledore's office, having been there one of two other times. When he had been in the hospital wing Dumbledore had come to see him, and told him that if he had anything to tell him, he could come to his office and use this password. "Caramel". Draco said clearly to the Gargoyle. It sprung aside, leaving a clear path of stairs. Draco walked up and knocked on the door he knew led to the office.

"Come in." Asked the fairly light voice of the Headmaster. Draco slowly pushed the door open and walked in. The Headmaster looked up from his desk, and seemed visibly surprised to see Draco there. "Hello Mister Malfoy, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to discuss that of Professor Severus Snape's health."

Dumbledore looked at him oddly. "And why would you want to talk about his health, he is taking a vacation." he said in a voice of someone who wasn't even trying to convince him.

"Well, Professor Snape has not taken a vacation in about seven years I have been here, and even when I knew him before school, he had never taken vacation. Except possibly on times which would have to do with the return of the Dark Lord, and even _then_, he would never take extra time.." Draco said in a cool voice.

"Well Draco, even then, you really shouldn't _need_ to suspect something wrong with his health. Is there something else that led you to believe he is ill." Dumbledore asked in a curious tone.

"Well knowing he was found out as a spy and that he had been cursed by a lethal curse that if not cured in a matter of a month, he will die. The curse is needed in potion form, but the ingredients are class non-tradable and you are having difficulties finding them, or you would have already asked the highest most reliable students to help brew it, because Snape being the only potion master, and this being an complex potion, it will need the work of several students. Me, personally being a Malfoy could get you said items if you were to tell me the curse and the potion needed, not to mention the ingredients already found, because Severus Snape is a close personal family friend, and it would be devastating if he were to be lost when there was a preventable way to avoid that. And he happens to be resting in that room right there." Draco concluded, shifting his eyes to the door on his left.

Dumbledore seemed a little taken aback when he heard all this, but quickly recovered. "How do you know all this?" he asked curiously once again.

Without missing a beat, Draco answered, "Personal sources." he smirked lightly.

"Yes, I can see that. As I can see that you will certainly remain reliable, I could use your help greatly. I'll write down a list of all the ingredients we'll need and you can get them with whatever method you need. I don't need to tell you to be discreet." He said, looking straight into Draco's eyes.

"If I might ask, who will be the chosen students to brew the potion?"

"Well I haven't had much time to look, but I will be able to find some." he said with a tired sigh.

"If I might help, I could give you the names of some very talented potion brewers, who are reliable and wouldn't protest." he explained, when Dumbledore gave him a nod to continue, he did. "Hermione Granger, obviously. Virginia Weasley, Snape seems to trust her and as do I. And lastly a girl in Ravenclaw named Andrea, she shares a potions class with me, and she gets nearly the same grades as me, and that's another thing, I obviously would like to partake in this." he said pointedly.

"That's understandable. I will look into those names, but I can be fairly sure they are trustworthy. Here is the list, and I can hope you don't have any troubles getting these items. I will contact you and the others once the time comes." he said in a manner that the conversation was over and Draco was free to leave.Draco gave a nod of understanding and left with the list in his hand.

He went to the owlry as soon as he could, and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Mother,_

_I wish this were only a letter of casualty, but alas, it's not. Our close friend Severus has fallen ill, and needs these ingredients for a potion to make the antidote. This antidote needs to be given to him in less than a month's time. I would tell you the manner of his falling ill, but that must wait until we see in person, face to face. When and if you do get the ingredients, please send them straight to Albus Dumbledore, I know you don't trust him mother, but if we want Severus to survive, you must help. I hope you are well mother, and I hope to see you on holiday. Here is the list of items, please hurry._

_Your beloved son,_

_-Draco_

He finished the letter, and tied the note and list to his owl's leg. "Give this to _no one_ unless they are my mother. This is a great importance, a man's life is at stake." The owl hooted in compliance, then flew off into the distance. He watched until he couldn't see her flying anymore. He sighed and walked down to lunch.

-------------------

Ginny's morning was still not going any better. She had forgotten to do her homework for transfiguration, and she literally fell asleep in History of Magic. She was walking angrily towards the Great Hall, when she was stopped by her brother, Harry and Hermione.

_Why can't they leave me the hell alone?_

"Ginny, we want to know where you've been lately! You are never around, and I've seen you on multiple times with Malfoy! What's going on with you Ginny? This isn't like you." He said, in what appeared to be a sincere manner, but by this time she was sick of everyone, but she tried as hard as she could to control her energy form exploding. She was still very pissed, but she was calm.

"Ronald, don't you dare fucking tell me what is or isn't like me. Don't fucking ask me where I have been, and don't fucking lecture me about who I socialize with. Leave me alone! I don't want to have to live knowing you three are hanging onto my every action as if the second I am out of your site I will disappear or oh, I don't know, join up with Voldie. It's not going to happen!" With that, she turned around and kept walking to the Great Hall, but Ron stupidly continued.

"You're turning into him you know. You're turning into fucking Malfoy, Virginia! Whatever he's doing to you, you can't even realize because he's got you brainwashed!" He yelled after her.

Ginny whipped around and sent a stunning curse straight at his chest, and if it wasn't for Harry's protection charm, it would have made contact. She sent a disarming spell straight after as well, but Hermione blocked that one as well.

Ron started sending spells back now, but Ginny was far more agile, and with the now emptied hall, she had room to maneuver. She kept firing cursed in quick repetition but they kept blocking. Until finally Ginny tricked them by aiming her wand at Harry, but quickly sending the disarming spell at Hermione. Ron's face grew bright red as he sent a spell Ginny didn't recognize, but when she looked down at her wrist, she saw it was seeping blood. She dropped her wand instantly and dropped to her knees and wrapped her arm with the hem of her robe. She started shrieking, panicking that her robes weren't stopping the blood flow, Harry ran over and tried to see if he could calm her down, but she panicked because she thought he was trying to hurt her, so she picked her wand up and whipped it at her. She stumbled backwards and used her feet to push her away from them. She could barely breathe because she was practically hyperventilating and tears were streaming down her face. Ron's face was completely pale, not knowing what he's just done.

-------------------

Draco had been walking to the Great Hall when he heard a group of second years talking about a duel that was going on near the History of Magic hallway, his interest wasn't really peaked, until he heard one of them wonder aloud, which Weasley would win. Draco hurried to find them because he really wanted to beat the shit out of Ron Weasley and his little friends.

He could hear the duel taking place before he got there. He began to worry when the shouting of spells ended and was replaced with feminine shrieks. He started in a run to get there. When he got to the scene, Ginny was on the ground in the fetal position clutching her wrist wrapped with the hem of her robes, then he saw the three of them standing silent, watching her in a frightened way.

Draco's anger practically exploded, but he didn't even bother stopping it. "What did you do?" he demanded an explanation, but his skin went deathly white, but not transparently so. It started shining like it was covered in ice. The hall went chillingly cold, and Draco seemed to have a thin powder coming off him, and shooting into the air around.

Even for someone practically mortally afraid for his life, Ron answered. "Stay away form MY sister _Malfoy_!"

"I wasn't aware that people attempt to kill their siblings!" He yelled, causing the three of them to shiver as the temperature dropped even further.

"Stay away form her Malfoy, I'm not messing around!" he said, trying to scare Draco, but it backfired in his face. Draco stretched his arm out in front of him horizontally and as if coming from his fingertips, a large gust of wind accompanied with hail started pelting them, until they were forced to leave, but the wind still followed them, until Draco couldn't hear them anymore. As Draco's anger calmed to almost nothing, he sat down beside Ginny.

"Ginny, are you alright?" She was rocking back and forth and didn't seem to hear him.

Then she started saying things. "I don't want to die! It keeps bleeding..."

Draco brought her up so she was sitting practically in his lap, and he slowly unwrapped her cloak to see the damage.

What he expected to see was a large gash that was bleeding heavily, but he didn't expect to see absolutely nothing but the pale skin of her forearm. "It won't stop bleeding, I want it to stop, it won't stop. I'm going to die, I'm going to die! Why won't it stop?" She sobbed into his shoulder, but seconds later it seemed she had passed out.

Draco calmed down _greatly _when he realized she wasn't _physically _hurt, but he knew she had to be brought to the infirmary, so he picked her up, holing her under the knees and under her chest. He was actually surprised by how light they she was, but carried her all the way to the hospital wing.

When he got there, he couldn't use his hands to open the door, let alone knock, so he kicked it, probably a little harder than was necessary.

It took a few seconds for the door to open, and when it did, Madam Pomfrey looked at his face, then looked down at Ginny. Her face fell completely, and she looked horribly distraught. She didn't wait any longer to move out of the way for Draco to bring her into the infirmary and set her down lightly on a bed.

"What happened?" she asked seriously.

"Her brother, his friends and her were dueling, I don't know why or what curse they used. But from what I got she was clutching her wrist and shrieking. Everyone thought it was cut somehow. She started muttering saying how it was bleeding and she thought she was going to die, but when I looked at the wrist she was clutching, there was nothing wrong. She blacked out seconds later.

I think it was a hallucinogen curse." Draco explained.

"I agree, I don't know what caused her to black out though, I'll have to check up on that." She said, waiving her wand over Ginny, doing things Draco didn't quite know what they were.

"I think I might know. When I picked her up to carry her here, I noticed her lack of weight. I don't think she's eating enough, and that might be why she fainted." He explained quietly.

"I'll check into it Mister Malfoy, I think you should go eat _your _lunch..." she trailed off, seeing him take a seat beside Ginny's bed. Madam Pomfrey didn't even bother to tell him again. But she did however go into her office and write a note.

_Dear Albus,_

_By now you must know that a letter from me can never be a good thing. Today a received a patient and I will give you three guesses who. Virginia Weasley is once again unconscious and in my care. And I'll give you another three guesses as to who brought her here. Draco Malfoy, who else? He is still here, and silently refused to leave. He came to me telling me that she had been in a duel with her brother, Mister Potter and Miss Granger, I must admit, that surprised me. It seems one of them had used a hallucinogen spell, and she thought her wrist was bleeding everywhere. I don't know the details of a spell like that, but that seemed a little strange to me. Normally a curse like that wouldn't send a person unconscious, but my tests revealed that she's like that because of mal-nutrition. I really don't know how you will respond to this letter, but I figured you should at least know._

_-Poppy_

She sent the letter with her little brown owl, and went back out to deal with the problem. When she walked out, she was a little surprised by what she saw. Draco was holding Ginny's hand, and looking down at her with sorrow-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry Gin. If you weren't angry with me then maybe this wouldn't have happened. It's entirely fault. I'm so sorry." he whispered. It broke Poppy Pomfrey's heart in half.

TBC

**Author's note: **_And there you have it! This one was a little longer, so I hope that makes some people happy, then next one should be out soon, if my dad doesn't keep spazzing at me for being up past 12. I know where everything is going, and I know exactly how I want to get their, so that's a plus, meaning my chapters will come more quickly. I hoped you like this one, and I hope you review please!_


	19. Emotional Opening

**Author's note:**_ Well I got a bunch more reviews, so that means I have THIRTY-SEVEN reviews! Isn't that sad, I was reading a story and they guy had almost 5000 reviews... I was like HOLY CRAP...but yeah, it WAS a really good story...so back to the subject... Here is my new chapter, so enjoy!_

**C**_hapter _**N**_ineteen_

Draco's exhaustion finally caught up with his body. He suddenly felt dreary, and he figured it had to do with him using his gifts on the Golden trio. He actually almost regretted doing it, because Clywynn had told them both to keep their powers discreet, and Draco knew that the little snots they were, would go tell everyone what had happened. But even though he was tired and not in all that good of a mood, he still thought it was pretty cool that he could do that.

He looked at Ginny's unconscious form, and gave a sad sigh. Then Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office, and told him lunch was over in five minutes and he shouldn't miss anymore classes then he had already this year. He grudgingly agreed, and walked out, taking note of the bed hidden behind a curtain.

He made his way down to the greenhouse and grimaced internally when he remembered that he shared this class with Gryffindor. But he kept his calm and walked in on the class five minutes late. He took up a stool near the front and ignored the stares from everyone in the room.

"Nice of you to join us Mister Malfoy, care to explain why you were late?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I was in the infirmary." He finished to the point, glaring openly at the Golden trio; a few people followed his gaze, and got curious, but found themselves too afraid to say anything. Sprout nodded and continued on with the lesson. And in what seemed like an eternity, class was over. Draco stood up and walked out, not waiting for his house-mates questions. He was only about ten meters from castle doors when he heard his least favorite person yell out to him.

"MALFOY! WHERE IS MY SISTER!" Ronald Weasley demanded red-face, followed by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger glaring at him.

Draco turned deliberately slowly and took an even longer moment to answer. "Why don't you check the infirmary, she seemed to be their after your duel and me carrying her." he spat acidly.

"I told you to stay away from her!" he said much quieter, but with much more venom.

"Yes, and you think I was about to leave her hallucinating/

unconscious in the middle of a deserted hallway where you could harm her even more." he responded.

Ron seemed at a loss for words, but he soon found them again. "I would NEVER harm my sister! I LOVE her! But it's not like you would ever know what love is, unless you call your father buying everything you want, love." He barely got the words out of his mouth, before Draco had him pinned to the ground, and was pounding the shit out of his face. He couldn't control his anger, had he been in a sane sense of mind, he may have stopped when he heard the first crack, maybe even the second crack... Maybe the blood spurting on his face was enough, but Draco was fucking furious, and a multiple-broken nose wasn't satisfying him.

Harry tried to help his best friend from being pulverized to death, but as he jumped at Draco, meaning to land on his back, he was thrown away before he could even touch him. He landed several meters away in shock and confusion. Hermione was screaming and Professor Sprout could be seen running from the greenhouse, other students were running towards them too, because they had been farther behind then Draco and the three.

Before Professor Sprout even got close, Draco had been magically thrown off Ronald and landed on his back a few feet away. He sat straight up and snarled, while glaring towards the source of magic. It didn't even faze him to see Albus Dumbledore standing twenty meters away with his wand out walking quickly towards the commotion with a nasty frown rarely seen on his face.

Harry and Hermione ran over to Ronald, who was so badly beaten, he could barely breathe from what Draco saw, but Draco was _still_ not satisfied and wanted to make it so he would feel the true meaning of physical pain. Draco stood up quickly and lunged again, causing Hermione to actually cover her head with her arms. But he was thrown back again.

He sat back up and growled. "STOP IT!" he yelled furiously at his Headmaster. Albus looked at him through steely eyes, but kept his wand raised steady.

Draco decided to let the pain in his chest burst knowing vaguely what would happen, and when he did, a blinding light appeared around him, and shot outwards and everyone standing was knocked to their feet. He was ultimately surprised when he saw some of them sit up clutching their newly bleeding noses.

That use of energy had weakened Draco to his knees, and in him moment of weakness, some of the students took this opportunity to actually literally jump on him and pin him to the ground. He was too weak to fight back now so he stayed there motionless, watching Albus through someone's legs. He was temporarily healing the injuries, and cleaning the wounds. After he was done, he left him in the care of Potter and Granger to take him to the infirmary.

He walked over to the pile of students, and they quickly complied to get off Draco. Albus still had his wand out, and pointed at Draco. "Mister Malfoy, I will accompany you to my office." he said calmly, but in a tone that made most people submissive... Most people.

"I don't want to go to your bloody office. I want to go to my bed and sleep." he answered casually, wiping the splattered blood of his face with his sleeve, but stood up anyways. By now the other classes had arrived, third years, and were looking around fearfully, not knowing what had happened.

Albus waited for Draco to begin walking, and he walked behind him. They made it silently to the gargoyle, and upon seeing Albus, it sprung aside without the need of a password. They continued in the same manner up the stairs, and finally Albus went in front of Draco and opened his office door. Draco stepped inside and was met with the sight of his mother sitting in one of Albus' chairs.

He followed in, and by the look on his face, he was as shocked to see Misses Malfoy in his office as Draco was. She stood out and offered him her hand. "Mrs. Malfoy." he greeted kindly.

"Narcissa (sp?)" she responded and shook his hand, then looked over to her son. Her face fell when she saw him covered in blood. She pulled him in a tight one second hug, and then pulled away frantically. She put her hands on his cheeks and felt his entire face for an injury. "My baby, what happened? What's all this blood? Are you okay?" She asked him, and then turned to Albus. "Is he okay? What happened!" she asked, looking back between the headmaster and her son.

Draco smirked humorously and Albus even looked slightly amused, but then his face went serious once again. "That isn't your _son's_ blood; it's that of another student."

"Oh..." She said, as if she had lost interest. "Well I'll here of that later, I came because of a letter I received earlier today." Everyone knew what letter she spoke of. "Now, I couldn't find all the ingredients for this specific antidote," she paused, looking at the somber faces of the two men in the room, "so I brought the entire potion instead." she smiled, pulling out a phial from her robe pocket. Draco and Albus let out a great sigh of relief.

Albus didn't waste any time taking the phial from her and walked into the room Severus was being help in. the two others followed, and were shaken to see Severus lying on a bed completely feeble and defenseless. His eyes were open wide, and they were completely blood shot, and his eyes were dilated, not to mention totally rimed in purple and his lips were turning an uncomforting blue-ish. He looked even paler than usual. But once Albus poured the antidote down his throat, his lips became pink, and his eyes went white again. After a few moments, his eye lids closed, and he was submerged in sleep. The three smiled.

Albus ushered them out of the room, and motioned for them to sit. Once everyone had found their spots, Albus spoke. "Well, I'm sure we would all like to hear you explain what happened minutes ago outside, that caused you to nearly kill on of your classmates."

"Full or summarized?" he asked calmly.

"Full." Albus said slightly impatiently.

"Okay. I was walking to lunch, and I passed a group of kids talking about _famous Harry Potter_ and how him and his friends were dueling someone, so I figured the only people the "Golden trio" would ever attack would be someone from my house. So I went to where they were talking about, and found all three of them beating down on Ginny Weasley. She was on the ground yelping clutching her wrist saying that it was bleeding. I couldn't see it clearly until after, but I thought one of them had slit her wrist. I forced them to leave, and inspected her wound. She didn't have any, she had actually been hit with a hallucinogen curse, and next thing I knew, she was unconscious. So I carried her to the infirmary.

I went to herbology class, and once that was over I pretty much left. Then was followed by the three of them again, Weasley told me to stay away form his sister, I made a comment about him sending her to the infirmary, and he went on about how much he loved her and would never do anything to harm her, then he said word for word, 'it's not like you would ever know what love is, unless you call your father buying everything you want, love." he explained, wanting to go into details but was interrupted by his mother gasping.

"How could he say that? I hope you broke that ignorant arse's nose!" She practically yelled.

"I did mother... Twice I think." he responded proudly.

"Misses Malfoy, I wont tolerate such criticism of my students. Nor will you encourage your son to lash out violently. I know vaguely of yours and your husbands relationship, " she scoffed at this, "But I am certain Ronald Weasley knows nothing of it, and didn't mean it as such a deep remark. I could have you expelled for this, but I can tell there is some ulterior motive for this cause of action, and I would like you to tell me." he informed.

"I wont if Virginia isn't here." Draco responded in the same cool demeanor.

Narcissa looked between her son and Albus once again in confusion. "Who's Virginia?"

"Virginia Weasley, mother." He replied in a kinder tone.

Both adults looked at him completely shocked. Before anyone could say anything more, he stood up rapidly and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. As it closed, ice began to freeze on the handle and the door, causing it to be locked shut with ice.

-------------------

He walked out of the office in silent contempt. He walked through the halls and made his way to the washroom. He cleaned his face with paper towels, and used his wand to clean his robes. He dunked his head under the tap to cool off, and shook his hair to dry it.

He finally finished in the washroom, and walked out into the empty hall, where he was met with an enormous black bird sitting on the sill of the open window. Draco would have been surprised, had he not been though everything he had.

"Clywynn?" he said slowly.

The large bird nodded in agreement. Before it could do anything else, Draco was already speaking again. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened with my anger, I couldn't control it. It was like whatever anger I was feeling increased just because of it. And you said that the only way to control your powers was to be in control of your emotions, but I was barely in control of myself and I was able to use my powers in complete preciseness. I knew what I wanted to happen, and it happened..." he spoke, in a rapid pace.

"You understand well my son." she said. Draco stood still, trying to understand fully what she had implied. "I fueled you anger, so you would be able to use your gift properly. Freezing a glass and lighting a wick is all good, but I realized that your emotions are the opening for your strength to break through. You calm your emotion, you calm you power."

"So you're saying that my anger this afternoon wasn't genuine..." he asked.

"Oh, it was. I merely fed it so you could understand. Much like I had done to Virginia earlier, unfortunately, she hadn't the strength to use such force." The goddess explained.

Draco, who was looking at the stone floor, looked up. "You mean it's your fault she's in the infirmary?"

She looked at him pointedly. "No. It's as much her brother's as her own fault."

"But if you hadn't intervened, neither her brother nor she would have had to react..."

"True, but that isn't important now..."

"Isn't important? Ginny is in the hospital, unconscious and it's because of you!" he snapped at her, but just as he finished, he got a surge of pain through his head and then as quickly as it came, it was gone. "What was that?" he demanded.

The Goddesses' bird form changes into its human appearance, and Draco could see her eyes role into the back of her head. They snapped back into focus and answered his question in a hurried voice. "You have developed a soul link with her, and the pain you felt in your head was a warning that she is facing a bad situation. I advise to find her quickly and solve it." With that, Draco ran off to the infirmary, thinking that the last three people in the infirmary were the Golden trio. It took him a good three minutes to run there, but he rushed into the room and was appalled at what he saw.

Ginny was pressed against the wall on her bed, with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms protectively over her face. Hermione was holding her wand shakily out in front of her and was pointing it at Ginny's head. Harry was leaning against the wall watching with indifference. Ron seemed to be unconscious, so Draco couldn't care less about him. They didn't see him come in though, so when he said the disarming spell, and Hermione's wand flew out of her hand, she gave a yelp of surprise.

"What are you _doing_ Granger?" he enquired calmly, wanting to solve this without any explosions of power on his part. Harry snarled and made to move for his wand, but Draco was far quicker, and already had _his_ wand pointed at him. Hermione tried to edge closer to Harry, but Draco now had _her _wand pointed at her. They both stayed stalk still after seeing what he had done to their best friend already.

No one answered, but Ginny dropped her arms slightly and looked around. When she saw what was happening, she jumped quickly off her bed and ran over to Draco, placing herself slightly behind him. She looked up at him and he saw her eyes swimming with unshed tears, but he was drawn to the flaming red irises. He knew she must feel afraid, because only strong emotions triggered the effect.

"See! I knew he brainwashed her! The real Ginny would never hide behind a _Malfoy_!" Harry spat to Hermione.

"How _dare _you!" Ginny interjected.

Harry turned to her, and his face softened slightly. "We don't blame you Ginny, but your brother is right. After being possessed by Voldemort, it left your mind weak. Anyone could control you." Draco was confused for a moment, but then memories of his second year at school flashed by. He now understood that it had been Ginny his father had given that diary to, and now he had one more reason to kill him. but it also infuriated him that Ginny's supposed friends could speak so harshly to her, he almost sent out a retort had Harry not continued to speak. "And remember, had Malfoy not given the diary to you, you would have been normal Ginny." Draco heard the crackling of something beside him, and looked over to Ginny. Her hair had transformed into a mane of fire, and her fingers were surrounded in a thin layer of flame crackling with sparks. Draco knew she was feeling the same thing he had felt earlier, but Harry was oblivious because he was trying to win Ginny back over to him. "And do you want to know what he did this afternoon? He almost beat your brother to _death_!He broke his nose in two different places!"

He finally finished and looked at Ginny with a smirk, but as soon as he saw her, his face dropped and paled. Ginny responded. "You little FUCK! Don't even dare compare Draco with his father. They are different. And don't you fucking try saying I'm brainwashed! My mind isn't as weak as yours. You see the world in black and white. You being white, Draco being black, but you are so bloody wrong it would be funny if I weren't so damn pissed. You two are exact opposites, but he is certainly the better half. You don't fucking get it though. You never will!" she yelled, causing a shower of sparks to shoot out.

"Gin..." Harry started softly.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DOES ANYTHING PENETRATE YOUR FUCKING THICK SKULL! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND DRACO AND IF I EVER HEAR YOU SAY ONE THING ABOUT HIM OR HIS FATHER YOU WILL BE REPREIVED FROM YOUR PRIVELIDGE TO BREATHE!" Ginny yelled a loud as she could, causing a ripple of heat to be sent throughout the room. The ends of Harry's hair actually shriveled in the heat. Hermione let out a sob because she was feeling actual pain from the heat.

Draco let it continue a moment longer, but placed his hand on Ginny bare forearm. He could feel the heat radiating off her arm as he brought his hand down, but when he touched Ginny's skin, she jumped a little, because his flesh felt cool and icy. She calmed once she saw the fear in Harry's eyes, and so she let herself be led out of the room by Draco.

Once they closed the door behind them, Draco gave Ginny a light hug, and he apologized. She apologized as well for being so cold to him this morning, and they walked down the hall, not bother to go back for the rest of Ginny's clothes, such as her robe. Now she was only wearing some fairly short shorts, and a long t-shirt, giving a rather appealing look in Draco's mind. She also left her books and wand.

"You know what Gin?" he started.

"Yeah?"

"For some reason I don't think class is really important anymore... And I'm not even certain we still need wands." he explained, voicing his opinion.

Ginny took a moment to think and answered. "I think you're right."

"Plus I have to talk to you about a few things, such as my little visit from our _dearest _friends Clywynn." he explained.

Ginny's eyes widened in curiosity, and then she got a mischievous smile one her face. "And I want to hear details about brother dearest this afternoon." Draco smirked, and they made their way outside.

TBC

**Author's note: **_Well, I finally finished this chapter. It went a little differently then I imagined, and I actually had to re-write this entire chapter because the first draft sucked butt... And there was no Ron/Harry bashing... And that's no fun. I do hope though, that my swearing isn't too un-British... but well, what can you do...other than like...fix it... I also hope that you all liked it, and that it wasn't to "omg-he-almost-killed-Ron" because it wasn't that close to Ron's death... They just said it to make it seem true... and stuff... I can't think of the word though...so whatever :P This chapter took a while for me to write because I have everything in my mind, but I had to have a setter-upper chapter... Yeah, my vocabulary seems to have died right now, but yeah, next chapter will be up soon :P Even soon if you review! HINT HINT:) _


	20. Admittance

**Author's note: **_Chapter TWENTY! YAY! I'm happy. Well here it is, and I think this one will be fairly long... Well longer than my last one... Not saying much, but here you go and I hope you like it!_

**C**_hapter _**T**_wenty_

"... What did she mean by 'soul link'?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Well from what I understand... We can feel each others pain... to some extent. I don't think just pain, more like, strong feelings. Because when you were being practically assaulted, I felt a shot of fear, and pain in my mind." he finished, while throwing a rock into the lack, since they were now sitting on the edge of it.

"Well that makes sense...sort of. Well I was in the hospital wing and I woke up with a feeling of deep rage in my mind, then it flashed away like it happened with you. Must have been when you beat Ronald to a pulp." she said, then her brows knit together in concentration. "You said she seemed a little shocked by this... Did she say what caused it?"

There was silence.

Draco actually knew what caused it. He had read about it in one of his father's books. Only one thing could cause an accidental soul-binding... but he didn't know if it went both ways. He preferred not telling her though, because she might take it the wrong way, so he pretended to be ignorant. "No, she didn't say anything. But she surely didn't expect It." he answered, rather proud of himself for not truly lying.

"Oh well. I'm going to put this in my newly formed positive list." she said lightly, and threw a rock in the water as well, she smirked when it skipped four times. "I win." she announced.

"Pfft, if I knew we were having a contest, then I would have beaten you easily." he said in an over dramatic superior tone.

Ginny quirked her eyebrows and replied. "Alright tough guy, you're on!" he returned her smirk, and threw a flat stone in the water.

It skipped once more than hers had, so he claimed victory over THAT contest. So Ginny grudgingly admit she lost, and they lay back onto the grass and looked at the sky. They were enveloped in a thick peaceful silence, and it seemed as if time had stopped. Then Ginny wondered out loud in a happy/tired voice. "How long do we have?"

"Hmm?" Draco responded lazily.

"...Till the war. How long have we got until the war?" she asked a little more seriously.

Draco turned onto his side and propped his head up with his hand, while his elbow supported it. "I don't know Gin. Voldemort is not one for being patient, but he will want to wait until he has enough allies to achieve a sure victory..." he trailed off.

"How long do you think that will take?" she asked, not taking her eyes of the passing clouds.

"I don't know..." he answered sadly, and lay back down on his back.

"How many people do you think will survive... Do you think we will even survive?" she asked once again.

"I don't know Gin, I don't think anyone does..."

"And what do you think would happen to us if we did win? Would we just go about and live normal lives? What if all Voldemort's followers were captured or killed? What would happen to all the aurors and everyone else in the Ministry dealing with dark witches and wizards?" she wondered, but sat up and looked over at Draco, who had his hands behind his head, and was looking wistfully at the sky, clearly in a thought of his own. Ginny almost sat back and did the same, but she noticed the tears streaming down his face. She felt terrible, thinking it was her won doing.

"Draco? I'm sorry, what's wrong?" she asked guiltily.

"My life has pretty much been completely surrounded by death and war and darkness. I have felt pain worse than most people. I have seen so much death, it sometimes doesn't faze. I was almost completely sucked into that world. And now, if the war ends, and Dumbledore's side wins, I just don't know if I could live in that world. I wouldn't belong." he explained with a sad smile on his face, then he closed his eyes tightly to blink out the tears.

She lay down perpendicularly to him, and rested her head on his stomach. "If I'm still alive, I'll make sure you fit it whether I have to break the Minister of Magic's nose!" _she_ said in an overly dramatic overly-protective imitation, even though she truly meant it. He laughed lightly, causing her head to bauble up and down. Nothing else was said and they stayed like that for another half an hour. Draco realized that by now that dinner must have started, and people must be looking for the missing patient in the infirmary. Not to mention, he remembered that Ginny was under nourished and needed to eat.

"Ginny, I should probably get you back to the infirmary..." he explained, but stopped when he heard her murmur something incomprehensible and he looked and realized she was sleeping.

He sat up carefully, not wanting to startle her, and that caused her head to slide onto his lap. He stroked the side of her face with the back of his finger affectionately and tried to wake her. "Ginny, it's time to get up." he whispered.

Her eyes flickered underneath her eyelids, and without opening them, she responded quietly. "No it's not."

Draco uncharacteristically snorted, and humored her. "And why not?"

She was silent for a moment, and Draco wasn't sure if she were still awake or not, but she finally spoke. "Because I'm sleeping."

Draco laughed again, and in response, pulled a handful of grass form the ground, and sprinkled it on her face.

She sat up instantly and brushed the blades of grass out of her face and hair, then proceeded to spit them out of her mouth. She turned to face him and gave a glare. "I _loath _you!" she said, trying to keep a straight face, but couldn't help crack a smile.

"Good, now that you're _awake_, I can take you back to the infirmary." he said.

"Why are you taking me back, I'm fine?" she retorted.

"Madam Pomfrey firstly is probably throwing a fit about you disappearing, and I bet Potter and Granger aren't helping, secondly, you should probably take an energy potion." He explained, but Ginny looked at him suspiciously as if he had an ulterior motive, but finally agreed to go.

They walked to the castle and as they got to the front steps, Ginny stopped with a mischievous smirk on her face. Draco stopped, and turned to look at her. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

Ginny was quick to reply. "Well if I'm going to the infirmary, then I must be sick... And sick people shouldn't be allowed to walk..."

"Meaning?" His question was answered when she walked up to him and jumped on his back while latching onto his neck, yelling 'piggy-back', and nearly knocking him off his feet. "Bloody hell! What are you doing?"

"I'm sick, so you're going to carry me up to the infirmary!" She laughed.

"You're mad, truly mad." he informed, but grabbed her legs and began walking up the stairs. He actually felt relieved she was so light.

They only passed a few people in the halls, and Ginny smiled sweetly at all of them, she even blew a kiss to one of her house-mates giving her a look of disgust. But by the time they were at the door, Draco's cheeks were flushed, and his breathing had deepened. Ginny dropped down from his back and walked into the room, patting his cheek comically while walking by. He followed in, and noticed that the curtain was now drawn around Ronald's bed and they could hear the voices of Harry and Hermione behind it, talking about school work or something... Ginny and Draco couldn't care less what they talk about. But at hearing the noise of the door open, Madam Pomfrey, who was straightening out Ginny's previous bed, looked over at them and frowned. She rushed over, and ushered Ginny into a seat. "Miss Weasley! I left for no more that twenty minutes, and I come here and find you gone, leaving everything behind! If Miss Granger hadn't reassured me that you hadn't been abducted, that's what I would have thought had happened! Now, here are the potions I need you to take. one for your energy, and another for your nutrition value." she explained, shoving two phials down her throat before she could even say anything. Once she had swallowed them though, she spoke.

"What's wrong with my nutrition value?" she asked, confused.

"You haven't been eating enough. You are under weight and have a _low _nutritional value. Now I will request you to come here tomorrow morning to take another potion. Now, I need to tend to your brother, so you can leave." She said dismissively, then added, "Mister Malfoy, make sure she eats a full dinner." Then she disappeared behind the curtain. Ginny stared after her in silent shock.

Draco grabbed her lightly by the arm after he had gathered her things that she had left over, and led her out the door, while she started stammering. "I d-didn't know!"

Draco continued to walk with her, but answered softly. "It's okay Gin, you're not bulimic or anything, you just have to eat a bit more."

"But I'm not hungry. If I wasn't eating enough, I should be hungry..." she protested weakly.

"Well, maybe you were so concentrated on everything else, you sort of pushed it to the back of your mind and forgot about it..." he suggested.

"...I guess..." she responded hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make sure you eat so you can be nice a plump." he said humorously. Ginny laughed out right at that, and the frown left her face for a good while.

They finally got to the Great Hall, and stopped in front of the door. "Well I'll see you after dinner I s'pose." Ginny said.

"Oh, but I have to make sure you eat. So I guess that would mean I have to sit with you." Draco said happily.

Ginny raise one eyebrow at him with a smile of disbelieve on her face. "So much for being discreet, huh?"

"I think whatever chance we had at being discreet has long passed. And you health is more important then discretion." he informed smugly. "Now to decide whose table we sit at."

"Oh don't worry; I have it figured out..." Ginny said, and then walked into the Great Hall with Draco right beside her. They looked over at the Gryffindor table and were met with frowns and scowls and looks of disbelief. They looked over to the Slytherin table and saw a few raise their heads and look surprised for a moment, then they all went back to eating. Ginny raised her hand to "discreetly" cover what she was saying, "I pick...your table."

"Me too." he said with his hand mockingly over his own mouth. She swatted it down and they walked over to the Slytherin table, meriting collective gasps heard around the Hall.

A few people along the table shoved over to make room for them to sit, with Draco sitting next to Ginny, and an empty spot on her other side. It almost filled in with the person nearest, but out of nowhere a person practically jumped into the seat. Ginny recognized him as Blaise Zabini.

She heard Draco sigh exaggeratedly and introduce them. "Ginny meet Blaise Zabini. Zabini, meet Virginia Weasley."

Blaise grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Virginia, a sophisticated name for a beautiful woman." he said slyly.

Ginny snorted out loud at him causing a few of the table's occupants to stare at her. "And what a lady-like specimen you have here Draco." Blaise added. Draco gave a small smile in response, but it left his face when he gave Ginny a pointed look. Ginny rolled her eyes at him, but filled her plate with a large piece of pork and apple sauce. Blaise didn't stay any longer, just long enough to steal a bun from Draco's plate, and went off to his own seat.

After Draco had supervised Ginny's food intake, most people had left since he and she had entered later. Ginny finished her last bite, and chewed then swallowed, opening her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out and saying "ah". Draco pretended to take time and decide, so she closed her mouth but kept her tongue out momentarily. He smiled at her, and she smirked.

"Well Virginia, I have to go. Quidditch practice." he explained, then added, "You could come if you want..."

"No thanks. I want to, but I should probably go have a yelling fest with my house before I get disowned... but remember, you should practice hard, the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match is next week, and you don't want to lose _too_ badly." she goaded, walking away, not even saying goodbye.

-------------------

Ginny walked into the common room, and was slightly surprised when no one even batted an eyelash, and even Colin seemed to be nowhere in sight. She looked at them suspiciously, but walked up to her dorm. When she opened the door, at first she didn't realized anything different or out of place, but she looked to where her bed should have been, and it was a little surprised to not see it. Her bed and all her belongings were gone. She rolled her eyes at the immaturity, but really wanted to know where all her stuff went. She had things in there that she didn't want anyone touching, and just the fact that it was _her_ things peeved her. She walked over to make sure they weren't just using a disillusionment or an invisibility charm. She checked, and it was still as gone as it had been when she walked in.

She was feeling especially vindictive though, so she transfigured all the other girls' beds' of scarlet and sandy brown posters to silver posters with dark green hangings. She smiled cruelly and walked back downstairs and pretended to do homework. She kept the cruel little smile on her face, and some of the people who she suspected took part in the disappearance of her things, looked at her oddly.

She rummaged around in her bag, looking for her Transfiguration text, then she realized it was in her trunk. Her smile lessened, but grew when she saw one of the girls form her year reading out of theirs.

"Kaitlyn!" She said loudly to catch the girl's attention, when she looked over, Ginny continued. "Have you seen my Transfiguration text?"

"The girl snickered, and in response suggested. "No, sorry I haven't. Why don't you check you _trunk._" Other people present in the room snickered as well.

"Oh, that would take too long." Ginny said in an off-handed sort of voice, then quietly used a summoning charm, and the book flew into her hand from across the room. Kaitlyn looked up, appalled. It took a moment, but her face reddened. She stood up and marched over to Ginny.

"That is MINE! Give it back!" she yelled, with her hand out, expecting her to co-operate immediately.

"I'm so sorry!" She replied with false sweetness. "I would, but you see, I don't have a trunk."

"IT'S MINE!" she yelled, unattractively. Kaitlyn is probably the second most ditzy girl Ginny had the 'pleasure' of ever knowing. And Ginny was having a lot of fun pushing her buttons, especially when they were so easy.

"Yes, I knew that when I _took_ it from you." Ginny said, starting to get bored of this argument, but there was no way in Hell that she would be the first to crack, and plus, she had an audience to please.

"Well, I _want _it back, so you _better _give it back!" she spat.

"Yeah...hmm.. The thing about that is... No." Ginny retorted. Kaitlyn crossed her arms across her chest, and the frown of her face slipped into a sneer.

"You little wench. You think just because you're sleeping around with a Malfoy that you can do whatever you want. Well, let's see what happens when he dumps you flat on your ass." It wasn't so much the accusation of sleeping with Draco, it was more of the implication that he was using her and going to ditch her that made her do it.

Ginny gazed darkly at her, but she just watched Kaitlyn turn around and walk back to her seat with her friends, ready to give her high-five. Then out of nowhere, Kaitlyn was hit in the back of the head with something extremely hard, and was knocked to the floor with a yelp of pain. She looked back and saw Ginny still sitting by the table without the Transfiguration book. Ginny used her acidly sweet voice and commented. "Oh, there's your book," she paused for effect, "I'm finished." Another pause. "But not with you. Where are my things?" she asked in a commanding tone.

"I don't know, BITCH!" Kaitlyn yelled.

Ginny looked at her for a moment and shook her head. "Have it your way." and she walked up to the dorm and locked the door, before any of the girls could run after her. She heard them banging on the door, but ignored it.

She laughed to herself, because she wasn't going to really do anything...well other than change the colour of the bed hangings... But she was going to keep the door locked, and they were going to think she was up to something and they would worry. But in reality, she was going to grab her broom and fly around for a bit. Probably check to see if Draco was still open with his offer.

She jumped out her window, and let herself free-fall for a little bit, loving the feel of adrenalin. After a while she placed her broom between her legs, and pulled the nose up, lightly so she eventually evened out and was now flying parallel to the ground, not perpendicular. She flew to the pitch, and landed in the stands. When she noticed Draco look over to where she was, she saw/heard him whistle to the team, signaling a time out. He flew down rapidly to her.

"Glad to see you could join. Have you been disowned from your house?" he asked humorously, but he was visibly out of breath. His cheeks were flushed and his hair disheveled, and Ginny found herself blushing a little when she thought how attractive he was.

"Partially."

"Heh, I'll have to hear about that later." he puffed. "Come on!" he said smiling, then flew back off to tell the rest of his team that Ginny was going to be practicing with them. Ginny once again seemed surprised at their indifference, but she got on her broom and flew up beside Draco.

"So Ginny, you play Chaser, so you will be with Melissa, Jacob and Ethan... Actually, since the team is even now, why don't we have a scrimmage. One of each on the team." he said, splitting the team into two. Him being on one team, and Ginny on the other.

Each newly formed team went and made a tight group circle, and started talking strategy. "Okay," One of them started, Ginny guessed it was Ethan, but later found out of was it was Jacob. "Weasley, were going to see what you're made of. Do you have a position preference other than chaser?" he asked.

"Uh, I actually like Seeker..." she sad hesitantly, incase anyone else wanted the position, but the over all mood of the circle seemed relieved. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Well, the only seeker on our team is Draco, and every time we scrimmage he nails us into the ground. He's never played against you, so maybe you'll beat him." Melissa replied, smiling, then she continued. "But I'm sorry to admit that you wont go very far on that broom, so we can switch, I'm being chaser, so I wont need such a high speed broom." she offered, and Ginny happily accepted. They managed to maneuver in the air so they switched broom, and Draco finally whistled, signaling that everyone should take their places. He opened the box on the ground and used magic to put the balls in play, except the snitch, which flew off in an instant, with a mind of its own. Ginny circled above the game in search of the snitch, and Draco did the same on his end of the field. Ginny couldn't spot it anywhere, so she edged closer to centre-field. Draco did the same.

A goal was scored by Ginny's team, and she yelled out to Draco. "Draco! I'm winning again!"

He yelled back, "Not for long!" and as he said that, his team scored. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, but kept concentrating on where the snitch was.

After five goals by her team, and seven goals from his team, Ginny spotted it. It was about twenty feet under her, but five feet out from her. She didn't even wait for her mind to hesitate, and she lunges down for it. Unfortunately, Draco had spotted it, and was angled better to reach it, so she let reflexes and nerve to kick in, and she jumped off 'her' broom, while still holding it in her right hand. The people all around watched her in pure amazement and awe.

Draco on the other watched in pure horror as she freefell, and he went after her thinking maybe she had fallen off. He caught up with her, and she practically fell into his arms. He didn't waste time interrogating her on what possessed her to do that, and if she was okay.

She smiled brightly at him and raised her hand. Inside her palm, was a little golden ball flapping around with its wings. "I win."

Draco rolled his eyes after his heart-rate slowed a little. "I _loath _you." then to wind him up even more, Ginny jumped off him, still holding her broom and she sat on it and pulled up, causing her to level once again, but this time, come to a complete stop.

Everyone one on her team burst into cheers and applause, gathering around her, giving her congratulations. Draco just watched from afar, trying to take in his emotions all at once.

he felt incredibly happy that she was laughing and happy, he felt absolutely horrified that she had been so reckless and she could have died... Well that's what he wanted to believe, but he knew she would have taken care of herself... He also felt happy that she had come because _he _had asked her to come. He felt something deep for her, but he didn't want to. Not because he didn't want to feel for her, that was just it. He didn't want to feel for her when future was so undecided. What if she did return these feelings? What if he died? What if SHE died? 'She's so innocent, I can't plague her by a love she wouldn't be able to return.' he thought sadly, but then was surprised have finally admit that he _did _love her, he wasn't surprised that he did, he was just surprised to admit it. He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of his angel.

"HEY BUTT-HEAD! Get your arse over here and congratulate me!" Ginny yelled over the voices of the Slytherins.

'Ever the lady.' he thought, and accompanied it with a laugh in his mind. he flew over to the group where he patted Ginny on the head and replied. "Well done, young grasshopper. I have taught you well." That merited a collective group laughter. "Okay team, practice is over, take a shower! You're all filthy!" he exclaimed, as every took note of the darkening sky.

Ginny hung back, because one, she was not part of the team, and not nearly half as filthy, second, she really didn't want to go back to her common room. She smiled extra brightly when she saw Draco had stayed behind as well.

She flew over to him and asked. "What's on the agenda for...right now?"

He thought about it for a moment, then suggested, "Why don't we just float around for a little bit?"

"Okay..." she said with a sleepy smile.

TBC

**Author's note: **_Yay! This was a really long chapter, well not really long...but for me it is...My internet isn't working and wont let me do ANYTHING let alone post a chapter, but this one was finished fairly quickly... Well, what can you do?...I actually think I have over 50 000 words! YAY! I hope this chapter wasn't boring or anything... I made it fluffy :) But I can tell you for SURE, next chapter will have major plot points...like...MAJOR...so be warned :) I'm also sorry if it's not very British like...but well...I'm not British :( But, here you go, I REALLY hope you liked this one and my next one should be up really soon! _

_XxX Reviews Wanted XxX_


	21. Place to Sleep

**Author's note: **_Well, I'm starting this chapter before I even post the other one, because my internet is being really stupid and not letting me do anything... So _hopefully _I will be able to upload SOON, and maybe for once, I will have two chapters to upload at once! Well, enough 'author's notes' and on with the story!_

**C**_hapter _**T**_wenty-_t_wo_

The two of them flew around in slow circles for about half an hour, talking. Draco told her about his mother coming to the school and bringing the potion, and how Snape should be up any day now. The sun had finally set, and Draco asked Ginny if she would like to sit on the roof with him, she agreed, and they flew off to the roof of the Astronomy tower.

she remembered her first encounter with him this year, knowing Draco even better had made that memory ten times worse, and she shuddered every time she thought about it. They landed on the roof and sat down facing the moon, it was, incidentally a full moon. Draco stared at it, and Ginny looked at him from the side, and saw his eyes twinkle in the moonlight. She seemed entranced by them. She blinked a few times and shook her head slightly, trying to bore the thoughts from her mind, but they came back stronger.

She knew that Draco was more than a friend to her. She knew she would do anything for him, and he would most likely do anything for her. Sometimes she was amazed at how protective he was of her, even over the slightest things. She grew even more astounded at how protective she was of HIM. She even grew violent when people would say things. And Ginny felt she had every right too!

But right now when she looked at him, she just wanted cup his face in her hand, and bring her lips down to his. It was such a strong feeling, she could almost feel his lips on hers. She looked at his lips while thinking this, and saw them quirk at the corners, as though he had thought of something funny, or maybe just happy.

Ginny liked when he smiled, in fact she would do anything just to make him do it more often. He deserved a better life than he had had. That was why she couldn't tell him her feelings. 'His life already has enough complications; he doesn't need some silly girl having a crush on him.' But as she thought that, she realized it wasn't true. 'I'm not a silly girl with a crush. I'm a silly girl in love.'

She knew she would never get her feelings returned, and she knew it was for the better, what with the war coming and all, but she knew she could be with him in an 'accidental innocent' way. She looked at him to make sure he was concentrating on something else completely. When she saw he was, she used her foot to role her broom. She was rewards when it rolled in slow motion right off the edge. 'This is where acting comes in.' she thought. "Shit!" she exclaimed loudly.

Draco turned to her concerned. "What?"

"My broom! It rolled off the roof!"

"Ouch..." Draco added.

"Damn, I hope it didn't break." she said seriously, there were no other roves underneath them, so it would have fallen straight to the ground.

"Meh, if it does, I'll just get you a new one." he informed brightly. She wasn't expecting that.

"I couldn't accept that..." she started.

"I would rather use the money my father had attained for you than let him get his hands on it... Plus, if you were to think about it, it would be technically my fault. I brought you out flying." he concluded.

"I suppose... Fine."

"Then it's settled. I'm going to get you a new broom before the match." he replied

Ginny was in shock. "We don't even know if it's broken yet!" she voiced.

"I know, but you deserve it." he said, as if it were the simplest concept in the world.

"How?"

"Well, how often do you think I get to spend money on people I care about?" he asked sweetly.

Ginny was at a loss for words, and her eyes were watering with emotion. She didn't have to say anything for Draco to understand how much she appreciated it. "Come on, let's find your broom. You can sit behind me." He stood up and put his broom about three feet in the air, and let her sit on it after he helped her up. She sat down near the back, then let Draco sit down. she closed the gap between them, by moving right behind him. She fastened her hands around his waist, and he asked if she was ready.

She told him to go, and he glided off the roof, but instead of going down as he would have done normally, he slowly lowered them by flying in a spiral around the tower. Ginny held onto him tighter, and she soon grew dizzy by watching the patterns of the stone in the wall, so she rested her chin on his shoulder and looked out over the night sky. They continued their decent and the farther down they went the more Ginny felt her feelings grow. She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her cheeks, but when she did, she only cried harder. Her silent sobs were shaking he entire frame, and she buried her face in the crook of Draco's neck. By now Draco had obviously noticed, and had slowed to a stop, and was asking her what was wrong.

"Nothing!" she sobbed out, and Draco did his best to balance himself and comfort her face to face. Now she was crying because of the irony of it all. She was sobbing in the arms of the man that she loved because she couldn't tell him that she loved him.

Draco was at a loss of what to do, because everything he was trying, didn't work at all. "Ginny, come on. I'm going to fly us to the ground, but I'm going to get you to sit in front of me, alright?" he explained softly. He got the okay form her when he felt her nod into his shoulder. In some massive amount of skill, he had transferred Ginny to the front of the broom. He held her around the waist with one hand, and sped towards the ground at a fair speed, controlling the broom with the other. They touched down softly on the grass, and Draco sat down with Ginny against the base of the tower.

"Gin, what wrong? Is this about the broom?" he asked, trying to think of any reason of what could have caused this emotional breakdown.

He didn't think he would get an answered, and was therefore surprised when he did. "I'm being, sniff, stupid!" Her sobs had subsided but tears streamed down her face while she repeatedly sniffed in.

"You're not being stupid, what's wrong, why are you crying like that?" he asked so sincerely, she thought she might get set off again.

"I don't knoooww!" she moaned. And Draco figured if he got her laughing, she would feel a little better.

"Well that makes two of us doesn't it?" he asked cheekily. And was rewarded with a laugh/hiccup from her.

Her tears seemed to have stopped, but her eyes were still red and puffy, and her nose was still red and stuffy. Not to mention she had a pounding headache and the hiccups.

"Life sucks!" she exclaimed in a comical manner.

"Well when life gets you down, remember these words of wisdom... All humans and animals on this planet were made by one thing, and one thing only... Sex." he finished, earning him a smack on the arm and a distorted laughter from a plugged nose and an interruption of hiccups. "That's better, see?"

She nodded her head and then burst out laughing again. "What?" Draco asked with a smile. She pointed a few feet away, and Draco caught sight of her broom, which incidentally had been broken in a few places.

"Too bad, huh?" she whispered. Then gave a small yawn.

"I need to get you to bed, come on." he informed, about to stand up, but then Ginny replied.

"I don't have one..."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"A bed, I don't have a bed." she explained.

"Why not?"

"The people in my house vanished it...Along with all my things..." she explained offhandedly.

Draco frowned at her comment. "Well where are you going to sleep?"

"Oh, I'll just sleep in the common room or something..." she trailed off.

"No you won't! I won't allow it!" he retorted in a determined voice. "If you're too sick to walk," he grinned, "then you're too sick to sleep on a couch! You can sleep in my room."

"I'm not going to sleep in a dorm with a bunch of guys I don't know!" she blurted out.

"Sorry to say this Gin, but the Slytherin house-hold is a little different, boys in sixth and seventh year get their own rooms..." he explained, trying not to laugh at her scoff. It took a few minutes, but he finally got her to agree to stay in his room, he told her he would sleep on the floor or something...

They stood up to walk, but Ginny gave an even wider yawn then before, and Draco said that they might as well fly, so Ginny got on the broom behind him again, still feeling foolish for have cried earlier, but Draco seemed to have understood.

They flew to the door, and Draco stayed on his broom while opening it. Ginny turned and gave him an odd look, because she was ready to get off and start walking. He smiled at her mischievously and said, "I've always wanted to do this..." and he flew in, closed the door, and sped through the halls, with Ginny holding onto his waist, giggling.

He slowed when he got to the entrance, and him and she got off the broom. He spoke the password, and they walked in. Draco was actually a little surprised that no one was awake, but didn't think much of it. He walked towards the staircase, but looked back and noticed Ginny looking around the Slytherin common room in curiosity.

"A lot different then yours isn't it?"

She nodded her head vigorously as she looked at everything from black leather couches and chairs, sitting atop a large dark green thro rug, what looked like crystal tables, and an enormous fireplace, twice the size of the one in her own common room. Not to mention the marble flooring, of gray streaked here and there with black. "It's beautiful." she admitted with awe. Draco smiled down at her, and led her finally up the stairs to where his room was.

She walked in, and continued to admire the sophistication of the rooms. Draco's room was fairly large, but not overly. In the center was non-other then a king sized bed with no posts or anything on any of the corners and without a canopy over head like she had expected, his floor was a dull gray, that seemed faded, but purposely so, and it matched his bedding. The walls were a dark green as expected, and his desk and dresser were a black wood, matching the legs for his bed. She did however notice thought, that he didn't have many personal items, but she loved it just the same. Draco was smiling with pride, but not because he was proud at his room, but proud that it had made _her_ smile.

"Well you'll be sleeping on the bed, and I will sleep on the floor, okay?" Draco explained.

"Draco, this bed could fit four people comfortably, you can sleep on it too you know." she offered.

"No, I want you to have it, I get to sleep in it every night for almost a year." he said, leaving no room for argument.

Ginny snorted (she was growing quite a habit of that) and commented, "You are a spoiled brat!" he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her from his six foot five, with a fake superior gaze, but ruined it when he laughed. "And I need some clothes, I can't sleep in these, I get itchy!" she whined amusingly.

Draco rolled his eyes, but walked over to his dresser, and rummaged around for a few seconds, then handed her a white button up shirt and a pair of his pajama bottoms, which were pitch black and thankfully had a tie string on them, because the shirt and pants were several sizes to big. Draco was rather tall, and well built, Ginny was fairly short and petite. She forced Draco to leave the room while she changed, and re-opened the door for him, he tried to cover up a laugh when he saw her, but it didn't go so well. So Ginny just answered cheekily, "They're your clothes, so I don't see what would be so funny."

Then she went to the bed, and slid under the thick covers, perfectly in the middle. She watched Draco pull off his shirt, and remove his pant, since he was wearing his boxers underneath, she did looked at his built chest and abs, then blushed embarrassedly, but he luckily didn't notice, because he had turned his back and was pulling out a few more pillows from his closet and then another two blankets, one to lay on, the other to sleep with.

Ginny looked at him oddly, then wondered aloud, "Why do you have extra pillows and blankets in your closet?"

Draco looked at her, then back at them and then back at her. "I don't know. They just came with the room I guess..." and he got settled onto the floor. "Well goodnight Gin." he said, and turned of the lights with his wand.

"Goodnight!" she replied through a yawn, then closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. Draco fell to its clutches soon after.

-------------------

Draco opened his eyes upon hearing a strange sound. The room was pitch dark, but he could make out the shifting of blankets coming from Ginny, his senses became more attuned, and he could hear faint whimpering. He stood up and went to see what was going on.

He lit one of his smaller lights, and walked over to the bed, Ginny was thrashing around lightly, and her face was creased with fear. She would whimper every now and then, so Draco whispered her name. He got no response from her, so he said it louder. It seemed to calm her because she stopped moving, and her face smoothed out again.

Draco frowned a little, but decided to go back to his make shift bed seeing as how she calmed down. He turned the light off, and lay back down.

He heard the blankets moving again, and thought she was back into her nightmare again, but since he was laying on his side facing the bed, he saw her bare feet touch down on the ground quietly. She walked over to where he was sleeping, lay down and slid under the blankets against his bare chest, wrapping on of her arms around his back and she snuggled comfortably into his warm body as he slid and arm under her, and one around her, pulling her in to a hug. She sighed contently, and he kissed the top of her head and went to sleep again.

They woke up six hours later at around seven in the morning, to a knocking at the door. Draco groaned, and walked unbalanced over to the door. He opened it a about a foot, and was met with the already groomed, already dressed Blaise Zabini.

Draco, never being a morning person, questioned his appearance with a growl. "What do you want Zabini."

He smiled comically at Draco. "Dumbledore sent me to get you. He wants to talk to you and Virginia."

"Dear God, couldn't he do it at a reasonable hour? It's a Saturday!" he groaned.

"Don't jinx the messenger buddy... Only doing my service!" he said laughing as he walked away.

Draco shut the door and turned back to Ginny, who had already fallen back asleep. He smiled sadly and went to wake her up.

TBC

**Author's note: **_Yay! Another chapter for you all! Not to mention its chapter TWENTY ONE! Yeah...once again I lied, I promised some major plot developments, but the chapter seemed a decent length as it was, and it's 4:oo in the morning, so I'm a bit tired... But, the plot developments are like, I'm not even kidding you, they start in a few sentences...Well a few more than a few.. But at the very start of the next chapter they will be addressed... And I think this chapter had some decent fluff... So, I hope you liked it anyways, and I really hope you take time to review! _


	22. Forgiveness and Awakening

**Author's note: **_Well, hello everyone, here's another chapter, should be a plot-filled one, and I promise this will be a long one! Enjoy!_

**C**_hapter _**T**_wenty-_T_wo_

Draco decided to give Ginny a few extra minutes of sleep, so he changed into a fresh pair of clothes. He walked back over to Ginny's sleeping form and kneeled down.

"Ginny?" he spoke softly. "Time to get up." She didn't respond. Draco tried shaking her softly, but she was a _really _deep sleeper, and she wasn't moving.

He didn't know what had possessed him to do it, but he became enthralled with her beautiful sleeping face, and all he wanted to do then was touch her soft lips. He leaned in and brushed them ever so softly on them, but was surprised when he felt her react a little, and move her own lips, completing the kiss.

Draco would have completely embarrassed if he didn't notice she was still sleeping, he sighed and pulled away, and he noticed a small smile playing on her lips.

Draco didn't feel like waking her yet, she looked unbearably happy when she slept, so Draco carefully picked her up, and placed her back under the covers in the bed. She moved around more a moment getting subconsciously comfortable, and then she went back to her deep sleep.

Draco ran a hand through his still messy hair, and began cleaning the blankets off the ground, and putting everything back into the closet, contrary to beliefs of his cruelty to house-elves. As he walked by his desk, he noticed the old dusty book, which he had long forgotten about.

He opened it and leafed through the pages lazily, but as he was in the process of turning the page, it slammed shut, and Draco had to pull his hands back quickly to not get them caught. He looked at it cautiously for a moment, then it sprang open and the pages flickered by, then stopped.

Draco went closer to inspect it, but when he looked at the page, he knew he had found what he was looking for. There in the center of the two pages, was a black and white sketching of his face, and Ginny's face. The script on the page was so small that he knew he would spend hours reading it, but he knew he didn't have such time. He pulled his previous bookmark out, and placed it into that page. Then he grabbed it, and went to woke Ginny.

"Ginny!" he said shouted, not unkindly, but she sat up and looked around with a panicked look on her face. She saw Draco standing there with a serious look on his face, and she slipped off the bed and stood up.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"We have to see Dumbledore, he wants us to meet him." he explained quickly. "Come on this is important, I found something in this book. Let's go."

Ginny was about to protest about her wardrobe, but she smiled to herself because she loved wearing his clothes. They smelt just like him. She rushed to her shoes, and shoved her feet in without putting socks on, or even untying them.

Draco walked out of the room, and hurried down the stairs, Ginny following behind him. He rushed passed all the snickering Slytherins, assuming they had been 'sleeping' together, but Ginny glared at them, and she jogged by, trying to keep up with Draco, because of his long legs, his strides were far longer than hers.

She followed him out the door, and he noticed he was going to fast, so he slowed a bit, soon she was able to walk along side him, but she obviously was taking more steps.

The very few people who had decided to wake up at such an ungodly hour, watched them curiously as they passed, but Draco and Ginny didn't care, or even notice. They finally made it up to the Gargoyle guarding his door, and as Draco opened his mouth to make an attempt at a password, the gargoyle sprung aside. He didn't stop to think about it, as he and Ginny climbed the stairs and found themselves at the door.

Draco knocked, and they heard their Headmaster call to come in. They complied and opened the door.

They walked in and saw that he was currently feeding the large fire like bird, Fawkes. He motioned with his hand for them to sit, and as they took a seat on the couch beside each other, they hear a large squawk from the bird, and it flew over and landed with one of it's feet on Ginny's shoulder, and the other on Draco's.

They shared a look of wonderment with each other, then Dumbledore went and sat at his desk and looked at them in silence, taking in what he saw.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Draco snapped. He figured they shouldn't be the ones to start and open up first, because they were asked to come, and it was early in the morning. Draco and Albus locked eyes, and were stuck in a battle of wits of who would crack first, and Ginny didn't bother paying attention because she had a feeling this would take a very long time. So instead, she paid attention to the magnificent creature on her shoulder. She was in the middle of scratching it's head, hen a knock at the door caused it to tighten its talons into hers and Draco's shoulder.

Albus told them to enter, and Lavender Brown walked in. "I'm sorry Professor, I couldn't find her...Oh, hello!" she said, staring at Ginny.

"Thank you Miss Brown, it seems she has been located. Thank you for your assistance." he said dismissively. She walked out, and they were left in the tension filled silence. Then Ginny made a noise of annoyance and broke it.

"So, why did you want to see us anyways?" she asked slightly harshly.

"Well you see Miss Weasley, I had heard you got out of the infirmary, so I called you both here to talk." he explained, as if he were talking to a pair of ten year olds.

"Yeah, that didn't really answer my question." Ginny voiced, impatiently, slightly surprising herself, but the only thing she thought was 'Draco must be rubbing off on me.'

Albus looked momentarily taken back, but recovered. "Draco told me he had some things to tell me, and wouldn't utter a word unless you were with him." he finished.

"I didn't say that." he looked at Draco. "You said _you _wanted me to speak to you. I under, no circumstance made it certain that I would."

Once again there was silence.

"You both have changed greatly in this past year. I know there is a hidden reason, as I have seen personally from you Draco. I want to know what is going on, and if you will endanger my students and yourselves. Draco, you have been in the infirmary unconscious this year from almost bleeding to death, and you sent Ronal Weasley there as well, and he hasn't woken up yet."

"If I might interrupt, Draco's and my brother's personal disputes aren't really for you to judge without being biased." Ginny said smartly. "Nor your business."

"Ann would you say that it is your business?" he asked, changing his gaze to her.

"Yes."

"Why is that?" he asked, and Draco watched her in an amused fashion.

"Because Draco permitted it to be my business." she answered smugly. She quite enjoyed out smarting Dumbledore, and she couldn't quite place it. A few weeks ago she had a deep respect for him, and now she was sitting talking rudely back to him, with Draco Malfoy at her side.

"Well then, let's evaluate you. During this year, you were in the hospital once for fainting after your visit with me and Professor Trelawney. Secondly you nearly drowned in the lake, thirdly you were found bloodied and broken at the bottom of a staircase and then lastly you fainted after a duel with your brother and his friends.

Draco then said something that surprised her greatly. "What is it that you want to know."

"I want to know what happened yesterday afternoon. You used a powerful amount of unidentified magic without your wand. This has been thought impossible for as long as the idea arose. And Virginia, I want to know what I see spark in your eyes every time you feel anger. These things are not human traits. And I know for certain you obtained them this year." he explained.

Draco stood up, opened the book he had been carrying, and placed it on Dumbledore's desk in front of him.

He sat back down, and Dumbledore's eyes widened as his eyes scanned the page.

Ginny looked back and forth between the two men, wondering what was going on. "What's that?" no one answered. "What is it!" silence answered. "What the bloody hell is it!"

Dumbledore looked up, but seemed as if he hadn't heard her. He looked at a loss for words, and spent a few moments trying to find them. "You want me to believe that you are the Children of the Realm?"

Draco gave Ginny a glance, and she knew full well what he planned to do, and she was going to be apart of it. Fawkes must have caught on with his animal instincts, because he flew off to his perch.

"Of course we don't want you to, why would we want that?" Draco asked with fake skeptically. Ginny felt the air around him cool, and she used all her will to store up the power. Draco let it burst, and Ginny followed milliseconds after. Now surrounding Draco was an aura of white flames, but unlike the smooth red ones of Ginny, his were jagged and choppy, much like cracked ice.

Holding the power was fairly tiring, so they dropped the aura about them after they were sure he was convinced. He stared at them in complete wonderment. He smiled wistfully, and spoke. "Do you know how old this legend is?" they didn't answer. "It originated around the time of Merlin and Morgan La Faye. It had always been said that two children on either side of the Blood would be the children of the God and Goddess of Life. These to entities have been searched for centuries. Parents would actually sacrifice themselves to the Heavens asking for Gods' blood to flow through their children. Centuries past, and the legend faded into dust covered parchment, fairy tales told at night. Centuries passed again, and the legend faded into nothing..." he finished.

"Either side of the Blood', what does that mean?" Ginny demanded, and if Dumbledore had been in his normal state of mind, he would have scolded her.

"Different ends of life. Opposites, in _everything_! Red hair, blond hair. Male, female. Gryffindor, Slytherin. Malfoy, Weasley. One born into light, the other, darkness." he answered swiftly.

"What did this legend entail?" Draco asked.

"Well over the ages, it became slightly muddled and now all there is, is a vague concept of It." they look at him expectantly. "On the brink of life's existence, they could let it prosper, or they could let it fall into a dark abyss from where the damage would be irreversible and the entire world population would be swallowed into the depth of time."

"That makes no sense." Ginny blurted out.

"How so?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well, the Gods or Goddesses of Life surely wouldn't create two 'entities' that could destroy everything they had created. If we have their blood in us, we would have their strength and we would have their will to let life prosper. There would be no denial in our minds, because they wouldn't have denial. We are as much their saviors as we are the worlds. We were created at a fork in the path of existence, you would think they would block the other path from our sights." She voiced.

"Well you see, there are two parts to life as you know. Existence and Death. Either the God or Goddess would be that of Existence and Life, the other would be of destruction and death. Not much is known about how they could create you two, but much like human birth, they would both have to give up something of themselves and put it into you. So you have the choice, because you couldn't have been created without it. Now no one is certain which of the two is that of destruction and that of life, it must have been lost in the translations of old."

"Clywynn is the Goddess of Life, we are her Earth Children." Draco quoted from their first visit with her.

"You have met the Goddess?" he asked in astonishment.

"Of course, several times actually." Ginny responded. Nothing else was said for a good two minutes.

"What are you going to do?" Dumbledore asked.

Ginny and Draco looked at each other in confusion. "Well, I'm going to go back to bed."

"Yeah, me too. I'm tired."

"ABOUT THE LEGEND! What are you going to do about THAT?" Dumbledore shouted at them standing up from his chair.

"I guess having some breakfast would be equally useful..." Ginny suggested, playing a little game with Draco.

"Yeah, I think we'll have some breakfast." he said, playing the let's-get-Dumbledore-riled-up game. Dumbledore opened his mouth to yell some more, but saw their mischievous smirks, and he sat back down in his chair muttering something that sounded a lot like 'teenagers."

Ginny was about to open her mouth, when a loud thump was heard from the room to their left, followed by a "Bloody hell!" The three of them stared at it in complete bewilderment as Severus Snape walked out, looking rather disgruntled.

He looked around the office a bit confused, but Draco stood up and rushed over to him, giving him a hug. Ginny watched, and she could feel the tears prickling in the back of her eyes.

"Welcome back old man." Draco said while pulling back.

"Ooh, a welcoming committee! Watch who you're calling 'old man'!" Severus said, with a literal dry voice, but was smiling non-the-less. Draco led him to the couch, and Ginny moved over so Severus could sit down beside her.

"Hello Miss Weasley." he said looking at her, and giving another small smile.

"How are you feeling Professor?" she asked inquiringly.

"Peachy." he responded, and attempt a chuckle, but coughed instead. In no time Draco pulled out his wand and created a class with water out of thin air. Severus grabbed it, and drank slowly, his stomach not used to having anything in it. But when he finished and put it down on the table, he cleared his throat. "That's much better, thank you." he thanked, with a now much healthier sounding voice. "It's a good thing you tow are responsible, or the planet would be doomed." he said, shocking everyone.

No one said anything, until Ginny burst out laughing. "You shameless eavesdropper!" And he even gave a chuckle.

"It's true, I was listening in on the conversation since I woke up, and incidentally since you came in. I was actually trying to get myself out of the bed, but I could only move my left arm most of my left torso, which is a really odd feeling. My throat was too dry to speak, so after listening to you talking, I practically used whatever strength I had, and I swung myself off the bed. That surprisingly unlocked my limbs, and here I am."

"That explains the thump." Draco noted.

"Well children, you two are free to leave, there isn't much left to discus here. I have to talk to Severus alone anyways." he said, and they got up gratefully and left.

As Draco closed the door, he snickered. "Well that was productive."

"No crap, but I _am _hungry.. So let's eat." And they walked down to the Great Hall.

The Slytherin table was the fullest, and most of the other tables had a few people scattered around here and there. Ginny and Draco walked to his table without and hesitation. Ginny looked towards the door as she sat down, and she was surprised to see Harry and Hermione walk in, accompanied with Ronald. He looked fully healed, and was looking for someone.

He spotted Ginny, or Draco, she couldn't tell who he was looking for, but Harry put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear, then Ron's face crumpled with indignation, and he pushed Harry away from him, and walked toward the Slytherin table, leaving his two friends bewildered.

His face softened, and he walked up the table, ignoring the cold glances he was receiving. He stopped in front of Ginny and looked down at her solemnly. "Ginny... Uh, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Ginny probably wouldn't have agreed, had she not seen how lost and guilty he looked. It struck a chord in he heart.

"Okay." she agreed, and he looked absolutely relieved. She stood up, and Draco looked at her strangely. "I'll be back in a second." then she walked out of the hall with her brother.

"Look Gin, I... Well I don't know how to... Well you see... Alright Ginny... I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being so terrible to you. I'm sorry for bugging you and pissing you off. Teasing you, snapping at you. Not being there like I should have been. Ginny, I'm sorry for being a bad brother. I- I love you Gin."

Ginny's eyes were filling with tears, and her bottom lip was quivering. "You're not a bad brother. You're just sometimes _too _much of a brother. I forgive you Ron and I love you too!" She wailed and they gave each other a big bear hug. When they pulled apart, Ginny saw that he was crying as she was and it made her smile.

"If you ever want to tell me anything Gin, I'm here, you know that?" he explained.

"Oh there's so much that I would like to tell you Ron, but I just don't think I can. It's not because I don't trust you, but I have only just finished telling Dumbledore, and I have a lot of things to think about. I will tell you though, but not now." she said sadly.

He smiled at her to show he understood, but his smile fell. "I don't want to pry, especially after we made up... But, what's going on with you and Malfoy... And... You aren't actually sleeping with him?" he asked hesitantly.

Ginny laughed out loud. Oh no! Of course not... Sorry about the clothes, it's just that the girls vanished my bed, so I had nowhere to sleep, and he offered his bed... He slept on the floor. We're... Friends... I'm sorry, because I know you want to know how this came about and why... and you certainly deserve to... But everything ties in with the large thing that I cant tell. I want you to know that when he...well beat you... That wasn't him... Well it was... But it's not his fault... Oh... I wish I could tell you, it would make everything easier. And that day with you and me in the hall... That wasn't me either... You'll understand..." he looked at her doubtfully.

"Can I just ask you to... Well, be decent to him? Please? You can insult him like usual... But, just please don't talk about his father... for me?" he looked at her sadly.

"I'll try..." he said finally, and Ginny hugged him again.

"Thank you so much!" she said letting him go. "You know, he's not bad Ron... I know you have practically no reason to, but I am determined to get you to see it!" she informed.

"Are you happy Gin?" he asked.

"I am now!" she exclaimed.

"Then, I will try." he finished.

"Good, then next Hogsmede trip, you me and him are going to chat in the Leaky Tavern."

"Fine... As long as he doesn't pounce on me and break my nose." Ron said, wincing from the memory.

"Don't worry, he wont... He knows I would break his jaw." she said brightly.

"I would never thought a Weasley had such control over a Malfoy before." he said, attempting to lighten his mood, and he felt surprised when it did.

"You better believe it! Now come on, I'm hungry!"

"Do you want to sit at our table?" he asked.

"I will at lunch, don't worry. I'm not in a good personality zone with your two friends. I'll tell you about_ that _next time I get the chance... Okay?"

"Okay Gin." he agreed, then ruffled her hair in a brotherly way. Ginny giggled, then walked back in the hall with him. They split up and sat at their respective tables.

Ginny sat back down beside Draco, and was beaming. "Went well?" he said in more of a statement then a question.

"Yup, he even agreed to be decent to you because I told him I'm happy." It made _him _happy that she had said _she _was happy.

"Well that's good. One down, two to go." he replied.

"Nah, screw those two. I have no blood ties with them, so they can eat donkey barf." she stated, causing Draco to burst into laughter.

"You truly make my day." he admitted.

"Yes I do. Now, next week I'm taking my brother to Hogsmede." she informed.

"Well who am I going to go with?" he asked, a little disappointed.

"Me."

"But you're taking your brother..." he replied, confused.

"Exactly!"

Draco caught on, and narrowed his eyes. "Ginny, if you hadn't noticed, me and your brother don't get on very well..." he explained slowly.

"It's all been taken care of, now all I need is you to tell me you will behave... Because if you don't I have a promise to upkeep." she said impishly.

"What promise?" he asked apprehensively.

"Oh, that I would break your jaw if you didn't co-operate." she smiled sweetly.

"Well that doesn't leave much room for argument." he said, agreeing with a sigh.

Ginny ate her food quickly, and looked up at Draco. "I left my wand in your room, so I have to go back and get it." Draco nodded, and they walked back to the Slytherin common room, and into Draco's room, where Ginny found herself tired again. "Ugh, today has been too serious. Maybe if I got back to sleep and wake up, today will be fun." she said looking at him.

"Maybe... The only way to know is to try it." he replied lightly.

"Good, because I was going to steal your bed anyways." she said, then jumped onto his bed and giggled as she snuggled under the blankets.

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor! So you better move over." he said, then far more gracefully than she had done, slid under the blankets as well.

She squirmed her way beside him, and smile. "Thank you for letting me sleep with you last night (platonically). I was having nightmares..."

He turned t her and asked sincerely, "Do you mind me asking what about?"

"I cant remember..." she said unconvincingly.

"Okay..." he said, knowing she didn't want to talk about them.

"I'm sorry... I lied. It's just, they weren't all that pleasant..." She explained apologetically.

"It's alright, I understand." he said comfortingly, then the two of them stopped talking, and they closed their eyes.

-------------------

Ginny's dream that morning started out peaceful and fine, but it became worse and worse as the seconds flew by.

_She was sitting in black room, a cell from what she could tell, and the door opened and Draco walked in._

_"Draco! Help me!" she asked. He raised his wand and spoke the cruciatus curse, and Ginny was sent into convulsions of pain and she screamed to her agony, and he laughed._

_"Don't give up now!" he said as he took the curse off and she stopped moving. "I haven't even started yet." he sneered._

_"Please stop..." she begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes, and he kicked her in the stomach._

_He bent down, and whispered seductively in her ear. "Say it. I know you want to."_

_Ginny looked completely defeated, and she sobbed out. "But I love you!"_

_Draco burst out into cruel laughter._ _"That's what you get for loving and heart of iron. Now, your love will be your death. Ironic, I must say, but it had a poetic ring to it."_

_"No, no! I love you! Please don't do this!" she cried out, and was silenced by another kick. Draco used the cruciatus curse again, and she screamed herself hoarse. He removed the curse, and whispered sadistically, "I hear this can hurt." and he started cutting her with a knife he had summoned, she screamed and screamed and the blood flowed free of her body._

-------------------

Draco fell into a light sleep, but he soon came out of it, when Ginny started moving around and crying. Draco whispered her name, but that seemed only to worsen it.

She started to thrash about violently, and was screaming as if in dire agony. Draco couldn't even get near her, because of it.

She stopped screaming and moving suddenly, and Draco walked over to her, and tried waking up again. "Draco, please! Stop it, it _hurts_!" she whimpered. Then convulsed again for a seconds, while screaming. Draco didn't know what to do, he was starting to panic, and she wasn't letting him get close enough to wake her up, but she stopped once again, and Draco didn't wait a moment to rush to her side, and shake her out of it.

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked into his. All of a sudden her entire body lit like a match, and Draco jumped back. As soon as it was she was lit, it was out, and she started shaking violently. "Draco, please! Don't kill me!" she was yelling, and scampered off the bed into the corner of the room, sitting with her knees pulled to her chest and rocking back and forth.

"Ginny?" he exclaimed walking quickly over to her. she screamed and covered her head with her arms. "Draco don't kill me! I will do _anything_! I just want to live!"

Draco flinched when he realized what she had been dreaming about. She had dreamed that he was torturing her, and he wanted to vomit, because even though she was awake, she was still fearing him.

She started to hyperventilate, and her breath was not coming, so she passed out in a few minutes.

Draco rushed to her, picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Enervate!" he said, pointing his wand at her.

Her eyes fluttered open, and the fear filled her eyes once again. "No, Ginny it's me! It's me Ginny, Draco... I wont hurt you Ginny, you're safe. Look, you're back in my room. It was a dream Ginny, it wasn't real" he explained quickly, hoping it would calm her.

She nodded, and the tears built up in her eyes. Draco couldn't bear to see her cry, so he pulled her in a hug, and whispered in her ear. "It's okay."

"She was still shaking, and she finally spoke. "I- I was in a cell, and you were there... You were l-laughing... You used an unforgivable, and started laughing even more when I a-asked you to s-stop. T-then you pulled out..." she was having trouble forming the words, and she seemed especially frightened at this point, "A-and you s-started c-c-cutting my sk-skin." she finished, and was practically in hysterics.

Draco pulled he tighter, and rubbed her back while whispering again in her ear. "It's okay Ginny. I would never do that. You know I wouldn't. I wont let that ever happen, even if I have to risk my life for you, I will."

Ginny calmed after five minutes of him whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and she pulled away and wiped away the tears. "come on, let's get you up to the infirmary so you can get your potion, and I'll ask for a calming draught. How's that?"

"Thank you." she said softly.

Then they both slipped their shoes on, and walked all the way to the hospital wing. They walked in, and Madam Pomfrey greeted them from the other side of the room. "Good morning Miss Weasley, I'll get your potion for you." she said, then walked over to the potion cupboard and pulled out a yellow vial. She walked over and stopped when she saw the state Ginny was in. Red puffy eyes, pale and shaky. "What's the matter darling?" she asked concerned.

"She was having a bad dream, and was a bit shaken from it. Could you get her a calming draught?" Draco asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded, and went back to get it.

She handed Ginny the two vials, and she chugged them both back and she relaxed after taking the calming potion.

"Feeling better Gin?" he asked anxiously.

"Much." she replied with a smile. They bid the nurse farewell and left the wing.

"What do you want to do now?" Draco asked.

"Well I have a freaking ton of homework, and you're going to help me!" she said, with her usual exuberance. Draco was relieved to see her back to herself, because it made him nervous when she wasn't... Not to mention it made him feel helpless and miserable.

"Okay. Do you have your books?"

"Bugger. They're in my trunk..." she explained.

"Well then you can go get them, I'll wait for you..."

"No, it's not that, the girls in my dorm vanished all my things..." she informed.

"Okay, then I'll go have a chat with them." he said smiling.

"Oh, this will be too funny. I'll take you to the common room." she said perkily. She led him to the portrait of the fat lady, and she looked at him suspiciously.

"You're letting a Slytherin in?"

"He's my _guest_! So let us in." then the said the password, and the door swung open. "Let me handle the start." she whispered.

They walked into the common room full of people, and they all silenced at turned towards them.

"Okay everyone," Ginny announced. but never finished, because her brother came down the dorm stairs.

He greeted Ginny as he spotted her, then saw Draco behind her. Everyone held their breaths as they waited for the explosion. "Malfoy." he said, with a little nod of his head.

"Weasley." Draco responded, returning the nod. Everyone's jaws dropped. Ron sat down on the couch, and waited for the scene to play out.

"Well, as I was saying, This is Draco, and if I don't see my stuff here in ten seconds, I will unleash him." she concluded.

Draco stood behind, using all him might not to burst out laughing at the looks of terror on peoples' faces. He did however note the amused look on Ronald's face.

It was then that Kaitlyn stood up.

TBC

**Author's note: **_Wow, this was a really long chapter for me, the longest I have even written on FFic, and now I have 60 000 words! YAY! I'm happy :) If I continued with it, I would have gone on for like a crap load longer, but I figure I should stop it there because I don't want the chapters to be too uneven in length... Well this chapter had some cute little Ron and Ginny talking... I like it! And you start learning a lot more about Ginny and Draco's powers and the Goddess, but now you have the God thrown into the mix, that has not made an appearance in this, and I'm not even sure he will... And Snape is back to join the party!... Well, I hope you liked this one, and my Document Manager is being a hobo so it hasn't let me upload anything for a few days... but I am already starting on the next chapter, so that will be soon coming. _

_XxX Reviews Wanted XxX_


	23. Black Roses

**Author's note: **_Yay! I'm happy... It let me upload my chapter! Well, this one will probably as long as the other one, well actually, probably a bit shorter, but that depends but I do know exactly what's going to happen! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Colin... He actually plays a MAJOR role in this chapter and you get to see why he's so weird all of a sudden._

**C**_hapter _**T**_wenty-_T_hree_

"See! I told you all! She is sleeping with that Malfoy!" She shouted, and was met with two wands in her face. Neither of them being Ginny's.

Ron and Malfoy were standing, arms out, wands drawn. Draco had to admit, he was a little surprised at him, but knew this would make Ginny ecstatic. "Well as you see, Weasley here an I happen to share a loathing for liars, and you most certainly are a liar." he said, and Ron looked at him appreciatively. It was then that someone had their wand at Draco's head.

"Drop your wand Malfoy!" Harry spoke out in an attempted commanding tone. Draco turned his head and locked eyes with him, daring Harry to do something, while keeping his wand locked on Kaitlyn.

Ron didn't know what to do, so he looked over to Ginny, and she was using her puppy dog eyes on him. He sighed, and Ginny burst on into a smile.

Ron pointed his and at Harry, and everyone gasped. "Harry, this isn't your business..." he tried explaining.

"What are you talking about! Of course this is my business! There's a fucking Malfoy in my common room!" he spat.

"Harry, he was defending my sister from being accused of sleeping with him!" he replied fed up.

Harry turned and glared at her. "Ron, it must be true, only whores stay with a Malfoy!" he yelled, and before he could say anything else, Ron had stunned him.

The room didn't move. Draco turned back to Ginny, having forgotten about Kaitlyn. He was sad to see her crest fallen face. He walked over to her, and put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Ginny, he's just a fucking moron."

"I know... It just hurts a little more when someone you regarded as family says something like that..." She smiled sadly, but then it turned into a true smile. "Well done Ron." Ron turned to her with flaming red cheeks.

"Thanks..." he replied simply.

"Yeah Weasley, couldn't have stunned him better myself." Draco said with a smirk.

"Yeah... I wasn't going to let him get away with calling Ginny a... You know what..." he explained.

"Seems we're on the same wave length." He said openly.

"Yeah..." he answered, looking over to Ginny who was giving him an I-told-you-so look, and he smiled slightly.

"Ginny!" someone called out from the stairs. everyone's heads swerved, and saw Denis Creevy lugging a trunk down the boy's staircase. "I found your stuff, it was in the boy's first year dorm..." he said as he pulled the trunk over to her.

"Thank you very much!" she said appreciatively, and turned to Ron. "Could you help me carry this back to my dorm?"

"What about Malfoy?" he asked humorously.

"He's a big boy Ron, we'll only be gone for a few minutes." she smirked. Draco looked around the room, and noticed everyone's eyes were on him, and he thought it was funny that no one had moved to revive Harry. He took a place against the wall, and leaned on it with his arms crossed over his chest, and his wand in his hand and he surveyed everyone.

Ginny grabbed one end of the trunk, and her brother grabbed the other. They walked up the stairs, Ron being able to go up because he had permission, and the stopped at the fifth floor. Ginny pushed the door open, and laughed out loud when she saw that the colours hadn't been reversed, but there was evidence that they had tried. Such as singed hangings, and brighter/duller colouring.

Ron looked around oddly. 'You girls sure know how to decorate..."

They walked over to the bed at the end which had been newly found, and was the only one with normal hangings. Ginny smirked. "What can I say? I'm vindictive."

"I can see." he laughed.

"Thank you, by the way... Draco's not as bad as you think, he would defend me no matter what." she said softly.

"I know Gin... I saw it in his eyes. I can see it in your eyes too. I'm really sorry for Harry, that was unforgivable what he said, and he's lucky I didn't kick his arse." Ron said protectively.

"Thanks... Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know... Probably hide away in my room for a bit until things calm down..." he said with a faint smile.

"You should hang out with Draco and I." she offered.

"What do you two usually do?" he asked curiously.

"Not much actually... We usually just sit outside and talk about stuff... anything really..." she trailed off.

"Sounds better than what I had planned." he admitted. "I think we should go back down stairs though..." he suggested, and Ginny agreed with a knowing smile.

They walked down the stairs, and were met with the same scene as they left, Harry was _still _stunned on the ground. Draco n the other hand was looking extremely bored, and was throwing his wand up in the air, letting it spin, then he caught it by the handle again.

"Finally! Dear God, this has been the most awkward silence ever experienced..." He said, waving his arms dramatically.

"Pfft, and you care?" Ginny asked with a role of her eyes.

"No, not really... But let's leave, I'm bored." he finished, then walked ahead, Ginny followed after, but Draco stopped. "Your brother coming?"

Ginny turned back around and saw Ron staring at them. "Ron, come on!" With that, he swallowed his uncertainties and followed them out of the Gryffindor common room.

-------------------

They were lying on the grass once again by the lake, talking about the upcoming Quidditch match. Ginny and Ron were poking fun at Draco because they had won the cup last year, having gotten past the awkwardness between them, and Ginny felt it was her duty to keep the conversation on something they both liked, because she was so delighted to have them being civil, not to mention actually laughing with each other.

But soon started feeling uneasy. She sort of stopped talking, and she felt tired and uptight for absolutely no reason, because she was happy and carefree moments ago, she felt jumpy and shaky. Then it clicked.

"Stupid calming potions!" she said aloud without meaning to, and the two boys stopped talking and looked at her funny, but Draco picked up on what she was talking about.

"Ah, yeah, they only last for about an hour Gin... But you're feeling fine, you don't need another one do you?" he asked concerned, giving Ron a jolt of realization at how close friends they were, and he finally realized he truly accepted it, because he saw how well his sister was treated, and how protective they were. He smiled lightly, then voiced the question in his head.

"Why did you need a claming draught Gin?" he asked her, but she just rubbed her temples, so Draco answered instead.

"Well she was having a nightmare, and it was pretty vivid, and she thought she was still in it when she woke up." he said in a distraught tone that Ron couldn't place, but he figured it had to do with the content of the dream. "And she was pretty shaken, so I brought her to the infirmary to get some..." he explained.

He wanted dearly to know what the nightmare was about, but he knew she would most likely not want to bring it up again. "Yeah, once they wear off you usually feel some of the shaky and nervous feelings that you had before... It should pass in a few minutes." he informed.

"He's right Gin, you should be up and perky in no time." Draco smirked.

Ginny lay down and put her head on his lap, as he was sitting with his legs out in front of him, and his arms behind him supporting his body. "He better be, and I will break _your _nose!" she said to Draco, hinting at something.

He laughed at her, but figured out what she was hinting. "Yeah... Sorry about that Weasley... You know, the whole beating the shit out of you thing... I wasn't really _myself _when that happened..." he said sincerely.

"Don't worry, Ginny sort of explained it... She said you weren't in your own sense of mind, but it had to do with some larger secret..." he explained, from what he understood of Ginny at breakfast.

"It's very true. We wouldn't even tell Potter if it would help him come closer to winning the war." he stated.

Ron's eyes widened for a moment. "It wouldn't help him though, would it?"

"Not directly... Or in anyway that related to him needing to know... Not that everyone wont know when it should be known..." Ginny said, causing him more confusion. Ginny noticed that, and added, "but let's not talk about that, it's far too complicated to talk about it, yet not say anything _about _it." everyone agreed, and they were left in silence. They were left like that for a good few minutes, because no one could figure out anything to say.

"You're both stupid." Ginny stated out of thin air.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"I don't know... The silence was bugging me." she said off-handedly and they looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

Draco just shook his head, and Ron smiled like he was hiding something. "What!"

"Nothing Gin, nothing." Ron replied, and they went silent again.

"GAH! Someone say something!" Ginny said impatiently from Draco's lap.

"Ginny... Why don't _you _say something..." Draco suggested as if he were talking to a three year old.

"I did, I called you both stupid... And I stand by what I said." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, then sat up abruptly. "Draco, I need to talk to you. It's important." she said suddenly, very seriously. "Sorry Ron, can you stay here a moment?" He nodded, and Ginny stood up with a very concerned Draco, who followed her over by the edge of the lake.

"Draco... I know you wont like this, but it's something that must be done." she said in a mysterious tone, and before he could react, she had pushed him into the water, and was laughing so hard she had to double over.

At the edge, the water was already about eight feet deep, so Draco was treading water, glaring at her, but stopped when he saw what was about to happen.

Ginny had forgotten momentarily about Ron, so he took his advantage and snuck up behind her and pushed her, unfortunately, she had grabbed onto his shirt, and he fell in with her.

Once she and he surfaced, Draco was laughing at them both. "Well done Weasley, absolutely masterful!"

"Why thank you Malfoy, it backfired, but the overall goal was completed." They both laughed at Ginny who was treading water. She wasn't really paying attention to what they said, because she was to busy thinking of when she learned how to swim?

She decided to forget about it, because it probably came with the whole savior-of-the-world package. She decided to bring her thoughts to present conversations. "Why don't you call each other by your first names?" she asked.

"Habit." they both replied again at the same time.

"It just bugs me, when I hear the last name, I associate the rest of the family with that name... And I don't think that's right." she said seriously, looking kindly at Draco.

"I agree." he said, not ever wanting to be associated with his father.

"Same." Ron concluded, and was soon assaulted by the spray of water coming from Ginny's direction. Ron's reflexes reacted, and he slashed her back, then she splashed Draco, and he splashed her back. not long after, the two boys had ganged up on Ginny, and she finally gave up. They decided they should head in and get changed... Then Ginny said she was starved, so they were going to go to lunch after. After Ron and Draco climbed out, Ginny followed. They both looked at her strangely, and a slow smile grew on his face, while Ron's face grew a little paler.

"What?" neither of them answered and Ginny groaned. Without looking down, she answered her own question. "Yup... I'm wearing a white shirt!"

"Well spotted Ginny!" Draco couldn't help saying, but proceeded to take his black button up shirt off and he gave it to her. "Come on, I'm not letting you walk through the castle with that one. Ginny complied, and didn't bother protesting.

Ron looked thoroughly relieved, and Ginny laughed. "What Ron? I was wearing a _bra_!" she teased. He rolled his eyes and walked ahead of them.

Draco snickered when he heard him mutter, "Whatever happened to modesty?"

they walked back to the castle in quiet, but Ginny didn't mind it this time because she wasn't edgy anymore. They were walking through the halls, and they were attracting many strange looks from the other students, and the female half of the school population seemed to stop dead in their tracks and drool when they saw shirtless Draco. Ginny got bugged by that and she once again became protective of him. So to show them all to lay off, she laced her fingers between his for everyone to see. Some girls glared at her, but she didn't mind, as long as they kept their eyes diverted.

Ginny and Draco split up with Ron because Ginny's clothes and wand were in his room, and she had to give him _his _clothes back.

They walked to his room, and Draco told Ginny that he had a washroom if she wanted to use it. It was beside his bookcase, but it was angles so you couldn't see the door unless you walked over there. Ginny walked into it, and brought her clothes with her, which were cleaned and folded by who she assumed were the house-elves. She stripped down to her bra and underwear, then dried them with a quick charm. Once fully clothed again, she walked out and met the equally fully clothed Draco.

"Time to go?" he asked.

"Yup. I left your clothes to dry on the towel rack." she informed.

"Okay, thanks." he answered, and they walked with each other up to the Great Hall for some lunch.

-------------------

Ginny told Draco that she was going to sit at the Gryffindor table, and she asked if he wanted to as well. He politely declined, so the two of them split up.

Ginny looked up and down the table to see where she should sit, and she spotted Colin. She felt and immense weight of guilt as she realized how badly she had mistreated him. She sat down beside him, and he looked up from his food.

"Hi Col!" she said apologetically. "Hey... I'm really sorry about kind of ditching you for the past week..." she explained, trailing off.

He gave her and odd look, before standing up and walking away leaving her there, completely taken aback. She looked over to the Slytherin table, and she could clearly see Draco looking over at her with sympathy. He smiled reassuringly and Ginny turned back to the table, just as Ron walked in with Harry and Hermione following behind.

Ginny's face fell, because she thought they had made up or something, but then she noticed Ron's annoyed face, and the fact that he was walking much faster then they were, suggested that he was trying to get away from them.

He walked up to Ginny, and took a seat beside her. "Hey." he greeted, and Harry and Hermione took up the seats across from them. Ron rolled his eyes, but Ginny remained to look indifferent.

"Ron, I know you don't want to hear this..." he started, as if he were picking up from their previous conversation, "... But your sister is inexplicably close to him, then she spends the night in his room, comes out wearing his clothes. Not to mention that she just, out of the blue, stopped liking me, I mean..." he would have continued had Ginny not thrown an orange at his face, and hit him in the eye.

He turned to Ginny and looked at her skeptically. "What the hell did you do that for?" he demanded.

"Boredom I s'pose. Now leave because if I get bored again, I might start throwing utensils... And I'm currently using my fork and my spoon." she said menacingly.

Harry glared, and left the table, followed wordlessly by Hermione. Then Ginny and Ron looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco laughing his ass off. They both turned back to their table and they both started piling food on their plates. Ginny was surprised by how hungry she was, so she figured it had to be the potion Madam Pomfrey had given her.

Once the two of them had finished, they split up. Ginny going to the library, and Ron back to the Gryffindor tower. Draco met up with her down the hall, and they went to finish up their homework, which they had been neglecting for many reasons.

-------------------

Four days passed quickly and nothing all to exiting happened. Ginny and Draco spent practically all of their time together, and had given up sleeping in her common room, so she spent the past nights in his room. Ron would occasionally hang out with them, but he would usually be seen avoiding Harry, or just hanging around with Neville in the common room, teaching him how to play chess.

Ginny had few run ins with Harry, and she would always manage to outwit him, much to his dismay.

She tried a few more times to talk to Colin, but he would either snap back at her, or walk away giving her the cold shoulder.

Today was the big day, the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Ginny was actually late, so she ran to the change room and quickly pulled on her uniform. She was about to run out onto the pitch for the before game practice, but was stopped by someone calling her name. She turned to see Colin behind her smiling.

"Hey Gin, they finally let me out! So I came down here to say good luck before the game." he said cheerfully.

Ginny tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Madam Pomfrey let me out of the hospital wing this morning... So I came to wish you good luck." he repeated slowly.

Ginny looked at him blankly. "You were in the hospital wing?"

"Um...yeah... For the last week and a half Gin... You didn't know?"

"But I talked to you, and you were in class... And... That makes no sense..." she protested.

"You mean... I was there... But I wasn't!..." he stammered... Then his face paled. "Ginny! Oh my God, the article in the newspaper!" he said, then looked in the nearest rash can, and pulled out a copy of the days Daily Prophet. He handed it to Ginny, and she read the front page.

_**Another Malfoy Spotting**_

_A man was found 10 days ago, unconscious in Hogsmede, the small wizarding village situated no more than 3 kilometers from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_St. Mungos authorities were called when no one could revive him. He has been given a bed at the hospital, and he finally woke up form his slumber just last night. When Ministry authorities questioned him to what happened, he replied as following._

"_I was walking home from the pub, and a man approached me from the shadows. He asked me whether I could arrange transportation to take him North of the village, and I told him that I couldn't get any transportation unless I arranged it with Albus Dumbledore, seeing as how his school is up North as well. When I mentioned Dumbledore, I heard him growl practically, and before I knew it, he had pulled out his wand and cursed me. Lucky for me, just as he sent the curse, it lit up his entire face, and I saw the prominent Malfoy Blond hair and grey eyes and pointed features. I woke up here 10 days later." he concluded._

_Aurors are at this moment investigating the clues and any one with further information please contact the Ministry as soon as possible._

Ginny dropped the paper, and ran out of the change room, and when she saw that the Slytherins hadn't gotten out of theirs, that's where she went. She barged into their change room, and saw them all fully dressed, and waiting in their seats with their broom. Ginny didn't waste anytime. "Where's Draco?" she asked loudly.

"We don't know. We saw him at breakfast, but no else has seen him since." one of them replied, but Ginny didn't wait t see who. She ran out of the change room and out of the stands, then she made her way to the castle. she ran as fast as she could, and she rounded a corner, knocking into Filch. He stopped her and started yelling at her for being inside when she was supposed to be on the pitch, but she shoved him roughly out of her way, and continued running until she reached the Slytherin common room. She bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and when she got to his door, she threw it open. His room was empty, and Ginny almost turned around and ran back out, but something on the bed caught her eye.

she walked over and saw a folded piece of parchment with a black rose sitting on it. She pulled the parchment out from underneath it, and unfolded it.

_I'm sorry_

_I couldn't let him get you_

_I'll come back for you_

That was all it said. Ginny looked at the words in disbelief. She picked up the rose, and twirled it in her fingers. She was in such a state of emotional shock, that the full weight and impact came down on her five minutes later. She lay on his bed, taking in his scent.

'He's gone. He's gone. He's gone.' she repeated in her mind. And it hurt the same each time she said it. She was so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't shed a single tear. She didn't move at all for an hour, she barely even blinked. Not even when someone walked in the room and sat on the bed beside her.

"Virginia." they said, and Ginny recognized it as the voice of Severus Snape. She didn't respond. He picked up the discarded note, and read it over. "He'll come back... He'll come back." he repeated, as if trying to reassure himself. He knew that she probably wasn't even hearing him, so he got up about fifteen minutes later, and left her alone.

Twenty minutes later, her brother appeared in the doorway. He saw her and went to sit beside her, much as Snape had. "Hey Gin." he said, and noticed her glazed eyes, and lack of movement. He started stroking her hair, and decided to just talk and just let her listen, if she was even doing that. But he went on and told her some of the great memories they had when they were little, the pranks they would pull to get back at Fred and George... The games they would invent with their brothers... A lot of funny family moments.

He knew she wouldn't respond, because even though she had never told him... let alone anyone... He knew that she loved him, and he knew she was feeling unbearable emotional pain right now. He stayed for at least an hour talking to her, but even he knew he should go. So once again, she was left alone.

It was then that finally moved. She grabbed the rose and hugged it gently to her chest, then went back to her routine. No one visited her for the rest of the night, and not once did she fall asleep.

-------------------

Then next day Ginny was still lying on his bed in much the same position, with bloodshot eyes. Ron visited her again, and tired to get her to come to the Great Hall and eat. But he left again after a while.

Ginny almost had a heart attack though, when she hear a loud squawking in her ear. she jumped, and looked over at the black owl beside her. It dropped a piece of parchment and a black rose beside her, then flew out the door, since there are no windows that far down in the school.

She opened the letter frantically, and read the words again. '_I'm sorry. I'll come back for you." _This time, Ginny let a tear fall from her face onto the note, and she placed the second black rose on the night table beside the first one. She walked up slowly and went to his dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out one of his shirts. She put it over hers and walked back to the bed. She hugged the shirt close to her and breathed in its scent. She closed her eyes and replayed all her memories they had together this year. She was happier as she remembered everything, and she stayed in her memory for the rest of the day, not wanting to go back to the present.

Ron visited her at lunch and at dinner, and he was happy to see she had at least moved around a bit. But she still remained silent.

-------------------

Two more nights passed, and Ginny hadn't slept, left the room, or broke her silence. She received a visit each meal time form Ron, who was now begging her to leave, and she actually got a visit from Blaise Zabini, who stayed and told her some embarrassing stories about Draco. Those actually merited a little smile from her.

Each morning though, she would receive the note with a black rose. It would say the same thing each time, and now she had four roses on the night table.

From staying in the room for so long, Ginny's eyes were bright red and had a serious sickly look to them. She had deep purple bags under them and from not eating, they looked sunken and her face looked transparently pale. Her hair fell around her face, limp and dirty from not being washed.

Severus Snape walked in and looked at her. he shook his head, then spoke slightly louder than a normal voice. "Virginia... You need to get up."

Ginny looked at him, and blinked several times in confusion. Then for the first time in days she said something. "I-I'm just resting for a bit... Just a bit." she said it in a feeble voice, and she seemed a bit out of it as well.

Severus shook his head and went over to her, and picked her up, one arm under her knees, the other under her upper back.

She weakly protested, and tried to squirm vainly out of his grasp, but he brought her to Draco's washroom, opened the shower and put her down, then turned the cold water tap on.

Her mind cleared a bit from the frigid water, but she started making noises of protest.

He turned the taps off, and looked down at her soaking form. "Ginny," he started, using her nickname, "Draco left to keep you safe, and you are not going to stay in this room and slowly kill yourself. You are going to go to class and you are going to eat your meals. You are alive Ginny. Start living again." He said forcefully, and Ginny sat soaking wet, biting her lip to stop a sob from coming out.

She opened her mouth and choked out, "I don't feel alive! I don't feel anything!" now she let her sobs come out.

TBC

**Author's note: **_Well, there you go! Chapter 23 baby! I hoped you liked that one, and don't worry, Draco isn't going to die or anything... Well, this was another fairly long one, but I could have made it longer... I decided to leave it there though, because it seemed appropriate... my next chapter should be up soon, so until then!_

_XxX Reviews Wanted XxX_


	24. Down Hill

**Author's note: **_Here's chapter 24! Yay... This chapter will be major R rating, and it will have a lot of Harry OOC... It contains rape let's just say... Well almost... I'll let you read :)_

**C**_hapter _**T**_wenty-_F_our_

Severus dropped down to his knees and gathered her up in his arms. "You _are_ alive Virginia! You're more alive than I ever was. You have a loving family who cares about you. You have worried friends who are concerned for you and you have a life ahead of you." he said compellingly.

She felt startled about what he said about him being alive, and she, much to _his _astonishment, she hugged him tighter, and she remembered how close he was to Draco as well. He practically thought of him as his own son. But she found one flaw in his words. 'None of us know whether we have our lives ahead of us.' she thought grimly. 'The war has taken away that option for most people.'

"Now you can stay in here and mentally/physically abuse yourself or you can come back into the world." he said kindly, while leaning back slightly to look into her eyes.

She diverted her eyes and bit her lip again, trying to decide what she would do, even though she knew already. When she looked up to meet his gaze, he searched her eyes for the answer.

He gave her a smile because he knew she had chosen to leave this room. "Come on, I need to get you to the infirmary first. You haven't slept or eaten in almost four days." He told her, standing up, then pulling out his wand, and drying her clothes. He waited for her to stand up, and when she did, she fell back down seconds after.

Her legs were too weak to support her from having such a lack of movement and nutrients. Ginny looked up at him apologetically, but he told her that it was alright, and he would just carry her to the infirmary. He picked her up much the same was he did to bring her to the shower, and she finally left the room for the first time in four days.

The Slytherin common room was empty, so Ginny assumed classes were still in progress. As he carried her, she almost burst into tears again because she remembered when she had made Draco give her a piggyback there.

They didn't meet anyone in the hall, and Ginny was appreciative of that fact. They made it to the infirmary in about fifteen minutes, and Severus opened the door after a moment of difficulty, then he walked to the nearest bed and put her down. "Thanks." was all she muttered.

Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office with a tray full of vials and she placed them on the bedside table closest to Ginny. "Well Virginia, you had us all worried. Severus told me you would be needing these, so bare with me and you will be done in a few minutes. This one here is for the food you haven't eaten, much more effective than the one you had before." she said handing it to Ginny, she swallowed it, and immediately felt it react. She felt some strength return to her body, and her stomach wasn't in pain. "This second one is for your lack of sleep, it should work throughout the day, rebuilding your internal clock." he handed Ginny another bottle, she took it, and felt much better after. "This one is for your eyes." she explained, then raised a tiny bottle to Ginny's face, and poured a drop in each eye, Ginny's vision cleared, and once again, she was left painless. "This is merely a cheering draught. Much like the calming draught, it only lasts an hour... But you will feel better..." she trailed off, but finally Ginny protested.

"I don't want it." The nurse looked at her doubtfully, but put it back down. "Well, you really should sleep now, that really would be the most helpful thing right now, but I don't know if anyone has any problems with that... Your teachers per say..." she said looking at Severus.

"No, whatever she needs to get better, she can take it." he said conclusively. Madam Pomfrey nodded, then Severus bid Ginny farewell. "I'll see you in class tomorrow Miss Weasley." then he left.

"Here Virginia, this is a sleeping potion." the nurse said, then handed the last vial over to her. Ginny chugged it, lay down and was out before she could even pull up the blankets.

-------------------

When Ginny woke up twelve hours later, the light beside her bed was the only thing lighting the otherwise empty room. She looked at the table on the _end _of her bed, and was once again shocked to see it had cards and small gifts on it. Ginny sat up, still groggy from the potion, but she stood up and looked at them.

She got a box of really expensive chocolates with a card from her brother, a beautiful mythology book about the history of magic from Colin and Neville, and cards from some of the Slytherins... and on the table was a vase with her four black roses in it. Ginny took the vase and put it on the night table. She found a sleeping potion beside it, so she took the last gulp in that, and fell asleep looking at the roses.

-------------------

In the morning, Ginny woke to find a bag at the bottom of her bed. It had a pair of clothes in it, and all her books, parchment and quills for class. Another note was left on her bed, and the vase now contained five black roses. Ginny left a little note beside them to tell Madam Pomfrey to get them sent to her room, then she changed her clothes and shoved the rest of them in her bag along with her cards and gifts, then walked out, not waiting to see Madam Pomfrey.

She had Transfiguration class first, and breakfast was already half over, and she was so full of potions, she didn't think she could eat anything, and it's not like she wanted to either.

She walked to the Transfiguration classroom and the door was open. She walked slowly in, and found the Professor writing on the chalk board. She tapped her knuckles lightly on the door, and it caught her attention. She turned abruptly and looked at Ginny inquiringly. "Miss Weasley, it's good to see you up and running, but class doesn't start for another half an hour..." she explained lightly. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and found a seat in the very back of the class. McGonagall muttered something incomprehensible under her breath, then she returned to writing on the chalkboard.

Ginny got her book out, but didn't bother opening it, instead she glared at it, like it held the plague or something. She sat there for the entire half an hour staring at it, and not once did a single thought pass through her mind, in fact she was so out of it, when someone asked her how she was doing, she jumped back and fell out of her chair.

She stood up, righted the chair, and sat back down pretending nothing ever happened. The person apologized and asked the question again, Ginny ignored them, not wanting to talk.

They left her alone after a period of awkward silence, and found themselves a seat near the front. A few other people came to talk to her, but she looked ahead blankly, and didn't say a thing. Soon the whole class arrived, and no one had sat with her. She didn't care.

Even when she was called on from the teacher, she wouldn't reply. She was let off the hook since she had been gone for the better half of the week, and everyone assumed she had been ill.

The class was over, and Ginny hadn't opened her book still, let alone pulled out the needed parchment to copy notes and answer the questions. Ginny didn't think class was that important.She was saddened when she remembered the afternoon she and Draco had spent when they decided that classes weren't important... She had fallen asleep with her head on his stomach.

She walked to potions class, and went in with the rest of the class. Everyone looked at Snape distressed and surprised, so Ginny figured that he had only come back this morning. Ginny found a spot to the front of the class, and once again, no one sat with her. The first class of their double potions went well, Snape never once called on Ginny to answer, because he knew she hadn't spoken to anyone for four days, and was not going to speak in front of an entire class.

To everyone else though, they thought he was acting disturbingly strange. He seemed almost... happy, some of them thought, and a few people looked around in bewilderment when he gave them a compliment.

Ginny on the other hand knew that he was acting happier than most people had ever seen him, because he no longer had to worry about being a spy... Not that most people _knew_ he wasa spy... But Ginny had spent a summer in Grimmauld Place, and she got to learn/see things most people didn't.

They finished brewing the potion, and now they were doing a quiz on it and it's uses. By the time third period was over, everyone was rushing out of the class in order to get some lunch.

Ginny walked out slowly, still not hungry, but she went to the Great Hall anyways. She walked in, and sat down at the table, and some people gave a surprised gaze at her first appearance in days. She looked down, and tried to eat a muffin, but could barely swallow a bite before her stomach protested. After a moment, Ron and Colin had managed to find themselves on either side of her, and Neville, across from them. They were smiling and laughing and telling her how happy they were to see her, but she was lost in a memory of her first visit with Draco in the forest that fateful night. Ginny was amazed by what different people they were back then, even though it was only three weeks ago.

She knew he wasn't in any pain or wasn't dead, because of the soul binding, but was he in mental agony like her? She looked down at the muffin she was still holding, and she shoved the rest of it in her mouth to distract her thoughts and stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She jumped out of her seat, and ran out of the hall, she was trying to run from her memories.

Her brother, Colin and Neville watched her go sadly, but they knew she needed space, especially Ron and Colin. They all went back to eating quietly, and no one noticed a certain boy walk out quickly after her.

"Ginny!" they called out, and she stopped, her shoulder hunched and her body tense. She turned slowly and was met with the raven haired, green eyed boy.

"What do you want!" she asked feebly.

"I just wanted to say 'hi' Gin." he said with a smile.

Ginny was far too upset to be suspicious. "Well you said it, now leave me alone!" she pleaded angrily.

He walked towards her and placed a hand on her upper arm. "And I wanted to ask you something..." he explained with a glint in his eyes.

Ginny was shaking with fury, but too weak in spirit to lash out. He took her silence as reassurance. "Well, since Malfoy left, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me." he explained offhandedly.

Ginny's eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed in anger. "No! How could you ask that? Cant you see it? Can you not see that _I love him_!" she yelled. "And I don't want you to come near me ever again! Leave me alone!" she tried pulling away form his grip, but he tightened it, and dug his nails into her arm, she visibly flinched from the pain. His eyes narrowed as well, and a dangerous look filled his gaze.

She tried to pull away again, actually frightened of him. He grabbed her by both arms and shoved her up against the wall, now pinning her with his body, and holding both her wrists with his one hand, above her head.

Hot tears were streaming down her face, and she tried crying out, but was silenced by his mouth crashing down onto hers, in a violent bruising kiss. He used his free hand to grope her chest, and she felt completely defenseless until he stuck his tongue deep into her mouth, and she regained her reflexes.

She bit down with all her might, and her mouth filled with blood, he jumped off her in horror. She took her opportunity, and bolted away from him down the empty corridors and spit out the blood, he was hot on her heels though, and she had only a slight head start.

She was sprinting for a good three minutes, before she felt him grab her wrist, and using their momentum, he yanked her harshly around, and they both flew into the empty classroom. Ginny was flung onto the ground, and Harry stood in front of her only escape. She jumped up quickly though, and searched her robes frantically for her wand. She almost vomited when she realized it was in her bag, and she had left the Great Hall in such a hurry she didn't bring it. He was grinning like a demented cat who had just spotted its prey.

He walked over to her slowly, and she couldn't do anything but back up into a corner. Her heels hit the wall behind her, and she became far more afraid than she could ever remember in her life. He reached her, and she tried to hit him in the face, but he caught her arm once again. She was about to kick him, but he locked her legs between his.

She whimpered, but that seemed to turn him on even more. Ginny could feel him harden in his pants as it pressed against her, and she was so frightened that she couldn't even try to use her powers.

Harry pulled her robe off violently and yanked her hands above her head. "This is what you want isn't it? This is what you _crave_!" he asked huskily, and she yelped as he thrust into her stomach. "What Ginny, don't you _love me_? Remember Ginny, I'm the savior of the world, and you would be _dead _if I never saved you."

She was wearing a light blue button up shirt, and he ripped it open, revealing her black bra. He slid his free hand under it, and she squirmed as hard as she could to get out of his grasp. She took in a breath to yell, but he silenced her again with his mouth. She didn't bit him this time, knowing he wouldn't reacted as fortunately as last time, but she stopped crying out into his mouth, so he took him mouth off hers, and he started kissing down her neck, and then her went lower, and was kissing in between her breast, and she closed her eyes tightly.

She was assaulted with images of Draco, him smiling at her, laughing with her... _Protecting _her, and before she could stop herself, she cried out his name pleadingly.

Harry's head snapped up to meet hers, and his glare was nothing to compare the rage his eyes showed. He grabbed her chin roughly, and shoved her head back into the stone wall. She screamed in pain, and he slapped her painfully across the cheek. "Your mine, and you will always remember that!" he hissed at her, and she knew what was going to happen. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could, and he reached around her back and began undoing her bra.

She then heard the unforgivable curse yelled out, and she braced herself for the unbearable pain. She felt the hands fall from her, and she opened her eyes to see Harry convulsing in pain on the ground, with tears streaming down his face. She raised her own water filled eyes to see Severus Snape holding his wand out, and pointing it straight at Harry, with an anger she had never seen on _anyone_, not even Harry. He dropped the curse, and stunned him.

He looked into Ginny's eyes with a look of deep sorrow. "Virginia?" he asked her quietly, and before he did anything else, she grabbed her robe, and ran.

She ran right passed him, and out the hall. She heard him call out after her, but she pulled her robe on and hugged it around her, covering her bare torso and chest. She ran past the questioning glances of her schoolmates and she ran past the voices of concern.

She made it outside, and the cool late September air hit her tear covered face. She ran across the grassy field, and ran past the Herbology greenhouses. She ran straight to the cover of the dark trees, and she didn't stop when she reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She ran deeper and deeper in, and she didn't follow any path, but it was as if the trees moves out of her way, because no matter which way she turned her way was clear. She ran so far at a vastly quick pace, and after about twenty minutes of hard sprinting, her legs gave out with exhaustion, and she was sent rolling down the slope she was running down.

Once she stopped falling, and was at the bottom of the hill a good fifty meters lower than she had been, she heard a vivid crack, followed by an ear splitting scream. She realized it was her own when her throat dried out with pain. She looked down at her leg, and it was twisted in a stomach wrenching manner. She reacted by turning her head, and emptying everything in her stomach from the past day, all the potions and the muffin.

She looked around the forest and became overpowered by anguish. She cried out again, this time forming words. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" she screamed out to Draco vainly, wherever he was. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT ME! I NEEDED PROTECTION! LOOK AT ME NOW!" she screamed through her sobs. She tried to voice all of her anguish to the forest, but no words could say what she wanted, so she screamed louder, and longer than humanly possible.

She looked up the hill, and tried moving her undamaged leg, but she couldn't muster the energy to. Her arms and face were now turning purple, and she realized her robe flew off when she was falling. She feebly covered herself with her shirt, which was now ripped and filthy, not to mention all the buttons had been removed during her assault. She tried screaming out her agony again, but she had completely lost her voice, still she opened her mouth and pushed the air through her throat, not caring if it made a noise or that it felt like her throat was on fire. She looked up to the sky, as everything around her went dark.

She wanted to die when she saw the black rain clouds fill the sky above her. She felt a rain drop fall on her cheek, and it wasn't just a little one, as it fell, it splashed upon contact and it covered a good part of her left cheek. Soon many followed, and it poured harder than Ginny could remember. Then the lightening started, and the thunder. The ground she was on, she all too soon realized was dirt, and from the rain, Ginny became partially submerged in thick mud. She closed her eyes and didn't even try to move.

She began humming a song her mother had sung to her when she was little, and she let the rain fall with the rhythm.

-------------------

She had begun to think she was actually dead as the mud sucked her deeper into what she though would be her grave. That is until she heard the distant voices two hours later. "Albus!" someone yelled a distance above her, she could barely hear through the rain though. "I think we've found her! There, at the bottom of the hill!" Ginny tired to open her eyes, or make a noise to signal them, but she didn't have the strength or will to do so. She heard more voices responding, and she felt someone pick her up and wrap her in a thick blanket. She tried again to open her eyes, but they had glued shut, so instead she opened her mouth to say something, but her teeth were chattering from the cold, and it wasn't until she was in another person's arms did she notice she was shivering violently. She sensed many people around her, and they were now making the difficult trip up the completely mud hill. Without magic, they never would have made it. There were more voices once they reached the top, and Ginny felt the familiar tug behind her navel signaling she had been transported by a portkey.

The pounding of the rain stopped, and she could feel the light penetrate through her eyelids. She was placed on a bed, and she knew she was in the hospital wing. Now that the rain had gone, the voices became louder, and they were so loud in Ginny's ears that she thought her head would burst. She moaned out of pain, and then only one voice spoke.

"Albus, I need to inject her with needles, she's unable to take the potions down her throat!" they said informatively. Then she heard someone agree, and she felt a sharp stinging in the inside of her elbow.

As someone was injecting the different potions in her arm, another was mending her leg with their own wand, and someone else was muttering heating charms to bring colour back to her blue tinged flesh and drying her clothes. Ginny started crying as she felt as if her _entire _body was being pricked by burning hot needles, and she soundlessly cried out in torture.

"Her fever is spiking!" someone shouted, then another needle, and the pain subsided slightly. One last prick in her arm, and she was asleep. Leaving the six members of the search party in distress. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Kingsley Shacklebot(sp?) and Rubeus Hagrid.

"Are you sure it was Harry..." Albus asked mournfully.

"Of course I'm sure!" Severus spat angrily. "Keep that boy locked up somewhere far away, because if I see him, I will kill him." he stated. And had this been a less serious moment, Minerva may have scoffed. "I refuse to teach him Albus."

"You can't _refuse _to teach him Severus, not matter what he has done! He is the one that is going to defeat Voldemort! We all know it, and he needs whatever knowledge he can get!" Kingsley retorted.

Severus gave his cruel laugh. "Potter save the world? He cant even pass a potions test! You're kidding yourselves!"

"Severus! You _especially _know the validity of the prophesy! You cant just pretend it doesn't exist because you hate the boy!" Minerva replied coolly.

"He's right Minerva." Albus said quietly. Everyone in the room turned to him, gasping, everyone but Severus. "The prophesy may have been right when it was made... But higher forces intervened and re-spun an older, deeper prophesy..." he stopped, letting the words sink in. And surprisingly, Severus was the first to speak.

"Just say it!" he pushed impatiently.

"A prophesy was made in the time of Merlin, a prophesy that two beings would be given the blood of the God and Goddess of Life. Long story short, these two beings would become far more powerful than any other on this planet, and they would either save the earth from being enveloped in darkness... Or they could destroy everything. Even time itself would be lost..." he explained grimly.

"And Potter isn't on of those two!" Severus added, immaturely smug.

The room was deathly silent, the only noise that could be heard, was Ginny's ragged breaths. "Does Voldemort know?" Minerva asked.

"No. Only five people know." Albus informed.

"And three of them are in this room." Severus added once again.

Everyone looked around in confusion. "Who's the third?" Poppy finally asked. Severus and Albus turned their heads to Ginny. Everyone followed their gaze.

"Dear God..." most of them whispered.

"What about the other one? Do you know who the second one is?" Kingsley asked.

"Think." was all Severus hinted.

Minerva's eyes widened, and she blurted out a name. "Draco Malfoy!"

"Yes. He is the other." Albus confirmed. And they all stood in silent wonderment.

" 'Ow can yeh know?" Rubeus asked, speaking for the first time.

"I saw it. And I feel it, whenever I'm around them, I can feel it. Surely you must feel it as well?" it took a moment of silent thought before they nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, there isn't much we can do, and there isn't much we _need_ to do, because, trust me, the two of them together have such power, that if they needed to, they could level the entire castle and all people in it, in a matter of minutes." he explained.

"But the two of them _aren't _together... No anymore at least..." Kingsley voiced. They all looked at Ginny sadly.

"Well, there is a perfect explanation for _that_. You see," Severus started, "Lucius Malfoy used Pollyjuice potion and disguised himself as Virginia's closest friend, Colin Creevy, while he was in the infirmary. He found out about his son's closeness with her, and Draco found out what was going on. He fled the school, knowing Lucius would go after him, and leave Virginia peaceful for the time being. Little did he know, that the soul bind they had, would shatter their being while remaining apart, so they would feel hollow and empty, and not be able to feel each other's presence like they could before. And now, with the attempted rape, she will become bottled up and secluded from life and feeling." he said conclusively. Everyone stared at him in complete astonishment and Minerva even had her mouth hanging open a bit. "What?" he asked, confused, and even more so when no one would answer.

Before he could ask again, Albus interjected. "I must ask you all to keep this within yourselves. Virginia will not be ready to have you knowing, especially without Draco by her side. I need to contact her parents and figure out what to do with Harry..." he explained, then left the hospital wing.

The rest of them were left in silence, until Hagrid voiced his thoughts. "I still don' think 'Arry could do somethin' like tha'"

Severus turned to him and growled. "Why don't you tell that to Virginia!" he said, then stormed out of the room. The rest of them slowly made their own ways back to where they were supposed to be, and Ginny was left to her own subconscious thoughts.

-------------------

The first thing she remembered feeling, was someone holding her hand. The second thing was the sniffles of someone beside her who had been crying.

It took her a while to manage to open her eyes, but when she did she was met with the sight of a plump red haired woman looking at her with teary eyes. Before Ginny could even try to say anything, she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug, and was met with the collective sounds of people all around her saying her name all at once.

TBC

**Author's note: **_YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Yeah, for someone who hasn't slept at all last night, and it's 8 in the morning... I'm very perky... I'm sitting here listening to the Pepsi commercial theme song, and for those of you who don't know it... It's some pretty hard core techno! Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I have to admit, I think it's one of my favorites... I hope you don't mind the major Harry OOC and I hope that scene was good, because that's the first time I have done one like that... And I hope I did a good job at showing Ginny's pain while she was in the forest. And guess what? SEVENTY THOUSAND WORDS BABY! YEEE-AHH! Hey, the song repeated it's self... awesome! I'm ranting now, so yeah... That's what you get for giving the diabetic kid a box of freezes... That's right... I'm diabetic... Okay, I'm going to seriously shut up... Please review :)_

_XxX Reviews Wanted XxX_


	25. Silent Screaming

**Author's note: **_Chapter twenty five... That's pretty awesome man... I can't wait fir this chapter, because it's going to be a good one, I've planned it out and everything... I actually thought of an ending while I was lying awake in my bed at like 4ish... So the ending will be pretty thrilling! HA! I won't tell you! Yeah, I'm still perky from lack of sleep... The same perkiness you got to read about in the last author's note... But yeah, I'll just let you read the story..._

**C**_hapter _**T**_wenty-_F_ive_

After Ginny's mother had finally let go of her only daughter, she was given a much gentler hug from her father.

She received a ruffling of her hair from both her oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie. She was then was once again hugged by Percy. All of them were so happy to see Ginny awake, that none of them really noticed how she barely smiled, couldn't move and that her throat was still on fire and she couldn't speak. The exception of Percy, he noticed, and he gave her questioning glances when no one else was looking.

She knew that if Madam Pomfrey hadn't kicked the lot of them out and told them to go see Dumbledore; he would have managed to ask her questions that she didn't want to think about.

Madam Pomfrey told Ginny that she had yelled her throat raw, and it had actually damaged some of the tissue on the inside of it, meaning she couldn't eat anything, or even drink, so she would be injected daily. She gave Ginny another injection for sleeping, and walked away.

Ginny didn't want to sleep though, so she fought the potion for a good ten minutes. She felt normal, then she felt extremely drowsy, but once she pushed passed that part, she was fine. She looked over at her vase, and spotted two new roses to the collection.

She looked around, and lay back onto her pillow. She looked to the ceiling and she drew back into her thoughts, letting her eyes glaze over. Her thoughts were brought to a little black book in her first year of school, and what appeared to be a very nice boy, offering his friendship. But he had betrayed her, and attempted to steal her life.

"Virginia?" came the voice of Severus Snape. She looked over to him, and tried smiling, but not even that worked. He walked over to her bed. "How are you feeling?" Ginny turned to him and mouthed 'terrible' to him, and he looked guilty. "Look, I have to apologize... It's my fault for..." Whatever he was going to say evaporated along with the room she was in. Now she was kneeling on the ground on a dark, damp stone floor. She looked up and was met with the disfigured face of the future Tom Riddle.

"What a pleassssure it is to have you here. I have been waiting a long time for thisss!" he hissed with glee, then reached out and grabbed what Ginny assumed was her own forearm, but when she heard the very familiar voice cry out in agony, she knew Draco was in grave danger.

Soon the dark dungeon vanished and was replaced by the white hospital ward in Hogwarts. Ginny didn't have a moment to lose before her left forearm was searing in a white hot pain. She clenched it and arched her back off the bed in pain. The agony moved up her arm, and was moving up to her shoulder. She didn't know how she had done it, because Madam Pomfrey said it was impossible... But she let out the most ear splitting scream anyone around had ever heard. It was so loud that it even drowned out the Potion Professor's, who was lying on the ground holding his left forearm tightly enough to cause his nails to turn white. Madam Pomfrey ran in, and had already called Dumbledore for professional assistance. She ran over to Ginny and touched her arm to try and stopped her from falling off the bed side, and Ginny screamed louder when their skin came in contact. To her, another person's touch felt like fire. Madam Pomfrey didn't know this, so she tried again to calm Ginny down, and she swung her hands at her, actually managing to claw the nurse, and draw a bit of blood.

By now the pain had spread to her neck and chest, so she was thrashing around full bodied, arms and legs flailing along with her high pitched screams, mixed in with Severus' who was now on the ground clutching a visible dark mark which was now bleeding heavily onto the floor. Madam Pomfrey almost fainted with a sense of loss, but Albus appeared through the floo, and instead of figuring out what was going on, he sent a _patrificus totalus_ jinx at Ginny who was now using her right hand to scratch at her left arm.

The jinx did absolutely nothing to the girl, if not caused her more pain, because she thrashed about so greatly, she fell off the side of the bed. Poppy left Ginny in the hands of Dumbledore, and she rushed over to Severus and attended to the bleeding tattoo in his arm, and the pool of blood that had formed underneath it. She tried to heal the wound, and it worked for about a second, then they reopened and spurted blood once more. So instead of using magic, she ran to her cupboard and pulled out a long length of gauze. She grabbed his arm from him and wrapped it as tightly as she could, several times around. That seemed to stem the flow of blood, but he was still in a terrible amount of pain, she started panicking for real, because she couldn't think, she was so lost in the both of their screams, she actually had tears form in her own eyes. Next thing she did, was the only sensible thing she could think of.

She grabbed a metal food tray, and hit him hard over the head, causing him to go unconscious straight away.

Ginny's condition became worse, as she started coughing up blood from her throat, and her tears had turned to mostly blood, she was still clawing at her arm, breaking the flesh, causing it to bleed, all the while kicking at Dumbledore to make sure he didn't get any closer and becoming impervious to any magic.

Poppy Pomfrey was losing her mind at the sight of it all, and ran up to Virginia, and gave her the same medication she had given Severus. The room went silent, as the second patient fell into a quiet form of 'sleep'.

Albus turned to the nurse and saw her drenched in sweat, and shaking terribly, still clutching the metal tray. He led her to a chair and placed the tray on a distant table. He then picked Ginny up off the floor, and placed her back on the bed, then did the same for Severus.

"That was a bit excessive..." Albus noted with the slightest hint of humor. He went to sit down beside her on another chair, but his eye caught sight of the inside of Virginia's forearm, hanging over the side of the bed, the place she had been scratching, and he noticed something. He retrieved a wet cloth, and wiped the blood away.

Ginny had carved a rough sketch of the dark mark into her arm, using only her nails. He healed it with his wand and was more than ever thankful that it healed with no problems, and the only thing left was faint red lines from what she had done.

He frowned, and sat down beside his only nurse on staff. "Her immune system won't last much longer if this keeps up..." he stated.

"Her mental stability wont last much longer if this keeps up." they sat in thick silence, and Albus got up to leave, when Severus started to come to.

He started moving around, and groaning, then after a moment, he sat bolt up. Then his face crumpled in pain, and he fell back onto his pillow clutching his head. "Bloody Hell!" he yelled, and Poppy laughed nervously.

Albus walked over to him hurriedly. "Severus, does your mark still hurt?" he asked concerned.

He looked back up at Albus like he was a moron. "It hurts like a bitch!" then he proceeded to mumble something about 'Getting hit with a tray.'

"What happened?" Poppy asked uneasily.

"Well I was about to come talk to Virginia, and her face went entirely blank, I walked a little closer and her brown eyes lost heir colour and they turned completely gray, much like Draco's. She sat like that for about two minutes, then her eyes snapped back to their original colour, and the mark began burning, more so than it ever has. I could hear her own screams of pain as I fell to the ground, but I couldn't do anything. I'm fairly certain she was envisioning what was happening to Draco, she was in his body, seeing everything from his eyes." he concluded. And they turned to look at Ginny.

It was Albus who noticed her lips moving, and heard her rasping/mumbling something. As he walked closer to make out what she was 'saying.' She was murmuring Draco's name.

She was turning her head back in forth, an act of someone who wanted the images in front of them to desperately go away. She squeezed her eyes closed even tighter, then sat straight up and screamed Draco's name piercingly snapping her eyes open. Everyone looked at her with major shock, especially when they saw her eyes flash silver.

She started gasping for air, and then coughed up some more blood as she leaned over the side of her bed, account of having screamed the tissue out of her throat.

Poppy rushed quickly to her cabinet, and pulled out another needle while Dumbledore rushed to the girl's side, and attempted to comfort her and Severus watched helplessly from the side. Poppy ran back over after drawing up a pain relief potion mixed with a calming draught, then she jabbed her patient in the arm, pressed the miniature plunger and pulled it back out. She then placed a silencing charm on Ginny, because that enabled her to use her throat to make anymore noise. The girl's breathing then subsided and she sat back up in the bed, wiping a drip of blood from her mouth, and looking around indifferently.

"What did you see Virginia?" the Headmaster asked, and Ginny opened her mouth but expectedly, nothing came out. She did however close her eyes again, and not open them until he spoke again. "You can write it down, you don't have to speak." Ginny looked at him, letting all her sorrow and guilt flow into her eyes. "It's alright... Don't worry." he said kindly.

Apparently it wasn't the right thing to say. Her eyes changed from sorrow to rage and she opened her mouth and started, from what was easily understood, yelling at him. Tears seemed to pour out of her face, but her lips kept moving and her face was turning red. Soon she was using her arms which were up in the air, moving about in equal anger and she continued like that completely ignoring the fact that not one sound was being heard from her.

The three other occupants of the room looked at her fearfully, all of them completely glad that they couldn't hear her, especially Albus. He didn't think he could take hearing what she was saying, most of all because he knew it was mainly directed at him.

Her lips finally stopped moving, but her mouth remained open slightly, and she was panting from lack of breath during her breakout. She continued to glare daggers at him, and he had the courtesy to lower his gaze.

Poppy hadn't a clue what to do, but she knew this girl needed sleep... A _lot_ of sleep. She walked over to her with a needle full of sleeping potion, and as she made to put it in her arm, Ginny slapped it away, and it feel to the ground and shattered on the stone floor. She jumped out of the bed, and her lips started moving again, but only Severus noticed form that angle, and what he could tell from their lack of movement, she was muttering.

She started for the door, but Albus stood up to stop her. She turned around and pointed at him, her lips moving quickly, and her gaze accusing. Then she moved her lips slowly and clearly, mouthing out every syllable with precision. 'Don't. You. Dare.' Then she left without another glance.

She heard voices down the hallway, and they were coming right after her. She made a quick choice, and she hide strategically behind a suit of armor. When the group of people passed, she saw eight red heads walk by, and Ginny recognized her whole family, walking up to meet their daughter, but would only be meeting an empty bed, with blotches of blood hear and there, that Albus and Poppy had carelessly forgotten to clean up.

-------------------

Ginny wasn't really thinking. Her mind seemed to have shut out any thoughts she had, and she just let her feet guide her. They took her all they way to the Great Hall, and her hands opened the doors. A few people looked over at her from their lunches, and they began nudging their friends to look as well. Almost the entire Great Hall was staring at her in dumbfound.

It was her appearance that was the most striking. Her hair was still matted with dirt, and it was completely mussed all over her head, in every direction. Her shirt had been changed to a thin white hospital substitution, which revealed her black bra quite clearly underneath. Not to mention she had large spot of blood on it, from her hand, her eyes, and her throat. Her pants were the same ones from the other day, and they were caked with mud and like the shirt, had blood on them, but far less noticeable than the shirt.

Her face, like everything else, had blood smeared on it, dirt, and tears that left two streaks of clean flesh in their wake. Her hands, still covered in blood were shaking, and her feet were bare. In fact, her whole body was shaking, especially her knees. Her flesh had a sickly pale look to it, and the only thing alive looking one her, was her piercing eyes, which were glaring at everyone, daringly. Everyone had their eyes glued to her as she stood there, and she could see them bulge out of their heads as she went and sat at the Slytherin's table.

No one considered talking to her, all of them too afraid of her dark gaze, made even darker by the purple bags under her eyes. She turned around as she heard someone from another table whisper to her. She saw a little girl, no more than second year looked at her terrified, then turn back to her own table quickly. Ginny narrowed her eyes even more, and she heard someone else whisper.

Ginny, as furious as SHE was, she got up abruptly, and stepped up on the bench to her table, and stepped up again onto the table.

Once again, she started yelling, her fists clenched at her side. Everyone looked at her in fear, but she continued moving her mouth quickly and far more angrily than she had with Dumbledore. She went at it for a minute, before someone at the Slytherin table figured it out.

They pointed their wand at her, and removed the silencing charm. The hall was met with her screams. "... SO WHY FUCKING BOTHER? I'M PROBABLY GOING TO DIE ANYWAYS!" She sucked in a breath of pain, and shock. She clutched her throat and fell to one knee. Before anyone did anything, she threw up a mouthful of blood on her neighbor's plate, and she jumped off the table, and ran with excruciating pain from the Great Hall. As soon as she cleared the door, she collapsed in pain. Pain from her recently healed leg, pain from her throat, pain from hr left arm, pain in her stomach from swallowing a good amount of blood today, pain from just soreness in her entire body, and by far, the most pain, her own mental pain.

She lay on the ground staring at the ceiling, letting her tears flow as she panted from exhaustion and that created more pain in her throat so she closed her mouth to stop any sobs or cries of pain, to worsen her condition. She tried breathing through her nose, but she became too lightheaded and breathed through her mouth, as painful as it may have been.

It wasn't long before she was found, and it wasn't long before she was transported back to the infirmary, and it was even shorter for them to get her on a bed, and have restraints placed on her arms, legs, hip, chest, and thighs. She was furious about these, and when Madame Pomfrey tried putting on her head, she bit her hand deeply, and Dumbledore let it go. The family stayed with her, all of them teary eyed, but she wasn't seeing them, even with her eyes open, she wasn't seeing them, or anything except a Grey. Blank. Wall.

TBC

**Author's note: **_YAY! I hope you liked my feeble attempt at being dramatic there at the ending... And I hope you realize Ginny has kind of gone a bit crazy... And when she was speaking with the silencing jinx on, I couldn't think of anything powerful enough to say for her, so I'm just going to let your imaginations run free... She's being restrained from her escaping, and her being slightly violent... So it's for her safety...and others... And to answer _**dracoissexy's **_question... The notes she get are the same everyday... all they say is "I'm sorry. I'll be back for you."... I will explain this ALL in the next chapter... I actually was going to do it in this chapter, but I didn't update yesterday, and the mood for this chapter, is a bit more angry than the next one...which will be more angsty... And, it's already a fair length... A bit shorter than the last few, but it's enough... Well, I hope you liked it, so please review!_

_XxX Reviews Wanted XxX_


	26. First Snow Fall

**Author's note: **_Chapter twenty-six...wow... A while ago, I wouldn't have thought I was going to get past chapter TEN! Well, this is going to be a sort of sad... Well, at least I intend it to be...so I'll stop talking and let you decide! _

**C**_hapter _**T**_wenty-_S_ix_

Ginny had been strapped into the bed for two days, and her 'condition' never progressed. She would thrash violently about in an attempt to loosen the restraints. She was so worked up in fact, that even her family wasn't allowed in to visit.

On the third day though, Ginny was found on her bed lying perfectly still. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling, and she was practically catatonic.

After two days of useless anger, she let it fade out of her. Leaving her unmotivated, hopeless, and depressively miserable. Dumbledore made frequent visits to check up on her progress, and when he walked in that morning, he was met with a quiet hospital ward. He walked to the drawn curtain and hesitantly peered inside, afraid of what he would... or wouldn't see.

He gave a sigh of relief when he went behind the curtain, and saw that she was still there... and breathing. Madame Pomfrey was holding her wand out pointing it in Ginny's eye, with a light on the tip. She did it again to the other eyes, and when Dumbledore cleared his throat, she jumped in shock, turning to meet him. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "How is she doing?" Madame Pomfrey looked at Ginny, and then signaled for him to come to her office, where they wouldn't be heard. She closed the door, and turned back to him.

"She's doing as fine as she can be..."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Albus noted.

"Well you see, she has sunken into a serious depression." she admitted somberly.

"Well, how did this come about?" he asked, rather dumbly for someone of his intelligence.

Poppy glared at him. "How do you _think_ it came about!" she asked harshly. He looked momentarily lost for words, but quickly recovered.

"How did she undergo the change from the vicious little hellion she was, to the catatonic girl in there?"

"I don't know! She wont respond to me when I ask a question, she wont do anything when I give her, her injections, the only response I got from her this morning, was when an owl came and delivered her daily rose and the note. She sat up and added it to the other nine roses in the vase..." she explained.

Albus stayed in silent thought for a minute. "What can we do?"

"Nothing."

-------------------

Ginny remained like that for another three days, only moving to put a rose in the vase, or seen walking around the wing, since her restraints had finally been taken off, she tried loosening up her muscles and tried to get the bed sores out of her flesh. That was all, still no response to any questioning, or even light conversation attempts.

Despite whatever Albus told Poppy, she insisted that there was nothing else wrong with Ginny, and that she had no real reason to continue keeping her.

Finally Albus relented, and told her to do whatever she thought was right.

Poppy went up to her at breakfast, and asked her whether she wanted to go back to classes. Ginny actually surprised her by turning her head, and nodding lightly. "Okay, we'll get to you to class tomorrow morning..." Ginny scowled at her, and she got the message. "We can have your books up here in a few minutes... You'll be a little late for first class though."

Ginny lay back down and waited for the nurse to send an elf to fetch her books.

-------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny was opening the door to her potions class, which she conveniently had that morning. Severus Snape looked up, and gave her a welcoming nod. "Nice to see you up and about Miss Weasley." he said, catching the attention of his entire class, and they turned to see her. Everyone started whispering to their partners and looking at her nervously, as if waiting for her to blow.

She walked in, not caring about the others, and she found a seat close to the front. The whispering didn't die down until Snape threatened to dock points.

Ginny spent the whole class copying notes, not saying one word. Her classes followed similarly for the rest of the day. The rest of the week. And the rest of the month.

Every morning she would get up, go to breakfast, get the daily note and rose from Draco, go to classes, go to lunch, go back to classes, then go to the common room and work on her homework, then go to sleep at around 8 o' clock every night. She woke up, and repeated the routine.

Until on morning her rose never arrived. She skipped classes altogether that day, and stayed inside her bed the whole day, looking at her vase with twenty eight roses and a note book with twenty eight notes in it, accompanying each if her roses. She spent the day trying to bring up the happy memories of her and Draco, but whenever one surfaced, it went blank in her mind. She didn't want to, but she wondered if it was because he had been killed.

She banged her head against the wooden back board of the bed, for being so pessimistic. He wasn't dead, and she knew that if he were, she would know. The next day, she carried on with her routine and none of the teachers questioned her, by demands of Dumbledore.

-------------------

Two weeks later, it was now nearing the middle of November, and the very first snow had arrived. Ginny watched from her dorm window as the small pieces of white fell softly passed the window. She looked at them sadly, before concentrating on her work to keep her unwanted memories at bay.

**Flash Back**

_"What do you mean you have never had a snowball fight?" Ginny asked Draco skeptically._

_"Malfoy don't have fights with snow!" he replied mockingly disdainful._

_"But how could you not? I mean, snow is amazing! It's the very spirit of the holiday season!" _

_"You think I care about that?" he asked with a smirk. "Snow is disgusting. It is wet, cold and evil!" _

_"Much like you!" she said, and then burst into a fit of giggles at her own "cleverness". "On the first snow fall, you and I are going to go out and dance in it... And if it snows enough, I am going to teach you how to make a snow angel!" she said, beaming._

_"Deal, but I might have to throw snow at you." he said, then was hit in the face with a pillow, and she jumped on him, tickling him until he couldn't breath. Draco, was probably the most ticklish person other than herself, she had ever met..._

**End Flash Back**

Just memories like that reminded Ginny of how little she appreciated the time they spent together. How, she never even got to tell him how she felt, how she may never see him again, and the last thing she had said to him was teasing him about the Quidditch match that was about to take place.

Ginny stopped caring about Quidditch, which left her team in even more of a tight spot since their captain had disappeared off the face of the earth, and Dumbledore had told the school that he was being sent off to do far more extreme studies. No one questioned him, since he was the one that they all thought was going to save the wizarding world. Ginny knew better. Dumbledore had actually told her. He had been taken out of the school, and was now being taught at Grimmauld Place, the only reason he wasn't completely being expelled, was because everyone still knew him to be the savior of the world, and he had to keep up pretences. Ron had taken over as captain... And for some reason, Ginny had never bothered to ask why; Colin had taken over as seeker, some fourth year had taken over the extra chaser position, but Ginny didn't really care.

She looked at the clock, and realized that it was nine o' clock, and she wasn't tired. She went and lay down on her bed, closing her eyes. After a time, she heard her roommates finally come in, and the light under the door faded. It had been about three hours, and Ginny was still lying wide awake. She sat up, frustrated, and flung her legs over the side of her bed. She went over to her trunk, and rummaged around for her winter cloak. She slipped her feet into her shoes, and then went down the dorm stairs and out of the common room. She walked through the halls soundlessly, and she walked outside, letting the frigid air bite her skin. She smiled, for what seemed like months.

She started in a run, to free all the energy she had kept inside. She ran right up to the forest's edge, then stopped and looked at it. The moonlight light the open field she had run across, but the forest seemed like a wall of darkness, a darkness she seemed to be drawn to.

She knew she shouldn't go in, and she should turn around as soon as she could, but her legs wouldn't move, and a strange wind started up, pulling into the woods. She tried to turn around, and then she heard the wind whisper. "_Virginia..." _

That was all she needed, as her legs finally began walking towards the trees. As soon as she entered, she was enveloped in the darkness, and she felt around with her hands, feeling an occasional tree, and feeling the leaves brush against her face. She continued walking, and as she walked, her foot caught unsuspecting on a root, and she was sent tumbling to the ground.

When she looked up, she saw she had come to a lit clearing. It was formed by a large circle of candles. The ground was of some sort of black rock that Ginny recognized as volcanic. She looked around in some confusion, and noticed the trees on the outside of the ring were covered in icicles.

She looked to the sky, and saw that it was still snowing. That is, until a flake fell onto her arm, and felt dry and warm. She touched it, and it was a grey powder. Instead of snow, ash was falling from the sky.

Ginny sucked in a breath of air, and looked to the centre of the clearing. There stood a man facing away from her, and his luminous blond hair took her very breathe away.

"Draco?"

TBC

**Author's note: **_Yes, I know, I truly am evil! You have to wait until you see what happens... I was going to keep this chapter going and have a lot more in it, because frankly, not much happens... I cut it short though, because I'm going away to Canada's Wonderland tomorrow...YAY!... So, I wont be able to update... Next chapter will be very long though, because I feel guilty! I hope you liked this one and I feel I should jump for joy and shout with glee, because I have achieved FIFTY-TWO REVIEWS! Thank you sooooo much everyone, and I am really happy that you guys took the time to review!... Especially the people who review more than once! And I would like to thank _**murp **_for sending such a lengthy review! Well that seems about it... but I am going to keep writing, because I want this chapter to be longer than 2000 words... okay, all I need is forty more... thirty more!... la la la la la la la la la la... Twenty more! Jingle bells, jingle bells... Jingle all the wayyy... Okay, I think I should be able to cover it from here...see, YAY! ... Well, it doesn't even looked like I will be getting this posted today, because it wont let me upload the story... Grr...Please review!_

_XxX Reviews Wanted XxX _


	27. We Never Knew

**Author's note: **_My fanfic account is being very limiting... It won't let me upload... So I'm just going ahead and starting with chapter 27... I hope you like this one, because it is going to be very exiting! This one is going to be a long one... and pretty angsty mostly in the middle...And, I'm going to be making this a bit jumpy... so it's going to have an important scene, then the next scene might take place a week or even months later... I hope it wont bother anyone... So, read on I guess!_

**C**_hapter _**T**_wenty-_S_even_

The blond haired man turned around slowly, revealing his features. Once Ginny got over how much he looked like Draco, she finally was able to concentrate on the differences.

Firstly, his eyes were abnormally pure black, and his teeth were pointed. He was much taller, almost seven foot, and his skin was beyond pale, it was white.

"No my child, my name is Luthedore." he stated, letting his rich voice flow out of his mouth. Ginny stood up wobbly, and stared at him in confusion. "I am the God of Life, and you are my earth child."

Ginny stepped closer to him, and he held his hand out for her. "Come to me Virginia." he said with a sly smile. Ginny reached her hand out to grasp his, in some sort of hypnotized fate. As her finger tips almost made contact with his skin, she heard a strange _whoosh _sound, and an arrow flew past her shoulder and struck in _his _shoulder.

He jumped back, and looked down at the golden arrow imbedded in his 'flesh', with annoyance. He pulled it out, and looked around to the trees. "Ah my dear, what a pleasure to have you here!" he yelled out, and Ginny followed his gaze and was startled to see the form of the Goddess leap put of a fifty foot high tree, and land on the ground with one hand, and flip herself to crouching on both her feet, soundlessly. She was wearing a strange clothing, which Ginny thought looked rather like something like she had seen in her history of magic text book. It was what the Holy Goddesses wore for battle. She had a bow in hand; it was pure silver, except the swirling patterns of gold. The arrows in her quiver were much the same, except were mostly gold, with silver patterns. She looked fierce, especially with the furious gaze she wore.

"You know the _rules_ Luthedore!" she hissed.

"Rules are meant to be broken! _You_ would know _that_!" he sneered, it was now that Ginny broke out of her trance, and saw that he was truly frightening, she backed up slowly, but her feet would not let her turn away from the battle of wits between the two Holy beings.

"Not _these_!" she spat back in return. Before Ginny could even comprehend what had happened, Luthedore had thrown the arrow at lightening speed towards Clywynn's head. It erupted in a burst of flame and dissolved into ash before it hit her. "Enough of these petty games!"

"Oh _darling_, you know how I love to play." He replied, while throwing a wave of energy at her. It went directly around her and she looked at him skeptically.

"Your energy can't harm me, it has been set down like this for ages." she informed.

He grinned sadistically and responded. "I can't harm you, but I can her." Ginny was too confused to comprehend what he was saying, but she saw him raise his arm towards her in slow motion.

Clywynn looked towards him, then from her back white wings burst out, about three meters wide, each one. She dove in front of the next assault of needles being thrown through the air. They struck her in the neck, face, shoulder, chest and wings, with enough force to kill any mortal. She was thrown to the ground by the force, but stood up, pulling them out angrily. She started growling under her breath, and yelled out in a language Ginny couldn't understand.

Luthedore yelled in response, using the same language. Clywynn's wings expanded as wide as they would go and Luthedore spurt his own from his back, his being a chestnut brown. He glared darkly at his counterpart and shot up to the air in flight. Clywynn shot up after him, and once she was a fair height in the air, she turned and shot an arrow towards the ground. Ginny looked up, and saw it coming straight for her at lightning speed.

She vainly covered her head with her hands, and she felt the arrow make contact. It wasn't painful of sharp, in fact as it made contact it practically melded into Ginny as if it were made of a warm light. The light flashed blindingly, and next thing Ginny knew, she was sitting up in her bed sweating and panting heavily.

Ginny spent three minutes trying to regulate her breath as she realized she had come in contact with the God who she learned was called Luthedore. She also realized that it wasn't a vision, because she still had flecks of ash on her from the encounter. She shivered, and decided that four in the morning would be a perfect time for a shower.

She walked in the washroom and stopped when she looked in the mirror properly for the first time in a while. She didn't look like she had a few months ago, now her face was gaunt, she had bags under her eyes that wouldn't leave, no matter how much she slept. Her face had paled, and her freckles stood out. Her eyes looked dull, and her hair looked limp. Ginny glared at her reflection as if it was its own fault, then she showered, washing her hair thoroughly to clean the ask out. For some reason she stayed in there for a long time, scrubbing herself clean multiple times, so that her skin was becoming irritated and turning bright red. She finally got out of the shower when the watered started getting cold. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked back into the dorm, noting how the morning light was filtering through the windows. She changed into some track pants and a skin tight spaghetti top. She had an idea to keep her mind off everything, especially the boredom that planted itself permanently in her mind.

She left the common room, and walked down the empty halls, and made her way all the way down to the Quidditch pitch, where she began running. She did two and a half laps before bending over and placing her hands on her knees for support. She waited until her pants subsided, and she jogged lightly to help her cramps.

She finally decided to head back up to the common room, certain that no one would be awake on a Saturday morning. When she made it into the common room, she first was met with the absolute silence, until she heard the scratching of a quill on parchment. She turned her head to the source, and found Hermione surrounded like usual, by a pill of textbooks. She looked up at hearing someone enter, and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Ginny.

She stood up and walked over to her with a worried look. "Ginny, you're out of breath, and your cheeks are flushed! What's wrong?" she asked rather stupidly in Ginny's opinion, but she just glared and shoved Hermione out of her way, pushing her hand on Hermione's face, causing her to stumble back in surprise. Before she could recover, Ginny was already up the stairs and in her dorm.

She lay on the bed with her hands behind her head. 'I've done it.' she stated in her head. 'I have accepted it. Draco left, I'm not going to hold that against him. He did what he had to do. I'm not going to keep being depressed just because the person I love left with no real explanation or even a goodbye..." she thought cynically optimistic. 'Though I have gotten used to being isolated, I don't think that is going to change...' and with that last thought, she finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

Now that Ginny wasn't depressed or sad, her pessimistic attitude had grown and her months of seclusion from everyone had hardened her feelings for the world. She wasn't going to be a happy child.

-------------------

Ginny woke up to the sound of girlish giggling, and that was, in her mind, the worse thing to wake up to... Especially for her. She sat right up, and grabbed her wand from the night table, and hissed three silencing spells at the three make-up doing wenches in her dorm. She sat up, stood up and walked out, leaving them with the impossible task of reversing the spell, which they needed words to speak the incantation.

She was still wearing her tight black shirt, and her, coincidentally enough, dark green track pants, when she waked down the hall to breakfast. She didn't even notice she hadn't worn any shoes, let alone socks. She picked a spot at the Gryffindor table and the people near her saw the angry glint in her eyes, so they moved away from her. She stuffed carrot in her mouth and bit into it violently. People all around were staring at her curiously, not having seen any sign of life in her eyes since the day she had stood on the table and tried yelling at everyone.

Ginny finished her carrot, but didn't take anything else. She stayed in her seat for twenty minutes staring people down who looked at her. Her brother finally came into the hall, and took a place beside her, being fairly startled to see her, seeing as how she was rarely seen on weekends.

"Hey Ginny!" he said cautiously. "How are you?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get a response.

"Peachy." she replied for the first time in a very long time. Ron's mouth opened slightly then he closed it and smiled. He didn't know what else to say though, so he stayed silent... That is, until she broke it. "Ron, I want back on the team..." she said turning to him.

"Course Gin, I actually was getting a little worried about the team... That fourth year isn't all that good... Unless you wanted to try Seeker since... Well... _Harry _is gone..." his gaze darkened when he said his name.

"I'll stick with Chaser." she replied, giving him a slight smile, feeling bad for him having to endure her for the past months.

"Hey, the match is tomorrow, so I should probably go tell Nick..." he said, then got up and went to talk to the soon-to-be crestfallen Nicholas.

Ginny smiled as she thought of how amusing this game was going to be, especially since it was against Ravenclaw, so she felt no need to hold back.

-------------------

The team was sitting in the change room, getting the pep talk form Ron. Ginny was twirling her broom in her hands, watching the light bounce of the silver band on the black wood. She hadn't been riding since the time Draco had gotten her, her new broom.

Ron finally let the team out and they flew up in the air to do a few lapse around the pitch. The Ravenclaw's soon joined in, and Madame Hooch blew the whistle, signaling everyone to get in position.

Ginny took hers, and couldn't help but smirk a bit. The snitch was let out, then the bludgers, then the quaffle was thrown and the game had begun.

The Gryffindor center player, hit the red ball sideways to Ginny, and she snatched it out of the air, bolting to the goal hoops of the other team. She weaved effortlessly through the opposite players, and she threw the ball hard at the center hoop, sending it flying through the Keepers fingertips. The team went to congratulate her, but she was already flying back into position.

The other team had the ball, and they were flying towards Ginny. They swerved around her easily, but that was only because Ginny had let them. As soon as they got past her, she did a one eighty and sped up to fly right beside them. They glanced at her cautiously, and as they tried to veer away, she grabbed the nose of their broom tightly with her right left hand. She sneered at them, and they had a panicked looking in their eyes before Ginny leaned back and began doing a back-flip. They were unprepared for it, so once upside down, they let go of the quaffle and grabbed the broom handle frantically. Ginny let go of their broom, and snatched the ball, flying off in the opposite direction, still upside down. Once she got a good twenty feet, she turned right ways up, and pushed the broom to full speed, scoring the second goal for the team.

Ravenclaw had the ball once again, and they tried passing it, but were intercepted by Gryffindor. They took the quaffle and the other two chasers passed the ball back and forth until they finally scored again.

Once again, Ginny stole the ball, and sped off towards the goal hoops, dodging many bludgers while she was at it. This time two of the rival chasers tried to intercept her. They tried to stick her between the two of them, and they both were side by side with her, but not for long. Ginny moved the ball to her right arm, and used her now free left arm, to elbow her opponent in the nose, it started gushing blood, and Ginny figured by the crack she felt, it was broken. She moved the ball back to her left arm, and grabbed the nose of her other opponents broom. She yanked it upwards violently, and sent them falling off it. Lucky for them, they were living distance from the ground. Ginny didn't look back as she threw the broom away. She flew towards the Keeper, and they paled, then quick thinking, they got out of her way as she threw the ball in the left hoop. The score was now forty/ nothing and the snitch had yet to be seen.

The Ravenclaws were getting angry, since the obvious fouls had not been seen by the referee. Ginny made another few amazing goals, causing the third player of the team to be removed as she purposely baited the Beaters, and when they sent a bludgers at her, she ducked and it hit the other Beater in the leg, possibly breaking it, because he had to be removed from the game.

Ten minutes later, the score had changed to 120-30, and the snitch had finally been spotted. Cho Chang and Colin Creevy were speeding around the pitch, and after a good three minutes, they both lost sight of it. Ginny groaned, already bored. The quaffle was passed to her, and she flew off towards the other end, moderately slowly, since the other team was afraid to get in the way. She threw it lightly in the hoop, yawned and flew back to her side. Another few goals, and Ginny managed to take out the third chaser after they called her a 'cum sucking whore'. That got Ginny furious, so she rammed into them from the side, breaking one rid, and knocking them off their broom, even when they didn't have the ball, and a penalty was finally called. The other team scored, but Ginny couldn't care less.

The snitch was seen again, another heated race for it, and Colin in the end, managed to catch it. The whistle was blown, and the Gryffindors raced over to congratulate him, Ginny on the other hand, turned away from the pitch, and started to fly down to the change room. She would have made it, had a vindictive Ravenclaw player not sent a flying bludgers. It clipped her in the side of the head, and she let go of her broom, falling seven feet to the ground. She heard the crowd 'booing' and shouting in disgust at the player, and Madame Hooch blowing her whistle furiously.

But before anyone even got near Ginny, she stood up quickly, not caring about the blood coming from the side of her head, and her ear. She narrowed her eyes lividly. Madame Hooch had already gotten herself and the player on the ground, and Ginny marched over to them. The referee looked at her sympathetically, but was shoved to the ground by the bleeding girl. She lunged at the player, who was later found out to be a seventh year by the name of David.

She punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the groin violently, before punching him in the eye. She pushed him on the ground and kicked him in the stomach twice, before Madame Hooch had gotten up, and was yanking her away. Ginny spit on him, but didn't resist. She was dragged away, and when she noticed the Slytherin section of the crowd was cheering her on, she held her chin up and smirked, raising her free hand in victory, that made them cheer even louder.

This was by far one of Ginny's best days in a while.

-------------------

Christmas came sooner than Ginny thought possible; time seemed to have flown by. She had her trunk packed and she was standing on the platform, hugging her coat closer as the snow floated through the air. Although Ginny had accepted Draco leaving, Christmas seemed to cause needles of pain in her chest. They had such plans for the holiday season.

Her used-to-be favorite holiday now filled her with nothing. No careless joy or warm family thoughts. She wanted it to be over, and it had barely started. The train finally pulled into the station, and Ginny pushed through the crowds to get on before the compartments were all taken. She found her own in the back of the train, and she locked it, then took her coat off, using it as a blanket, then fell asleep for a few hours, waking as the train pulled into Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

She spotted her mother through the crowd and she made her way over, reaching her just as Ron had. She was quickly enveloped in a bone crushing hug, and she took a large inhale of air as she was let free, and she saw her mother do the same for her son. They finally had their greetings, and they made their way to the apparation point, and since Ginny wasn't old enough to be able to, she apparated with the aid of her mother. Not minutes later, Ginny was being hugged by the rest of the family members, much to her disgruntlement. Ginny walked through the living room, and she took notice of the large tree covered in old family decorations. There were already presents under it, and Ginny wanted to smile, but her mouth thought differently.

Ginny dragged her stuff to her room, and she stayed in there for a good hour, coming down when she heard either Fred or George calling dinner. She came down and was assaulted with the delicious smell of the feast her mother had cooked. in fact, the table was creaking under pressure from so much food. Ginny took her seat at the table, and dinner began, her family completely digging in, stuffing their faces.

Ginny frowned slightly, because the more food she saw, the less hungry she became. She didn't want herm other to worry though, so she piled some mashed potatoes on her plate, and drowned them in gravy. She ate slowly, hoping no one would notice she wasn't eating much else, and a good twenty minutes later, she finished, while everyone else was unbuckling their pants. Ginny pretended to be stuffed as well, and no one seemed to suspect a thing. She excused herself from the table saying she was tired, and she went up to her room, and lay down on her bed. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and Ginny told them to come in. the door opened, and Bill walked in.

"Hey Gin..." he greeted. Ginny looked at him mutely. "How are you?"

Ginny quirked an eyebrow "Was it mom or Ron who sent you?" she asked, knowingly.

"No one sent me Ginny; I just wanted to know how you are... You look thin, you didn't eat anything at dinner, you've hid up here since you got home..." he informed sadly, taking up a spot on the end of her bed.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." she mumbled.

"Come on Ginny, whatever's up, you can talk to me." he said hopefully.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she said louder, and more clearly.

Bill's face fell a little more, but he wasn't about to give up on his only sister."Ginny, come on... We only want to help..." Ginny didn't know what set her off, but even as she was yelling, the guilt burned inside her stomach.

"IF YOU WANTED TO HELP YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR ME! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE WHEN I WAS BEING RAPED BY FUCKING POTTER THE BOY WHO LIVED TO DESTROY THE LAST RESISTENCE I HAD IN MY MIND! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE WHEN THE ONE PERSON I LOVED ABANDONED ME! YOU WOULD HAVE SAVED ME WHEN I PLANNED TO STARVE MYSELF TO DEATH, OR WHEN I RAN INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST SUBCONSCIOUSLY WISHING I COULD MEET A DARK CREATURE THAT WOULD SWALLOW ME WHOLE LIKE I HAD WISHED THE EARTH WOUKD DO TO ME FOR SO LONG!" Ginny was secretly shocked at herself, she had thought she was over all this, and she certainly didn't mean to unleash it on her brother she saw maybe twice a year. He stared at her wide eyed, before the pain, regret and complete guilt caught up to him.

"We didn't know..." he said somberly, and before he stood up to walk out, Ginny pulled him back and wrapped her arms tightly around him, letting her roughed sobs of anger and bitterness at herself shake her entire frame. Bill pulled her close and whispered his apologies and how it was all his fault, but this seemed to make her wracked with even more guilt.

She manages to fit words between each of her sobs, repeating the same thing every time. "_I'm_ sorry! _You_ never knew!" Ginny soon grew exhausted and she finally pulled away from him.

When she did, she saw the few tears streaming down his cheeks, and she felt she would be triggered again. He wiped them away hastily at seeing this. "Let's go downstairs, I'll make you some hot chocolate." he suggested kindly. Ginny nodded, and he helped her up. "Gin, I know this is up to you...but well, Mum and Dad didn't know... Dumbledore didn't tell any of us what happened... I just think, maybe they should find out from your mouth..." he explained hesitantly.

"...Okay..." she whispered, almost unintelligibly, Bill clutched her hand encouragingly, and he brought her downstairs. He first gave her a few minutes to calm her nerves while he made her the promised hot chocolate. She went into the family room, and waited for Bill to round up the whole family for a 'meeting'.

They all walked into the room and finally settled. Ron had a good idea what this was about, so he took a seat beside his sister. They waited patiently for her to start, and she took a moment to figure out what to say first. "Well, I guess you want to know the details about why I was in the hospital wing when you came and saw me..." she started, but was cut off by her mother.

"Professor Dumbledore said it had to do with Harry hassling you about your boyfriend..."

"_Draco was not my boyfriend!_" she blurted angrily.

Everyone stared at her completely stunned... Well, except for Ron. "Draco dear? Draco Malfoy?" her father asked at last.

"Yes..." she said. "Him and I became good friends... Better friends than I had been with probably _anyone_!" she finished on a sad note.

Everyone looked at her with surprise, but none of them seemed disappointed, or angry as Ginny imagined they would be. The knot in her stomach lessened considerably and so she continued. "And one day, he just left. No explanation or anything... He was just _gone_." Ginny didn't think she would be able to get them to understand what it felt like having your soul ripped in two, but she didn't think that was as important right now. "And, I loved him." she said quietly, though judging by the gasp she heard from her mother, they had all heard it.

"That isn't the reason why I was in the hospital wing though... I was walking out of the Great Hall because I wasn't hungry, and everyone kept staring at me. I got down a few halls, and I met... _Harry..._ He seemed happy, but he had been rather...rude to me lately, and I didn't want to talk to him. He asked me to go on a date with him, and when I refused... He... He got angry... He sh-shoved me against the wall and stuffed his tongue down my throat, so I bite down hard, and ran. He f-followed me and he p-pulled me into an e-empty classroom... H-he a-a-almost raped me! S-Snape intervened, and I r-ran away to the forest... I ran t-too far and too f-fast that my legs gave out, and I broke my leg... It began pouring, and they didn't find me until two hours later..." she whispered, hanging her head. Not seconds later had he entire family gotten around her and were holding her in a giant embrace. They all told her how none of them knew, and that they would have protected her if they were there.

Ron seemed especially gutted, because Harry _was_ his best friend and he was the only family member there. He should have kept her safe. Ginny forgave all of them easily, and they spent the rest of the night avoiding any subject that had to do with school, Harry, Draco and any other subject Ginny had brought up. She liked it that way, and they family leafed through old photo albums to take their minds off of everything. It worked for the most part, but Arthur and Molly had made up their minds, and they were going straight to Albus the next morning. How could he keep something like that from them? And why wasn't Harry being justly punished?

-------------------

Ginny was back on the train to school. Christmas had gone fine, despite the 'incident', but Ginny liked to pretend it never happened. She received her usual gifts from family, and she managed to do some last minute shopping and buy them each something small. They treated her like she was royalty though...well as royally as she _could _be treated. She liked it, but she was glad to be back at school where she could get to have all her privacy back.

The train stopped and everyone got their luggage and made it out to the platform. Ginny smiled when she saw her brother rush over to Hermione and give her a peck on the lips.

The two of them had gotten together about five weeks ago, just after Hermione gave Ginny a tearful apology, saying she didn't know what she was doing, and she understood if she never wanted to talk to her again. Ginny, forgave her, knowing how manipulative Harry had grown around her, and she knew that Hermione never meant any true harm.

Ginny walked off, finding herself a carriage, and she rode the rest of the way up to the castle alone. She liked being alone though, she liked thinking. Even though she accepted Draco being gone, she did think about him. She usually just thought about where he was, or if he was thinking about her, that's as far as she would let herself get though.

Classes started up again, and Ginny was stressing under the heavy work load, as were many other students, more so the seventh and fifth years though, account of N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S. Ginny had made a habit of just bringing hr work to meals and doing it while eating. Unfortunately, this particular Wednesday dinner time, Ginny couldn't seem to concentrate on _anything_. She had a prickling sensation in the back of her head, and it was familiar, but she just couldn't place it.

She gave a frustrated sigh, and slammed her book shut, just as a large barn owl came flying down the table. It dropped an envelope on her plate, and flew off, stealing on of her chicken scraps. Ginny took the letter and opened it hastily, expecting a letter from her mum, but instead she was met with an almost blank piece of parchment. It only said three words in small, elegant writing.

_I've come back_

Ginny's eyes widened so greatly that people were actually worried for her. She jumped out of her seat and ran up the tables to get to the door. She was only about halfway there, when they were pushed open, and a singular person walked in. Ginny didn't wait a moment as she sprinted as fast as she could to meet him. When he saw her coming, his face erupted in a smile, and he opened his arms welcoming.

As they finally made contact, neither of them wasted anytime bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ginny pulled his head closer to her, and he pulled her entire body closer to him.

All of a sudden, the two felt the immense power rise in their chests, much stronger then they had ever thought possible, but not matter what they felt, they wouldn't let each other go. Before they even knew what was happening, their power was shooting up straight in the air, creating two columns of light, spiraling around the other, one fiery red, and the other, icy blue. The column of light hit the enchanted roof, and it stopped, showering the entire hall with sparks and snowflakes. The strength of the energy caused both of their hair to blow straight up in the air, as if by a magical wind.

The two students seemed to transform before everyone's very eyes. Ginny's hair became a mass of flaming tendrils, her eyes took on the raging flames as well, and her skin began to crackle with energy. Draco on the other hand, his hair turned to shards of ice, sticking this way and that, wherever it wanted, his eyes changed from grey, to the lightest ice blue. His skin seemed to glitter with small ice particles, and _his _own body seemed to be crackling wit the very energy he and Ginny had just shared. The two of them seemed completely oblivious to what was happening around them, because they still had not broken the kiss.

Ginny felt something drip down her face when she felt his left hand cup her cheek. She took a breath through her nose, and she smelt the acrid metallic scent. He broke the kiss at last, and as he did that, the light disappeared, but their new images remained. "I came back." he whispered quietly, before collapsing in her arms. It was the first time she looked at him truly, and she noticed the purple bruising on his face, the open cuts above his eye and on his lip, the fact one of his eyes seemed too swollen to open, and she looked at his arm, and saw blood leaking heavily through his torn and filthy robes. Ginny saw blood in other places, but her mind was fogging up. She let out a piercing yell, and yet her voice seemed distant in her own ears. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! HE _NEEDS_ HELP!" she yelled angrily to the adults that still had not gotten out of their chairs from shock. Another moment or two of hesitation, and Ginny was sure she would have injured one of them, but almost every teacher bolted over to her and Draco in a matter of seconds.

TBC

**Author's note: **_DRACO'S BACK! YAY! Lol, I hope that was a good chapter, took me a while because I got caught up in reading fanfic, instead of writing... But, here it is, my second longest chapter...Well my longest because it had the most words, but my other one has more pages... But okay, next chapter we are going to learn what happened to our precious Draco, and Harry will be "in" it... sort of, you'll see when you read it. But, well I don't know what else to say, and my summer of insomnia seems to be taking a toll, it's only two in the morning, and I'm tired :P Well, next chapter should be up in a while, so I hope you enjoyed this one enough to review! Pretty please do so! _


	28. Planning

**Please read: **I wrote these next few chapters, but I didn't feel right about them, so I tweaked them up a bit

**Author's note: **_Chapter twenty eight! I never thought I would get this far, I thought I would get to like chapter ten tops... But yeah, this chapter is going to contain a few scenes of violence in slightly graphic detail... And there will be some mention of character death... Well, I'll just let you find out._

**C**_hapter _**T**_wenty-_E_ight _

Albus levitated Draco to the hospital wing, with Ginny, Severus and Poppy walking along side him. The rest of the staff stayed back to calm the students and make sure none of them left the Great Hall.

They brought Draco into the ward, and placed him gently on a bed. Poppy summoned a surgical blade, and began the task of cutting Draco's robes off his upper body. They opened on the front, and everyone finally caught a glimpse of what should have been his pale bare chest, but was instead covered in dry and fresh blood coming from red welts, and infected slashes, most likely done with a magical blade.

She cut the rest of the material off, revealing his entire upper body. Ginny looked at his left forearm, and nearly fainted. A large piece of his flesh had been cut off, it was deep too, and Ginny saw something white in the pulpy mess of flesh, and she fell to her knees, knowing it was bone. No one seemed to notice her, because they were rushing about frantically trying to get potions and healing salves.

Five minutes later, all the gashes and cuts on his body were healed... all but one. No matter what they tried, the missing portion on his left forearm would not heal.

Ginny finally stood up, and tried to see what the problem was. "Why aren't you healing that?!" she asked angrily.

"We _aren't_ healing it, because we _can't_ heal it." Albus replied, being slightly flustered.

"Why not?!" Ginny shouted through her tears.

"There is black magic wound into his flesh... It can't be healed..." he said then looked down to the ground, hiding the tears in his eyes. She placed her hand on his left hand, and then turned to Albus. She opened her mouth to snap at him, but he was looking at her hand in shocked confusion. Ginny followed his gaze, and where her hand was, a faint green light was glowing. She lifted her hand off his, and a green print of where her hand had been was left glowing. The glow moved up his arm, and it disappeared in the damaged flesh. It sent a small flash of light, and everyone present in the room watched the damaged skin knit together right before their own eyes. The only mark left on his pale arm, was a faint red tinge.

"Green Magik... The most ancient form of pure magic." Dumbledore whispered in awe.

Ginny let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, and as she did so, Draco's eyes fluttered open. She smiled down at him with tears of relief. When he saw her, he sat straight up and they gathered each other in their arms. He broke apart from her and his eyes searched around the room, until they stopped on Dumbledore. He opened his mouth to say something, but Albus quieted him.

"Not here." he said and everyone in the room nodded in agreement... other than Ginny who was only paying attention to Draco.

He sat up abruptly, much to the distain of Poppy, and swung his legs over the bed. "I need to show you some things... Now." he explained commandingly.

He stood up, not caring that he was wearing nothing but a pair of ragged pants, and completely covered in dried or drying blood, and walked to the door after Albus and the rest of them stayed behind not knowing whether they were wanted, or needed. Draco looked back at their concerned faces, and he grabbed Ginny's hand, motioning that she was to follow as well. The two others didn't follow; instead they began the cleaning of the wing.

Draco took the lead and led them down many empty halls until he stopped at a blank wall which the two others recognized immediately. The Room of Requirements

Draco paced in front of it three times and the wall transformed to a door before their eyes. He didn't miss a beat opening the door and walking in leading Ginny by the hand.

The room had taken on the appearance of a fairly simple décor. Two simple burgundy couches faced each other with a plain wooden table in between them holding nothing but an empty pensieve on its surface. The room was small, holding nothing else, but it would serve what it needed.

Draco sat down in one of the couches, with Ginny at his side, and Albus followed behind, seating himself across from them. He looked at the pensieve then at Draco questioningly.

"I have many things to tell you and it would be much quicker and easier to let you see it yourself. Albus nodded in understanding, and Draco raised the tip of his wand to his temple, and pulled a wispy white strand of his memories and deposited it in the bowl in the center of the table. In a matter of seconds, it was full to the brim and Draco broke the strand with a jerk of his wrist, motioning that he was done. "Alright," he said, and without wasting anytime, Albus was already gone into the magic swirl of Draco's memories.

He turned to look at Ginny, and his professional commanding look of his face vanished to pure concern. "Gin, there are some things in here that are more than disturbing and I just want to warn you incase-"

"I'm staying with you." she said, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly then they both plunged in.

_At first Ginny was a bit disoriented, but once she stopped spinning, and her eyes became accustomed to the lighting, she could make out her surroundings. _

_They were in a dark forest, it was most definitely night time and the air was thick with tension. Even in the humid air it sent shivers through her entire frame. They were in a clearing surrounded by hundreds of cloaked and masked figures that waited in absolute silence. Ginny looked to the center of the clearing and shrunk back in fear at the thing that was once a man. Tom Riddle._

_Ginny looked around at the masked figures trying to figured out where Memory Draco was, but she needn't have as a raspy voice began speaking. _

_"Well my rebelliousss child, give me a reason not to kill you here on thisss spot." he hissed._

_Then Ginny saw Draco kneeling on one knee in front of the Dark Lord. "My Lord," he paused, "I have come to serve you with all my faithfulness and I pledge my Darkness to you and only you my Lord of Darkness." He ended, never raising his head to meet Tom's._

_Voldemort gave a harsh chuckle. "And why, Heir to the Malfoy throne, have you chosen now when you have defied me many times by associating with Dumbledore and are rumored to have a more than professional relationship with a Miss Virginia Weasley? You have defied my requests through your father to meet me in flesh." he finished, and Memory Draco's body tenses. "Ah yes, do not think I don't know about your affair with that girl? I have more spies in that school than you have fingers and toes." he sneered._

_ "My Lord, my defiance was never aimed to you. It was aimed at my father whom I would gladly see dead. I chose the daughter of the greatest enemy and made it known to the world that I had chosen her, knowing word would reach fathers ear. But I have grown tired of them and now that I'm certain that they are not even prepared for the battle let alone the war, I decided to made my allegiance official to your cause." he finished, and the Present Draco squeezed Ginny's hand even tighter, enough to hurt, but she was still comforted by it. _

_"Offer accepted child." Draco finally stood up and raised his sleeve on his left arm. Voldemort reached out with his bony, sickly looking hands and grabbed his forearm. Memory Draco fell to his knees once more and Ginny heard a strange sizzling noise, when she moved closer to see what it was, the smell of burning flesh caught her attention, and she jumped back in alarm. Voldemort let go of his arm and the Dark Mark glowed menacingly back at them all and the scene dissolved from view._

Ginny was startled by a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Draco looking at her with a look of apology that she didn't understand. "There's more to see." and a new scene materialized in front of them.

_Now they were in a, what appeared to be a massive library. Ginny looked at the shelves upon shelve of books and she looked at their titles. She was sent with another wave of shivers as she read the titles of these Dark texts. She turned her attention to a table that held the Dark Lord searching through a pile of books. Memory Draco walked up to the table and bowed. _

_"My Lord, I have gathered the men for your task. All they need is co-ordinates and the mission objective." _

_"Very well Draco, take me to them." he commanded and Memory Draco obliged, leading them out of the library and into a beautiful hall way, full of murals and tapestry, with sculptured coming out of parts of the walls. The floor was a massive swirl of black white and silver, parts of it being covered by enormous rugs. Ginny would have stopped and looked at everything they passed had she not been nudged on by Present Draco. In mere moments though, after turning down hallways and passages that all looked alike, she was wondering whether this was a labyrinth or a home. Then after one more door they walked through, and instead of the familiar passage she expected, they were outside._

_Twelve masked Deatheaters stood silently, awaiting orders from their master. Memory Draco put on a matching mask and stood with them. "I have found Potter. He is ssstaying at the Blacks old house, Twelve Grimmauld Place. Remember that, he is to be brought to me and anyone trying to ssstop you, kill them."_

_"Oh God..." She heard Albus whisper beside her in pure horror. And the team of men apparated away, and before Ginny could comprehend anything, they were all standing on a simple looking muggle street and it was and eerily calm night, not a sound to be heard, not even a wisp of wind or a rustle of leaves. _

_A perfect night for a killing._

_The dark figured walked with an equal soundless quality to the area between two houses, and they waited, then the house squeezed out form mid air, and in a matter of seconds the two houses had been shoved apart to make room for the twelfth house on the street. Each of them looked to who she recognized instantly as Draco, and they waited for him to begin. He raised his wand, and shouted a spell that incinerated the door to the Order hideout. The thirteen figures glided in with more ease than a Dementor and by the time they reached the door, the Order members had gotten themselves to the door and were firing curses out. The Deatheaters pushed passed the first line, and were making their way into the house. Ginny ran to follow and she didn't dare look at the faces of the fallen. She tried to find Memory Draco and follow him, but she couldn't find him through the flashing lights of spells and shouts, until she heard a distinctive yell over the crowd._

_"I'll find Potter, you keep them at bay!" and then who she knew to be Draco went bounding up the staircase. Ginny tried to dodge her way through the crowd of people fighting for their lives, until someone was thrown into her and before she could even react, they went right through her. She didn't waste time being stunned, and she took off running right through the crowed, going through more than a few people. She reached the stairs and followed._

_She got up one floor, but there was no sign of anyone there, so after going up to the third floor, she heard a door slam shut and she ran for it, not stopping as she went directly through it. The sound of the battle diminished instantly and Draco was standing by the door holding two wands. His own and Harry's._

_Harry was standing in the corner of the room, practically wetting himself with fear. "Potter!" Draco shouted. "Get a fucking grip! You have to get out of here! They are here to kill you, and by god if they get in this room nothing will stop them, not even me!" He pulled off his mask, and Harry's entire appearance seemed to change. _

_He raised a shaky hand and pointed it at Draco accusingly. "I KNEW IT! I knew you were one of them!" He started yelling, grinning like a demented idiot. "You thought you got passed everyone, but not me! NOT ME YOU LITTLE FUCK UP!" he started yelling louder. "Come here to kill me haven't you? But you can't bring yourself to do it."_

_"POTTER SHUT THE FUCK UP OR YOU WILL DIE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! THEY ARE COMING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Harry shut up at last, and thundering could be heard coming up the stairs. Memory Draco started looking panicked. The door was suddenly blown to pieces and Draco was thrown back and fell right through the window and then another three stories down. Shards of the door shot through Ginny and people began filling the room. Harry started screaming as the Deatheaters surrounded him. Ginny ran to the edge of the newly broken window and looked down. She saw Draco being surrounded by Aurors and in a second she saw him apparate, just as behind her the rest of them had disapparated with Harry. _

"Almost done." she heard Draco say behind her in an unnervingly calm voice and a new scene was unveiled.

_They were in a small, damp, stone dungeon, lit only by a torch on the other side of the wooden door, that a small grate at head level allowed the light to pass through._

_Draco was lying on the ground, semi conscious. His face was cut up from the shards of glass, and he most definitely had a disjointed shoulder and wrist. A large bump on his head showed signs of concussion as well. He tried to say something, but nothing came out of his moving lips. He snapped open his eyes and sat up, screaming out in frustrated agony and he bit down on his tongue to stop his shouts, causing blood to stream out of his mouth and tears to stream down his face. He spat his blood out angrily, and after a moment of difficulty, he managed to stand. He hobbled over to the wall, and turned to face away from it. In a second he was already slamming his injured shoulder into it, and with a loud pop, it was back in place. He went over and kicked the door of his cell, and yelled out to someone Ginny couldn't see from where she was standing. "NOTT!" a clinking noise was heard outside the door. "What am I doing here?" _

_A raspy chuckle, then a low reply. "The Dark Lord isn't too pleased with your attempted rescue of the boy." another chuckle. "And I must say, it is most unfortunate for you to be awake." then more clinking, and then silence._

_Memory Draco leaned back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting. It was another minute or two of watching him hit his head on the wall when the sound of footsteps came back, followed by the jingling of keys._

_Out of nowhere a face appeared in the grate. "The Dark Lord wants a meeting with you." he said, then unlocked the door. The man walked over to Draco and threw something at him. Draco's seeker reflexes caught in and he grabbed it in midair, and the portkey went to work, and the scene disappeared then another reappeared so quickly, Ginny almost lost balance. _

_Now they were in another dungeon, only this one was about five times as large, and it was lit by many torches. Voldemort was standing in the middle of the room, with a sadistic smile on his face. Draco looked around, and saw Harry chained to a wall at the far end of the room. Draco made to bow, but Voldemort raised him hand, motioning for him to stop. _

_"Don't bother with formalities Draco, I know you think nothing of Me." he said. Memory Draco almost protested, but he figured that if he was caught, he wouldn't sink so low as to deny it. He stood straight, chin held high and stared the beast in the eye. _

_"Defiant to the lasst aren't you?" Voldemort sneered. "I wonder though, what would make a Malfoy descendant follow in the footsteps of a hero."_

_"Well who else was I to follow? Daddy dearest? Auntie Bella? OR wait, why wouldn't I just follow Voldemort? He is all powerful, and he knows what he wants: a pureblood society!" Memory Draco said acidly cheerful, waving his arms about. Then he stopped and narrowed his eyes and gave him a devilish little sneer. "It must kill you every time to look upon your pureblood followers and know that you will never be pure like them, like me. Your blood is tainted, filthy. You hide behind a mask of even, because you think no one can see past it into your dirty truth. You're nothing but a mudblood." he finished, and then the second the last syllable left his mouth, he was thrown against the stone wall. He slide down the wall, he coughed up a bit of blood again, and laughed. "What Tom? Are you jealous?" Voldemort flicked his wand, and chains wrapped around Memory Draco's wrists, and pulled him up of the ground, leaving his feet dangling a few inches off the ground. Draco felt a sharp, vibrant pain in his sprained wrist, and then he felt the bone snap and his entire arm went numb. Voldemort must have heard the crack, because he seemed to look pleased with it. _

_"Well my fallen child, you have chosen the path of a hero, and I know better than anyone, the sharpest pain in a hero's heart is the blood of innocent in their hands." Memory Draco glared at Voldemort, who had pulled a knife from his robe pocket, and in a flash, he turned away and back again, the only sound in the room was the gurgling of life leaving the gash in Harry's throat. _

_Voldemort turned to Memory Draco to watch for some sort of reaction. He was disappointed. "I'm not a hero you fuck, and his blood wasn't all that innocent." Draco said off handedly. Voldemort approached him with the blade. _

_"I have a war to start, but rest assured Draco, I will be back." he hissed, then vanished into thin air. _

_"I don't think we need to see what happens next." Draco said, and pulled the three of them away from the smell of old death, blood and urine_

After a moment of disoriented spinning, they all found themselves back in the little room, sitting on the burgundy couches.

"You understand what this means, I assume?" Draco asked calmly. Albus nodded his head gravely, then took up his seat again. "Voldemort has finally killed Harry Potter, and he doesn't know that Potter is absolutely useless. He will be attacking anytime now, thinking he is indestructible. He will strike the school first, and you know this. We need to start training the older students, and we have to get the younger children to safety. Call up the Aurors and any of the old Order members still alive. Otherwise, we might not live through tomorrow night." he said commandingly. Albus nodded his head in understanding.

"Who were the casualties?" he asked, not wanting to know, but needing to.

"I believe there was only one who died close to you. Alastor fell, taking out a large half of the Deatheaters with him. It was a full moon and Remus escaped in his wolf form, with Sirius in dog form. The Aurors came in time, to get the injured safely away. I'm afraid that this is probably the reason you never heard of this attack. The Ministry hid it wonderfully." he finished bitterly.

"Thank you Draco." and that was all he said, then the room equipped itself with a fireplace, and he was swallowed by green flames, taking him to the Ministry.

After a moment of unnatural silence, Draco broke it. "I'm so sorry Ginny." Draco quietly, and Ginny turned her head to him in surprise.

"For what?"

"Everything." he whispered and he hung his head, and stared at the ground. Ginny slid off the couch and kneeled on the floor, directly in his line of sigh. She grabbed his hands in both of hers and smiled.

"You _never_ have to apologize because I will _always_ forgive you." she informed, and a small tear dripped down her cheek. He raised his eyes and looked deeply in hers.

"I love you." They said in unison, and both gave a shy little chuckle. Draco slid to the floor and pulled her into a delicate kiss. They broke apart and Draco leaned into her and they stayed in the embrace for a longer than Ginny could remember, but when she pulled back, she found him asleep in her arms. She maneuvered herself so she was leaning against the couch and her legs were spread out in front of her, and she was cradling his upper body in her lap, where she began cleaning off his blood with her wand, and she transfigured a pillow into a loose shirt which she put on him carefully, not to wake him. She cleaned his blood-matted hair, which now more closely resembled the silky hair she remembered. She ran her fingers through it lightly, reveling in the feel of him in her arms. He gave a quiet snore, and she kissed his forehead, and then closed her eyes contently, letting sleep claim her.

Ginny woke a little more than an hour later to someone clearing their throat. She opened her eyes, and was met with a smiling potions teacher. Ginny yawned tiredly, and she stretched her arms above her head. "How long was I asleep?"

"Well, Dumbledore left you two an hour and a half ago, so depending on when you fell asleep, that should determine it." he gave a hearty smirk. "And I'm here to tell you that he would like your presence in the Great Hall in three minutes ago." he added, his smirk growing.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but shifted her gaze to Draco's peaceful face. "An hour of sleep after all he's been through, surely the Headmaster will give him more time!" Ginny protested.

"I can stall him for fifteen minutes, so you had better wake him and be there quickly, this is important. The Aurors have arrived, and he's explaining the situation to the students." Ginny sighed, and he walked out leaving the two of them alone again.

Ginny brushed his hair out of his face, and stroked his cheek. "Draco," she said lightly, "Draco, you have to get up." He began to stir so Ginny spoke louder. "Draco, we have to get going." She gave him a little shake and his eyes sprung open, and he looked around in absolute terror, until his gaze fell upon Ginny's concerned face.

"Ginny?" he asked, as if afraid it were a dream.

"That's right! Now we have to go, Dumbledore wants us to be there for his speech to the students." Draco sat up and yawned much like she had moments earlier. He stood up, and then offered her a hand which she gladly accepted, they made their way down the halls, and Ginny had to walk oddly since her legs had fallen asleep. They finally made it to the front hall and were surprised by the crowds of adult witches and wizards walking around. They walked through the crowd, many people moving out of their way, intimidated by their unearthly appearance, and made it into the Great Hall.

All the students were sitting at their tables still, and the Aurors were filling out around the walls of the Hall, and everyone was staring at the front, where Dumbledore was standing.

Judging by the look of unsuppressed fear, Ginny and Draco guess he had told them about Harry Potter's death. The two of them walked up to stand beside Dumbledore, and he began the second half of the speech.

"Yes, Harry Potter was killed by deatheaters and his death comes with a great pain for us all... A long time ago, a prophesy was made, I won't tell it here, but what it pointed to was that either Mr. Potter or Voldemort would win in the finally battle. '_Neither could live, while the other survives_'. But even longer before that prophesy was made, another greater, more powerful one had been. That prophesy said that two beings with the blood of the Gods would save us from our own doom... We have found those two beings." he said, looking pointedly at Ginny and Draco.

"I thought we had a choice of saving the planet." Draco said with a smirk. Ginny elbowed him in the stomach, then plastered a serious look on her face, trying not to laugh.

"Now, I must kindly ask all students below fourth year to follow their heads of house and go to their dormitories, and not to leave unless instructed to do so." Dumbledore commanded, and waited a good five minutes before the Hall was empty of the younger students. "The war is coming, and I must tell you this now, everyone hear that is my student will be taught spells and curses at higher levels and that wouldn't be taught to you in any class. The seventh years will go with Virginia and Draco. Sixth years with Professors Snape and McGonagall once they return. Fourth years will be with me, and the Aurors will spread themselves out and help wherever they are needed. Understood?" when he received confirmation from everyone, they all split up into their groups.

All the seventh years were eager to see what the two 'beings' were going to teach them, so they crowded around, and the both of them stood on one of the tables so they could all hear and see them.

"I don't think you need me telling you this, but I will just in case. This is war. People die, and if you don't kill them, they will kill you. No stunning. A stunning spell will stop them for about two or three minutes. We are going to teach you the killing curse, because that is the only thing that will keep you alive." everyone stared in shock, because the words had not come from Draco's mouth, they had come from Ginny's. Draco turned and gave her a peck on the lips, and they began there training. Draco showed them all the wand movements, and explained how much you truly need to hate the other to use the curse. It was difficult to practice without actually _doing _the curse, but with the help of the older aurors, they all got the wand movements perfected.

Ginny and Draco soon moved around through all the age groups, helping out. Everyone still seemed highly intimidated by their appearance, but they ignored all the open staring and whispering. Ginny walked through the crowed and walked over close enough to speak in his ear without anyone reading their lips or hearing what she was saying. "I need to talk to Dumbledore, I have an idea. You stay hear and continue with the rounds. Okay?" he nodded, and she flashed him a smile. She kissed him affectionately appreciatively, before she rushed through the crowd. She finally found him talking to a group of the highest trained Aurors, so she walked up, and interrupted. "Albus, I need to speak with you." no one seemed to give it a second thought that she was using his first name, they were all too busy looking at her fiery abnormality. Ginny rolled her eyes, but waited for Albus to follow.

Once out of hearing distance, Ginny explained her idea. "I know where we can place the younger students." Albus looked genuinely curious, so she continued. "In my brother's first year, you hid the Philosopher's Stone deep under the school, place them there. Also, I could open the Chamber of Secrets, it's empty now, only a dead carcass left. Also, I think Hogsmede will be attacked first... We need to evacuate and put all those capable to fight in the line up, and put the children and whoever else down in there with the students." she said conclusively. Albus looked at her in uncertain pondering, before catching her pointed look that said there would be no argument. "Get the house elves to begin filling them with rations, and sleeping necessities for everyone. Get Aurors making greater wards down there, and around the castle. We need Hogsmede evacuated this hour latest, and we need to send a welcoming committee down to meet them in the village, preferably Hagrid. Giants absorb magic like crazy, so most spells wont do anything. " she said, about to continue, when a most loathed voice interrupted.

"Oh Albus deary! Could I have a word with my favorite Headmaster?" the repulsive news reporter squealed, her name being Rita Skeeter, followed closely by her camera boy. She made her way quickly over, and when she saw Ginny, she looked her up and down with that fake acidly sweet smile plastered on her face. My, my... Roger, get some snaps of her would you?" she commanded. Albus glared slightly, but being the kind person he was, he wanted to solve this problem with his words... Unaccompanied by his wand.

"Miss Skeeter, I'm afraid you cannot be here now, this is Ministry business." he said, trying to hint at her. She gave a sickeningly bubbly laugh, and took out her quill and notebook, right after taking some more shots of the Aurors walking about. Her quill began scribbling furiously, and Rita wasn't even speaking. Before it could record anything else, the quill, notebook and camera burst into flame, then disintegrated instantly to ask in a matter of seconds. Rita screamed in fear, as did the man, Roger, who was holding the camera.

Before anyone could even _look _at Ginny, she had already punched the reporter in the head, causing her to fall to the floor unconsciously. Ginny remained completely calm. "No reporters. You, take her to the infirmary." she said commandingly to the camera boy, who she recognized as a Hufflepuff who graduated a good three years ago. He quickly complied, and was gone in seconds with his employer levitating beside him. aurors around were watching with great amusement as the scene played out, but no matter how amused they may have been, they were now even more nervous around her.

"You're right." he admitted, and then continued on loudly, and it took moments for her to realize he was informing the Aurors. "I will be evacuating Hogsmede, and the occupants of the village will be brought here immediately. All the students and village people that cannot fight will be moved from their houses, to safer locations in this castle. house elves will be supplying both hideouts with food, water and sleeping necessities. We will need this to be done before night fall, so you all have two and a half hours!" he finished, and everyone scurried around to carry out his orders.

Ginny nodded in approval, before she made her way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She stopped though, when she heard _his_ voce behind her. "Ginny, where are you going?" he said, walking in step with her.

"The Chamber of Secrets." she said confidently. Draco grimaced when he remembered what she must have gone through because of his father. He placed his arm, comfortingly around her waist, and they continued the walk in silence.

Once they got to the washroom, Ginny walked in, then Draco followed after, knowing that even though he was nervous, it had to be ten times worse for her.

Draco stayed by the door, and watched her with fascination as she began examining one of the faucets on the sink. She hissed something out suddenly, and the sink pushed back into the wall, then slide down, showing and opening, or as Draco perceived it, a large hole. Ginny turned back to him and smiled, in a way that told him to hurry up and get over there. "On three." she informed, grabbing his hand tightly. "Watch out for the bones at them bottom... One... Two... Three!" they both jumped, and freefell for a few seconds, before landing on a slide like tunnel. They went through many twists and turns, and Draco watched the other adjoining tunnels pass by in a blur, but it finally stopped, and the two of them rolled of the crunching ground, until they came to a complete stop.

They stood up, brushing themselves off, and feeling a new appreciation for the light their own selves seemed to be emitting. Ginny thought it was a little eerie, because she could see his 'hair' and his eyes, but his face was dark, she smiled, because she could tell that it was the same for her. She heard him mutter a _lumos _charm, but was a little surprised to see a little blue flame o the tip of his index finger. Ginny did the same thing, only her little flame was orange. "Nifty." Draco said, and a faint echo was heard.

"This way..." she said, then began walking to the left passageway. Draco followed up right beside her. The two of them became slightly concerned when they were met with a block of fallen boulders in their path. Ginny however, remembered her brother telling her about the tunnel he had made to get her out of the chamber.

She quickly located the tunnel, and the two of them had to climb through it, just barely fitting, seeing as how the hole had been made for a first year and second year, not a seventh year and a sixth year.

They continued walking, until they were met with a strange circular door, with snakes going through it's diameter, and one snake going around the circumference. It was already half open, so the two of them walked in, careful not to make any unnecessary noise. Once they stepped into the completely black room, that Draco noted smelt like dead animal, torches on the walls all burst into flame, lighting the entire chamber.

Ginny let out a breath she had been holding in, seeing the dead serpent, but Draco's breath seemed to have left him. "There was a basilisk down here?" he asked in awe.

"Yes..." Ginny said quietly, then continued on into the giant 'room'. Draco walked straight over to the giant serpent, and looked at the visibly gouged eyes, a missing fang, and a large hole through it's head. It had begun its decomposition already, and the thing looked to be a fifth less bigger then it was six years ago. Draco also spotted the black sections on the stone floor, and he knew what those were from, his father made sure to tell him every detail of his evil. Ginny looked at it almost sadly for a moment, before she pointed her hand and spoke the cleansing spell. It scrubbed itself away in mere moments, and the two of them tried to decide what to with the enormous snake. In the end, they decided to burn it, but not before Draco had configured three jars, and took it's fangs out, placing them in one jar. He took a few samples of it's flesh, and then scraped it's long died blood into the last bottle. He would give them to Severus later for his potion storage.

Ginny began the burning, and she hissed something in snake tongue, then the body erupted into giant flames, which were out in a few second, leaving a large line of ash left over. Draco got another jar and filled it with all the ash, making it all magically fit. They went around cleaning the air in the chamber, other then the scent of death, it held a strong scent of dark magic, and they managed to get ride of it in half and hour.

"Is that all do you think?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Dumbledore will probably come down with a group of Aurors before, to check everything out." he said reassuringly. They walked back through the tunnels, having a much better feeling then when they entered. They climbed through the pile of boulders, and even managed to scale their way up the tunnel way that brought them down.

When they got to the drop, they could see the opening at the top, and then Ginny saw a ladder dug into the wall, they used those steps, and climbed out.

When they two of them recovered from the light assaulting their eyes, they saw the figure of Arthur Weasley greet them. Ginny rushed over and gave him a welcoming hug, and he smiled down at his daughter. Draco sort of shrank back into the shadow, but Arthur walked over to him and gave him a firm hand shake. Draco looked a little confused, but looked over at Ginny, and saw she was snickering at his reaction to her family's hospitality. Draco shook it back, then noticed how the mans eyes weren't really smiling.

Arthur's face fell, and his smile vanished. "I have some news." he said somberly, holding out a large white feather.

TBC

**_Please Read: _**I'm really sorry for this taking so long, but having to change most of the stuff wasn't really something I had much enthusiasm for, even though it needed to be done. And with school, and everything else, any of my free writing time, I used writing my other stories. But now I'm back in the mood for this one, once I fix the next chapter I will start on chapter thirty, which should most definitely be interesting!

**Author's note: **_Well, I hope you liked that one... I chose to stop there because I haven't updated in a while, and I figured this chapter was already good enough... I'm sorry if my 'explanation' of the chamber is a little off, but I haven't read the book in a while, so I just felt like that was the best way to go. Ginny and Draco are finally together! Yay!!! I actually had a dream last night... It was weird, because it had to do with this fanfic, like I had Ginny's powers, and Draco had his, and we were going around killing evil deatheaters who had taken over my school, and it was pretty awesome... Lol, well, you all obviously needed to know that...cough... But yeah, next chapter will be up soon, so please review, and it will boost my enthusiasm! _


	29. Beginnings

**Author's note: **_Well hello again! I know I haven't updated I a pretty long time, but I was going to wait until I got at least one review for my last chapter, but no one has reviewed... So I figure I might as well post another one since school is starting up again in a day, and since I'm starting high school, I probably wont have time on the computer very much... But well, enough of my chatter, and on with the story!_

**Please Read: **Like my previous chapter, this one needed to be re-written. I hope you like this newer version better, and my new chapter should be coming along in less than two weeks!

**C**_hapter _**T**_wenty-_N_ine_

Ginny looked down at the feather and felt a surge of fear shoot through her entire body. "What is it?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"A... woman of sorts came out of the forest... They were badly injured, and when I went to see them, they handed me this from its wing and told me to get you as fast as I could." he explained quickly.

"Where is she now?" Draco asked.

"She is outside, at the edge of the forest, east of Hagrid's hut. Wait-" He cried out to their retreating backs as they sped down the hallways to get outside.

The halls which were now full of people all parted out of the way for them, and they didn't give so much as a back look. When they reached the front doors, they pushed through them easily, and ran outside to the frigid air of the cold night. Ginny was the first to spot the white of the goddesses wings by the edge of the forest, and once she did, she sped off into that direction, Draco at her heals.

The 'creature' her dad had spoken of was the form of a woman, white wings protruding from her back, red hair flowing down her back. She was completely naked, but blood, matching her hair, seemed to cover most of her bare skin. When Ginny saw this, she sucked in a breath of icy, ignoring the pain in her lungs, and as she was running she seemed to lose her footing, and she stumbled. She fell forward, but she put her hands out in front of her face, and as she landed, she used he momentum and did a summersault, sending her back onto her feet and running again in one swift, graceful movement.

They finally reached the goddess, and they knelt down beside her, as she was lying on the ground. "What happened?" Ginny asked in a rush of alarm.

"Listen to me children." Clywynn whispered feebly. "Luthedore is free."

"Free?" Draco asked, having been filled in about Ginny's dream.

"He severed his bond with the Spirit Realm. He is no longer a god." she whispered with a shiver.

"Well that's good isn't it? Wouldn't that make him mortal?" Ginny asked.

"No!" she said with too much force, and started coughing. "He is a demon now... I never knew until it was too late, and I was lying in a pool of my own blood." They stared at her in complete devastate. "He is dead however..."

"Dead? How?" Draco wondered aloud.

"Blood of a holy entity is fatal for any creature of darkness, which he had become. Like myself, he was ignorant till the end." she explained, her voice growing fainter by the minutes.

"Well we can heal you; just give us a minute as the healers will be coming..."

"Mortals cant heal me. Only my partner, another holy being, can." she informed. "Do not worry, in a minute the balance will be righted, and you two will be the only Otherworldly beings left..."

"How can you die?! You're a Goddess for crying out loud! Goddesses don't die!" Ginny cried, desperately.

"You're right." she replied with a slight smile, then she opened her hand, and an ancient scroll of sorts appeared and Ginny took hold of it gently, afraid it would fall apart in her hand, but when she touched it, she felt the powerful protective spells on it tingle beneath her fingers. "Use this once the battle is over." she commanded. "Use the skills I have given to you with my sacrifice, you are more powerful than I ever dreamed. You will right this realm." she finished.

"What skills? What do you mean?" Ginny asked, frantically. The goddess didn't respond. Instead she continued looking at them with her Malfoy like gray eyes she held her hand out to Draco, and he opened his hand and she dropped something in it that Ginny couldn't see but Draco looked at it with slight confusion and Ginny saw him stick it in his pocket, and the two of them forgot about it for a moment.

Ginny began once again. "Right this Realm? How do we do that?" the Goddess didn't answer, but continued to stare with her glassy eyes, never blinking.

"Ginny..." Draco started. "She's not breathing..." he said gravely. Ginny looked down at the goddess, and tears began swelling in her eyes. Draco couldn't help but do the same, as he felt the goddess's essence leave the earth. He pulled Ginny over to him, and got her up on his lap. She buried her head in his chest, and he kissed the top of her head, while rocking lightly back and forth. "Shhh Gin, it's alright." Whispering words of comfort as much for himself as her. It was then that Ginny realized that the scroll in her hand had disappeared, even though she could still feel its energy. She would have pondered it more deeply but she didn't have time.

Movement caught their attention in the dark forest before them. Draco stood up and pulled Ginny with him, he stood protectively before her as he figured that what was coming at them was far too large and loud to be only one thing, and he let his power grow, causing his unearthly appearance to grow brighter and more Godlike. The edge of the forest was so dark they couldn't see anything beyond the first trees, but soon the air was full of galloping and what Draco understood immediately, were cries of sorrow. He caught a glimpse of something alarmingly white, and an instant later, Centaurs and Unicorns burst out of the forest in full canter, stopping immediately before the two children. They all took to one front leg and bowed. Then the largest Centaur walked up to them. "We welcome you our Lord and Lady." he bowed again. "The forest mourns the loss of it's queen." he explained, and suddenly the animals present went deathly silent, and in the distant, they heard the groaning of trees. "Yes, even the trees mourn." he added.

Ginny didn't know why, but she let her gaze fall to where the body of the Queen lay, and she was in awe at the patch of purely white roses that grew in her place. Ginny never thought she would know such beauty.

The group of magical creatures watched the two of them and finally Draco spoke, loudly for all to hear. "My Creatures, the war has come!" he said, and light neighs of fear could be heard. "We aren't as ready as we should be, and we ask for your aid in the battle that will decide all our fates!" Ginny grabbed his hand to comfort him.

After a moment of Centaurs discussing the matter in their own ancient language, the one who spoke first spoke again. "We will help you my Lord." he held his head high. "We will be back at the first light tomorrow." he said, and Ginny and Draco couldn't explain the feeling, but they both bowed deeply, revealing their vulnerable back to them in a sign of trust, and the heard of Centaurs and Unicorns galloped back to their home in the forest to prepare for what should be the final battle.

The two of them walked to where her body had been, which was now a patch of white roses, and the knelt down in front of them. Then they heard it. "Goodbye my Children." the voice of Clywynn whispered to them over the wind and it left a feeling of peace in their hearts. Draco suddenly pulled a blade out from his pant leg, and he raised it to his palm and cut a gash right across it. He let the blood pool in his hand, and he let it fall to the dirt beside on of the roses. A small vine grew before their eyes and entwined around the white rose, then at the top it blossomed into a light blue rose. Ginny repeated what he had done with his knife. The ground absorbed her blood and a rose of red entwined with the two others.

Then Ginny and Draco both felt a small essence of magic floating around them. Ginny tried to reach it with her own magic, and when she felt them touch, a flare of power exploded, and the only thing she remembered knowing, was that it enveloped her in a cocoon of energy, and with hers and the faint unfamiliar magic floating around her, she could feel Draco's as well. Once the light faded, they were both left in complete darkness, lost in the flow of their energy.

They opened their eyes after what seemed like an eternity, and figured it couldn't have been long since people were only beginning to run towards them now. Draco looked over at the rose patch, and the three intertwined roses had turned to stone.

After being alone with their magic, the two of them felt like they had finally known themselves, and they could manage their magic with perfect control. Ginny gave Draco a passionate kiss as the feeling of bliss seeped through her entire body, and as he returned the kiss, she knew he felt it too. They would have stayed together like that for an eternity, but nothing was ever perfect.

Suddenly, many screams were heard off in the distance and Ginny and Draco were on their feet and they let a wave of power radiate off them, and their new senses honed in on the source of the terror they smelt on the wind. It was coming from Hogsmede and the screams were beginning to fade. Draco was on the verge of growling, when Ginny grabbed his arm, and as she did so, she wrapped her magic protectively around the toe of them, and apparated through the protective wards around the school, leaving them, perfectly intact.

The two had appeared in the main street of the village, and all around was chaos. All the buildings were set aflame, and the dark mark burned menacingly in the sky above. The villagers were running to the castle for protection, although with the low number of four Aurors, they had no chance of making it, especially those with children. Ginny looked up the road to the opposite entrance to the village, and her fighting mode took over as she saw the large group, numbering more than twenty, of Deatheaters advancing. The four Aurors and many of the townsmen were delaying the line, but they were no match for the dark magic approaching.

They two of them made their way to the front of the line, where many of the villagers gave them a look of pure awe, and Draco was already heading straight into the fight, barely hearing Ginny telling the villagers to leave for the safe haven of the castle. None of them argued as they turned and followed their wives and families.

Ginny's body was soon encases in an aura of bright flames and she ran right after Draco, who was already taking them down three at a time, sending blades of ice out of his hand that hit his enemies in the throat and freeze their airway shut, along with their blood, causing them to die a slow and painful death. Ginny on the other hand was shooting arrows of fire from her palms and they struck the enemy in the chest, sizzling their flesh causing them to fall, screaming in sheer agony.

Soon the street was silent. Once they realized that all their enemies had fallen, their auras cooled, and they were back to 'normal'. They looked to see two aurors still standing, who were lifting up their fallen comrades. Ginny and Draco walked over to help them, since they could tell the two of them were exhausted.

Ginny didn't recognize the two standing, but she looked at one who she knew quite personally. "Tonks!" she cried, and then ran over to her. Draco followed, and the man trying to support himself, let alone another person looked hesitantly at them. "She was hit with the Cruciatus..." he explained.

"Alright, we'll take you back to the castle." Ginny said kindly. She looked over to Draco, who nodded with understanding. He grabbed onto the other man who was holding what appeared to be his partner, and seconds later, all three of them had disapparated.

Ginny looked back at the village and held one hand out towards the burning buildings. The flames lessened until they were no more, and Ginny felt to heat of the fire in the tips of her fingers waiting to be pushed back out on her command, but she let it flow into her endless source of magic flowing through her blood.

Ginny did the same as Draco had done moments ago, and in an instant, they were standing in the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey looked as if she had just been shocked out of half her life.

"H-How did you... the wards..." she trailed off, not being able to find the words.

"These four need help Poppy." Draco said, using her first name to snap her out it. She remained shocked for a moment, then went into nursing mode, and had already gotten the four of them to lie down on a bed each, and was pouring potions down one of their throats.

"We need to find Dumbledore and tell him about the attack. The villagers should be arriving any second." Ginny whispered to Draco, who nodded, then they apparated to the Great Hall. No one seemed to notice their arrival, so the two of them began looking through the crowd for the Headmaster. They searched and searched, to no avail.

"Professor McGonagall!" Draco yelled over the high voices in the Hall. She turned to look at whomever called her, and her eyes widened when she saw the two of them. They ran over to her, and before she could say anything, they had already asked their question. "Have you seen Dumbledore?"

"Well yes, he's in his office..." she said, and would have continued had the two of them not apparated away, leaving her completely bewildered.

The two of them appeared in front of his office door, not wanting to be rude and barge in, so they knocked. Albus told them to come in, and when they walked in, they were met with a happy sight.

Occupying the two chairs in front of Albus' desk were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. "Remus! Sirius!" Ginny cried happily. She ran over and hugged Remus who had just gotten up to welcome them. "How are you? Oh, I'm so happy you two are safe!" she said rather quickly.

"Draco?" she heard Sirius ask in shocked disbelief. "Narcissa said you were dead!"

"We had to. I was better off everyone believing I was dead." he said simply, and Sirius walked over and enveloped him in a bear hug. Ginny gave them a quizzical look, and even Remus seemed surprised by this new relationship development between the two.

Sirius turned to them and shrugged. "Well, his mother, Narcissa and I were cousins. Up until a year ago, we both thought the other in league with Voldemort. It wasn't until Severus stepped in that we finally made contact with each other and sorted everything out." he said nonchalantly.

The story seemed well enough, because they let it drop. "You two wanted to talk to me about something?" Albus asked at last.

"Ah, yes." Draco replied. "Hogsmede was attacked."

Before he could go into details, Remus sprung back onto his feet before he even finished sitting back down. "What?! When!?"

"About five minutes ago." Ginny answered. "Don't worry... no casualties. The worst injuries are probably some burns and an Auror fell from the Cruciatus..."

Remus' face fell. "Tonks was on duty to evacuate the village... Please don't tell me it was her." he said, looking for reassurance in Ginny's eyes.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine." Ginny saw the spark of hope in his eyes and she gave him a quick hug.

"I'm going to go see her." he said, and received a dismissive nod from Dumbledore. He walked over to the fireplace, and flooed to the Infirmary.

"Most of the village is burnt, and all the villagers are here looking for protection." she finished.

The room was silent for a moment, before Sirius finally voiced the question that he and Albus shared. "Where are the Deatheaters?"

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but Draco beat her to it. "We killed them." Sirius' jaw dropped.

"Ginny?" he said nervously appalled. "You killed someone?"

This time, Ginny beat Draco to it. "A few 'someones' actually." she replied with a small smile of pride, but otherwise indifferently. Sirius didn't seem to know what to say, but he shut his mouth, and his eyes filled with a new light for Ginny.

"Well, not matter what you did, it's been done. Sirius, I don't really know what we're going to do with you, but we need to keep you out of sigh. The Minister is here, and if he sees you he'll want blood."

"And if he tries to get blood I will send him to the deepest hole of Tatarus." Ginny said defensively. "Sirius, you have been in exile far too long. You will walk freely with the others." her eyes sparked menacingly at Albus, and he sighed.

"Alright, now we need to figure out what we are going to do once _they_ come. We are yet to be ready." he explained, looking at back and forth between Draco and Ginny. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but he took in a breath of air and his unearthly glow disappeared, his hair melted back to platinum blond and his eyes dulled back to gray. Ginny followed suit, and her hair softened to a dull, limp red and her eyes cooled to dark brown. They both wobbled for a bit, barely managing to stay standing.

Albus and Sirius looked at them in surprise, because without the vibrant colours in their complexions, they looked monotone. Their skin seemed to pale drastically, leaving it a dramatic white. They noticed the subtle changes as well. Ginny no longer had freckles powdering her face, and her eyes were a dark brown instead of the warm chestnut. Draco's pale blond hair now was silver, and his eyes a more cloudy gray, not the light silver.

Their eyes seemed half open, and Draco's finally closed and he fell backwards, but not before Ginny caught him, and she fell back with him. They would have rushed over immediately had Ginny not burst out in a fit of tired giggles.

"Are you alright?" Albus asked severely concerned.

Ginny giggles stopped and she replied, still on the ground with Draco on her. "Draco hasn't slept more than three hours in the past two weeks. His magic was keeping him awake and healthy, but it can only do so much, so he needs to sleep."

"Why did this affect you then?" Sirius asked.

"Because if I didn't take part of it in me, he would be unconscious and probably in a coma..." she explained. She nudged her way out from underneath Draco, and pulled him up as well, balancing with one arm over his shoulder, leaning his weight into her. "I'm going to take him to his room." she informed.

"Um, would you like help with that?" Sirius asked.

"No thanks." then with a faint pop, she apparated away, leaving Dumbledore bowled over in wonderment, and Sirius just plain stupefied.

-------------------

She appeared in his room, and it looked much the way it had been when she left those many months ago, although the bed was made and the clothes were organized back in the wardrobe. She smiled wistfully and wobbled over to the bed, and non-too-gracefully deposited him onto it. She used all her will force to push his body onto the center of the bed, and after a moment of struggle, she pulled the blankets over him. She gave one last look at the angelic figure before her, and she apparated back out of the room and into Albus' office.

-------------------

Albus left Sirius alone in his office, after he had politely declined to make his appearance. He made his way to the front hall without so much as one disturbance, but when he reached the hall, all hell broke loose. He was suddenly assaulted by the booming voices of five different people.

The first was Molly Weasley, demanding to see her daughter and know where she was. The second was Arthur trying to calm her down, and talk to him in a 'polite' manner. The third was an Auror trying to figure out what to do with all the villagers who had arrived minutes ago. The fourth was the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, demanding why all Aurors were pulled from the Ministry buildings to the school without his authorization and demanding that they leave immediately. The fifth was Severus Snape trying to get the other four to shut the goddamn hell up. Albus raised his hands for them to be quiet, and it took over five minutes to get Molly and Cornelius to quiet, only _after_ Severus had pulled his wand out and growled menacingly.

"Alright, Darryll," he said to the Auror, "take them underneath the school with the younger children, any of the men and woman who can and are willing to fight must be prepped and ready." Darryll nodded in understanding, and quickly complied.

"Molly, your daughter is sleeping of an exhausting night, she will wake when needed, and I will not let you find her because she is the most important person in this war other than Draco and Voldemort himself. She needs her peace while she can have it." Molly looked like she was about to burst into tears, but Arthur led her away before more damage could be done. "Now, Cornelius-"

"Don't you "Cornelius" me!" He yelled. "You had no authorization to take these men away from their duties! I want them back in their offices and at their desks by the end of this hour or so help me Albus, you will of made a powerful enemy." he continued his rant to an unconcerned Albus Dumbledore. "You have stretched my liberality too far this time Albus!" then a shaggy black dog came and sat at Albus' feet. Fudge was in mid shout, finger in the air, when he looked down at the dog in revulsion. "And now you're keeping filthy flea ridden beasts running around a school for children! Mark my words, by the end of the year, this school will be under new management." he continued, and Severus looked at the familiar dog with something akin to amusement. The dog looked at Severus and tilted its head to the side, but he still caught the mischievous glint in its eye. Severus looked over to Albus who gave him a wink. All he had to do was stand back and watch this play out.

The dog suddenly stood on his hind legs, and began the transformation to a human. Fudge's eyes began popping out of his head, and when the transformation was over, he was standing face to face with the 'outlaw' he had been after relentlessly for almost five years.

After a long minute of staring with his jaw hanging wide open, his reactions finally kicked in. "BLACK!" he yelled, and jumped back, clumsily pulling his wand out and pointing it at him with a trembling hand. He began to yell out the binding curse, when a flash of fire erupted directly in the three foot space between him and Albus. In seconds the flames were replaces by Virginia in her flaming glory. She held Fudge's wands arm by the wrist, and she glared unpromisingly into his eyes with the sparks of hers. "I would rethink what you are about to do, because I wouldn't want you to be making '_powerful_' enemies." She growled, quoting his earlier threat to Albus. "Sirius here has been pardoned and it would do you good to accept."

Fudge stared at her, fearing for his life, but too soon he regained his voice and superior attitude. "_And who would pardon that...thing_?!" he asked preposterously.

Virginia tightened her grasp on his arm, and she sent as much of a jolt of heat through her hand as she could manage. He got the picture and whimpered expectantly under the blistering pain in his arm. Ginny let go, and he scampered away like a whipped dog (_Sorry if that sounds offensive!_). Once he was out of sight, Ginny let her exhaustion go and anything vibrant on her body seemed to be sucked back in. Her knees collapsed out form underneath her, and Sirius caught her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Sirius." she said quietly, and he grinned.

"Thank you little Gin, I think you made him wet himself." Ginny would have smiled brilliantly at that, but all she could manage was a quirking at the corners of her lips.

"Your welcome." she whispered again, and then she looked over to Albus. "I was looking for you in your office, but I found Sirius and he told me you were down here." she paused for a moment, to gain more energy. "The centaurs will be here by dawn, and I need you to wake Draco and I." she explained briefly.

"Very well, you need to sleep now, you have eight hours before then, and you need your rest." he said in a fatherly tone. She smiled appreciatively and apparated right our of Sirius' arms, causing him to loose his own balance and fall over backwards. Severus Snape gave one final laugh, and went off to his own affairs.

Ginny apparated directly onto the bed holding Draco and she arrived already asleep, falling down, draped across Draco's torso. The two slept deeply in dreamless slumber, all cares about the near day gone form their minds.

TBC

**Author's note: **_Hey! I finally finished the chapter! I'm sorry for those of you who liked the other chapter better...But don't worry either about the weapons...They will get them in the next chapter! I hope you liked it, and I personally thought it was much better then my first attempt :) Please review to tell me which one you liked better, or just you input on the story in general...And, this one was actually about 1000 words longer!_


	30. Cleansing

**Author's note: **_Dear God, about time eh? Sorry for this long overdue update, I don't know why it too me so long, I guess with school...and having to work on all my other stories, which is a very big inconvenience with having like 10 stories that aren't done... But oh well, and I had to redo my last two chapters, so now they are completely different...But okay, this chapter will be fairly long... possibly, but knowing me it wont :P Well, I hope you enjoy, and I hope this makes up for my lateness!_

**Please Read: **If you haven't done so already, or you didn't know, then I just want to remind everyone that the last two chapters have been greatly altered, and they **need** to be read again.

-----

Chapter Thirty

-----

Seven hours later, after a grievously long night, Severus made his way through his unsettlingly empty common room, up to the senior boys rooms, where he knew Draco and Virginia would be. He walked up to the door and knocked lightly, when he received no reply, he opened the door slowly, looking inside.

He gave a small sigh as he saw them, curled together, hands linked, both playing small smiles of contentment, on their lips. Severus watched the two bliss-filled pair, with a pang of envy and pride. The two of them had something he never had or though possible in a time as dark as this.

He shook those thoughts from his head, and he walked over to Draco to wake him up. He shook Draco's shoulders lightly, and spoke his name. The younger man snapped his eyes open, and Severus caught the glint of fear, and it made Severus wince at what this boy, who, overtime he had begun to think of as a son, had been through. The look passed quickly as he recognized his waker, and his surroundings. "What do you want?" he asked concerned.

"Dumbledore wants to see the two of you immediately... It's rather urgent..." he replayed the message Albus had given him not ten minutes earlier. By now Ginny had opened her eyes and sat up groggily. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned rather immodestly. Draco's face of worry and apprehension melted away and he gave Ginny an adoring smile, which she returned.

"Alright." he began, then got up off the bed, and went to find his shoes, "Severus, have you slept at all this night?" he asked with a concerned note in his voice.

Severus turned to away from the bed to reply by just shook his head indifferently. A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn back to the bed. He looked down into the warm, caring brown eyes of Virginia Weasley. "Severus, sleep." she said, and he opened his mouth the retort for a reason unknown to him, but she continued. "We all need sleep for the upcoming day, and with a prize on your head by most of the opposing forces, you need to be at your peak." she said oddly motherly.

His mind wanted to argue further, but his mouth and body disagreed. "You're right... Now go see Dumbledore! He's outside the front doors."

"Thank you Severus." Ginny said sincerely, walking over to Draco and slipping her hand back into his. They bid Severus farewell, and walked down through the empty common room. They reached the entrance, and turned to each other, staring lovingly into each other's eyes, not needing to say anything because they both understood.

Ginny stood on her tip-toes and brushed her lips gently over his, and then he pulled her into a tender hug. "Time to go." he whispered sullenly and the two of them let their power flare and they took on their God given appearance and they both split apart, but kept their hands linked between them.

They walked out of the common room, and made their way to the upper levels of the school, to the front entrance. The light outside was still gray, and the air frigid. The atmosphere was solemn and even though people rushed around making preparations, all was quiet.

Every one seemed a little less edgy when they saw the two of them, but they didn't seem any less anxious. Draco and Ginny finally got outside to the fresh air, where it tried to bite at their skin, but the magic coming from them caused it to lose its effect. They looked around for Dumbledore, but the only person outside they saw, was someone near the edge of the forest. They looked around once more, but decided they might as well try. As they got closer, they saw that it wasn't one person, but two. And only one of them could actually be considered a person, because from it's torso down, it was a mare.

When it saw Draco and Ginny arrive, it bent down in a low bow and Albus turned to look at the two of them. He gave a nod to signal his greetings, and they returned it. The centaur rose up to its full height again and spoke to them as they came within hearing distance.

"Greetings my Lady and Lord; I come bearing gifts from the forest." he informed, as they walked up to him. He opened his hand and showed two pairs of silver gloves. Only the gloves were not made out of any material known to man. Draco was the first to touch it and as soon as his fingers came in contact with the material, he felt the familiar tingle of magic, and he picked two of them up with his hands and studied them.

Ginny followed, and when she touched them, then only thing she could say about the texture was that it felt like liquid silk only softer. She felt the same tingle of familiar magic. The two of them were at a loss for words, so they only looked to the centaur to find them.

"These gloves are woven from the roots of the Arlyn tree in the centre of the forest. They have resided in our care for over thirty centuries awaiting the arrival of the Chosen. Use them, in time of war." He explained with a slightly solemn voice.

Draco couldn't wait any longer, so he slid his hands into the gloves and felt the magic flare to life. It was waiting for him to call it into use, and he let a stream of it flow out into the air and the gloves glittered brightly, before the glitter began moving off his hands and it swirled around forming a long point up above his head, that grew down in an arc towards his hands and once it finished in his grip, a string of light shot straight up from the bottom of the point in his hand, to the top of the point, attaching them. He was holding a beautiful long bow in his hand. The bow was a pale blue and some sort of ancient writing went down the entire length of it, glimmering, even in the shadows of the forest. The string had a glassy appearance, but that didn't alter its strength. When Draco looked down at his hands, he noticed that the gloves were gone. Everyone but the centaur looked at it with awe then he spoke again.

"The Arlyn tree is the oldest living organism on this planet, here long before wizard and man kind. Here even before the Gods. It holds the planets source of magic and keeps everything balanced. These weapons that have been given to you will merge the flow of magic in your bodies and allow you to harness it and make a physical or purely magical instrument for your use." As he finished speaking, Ginny placed her hands in the gloves and they did much the same thing, only the spark of glitter started by her feet, then coiled around twice, then it came up to her hand and Ginny felt a grip of sorts form in her hand. Then in a matter of seconds, after a loud sound as if a match had been struck, the coil burst into white hot flames. In her hand was a lethal whip of fire from the earth's core. As with Draco, her gloves were gone, and after inspecting, the handle of her whip was the same colour as his bow and had the same runes etched all over it. She grinned.

"You will not be limited to these single weapons; this magic flows to your will and be in you absolute control." Ginny looked at her whip with fascination, but she wanted to try something. The whip began twitching strangely, then it transformed into a long sword in one fluid motion.

Draco shared a glance with her, and they both smiled to each other warmly, before Draco's bow seemed to melt back into his hands and reform the thin silver gloves. Ginny did the same, and once she was done, she couldn't help but flex her hands as the energy flowed layers beneath her flesh.

The centaur looked proudly at the two of them and they both knelt down on one knees and bowed their heads in respect. "Thank you, friend." Draco exclaimed sincerely.

"This is not all that you are to be given." he explained, and as if on cue, two of the purest white unicorns came trotting out from the cover of the forest to greet them.

They inclined their heads as a show of respect, and Draco raised his hand and touched the nearest of the two. He felt a wisp of magic flow into his finger tips, and he understood that they were saying 'hello'.

"These two are the princes of the unicorns, and they have come to take you to your next bequest." a moment of pause. "They ask you to climb on their backs and ride with them through the forest." Draco and Ginny turned to Albus, whom they had momentarily forgotten was there.

He looked to the two of them with an expression of pride and regret as everyday of their lives as children were taken away, but when he looked in their own eyes; he saw nothing regretful, only fierce passion and love. He smiled.

"Albus, go back to the castle and rest." Draco commanded kindly.

"We will be back before the battle." Ginny finished, and she swung her leg over the unicorns back, and pulled herself up with ease and grace. Draco did the same, and before Albus could say anything more, they were galloping away into the darkness of the forest.

-------------------

They galloped on for who knows how long, but the forest seemed to welcome them. The forest became lighter and a warm glow appeared, even thought the sun could not penetrate through the leafy cover. The deeper they went, the warmer the air grew. And no matter how fast the unicorns galloped, the ride remained smooth, unlike the horses muggles use. Ginny would have dozed off had they not started to slow, then finally come to a complete stop. Draco jumped off, then came over to help Ginny. The unicorns watched them and they understood that they were meant to continue. They dropped to a low bow and sent a string of magic to show their appreciation, then they continued on alone.

They walked together, hand in hand, letting the absolute silence of the forest wash over them. Over half an hour of walking uphill, they finally came to a small rocky hill. They wasted no time in climbing up.

When they reached the top, they found themselves standing on a large, flat plateau... and they were stunned. In every direction, the forest fell beneath them and they could see no border to it. This was the centre and peak of the forest.

A strange noise from behind them startled them after being in absolute silence for so long. They turned quickly to see a magnificent beast approaching from the opposite side of the plateau. At first it appeared to be a giant eagle, but when they hind legs came in view, they realized how wrong they were.

What stood before them was a Griffin. "Hello Children of the Wood." it said in a majestic voice, but they were once again startled, for its mouth remained still. "You shall receive the final gift bestowed upon you from the mighty Mother of this Earth. Now turn your backs from me and look to the rising of Her Sun as I shall cleanse you wholly." it explained and they did as it commanded.

The sun shone with its golden rays and it lit their faces. It shone over the tree tops, and sparkled with radiance from the drops of dew collected on the leaves. They let the tingle of warmth play against their face, and they knew true peace.

A _whoosh _of air from behind them followed by a searing pain cutting through their backs caught them off guard. The pain was hot and cold at once, as well as terrifying and amazing. No matter how many times they tried to explain it later, it never came out right.

A ripping sensation took over their bodies, tears coursed down their faces, and white light filled their eyes. In moments it was over and the Griffin addressed them again. "You may turn, Children." They turned back around and stared at the beast. "I have rid you of your human, impure flesh, so that all that remains is your Holy entities. You have been dressed in the skin of Gods." it stated, and before either of them could ask questions, Draco looked down and noticed his shoes had disappeared and before he noticed anything else he felt his shoulders tense uncontrollably, and he tried to stretch them out, but when he did, another strange noise followed and he turned back to see large serpentine gray wings protruding from his shoulder blades. Ginny looked at him with understanding as she expanded hers completely, admiring the dark maroon of her own. Each wing had a span of approximately three meters and the both of them started flapping them about to get the feel of them when they finally turned back to the Griffin, much to their dismay, it was gone.

"Well Draco, this is it." Ginny said at last turning to him.

"You're right... I can sense our time approaching." Ginny gave him a sad smile, then Draco collected her in his arms, and wrapped her in his warmth. Their wings made a sort of cocoon around them, and they shared their first proper passionate kiss.

-------------------

Severus woke hours later in his bed, taking a moment to remember what was about to happen. He rubbed his eyes, and slipped out from under his heavy blankets. After wiping the sleep from his eyes, he grabbed his wand and put it in his pocket, then slipped into his shoes, and went outside into the corridor to help prepare. Most of the corridors were empty, and that didn't seem unusual, but when he reached the Entrance Hall, almost everyone seemed to be missing from there as well. Then he realized most people would be sleeping, or at least trying to, to gain their energy for the final battle. He turned back around and was about to return to his room, when his name was called out from the opposite end of the hall near the entrance doors. He turned back around and saw a young man, of about twenty years of age, jogging towards him. When he reached him, he stopped for a second to catch his breath and then he told Severus that there was something important he should see outside. Severus thanked him and made his way outside.

He was not the only one there. McGonagall and Flitwick, Arthur and Molly Weasley along with many other aurors and Phoenix members were looking towards the sky above the forest and pointing while murmuring between themselves. Severus followed their gazes and noticed two dark blots approaching quickly from the sky.

At first the two shapes were indiscernible, but as the forms grew larger, Severus felt a jolt of familiarity, and deep down he lost all sense of doubt. Before he even knew what he was doing, a smile crept onto his features, and he whispered out aloud, "It's _them_." Everyone looked at him in confusion, but they all eventually figured out what he meant. After watching in suspense, the approaching forms developed details, and all suspicions were confirmed.

Everyone was too stunned to react when Draco and Virginia flew over the edge of the forest and drew near with astounding agility. Once they were a mere twenty yards from the group of spectators, did they begin their descent.

The beating of wings set a ripple through the grass, and the two slowly let their cleansed bodies return to the soil. They landed with absolute grace, letting their bare toes touch the ground first, and the rest of their form followed fluidly.

Severus overcame his awe instantly, and walked hurriedly to the two of them. They met him halfway and before he could ask questions, Draco opened his mouth. "Voldemorts army is here Severus. They reached Hogsmede." His eyes widened in alarm.

"They will be here by nightfall."

TBC!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's note: **_Oh God people, please don't kill me!!! I don't have an excuse for not updating... But here it is... I hope it didn't suck, but this part was honestly so hard to write...because I didn't know what to put, but thank God that now I can get on with my plan! I have everything set from here and I think there will only be two or three chapters left guys! Aww... So there will be some major ass kicking in the next chapter...most definitely character death...and I'm not sure how graphic I'm going to make the final battle...But oh be warned, surprises in the next chapter everyone!!! YAY! But okay...Hopefully this next one will come quickly...maybe a week or two...If not, send me terrible hate mail about how much of a bad author I am!!! Okay? Haha...Okay, there you have it! Merry Christmas Everyone! And Happy New Years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11_

_Oh yeah:P Please Review!!!_


End file.
